Azgeda
by LadiesLazy
Summary: Azgeda. Una prisión de mujeres, donde encontrareis una mezcla de drama, acción, humor y amor. Nuestras queridas Clexa, junto con el resto de personajes de The100 y alguno que otro sorpresa, formarán parte de esta aventura. Esperamos que acompañéis a nuestras Clexa hasta el final. Van a necesitar mucho apoyo moral. En Twitter iremos publicando las fichas de las reclusas @LadiesLazy
1. -Azgeda-

-Joder, joder, joder, dieciséis años, ¡joder! -Se frotó la cara desesperada -Aún no he llegado a la cárcel y ya estoy hablando sola, empiezas bien, Clarke, empiezas estupendamente bien -Resopló apoyando la cabeza en la fría chapa del furgón.

Nunca hubiera imaginado terminar en esa clase de lugar. Era una chica normal, con una familia normal, amigos normales, aficiones normales, de esas aficiones que no te enchironan por practicarlas, ¡por el amor de Dios, que le gustaba dibujar! Joder, alguien normal no termina en una cárcel, ¿no? Aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, sabía que su condena era más que justa.

Tenía que empezar a asumir que estaría dieciséis años de su vida compartiendo "casa" con todo tipo de reclusas. Se rió por no llorar desconsoladamente. Dios, estaba aterrorizada con qué tipo de mujeres le tocaría convivir. Estuvo toda la noche anterior mirando series de cárceles con su mejor amiga Nicole, sacando ideas de supervivencia entre reclusas. Menuda gilipollez. O no.

-Clarke, lo tienes claro, ¿no? Cuando te instales, debes buscar a la bollera alfa, te haces su amiga y te haces su esclava, lo que ella te pida, como si tienes que comerle el co... -Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, puta. Me estás poniendo más nerviosa -Se incorporó mordiéndose las uñas -Lo de buscar la bollera alfa si que lo haré, está claro que no puedo ir por libre sin que nadie intente aprovecharse de mi -Se quedó pensativa unos segundos -Sí, necesitaré un grupo para que me proteja -Asintió con la cabeza convenciéndose a si misma.

-Lo de unirte a un grupo es fundamental, Clarke, semejante delantera traerá cola en una cárcel llena de lesbianas -Le cogió los pechos por debajo y se los sacudió un par de veces ganándose un manotazo.

El furgón paró bruscamente haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos devolviéndola a la vida real. Maldito conductor. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y el guardia que conducía esa enorme chatarra, la cogió de un brazo obligándola a bajar de malas maneras. Menudo gilipollas.

-Soy una persona, señor... -Miró la placa de su pecho -Blake.

-Para mi eres una delincuente más, reclusa.

-Reclusa Griffin, gracias -Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se miraron desafiantes durante varios segundos. Finalmente, el agente Blake decidió que no merecía la pena continuar con esa pelea absurda de miradas. Era el puto Bellamy Blake, el mejor agente de policía de su promoción.

La condujo por unos estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala bastante acogedora, aquello la calmó un poco. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había mas cercana a la puerta, por si tenía que huir. Menuda tontería. A los pocos segundos, apareció por esa misma puerta una mujer morena de ojos marrones, era de su misma estatura y supuso que de su misma edad. La miró sorprendida. También había agentes guapas como en sus series. Sonrió internamente.

-Buenos días, señorita Griffin, soy la agente Ontari, oficial de la Gobernadora. Seré la encargada de hacer los trámites de su ingreso y el registro corporal.

-Buenos días, Onta.. agente Ontari, estoy un poco nerviosa. -Dijo titubeando.

Ahí estaba, uno de los momentos a los que más temía, el registro corporal ¿Le buscarían droga en la entrepierna? Esperaba que no, aunque sabía a la perfección que sí. Y por ese mismo motivo, la noche anterior, después de ver las series y de que Nicole manoseara sus pechos, practicaron el registro.

-Maldita sabandija repugnante, despréndase de la ropa, ¡AHORA! -Dijo Nicole alzando la voz.

-¿En serio, Nics? ¿Maldita sabandija repugnante es lo único que se te ha ocurrido? -Puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a desnudarse.

-No me conteste, ¡sabandija! -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento Nics, no puedo -Empezó a vestirse de nuevo -No entiendo por qué practicamos esto, no voy a meterme nada en el cuerpo para entrar en la cárcel.

-¡Joder, Clarke! No me fastidies la sorpresa, te había comprado un móvil y le había descargado Netflix -Dijo con semblante serio sacando el móvil de una bolsa. La muy idiota lo había comprado de verdad.

-¿Pretendías que entrara a Azgeda con un smartphone de 6 pulgadas metido en mi entrepierna? -Le quitó la "sorpresa" de las manos -No tengo el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon entre mis piernas, Nicole.

Recordó el plan poco elaborado de su amiga para que pudiera seguir viendo todas sus series, consiguiendo con ello calmar la sensación de vomitar todo lo que había comido a lo largo de su vida. Maldita Nicole, tenía el don de tranquilizarla con sus gilipolleces hasta en momentos tan difíciles como esos.

Ontari sacó unos papeles del cajón del escritorio en el cual se había sentado. No pudo ver qué había en ellos, pero supuso que sería su ficha y su sentencia. ¿Qué pensaría cuando leyera lo que había hecho? Le entraron los nervios de nuevo. Recordó el porqué lo hizo y volvió al estado de calma. No se arrepentía de sus acciones, lo volvería a hacer sin dudar.

La oficial estuvo leyendo esos papeles durante más de diez minutos. La estuvo observando fijamente buscando cualquier gesto que le revelara algún sentimiento: decepción, rabia, enfado, cualquier cosa. Maldita cara de póker. Ontari terminó de leer, dejó cuidadosamente los papeles en una esquina del escritorio, cogió una libreta y procedió a escribir en ella. Pocos minutos después, se levantó, cogió los papeles y la libreta y se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

-Por aquí, señorita Griffin -La guió hacia la sala contigua -Desnúdese, puede dejar la ropa en esa mesa -Señaló la mesa con la mirada -Se la entregaremos al salir, no se preocupe.

Espero que se lleve la ropa retro, pensó.

Vale, había llegado el momento. Se deshizo de los zapatos, pantalones y camiseta sin ningún percance. Estaba segura que se le engancharía un pié en la pernera del pantalón, caería y tiraría todo lo de su alrededor. Era torpe, lo llevaba en la sangre desde que salió de culo de dentro de su madre. Siempre la maldijo por ello.

-Agente, ¿el sujetador y las braguitas también? -Preguntó con el corazón a punto de estallarle de los nervios que tenía en esos momentos.

-Sí, quíteselo todo, señorita Griffin.

Se acercó a la mesa y dejó toda su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre ella. El orden la acompañaba a todas partes.

La oficial le hizo mostrar la parte trasera de las orejas, sacar la lengua y moverla hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Después le tocó el turno a sus extremidades, levantar los brazos y separar las piernas. Se acercaba su momento más temido. Empezó a sudar.

-Agáchese y sepárese los glúteos, señorita Griffin -Dijo con un tono neutro.

Esa orden la pilló desprevenida, iba preparada para ser registrada, pero no para ser registrada en zonas traseras. Cogió aire e hizo lo que la oficial le pidió.

-Ya se puede vestir, señorita Griffin -Le tendió el uniforme azul oscuro de Azgeda.

-¿Ya está? -Preguntó confundida.

-¿A caso tiene algo que esconder, señorita Griffin? -Levantó una ceja a modo interrogativo.

-No, no, no. Es solo que anoche estuve viendo series con Nicole y hacían otro tipo de registros -Dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-¿Pasó su última noche libre de los próximos dieciséis años mirando series? -Preguntó con tono divertido -Acompáñeme, la llevaré a su bloque, una vez ahí, el agente Jasper le explicará el funcionamiento de la prisión.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la pregunta de Ontari. Se colocó detrás de ella, a pocos centímetros. Encima de guapa, olía bien. Madre mía, Clarke, ¡Basta! Deja de olfatearla, te van a alargar la condena por ser una puta acosadora. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, avanzaron por los pasillos azules de Azgeda en dirección a la zona de los bloques. Cuando llegaron a la zona, Ontari empezó a abrir puertas a diestro y siniestro. Un poco exagerado todo. ¡Ni que fuera Guantánamo, por el amor de Dios! Continuaron avanzando por el bloque bajo la atenta mirada de las reclusas. La miraban con deseo -Buscar la bollera alfa, buscar la bollera alfa -Susurró con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Oficial y reclusa llegaron al bloque A6, su nueva casa. Ontari se detuvo delante de una reja, la cual estaba sorprendentemente abierta de par en par. Le pudo la curiosidad, se asomó por encima del hombro de la oficial y pudo observar una especie de salita, dos sofás colocados a ambos lados de la pared, una pequeña cocina y una mesa central con sus ocho sillas, cuatro a cada lado. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver tanto orden en la sala. En Prison Break no lo tenían tan bien montado. Pobres. También se fijó que había ocho puertas cerradas, supuso que serían las celdas.

Se acercó a ellas otro agente. Era delgaducho y alto, tenía el pelo corto y negro, una cara simpática y una piel mas pálida que la suya. ¿Era eso posible? Se ve que sí.

-Oficial Ontari- La saludó.

-Es la nueva reclusa, la señorita Clarke Griffin -Le tendió la libreta que estuvo escribiendo hacía unos minutos -Su celda está en este bloque. Explíquele el funcionamiento de esta prisión, agente Jasper. Y usted -La miró intensamente -Bienvenida a Azgeda, reclusa Griffin -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía entre la multitud de puertas.

-Bienvenida Clarke, soy el agente Jasper -Le regaló una sonrisa -Esta zona de aquí es la sala común del bloque A6. Cada bloque está compuesto por ocho reclusas. Cada una tenéis asignada una celda, la tuya es la puerta número tres. Os avisaremos por megafonía para las horas de la comida, trabajos y descansos. A las siete y media de la tarde se hace el recuento de reclusas, tendrás que situarte delante de tu celda hasta que haya terminado el recuento. Si no estáis, aislamiento, si os saltáis las normas, aislamiento, si nos desafiáis, aislamiento, si creáis peleas... - Antes de que terminara la frase, se adelantó.

-Aislamiento -Bufó.

-Veo que lo has entendido -La miró con cara simpática -Si tienes alguna duda o algún problema, estaré por aquí -Se despidió con un guiño de ojos y desapareció por el lado contrario que lo había hecho minutos antes la oficial.

Sola. Así se sentía y así estaba en esa sala. ¿Dónde estaban todas? Se dirigió hacia la puerta número tres. Necesitaba ver donde dormiría los próximos años. Y, ¿por qué no?, le vendría bien ordenar y poner la celda a su gusto. Agarró el mango de la puerta y la abrió.

-¡OH, DIOS! PERDÓN, PERDÓN -Gritó cerrando la puerta y llevándose la mano al pecho.

Miró el número de la puerta -Tres -leyó en alto. Se creó un súbito parón espacio-temporal, no sabía como afrontar lo que acababa de ver. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, soy Clarke Griffin, encantada, soy nueva por aquí, menuda tontería, obvio que soy nueva -Se dió una palmada en la frente -Me han dicho que esta era mi celda, y bueno, estáis aquí, juntas... desnudas... sudadas... en mi cama, y, y... -Empezó a tartamudear -Nada, está genial, lo estáis haciendo genial, tenéis un color de piel precioso. Las dos -Giró sobre sus pies y salió de ahí como si fuera perseguida por tres velociraptores en Jurassic Park.

Se tumbó boca arriba en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Deseó quede verdad en esos momentos la devoraran los velociraptores -Menuda presentación, Clarke. Adiós a tu integridad -Dijo en un susurro dejando caer uno de sus brazos de forma dramática al suelo. No se podía sentir más imbécil.

 **Y** **hasta** **aquí** **el** **primer** **capítulo** **de** **Azgeda.** **¿Qué** **os** **ha** **parecido?**

 **¿Os** **gusta** **esta** **Clarke?** **A** **nosotras** **nos** **encanta** **3**

 **¿Quién** **quiere** **saber** **cómo** **es** **el** **uniforme** **de** **Ontari?** **Que** **levante** **la** **mano**. **Nosotras** **levantamos** **las** **dos** ?

 **¿Qué** **habrá** **hecho** **Nicole** **con** **el** **smartphone** **de** **6** **pulgadas?**

 **Esperamos** **que** **os** **haya** **gustado.** **La** **frecuencia** **con** **la** **que** **actualizaremos** **no** **la** **tenemos** **clara** **aún,** **de** **momento** **iremos** **improvisando.**

 **Abrazos** **perezosos** **para** **tod s.**

 **Twitter:** **LadiesLazy**


	2. -Bicho palo-

Otro día más. No podía creer que hubiesen pasado casi siete meses desde que estaba ahí encerrada. Exactamente, seis meses, veintiséis días y una hora. No mencionaría los minutos y los segundos, pero también los llevaba calculados al milímetro.

El principio fue extremadamente duro. No solo por el hecho de que la encerraran en ese lugar, sino también por tener que aceptar la cantidad de mala suerte acumulada en menos de un mes. Mierda, es que en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Estaba convencida a un 98,03% que el karma había decidido trabajar solo con ella ese mes. Un gran trabajo, si señor.

Cuando sus amigas le comentaron de ir a aquella manifestación contra la venta de pieles de animales en Australia, no se esperaba aquel final para nada. Aunque hubiese querido, tampoco pudo decir que no, no solo porque le encantaban los animales y la naturaleza en su conjunto, ni porque viajar y vivir en Australia era un sueño para ella, no, no pudo decir que no porque su cabeza aún no había procesado la información que sus labios ya respondían un "Siii" entusiasmado, acompañado de pequeños saltitos con sus manos chocando entre sí a un ritmo frenético.

Escuchó de fondo un clic, no le dio importancia hasta que vio a sus amigas saltar y abrazarse entre ellas.

El clic del ratón del ordenador

En menos de un minuto compraron los billetes de avión, lo tenían todo planeado. Así son sus mejores amigas, Melanie y Berta, chicas listas, muy listas. Ahora entendía las miradas cómplices que se echaban aquella mañana mientras desayunaban.

-Estoy viendo miradas sospechosas entre vosotras y no me gustan nada. Me vais a provocar un trastorno de estrés agudo y me saldrá un sarpullido. Tendréis que vivir con ello -Dijo con mirada desafiante.

-¡Ay, Lex! ¿No le toca baño a la Señora Popitas los martes a las 9:28? Porque son las 9:25 y se te echa el tiempo encima ¡corre, corre! - Dijo Berta mientras le daba pequeños empujones.

-No todo es malo, Lexi, también pasan cosas buenas fuera de tu maniático control, ¿lo sabías? -Respondió Melanie mientras acariciaba a la Señora Popitas.

-Me voy. La Señora Popitas no soporta salir de su rutina de limpieza y aun tengo que buscar su jersey de los martes -Cogió a la ardilla y se fue indignada dando un golpe de melena.

Por lo general, la mayoría de las veces se daba cuenta cuando sus amigas tramaban algo, pero aquella noche no había dormido mucho y ¡puf! sus ocho horas de sueño no podías quitárselas, ni una más ni una menos, puntualidad siempre y en todos los aspectos. Pero cuando era de menos, como en aquella ocasión, al día siguiente no era persona. Un alma en pena vagando por la vida. Un alma en pena con mucha mala leche, porque su cabeza no pensaba con claridad y eso le fastidiaba demasiado. Necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control y con solo siete horas y media de sueño no se podía vivir, ¿quién podría vivir así? Por dios, ella desde luego que no. Aquella maldita media hora le pasaría factura por muchos meses. Seis meses, quince días y dos horas.

El sonido de la alarma que anunciaba la apertura de las celdas la sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Decidió levantarse de inmediato como cada mañana, ya tendría tiempo para repasar mentalmente su particular lista de catastróficas desdichas. Prefería llegar de las primeras a las duchas, las demás reclusas eran algo perezosas, algunas incluso podría jurar que no tenían ni idea de lo que era un grifo, en serio, sólo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta. Aún así, entre las perezosas y, digamos, las "personas a mantener a más de dos metros de distancia", ella no perdía el tiempo en la cama, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando le faltaban cinco minutos de sus preciadas ocho horas de sueño, ya los recuperaría la noche siguiente, ocho horas y cinco minutos. Apunta mentalmente, Woods, que esto es importante.

Apoyó el pie derecho en el suelo, seguido del izquierdo, como cada día. No podía arriesgarse a pisar primero con el izquierdo, a saber lo que podría pasar si hacía tal cosa. Hizo sus "cosas" y se miró al espejo que tenía encima del lavabo -Creo que necesito esa ducha urgentemente –Dijo mientras ahogaba un bostezo haciendo el intento de peinarse con sus propias manos. Misión imposible. Bufó y cogió sus cosas de aseo lo más rápido posible para dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Abrió la puerta de su celda y la cerró, la volvió abrir y cerrar, así hasta tres veces. Suspiró cuando finalmente pudo salir por la puerta observando como una de sus compañeras de bloque estaba sentada en una de las sillas que tenían en la sala común, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a todas? ¿No había nadie normal en esa cárcel? Estaba rodeada de gente muy extraña, en serio.

–Buenos días, Woods -Dijo la chica de pelo moreno y rasgos asiáticos sin perder la sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Kim -Contestó ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Giró de inmediato su cuerpo decidida a salir lo más rápido posible de allí. De normal no le gustaba mucho eso de intercambiar palabras con personas que no le interesaban, pero a esas horas de la mañana mucho menos. Por ese mismo motivo aún no entendía porqué la gobernadora había decidido, una semana atrás, que ella era la indicada para orientar al resto de reclusas. Cuanto más lo pensaba menos lógica le encontraba, sólo esperaba que no la molestasen demasiado.

-Ey, qué prisas chica -Octavia lo soltó un poco molesta cuando en su intento de huir lo más rápido posible chocó con ella al girarse ¿Pero qué pasaba hoy? ¿Se habían puesto todas de acuerdo para madrugar?

Miró de reojo el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala por si acaso había sido ella la que había perdido demasiado tiempo observando su demacrada cara ante el espejo y pudo comprobar que no, que quizá simplemente el grupo de las perezosas hoy había decidido comportarse como personas normales.

–Buenos días a ti también, Blake -Esta vez ni se esforzó en sonreír. Esquivó a la susodicha y se encaminó hacía su destino.

Mientras se alejaba, pudo escuchar como Octavia saludaba a Kim y alguna frase suelta como "joder con la bicho palo, cada día da más miedo con sus mierdas raras", "te he echado de menos" y "¿uno rapidito? No sabía quién era esa tal "bicho palo", pero se anotó mentalmente que le preguntaría a Luna más tarde. Ese "uno rapidito" lo había escuchado en mas de una ocasión mientras estaba en su celda, y probablemente esa vez también sería muy rapidito porque las veces que se decidía a salir a la sala común para unirse a ellas, aquellas chicas ya habían terminado de tomarse su té y habían desaparecido. Espeluznante.

Salió de los vestuarios dirección a su bloque dispuesta a dejar sus cosas de aseo e ir al comedor para desayunar. La ducha le había devuelto el buen humor, le encantaba el olor a limpio.

Andaba con aire despreocupado mientras tarareaba la canción "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry. Era la cantante favorita de sus amigas y suya, por supuesto, no es que fuera su canción favorita, nunca supo decidirse por ninguna, pero aquella mañana le había venido esa a la mente y seguramente se pasaría el resto del día sonando en su cabeza.

-I kissed a girl and i liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick -La tarareaba casi en un susurro -I kissed a girl just to... ¡Joder! -Paró en seco y dio marcha atrás sobre sus pasos. Con sumo cuidado se asomó al bloque donde tenía su celda y pudo observar mejor a una chica de cabello rubio tumbada en uno de los sofás que tenían allí –¿Una chica nueva...? -Dijo en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

La chica se encontraba boca arriba, la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del sofá y las piernas cruzadas sobre el otro, uno de sus brazos cubría su cara y el otro le caía hacia el suelo casi rozando el mismo. ¿Estaba hablando sola? Desde su posición no lograba distinguir si la chica en cuestión tarareaba alguna canción tal y como ella misma venía haciendo hacía unos minutos, o bien, hablaba sola. Y si era lo segundo, esperaba que al menos sí que hablara sola y no con algún amigo imaginario -Genial, otra loca más -Se quedó observando a la chica unos minutos más, quería examinarla bien antes de ir a presentarse, por muy loca que estuviese la gente a ella le gustaba ser educada. Al menos no parecía del grupo de "personas a mantener a más de dos metros de distancia".

-¿A parte de orientadora ahora también te han dado el cargo de espía? -Escuchó bajito en su oído. De un salto pegó la espalda a la pared llevándose la mano al pecho notando como su alma casi se le salía del cuerpo.

-¡Mierda, Luna, qué susto me has dado! Te voy a poner un maldito cascabel -Casi lo escupió -O unas luces de navidad en tu bonito pelo.

-Oye, pues eso de las luces puede que me guste -Dijo con gesto pensativo, con el dedo en la barbilla y todo.

Le regaló una sonrisa. Era imposible enfadarse con aquella chica a pesar de la cantidad de sustos que le daba siempre, era fastidiosamente silenciosa y otra rara más en aquel lugar, pero una rara a la que adoraba. A su parecer, lo mejor de Azgeda hasta el momento.

-No puedo creer que te lo estés planteando de verdad -Negó con la cabeza sonriendo aún -Vamos dentro, anda, creo que ha llegado una chica nueva -Animó a su amiga a que la siguiera y entró con paso decidido al bloque.

-Hola, ¿sois nuevas tu amiga y tu? -Dijo con cara inexpresiva.

La rubia se sobresaltó con sus palabras y rápidamente se incorporó en el sofá.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! -Se llevó la mano al pecho y miró hacia ambos lados antes de enfocarlas a ellas -¿Qué amiga? ¿Me habláis a mí? -Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, te hablo a ti y con quien estuvieras hablando hace unos catorce segundos.

-¡Ah! Hola, hablaba sola, pensaréis que estoy loca, pero es que ha sido patético... -La miró esperando que dijera su nombre.

-Lexa, y ella es Luna -Dijo señalando a su amiga.

-Ha sido patético chicas, he entrado a la celda que me asignaron, la número tres, esa -Dijo señalándola con el dedo -Porque es esa, ¿no? Decidme que sí porque sino me levanto ahora mismo y voy al baño a meter la cabeza en el retrete -Cogió aire sin dejarlas responder -Y estaban dos chicas retozando en mi cama, bueno, están. Las he interrumpido, ¡Dios, me van a matar! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! -Se puso las manos en la cabeza.

Apenas respiraba al hablar y a ella le dieron ganas de pegarle una bofetada a mano abierta como remedio a todos sus males. Luego recordó el primer día que llegó allí y, en comparación, a los ojos de los demás aquella chica era como un sacerdote budista. La tuvieron en la enfermería atada a la camilla durante un día entero por su propia seguridad. Un desastre de comienzo.

Decidió que se quedaría allí, a su lado, asegurándose de que esa cabellera rubia no acabara dentro de un retrete.

-Ey, relájate. Sí, esa es la celda número tres, pero empecemos por el principio, ¿cómo te llamas? -Usó un tono calmado.

-Clarke, pero en serio, chicas, les he dicho que lo estaban haciendo genial y que tienen una piel preciosa. ¡Mierda! necesito protección, ¿quién es la bollera alfa aquí? -Preguntó desesperada.

-Encantada Clarke -Esta vez fue Luna la que habló, sonriendo, como si estuviéramos en un bar y le acabaran de presentar a aquella chica. Relajadamente se dio media vuelta y mientras se alejaba se excusó diciendo que debía ir a por sus pastillas diarias.

Miró a la sacerdotisa budista y ésta la miraba fijamente expectante. Querría recibir una respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Maldita Luna y sus excusas. Sabía perfectamente cuándo le daban las pastillas a su amiga, y sabía también que no era ese el momento. Debía ocuparse ella misma del asunto, un buen momento para poner en práctica su nuevo cargo de orientadora. Genial todo.

-Vale, tranquila Clarke, respira -Se agachó delante de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros -Mírame y respira conmigo, eso es... despacio...muy bien... ¿mejor? -Clarke asintió y ella se incorporó de nuevo -Venga, acompáñame, vamos a desayunar, yo te explico cómo funciona esto y tu me explicas que es eso de la bollera alfa, ¿si?

Al final la chica no parecía estar tan loca. Se maldecía por haber pensado así antes de conocerla. Nunca le gustó la gente que juzgaba antes de saber, lo había podido sufrir en primera persona toda su vida, sobre todo en el colegio, aquellos mini jueces a los que llamaba compañeros de clase le hicieron la vida imposible. Estaba claro que entre aquellas paredes la esencia de las personas se perdía por algún rincón escondido, era muy difícil confiar en la gente, lo había experimentado en su propia piel también, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderse a sí misma y a cabezota no le ganaba nadie.  
_

 **Y** **hasta** **aquí** **el** **capítulo** **2** **de** **Azgeda.**

 **Os** **dijimos** **que** **este** **fin** **de** **semana** **actualizábamos,** **pero** **hemos** **estado** **enfermas.** **Las** **dos.** **Una** **desgracia.** **¡Sentimos** **el** **retraso!**

 **Parece** **que** **Lexa** **es** **un** **poco** **maniática...**?

 **¿Queréis** **mas** **protagonismo** **para** **la** **Señora** **Popitas?** **A** **nosotras** **nos** **encanta.**

 **Colgaremos** **fotos** **de** **Lexa,** **Melanie,** **Berta** **y** **la** **Señora** **Popitas** **en** **nuestro** **Twitter** **LadiesLazy**

 **Abrazos** **perezosos** **para** **tod s**


	3. -Álex-

Llevaba sus cuatro primeras noches soñando con Álex y esa noche no iba a ser diferente. Un par de manos expertas, una boca tórrida y un empeño de lo mas creativo la hacían llegar a un orgasmo devastador una noche tras otra. ¿Podría tener efectos secundarios a largo plazo? Morir de un placer extremo era una posibilidad muy preocupante.

Entrar a Azgeda la hizo volver al pasado y en consecuencia a recordar a Álex, su Álex. Hacía dos años de su muerte y había pasado por todas sus etapas: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Pensaba que lo tenía superado, pero noches como esa la hacían dudar. Otra noche que se iba a repetir.

Tras un breve y torpe forcejeo propio de una ballena varada en la orilla de la playa, pudo salir de la cama, siempre le había costado desperezarse. Arrastró sus doscientos kilos de más, que no bajarían a sus sesenta y cinco habituales hasta que no se bebiera su preciado café. Se colocó frente al espejo y cuando se vio reflejada en él, dejó que su mente hiciera el resto. Imaginó a Álex abrazándola por detrás regalándole esa retahíla de besos por el cuello que le daba cada mañana desde que se fueron a vivir juntas. En esos momentos la sentía por todas partes y no se podía permitir alargar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se refrescó echándose agua fría en la cara y salió de su celda.

-¡Estoy ciega! -Gritó mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo.

Sé concentró en mirar al suelo, a la celda de enfrente, en cualquier cosa que no fuera esa luz cegadora. ¡Dios! Tenía que comentarle a Jasper que bajaran la potencia eléctrica sin falta.

Trastabilló hacia atrás, recuperó el equilibrio y se obligó a dar un paso hacia delante, no podía dejarse vencer por esa maldita bombilla. Consiguió salir a la sala común y vencer a la bombilla de Satán.

-¡Joder, Jasper! Pareces un puto fantasma, no gano para sustos en este jodido sitio -Le dedicó su infame mirada mortal.

-Perdón, perdón, no quería asustarte, Clarky, ¿has vuelto a soñar con Álex?

Cuatro largas noches de cafés y juegos de cartas, consiguieron que Jasper se convirtiera en una especie de Nicole con atributos masculinos. Aquella amistad le traería problemas a Jasper, pero egoístamente necesitaba un amigo fuera de la delincuencia.

Iba a responderle, cuando el móvil de su Nicole con atributos masculinos, sonó. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué clase de sádico llama a otro ser humano a las cinco de la madrugada?

-No me has respondido, ¿Has vuelto a soñar con Álex? -La miró preocupado.

-Lo mismo que las cuatro noches anteriores, es horrible, bueno no, ya sabes que es un sueño magnífico, pero al despertar me golpean todos sus recuerdos, y sinceramente Jasp, prefiero una paliza -Se dirigió a la cafetera que tenían en la sala común.

Charlaron un rato mientras se tomaban su rutinario café de las últimas noches y se les hizo tarde para ponerse a jugar a la brisca. Maldita sea. No tardó mucho en volver a su cama, aun le quedaban un par de horas más de sueño y Jasper tenía que volver a sus obligaciones.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que acabó boca arriba mirando aquel techo gris monocromático con moho por algunas zonas. ¿No saben que el moho es perjudicial para la salud? Mirando fijamente ese atentado contra su salud le vino a la cabeza ese verde de la mirada de aquella chica de la celda ocho, Lexa. Nunca le confesaría que aquella criminalidad para la salud de un ser humano le recordaba a sus bonitos ojos, ni bajo pena de muerte.

Lexa, Lexa... Era rara de cojones, la había estado observando y joder, se tomaba el té siempre con el mismo ritual, tres vueltas con la cucharita para remover y un trago, y así cada vez que bebía. Una dedicación envidiable. Lo de abrir las puertas tres veces para salir o para entrar le parecía más bien agotador, algún día acabaría sufriendo de tendinitis por culpa de aquel esfuerzo absurdo diario. Recordó que ella pasó una larga temporada, concretamente siete años, poniendo nombre a todos los objetos de su casa, por Dios, si hasta le puso nombre a sus pechos, así que tampoco podía juzgarla, además, la ayudó a no morir ahogada en un retrete.

Había intentado acercarse a ella en alguna ocasión, simplemente para hablar, el récord estaba en tres frases: "Hola, gracias por lo de ayer", "de nada" y un "venga, hasta luego" mientras veía como se marchaba y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Rara de cojones. El resto de veces que se cruzaba con ella compartían un hola a secas o un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, no fuese a ser que a la chica se le fundieran las cuerdas vocales o entrara en parada cardiorespiratoria si compartían el mismo aire por más de diez segundos. Quizá también era un poquito "bipolar" porque aquel día que la ayudó parecía otra persona, aquella chica acaparaba todas las características personales que se conocían hasta la fecha, deberían poner pestillos en las celdas por si resultaba que también era sonámbula. Menudo jodido pack de mujer, suerte a quien se la llevara.

Estaba nerviosa, hacía cinco días que había ingresado en Azgeda y esa era su primera visita. Deseaba ver a su madre, llorar y montarle uno de sus dramas, los de cuando las cosas le salían mal, pero en esos momentos necesitaba más la alegría y las tonterías de su mejor amiga, Nicole, la original, la de los atributos femeninos. Así que ahora mismo iba de camino a la sala de visitas acompañada por Jasper, al pobre le tocó doble turno.

-¡Ey Jasp! ¿Has visto a Nicole en la sala de visitas? Dime que ha venido, por favor, por favor -Preguntó con un tic nervioso en el ojo, realmente necesitaba verla.

-Primero, no me llames Jasp si no estamos en una de nuestras noches desenfrenadas de café, Clarky, sabes que debo mantener la relación agente-reclusa correcta. Y segundo, sí, he visto a Nicole, que por cierto es impresionantemente guapa -Se le escapó una sonrisa -Vamos, relájate, te irá bien esta visita -Estiró el brazo para llegar a su hombro y darle un suave apretón para reconfortarla.

-Primero, no puedes decirme que debes mantener una relación agente-reclusa correcta y seguidamente llamarme Clarky. Y segundo, me caes bien Jasp, Jasper -Sacó la lengua haciéndole burla -Por eso, cuando salga de aquí, solo si te has portado bien conmigo, te conseguiré una cita con Nics. Seguro que aún estarás soltero de aquí a dieciséis años -Le regaló una impoluta sonrisa blanca mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Una pequeña puerta blindada la separaba de su mejor amiga. Jasper cogió su tarjeta del cinturón y la pasó por el mecanismo de la puerta, ésta se abrió, seguidamente la hizo pasar a ella primero, no sin antes regalarle otra sonrisa. Si le pagaran por todas las sonrisas que le regalaba, tendría un yate e isla propia.

-Disfruta de este momento, Clarky, te lo mereces. Eres buena persona y no mereces estar aquí -Le susurró en el oído antes de darle paso a la sala de visitas.

-Gracias Jasp, tenemos suerte de tener a agentes como tú -Le dió un suave apretón en el brazo y entró a la sala.

Nicole estaba sentada en una silla delante de una mesa, a su parecer, demasiado grande. Cabía toda la tripulación del Titanic. Jack no hubiera muerto si hubieran tenido esa mesa. Nicole se veía tan pequeña ahí sentada que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, no podía creer que estuviera a dos pasos de abrazar a su Nics.

-¡Nics! -Avanzó lo mas rápido que sus pies y Jasper le permitían.

-¡Griffin! -Se levantó y corrió los dos pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta ella. Se tiró encima de Clarke, literalmente. Ambas cayeron al suelo, eso no impidió a Nicole sujetar su cara y empezar a besarla toda entera, ojos incluidos.

-¡Reclusa Griffin! -Le regañó Jasper que se había puesto en el papel agente-reclusa correcto.

-Jesús, Nics, veo que sigues igual de efusiva que siempre, solo hace cinco días que nos despedimos -Se incorporó mientras se frotaba los ojos con la camiseta para limpiarse las babas que le había dejado Nicole.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra cogidas de la mano. Necesitaban estar y sentirse cerca. Les pareció que habría un abismo entre ellas si se sentaban en cada extremo de esa mesa que podía salvar vidas.

-Han pasado cinco días y mírame, Clarke, ¡mírame! -Dijo con tono de voz desesperado -Dios, no podré soportar estar dieciséis años así, Clarke -Empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Ey, Nics, ¿en serio tengo que consolarte yo a ti? -Dijo riéndose mientras le acariciaba la mano -Sabes que puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieras, además, seguro que conseguiré salir antes. Mente y actitud positiva, es nuestro lema de vida, no me falles ahora.

-Tienes razón, perdóname -Se limpió las lágrimas y se recompuso -¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí? ¿Es como en las series que vimos? ¿Has conseguido encontrar a la bollera alfa? ¿Polis corruptos? ¿Como fue el registro corporal? Bueno, no sé si quiero saber esto último -Hizo todas las preguntas de una tacada. Cogió aire y se dispuso a hacer otra tanda, pero la frenó cubriéndole la boca.

-Por el amor de Dios, Nics, estás más nerviosa que yo -No pudo evitar reír -Las cosas por aquí van bien. Estamos organizadas por bloques, estoy en el A6 con siete reclusas más. Tenemos una salita común en cada bloque, con una pequeña cocina, eso significa... ¡café!, sofás, una mesa, no tan grande como esta, y juegos de mesa -Le regaló una sonrisa para que se calmara -Y lo más importante, tenemos una celda propia, intimidad para poder ir al retrete y para todo lo demás, ya sabes, ¿Qué te parece? Nunca nos lo hubiéramos imaginado, ¿eh? -Le terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que aun le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-¿De verdad tienes una celda propia? -Respiró aliviada -Vaya, ahora resulta que vivirás mejor aquí. Pero dime, ¿Encontraste a la bollera alfa? ¿Te has metido en algún grupo? ¿Te miraron muy a fondo al ingresar? -La miró fijamente esperando la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Parpadea Nics, se te van a secar los ojos -Esa loca es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos -Si, hay bollera alfa, creo que es Octavia por lo que pude interpretar de lo que me contó Lexa, está en mi bloque y la cagué desde el primer minuto -Nicole seguía sin parpadear -No pasó a mayores, simplemente me ignora. No, aun no estoy en ningún grupo y el registro corporal fue mejor que el tuyo -Usó su infame mirada mortal por segunda vez en un día -¿Como están mis padres? -Le entraron los nervios cuando los nombró.

-Tus padres están bien -Hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos -Están centrados en buscar al mejor abogado, una Annalise Keating de la vida real -Le salió una pequeña risa -Saldrás de aquí, Griffin, pero en serio, búscate grupo, esos pechos son pura tentación -Le regaló un guiño de ojos y ella no pudo hacer más que reír. Amaba a esa mujer.

-La semana que viene haré el papeleo para permitir sus visitas. Tengo ganas de verles y darles un abrazo -Se le entristeció la cara. Nicole le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Va, buenas noticias. He pensado que como te vas a perder todos los finales de las series, bueno, de Grey's Anatomy quizá aun pilles el final -Soltó una carcajada -Te los escribiré y cuando venga a visitarte tendrás tus series en libro ¿Es o no es una idea genial? Aunque aun tengo el móvil que te regalé e ideas nuevas... -La miró expectante.

-¡AH! -Gritó -Te quiero, Nics, pero desecha la maldita idea del móvil, ¿Quieres alargarme la condena, desgraciada? -Usó su mirada desafiante aunque no tan imponente como su mirada mortal -¿Te hago una lista de las series? ¡Dios! necesitarás comprar mucho papel -Se puso ansiosa en un momento.

Jasper anunció que el tiempo de visitas terminaba en ese momento, tras varios abrazos y te quieros, Nicole le plantó un beso en la boca metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-¿Qué haces? -gritó sorprendida notando algo en su boca.

-Para que tengas un recuerdo mío... -Le sacó la lengua.

-¿Tenías que meterme el chicle en la boca? ¿No podías darme una pulsera como una persona normal? -Se rio sacándose el chicle y guardándolo en un bolsillo.

Se dirigía hacia su bloque reviviendo la visita en su cabeza, esperaba que Nicole fuera capaz de salir con otra gente. Siempre habían sido ellas dos juntas y sin necesidad de nadie mas.

-¡Reclusa Griffin! -Le gritó el agente Murphy haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos -Quinta vez que la llamo, ¿Quiere ir a aislamiento?

-Joder con el aislamiento -Dijo en un tono bajo y negando con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta.

-La gobernadora quiere verla, sígame.

Les costó cinco minutos y cuarenta y cinco puertas cerradas a cal y canto llegar a ese maldito despacho. La gobernadora tenía que ser Jennifer Lawrence, mínimo.

El agente Murphy la dejó enfrente del despacho y desapareció como un ninja. Y ahí estaba, plantada delante de la puerta ¿Cuarenta y seis? con el rótulo "Gobernadora Reyes", dio un par de golpes en ella. Silencio. Decidió entrar, ¿No quería verla? Pues ahí estaba.

-¡DIOS! PERDÓN, PERDÓN -Salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No se lo podía creer ¡¿Otra vez!? Se iba a amputar la mano y así no podría abrir ninguna puerta más, decidido.

Pero... Un momento, ¡¿Era Octavia!? Reconoció ese tono de piel.  
_

 **Hasta** **aquí** **el** **tercer** **capítulo** **de** **Azgeda** **¿Qué** **os** **ha** **parecido?**

 **Pobre** **Clarke,** **nos** **parte** **el** **alma** **su** **pérdida,** **se** **ve** **que** **Alex** **fue** **muy** **importante** **en** **su** **vida** **¿Creéis** **que** **realmente** **lo** **tiene** **superado?**

 **¿A** **quién** **le** **gusta** **esta** **amistad** **entre** **Clarke** **y** **Nicole?** **Nosotras** **las** **amamos** **fuerte.**

 **Parece** **ser** **que** **Clarke** **no** **ha** **olvidado** **el** **tono** **de** **piel** **de** **Octavia...**

 **Abrazos** **perezosos** **a** **tod s.**


	4. -Maldito pie izquierdo-

Hacía meses que no veía ni a sus amigas ni a su familia, toda su vida estaba repartida entre Los Ángeles y San Diego, y su cuerpo estaba preso en Australia. Debido a esa distancia apenas recibía visitas. Menudo desastre. Hasta eso le salía mal.

Echaba de menos todo. Su piso, sus amigas, su familia, incluso su trabajo. Por no mencionar a la Señora Popitas. Echaba de menos visitar a sus abuelos en la casa del lago y las excursiones que hacía algunos fines de semana con Melanie y Berta. Eran pocas las veces que podían coincidir las tres, pero siempre hacían lo posible para poder escaparse y desconectar de todo.

Melanie era la que decidía la mayoría de lugares que exploraban, casi nunca repetían ruta, a su amiga le encantaba buscar lugares nuevos que descubrir, sobre todo si estaban relacionados con el mar.

En una de esas escapadas tuvieron un pequeño percance que no fue más grande gracias a los conocimientos de Melanie. Habían planeado explorar en kayak unas cuevas espectaculares, palabras textuales de su amiga. Una vez dentro, la marea subió y quedaron atrapadas durante algo más de dos horas y media. Dos horas y cuarenta y dos minutos.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -Susurraba nerviosa -Vamos a morir aquí. Creo que me estoy mareando -Dijo de forma melodramática -Dijiste que era lo más fácil del mundo, entrar y salir, y entrar ya hemos visto lo fácil que es, pero aún estamos esperando que nos deleites con esa salida triunfal.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Así no ayudas -Dijo Melanie algo molesta por todas las quejas que llevaba escuchando desde hacía una hora.

-No sé cómo me dejo convencer, siempre me liáis con vuestros planes locos, no teníamos que haber venido -Seguía quejándose.

-Dentro de poco podremos salir, solo hay que esperar un poco más -Intentaba calmarla Melanie.

-Vamos a morir -Dijo de forma contundente.

-Por Dios Lexa, ¿confías en mí? -Preguntó Melanie desesperada.

-Vamos a morir -Repitió con el mismo tono.

-Madre mía, la hemos perdido, ha entrado en bucle dramático -Habló Berta que hasta ese momento no había dicho una palabra.

Al cabo de un rato pudieron salir de allí sanas y salvas, no sin antes dejar claro un par de veces más que iban a morir y que nadie encontraría sus cuerpos jamás. Hacer kayak quedó anulado como plan futuro hasta que se le olvidara aquel intento de asesinato por parte de su amiga. La próxima vez elegiría ella plan y sería en tierra firme. Por supuesto que confiaba en su amiga, pero era mejor prevenir que curar, y en ese caso no habrían podido curar nada porque estarían muertas. Fin. No había más que hablar.

Recordaba aquella aventura con sus amigas mientras se encontraba en el patio rodeada de reclusas, algunas jugaban a baloncesto mientras otras las animaban entre gritos, otras formaban grupos y charlaban, algunas fumaban y otras simplemente observaban.

Obviamente, estaba en el grupo de las que observaban. Le gustaba sentarse en lo más alto de aquellas improvisadas gradas para ver los partidos de baloncesto, desde su posición podía divisar cualquier cosa que pasara en ese lugar, como por ejemplo, a Emori y su grupo cuchicheando y riendo, a saber qué planeaban esta vez. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente allí para saber con quién no debías meterte y una de esas personas era Emori, "La líder", por su culpa en vez de tres meses tendría que cumplir condena seis años más. Llevaba dos semanas, tres días y tres horas en Azgeda cuando, en uno de los registros sorpresa, encontraron dentro de su crema facial de noche una bolsita que contenía cocaína. La crema a la basura, por supuesto, le dolía aquel sacrilegio pero no sería ella quien se arriesgara a que se le cayera la cara a pedazos. Prefería ir por la vida con la piel hecha cartón. No podía ni imaginar qué clase de manos habían removido su preciada crema facial de noche. A ella la mandaron a aislamiento. La gobernadora intentó sonsacarle quién la había usado como tapadera para esconder el alijo, estaba claro que no era ninguna drogadicta o camello, y aunque sabía muy bien quién había sido, lo mejor era callarse. Y sabía quién había sido porque Emori se la tenía jurada desde que se negó a llevarle la bandeja en un desayuno, así de fácil era buscarse de enemiga a Emori. Seis años más allí por no haber transportado la dichosa bandeja, era de risa.

Emori era más bien pequeña, de pelo moreno y ojos castaños y tenía un tatuaje que le cubría parte de la cara. Podría parecer inofensiva porque visto su tamaño no imponía demasiado, pero era muy inteligente, y con su fiel compañera Echo al lado, que era un armario de 2x2, eran el conjunto perfecto para liderar una cárcel.

Desde allí sentada también podía observar a Octavia, "La otra líder", mirando desafiante a Clarke esperando el momento oportuno para darle un codazo en las costillas mientras jugaban a baloncesto. Ni se molestaba en disimular.

No imaginaba lo que podría haber hecho ya aquella chica de ojos azules para enfadar a Octavia, quizá aquel coitus interruptus en su celda el día que llegó, no lo tenía muy claro.

Desde el día que conoció a Clarke no había vuelto a hablar con ella, la había observado, quizá más de la cuenta, tenía que reconocer que era condenadamente guapa. Había intentado dar el paso de mantener una conversación con ella, preguntarle qué la había llevado a Azgeda, pero siempre acababa huyendo, prefería mantener las distancias con cualquiera de aquel lugar, sabía muy bien que al final solo le harían daño.

Estaba resultando un día extraño, el ambiente en el patio se notaba algo diferente, lo podía sentir. Pensó que lo mejor era ir a por su medicación y alejarse de lo que fuera que tramaban algunas. Por norma general había un horario específico para la toma de medicación, pero el Dr. Titus había decidido llevar su caso con cautela y muy de cerca, tan solo era un poco de ansiedad, pero agradecía que alguien se preocupara de ella. Eso también lo echaba de menos.

Bajó los peldaños de las gradas donde se encontraba sentada y al llegar al suelo notó que algo la golpeaba en la cara con dureza. Sus sentidos se anularon por un momento y los ruidos se escuchaban distorsionados. Sintió que se mareaba e instintivamente palpó con una de las manos la superficie de la grada y muy despacio se sentó. Poco a poco iba recuperando los sentidos, se escuchaban risas de fondo cada vez más nítidas y su vista empezaba a enfocar adecuadamente. Cuando por fin consiguió estabilizarse por completo vio que muchas de las reclusas la miraban y carcajeaban mientras murmuraban. Buscó con la mirada a la causante de aquellas risas por si se le ocurría intentar provocar más a su costa, pero a su alrededor no había nadie, al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para dañarla de nuevo.

Pronto vió como una pelota de baloncesto se aleja de ella botando. ¿La habían golpeado con una pelota de baloncesto? Mierda. No le pasaba eso desde el instituto y entre los recuerdos y las risas sintió que se le cerraba el pecho y le costaba respirar. Otra vez la misma historia.

Ahora sí que necesitaba las dichosas pastillas.

Se levantó como pudo y miró a la zona donde jugaban a baloncesto buscando a la culpable, instintivamente sus ojos buscaron a alguien en concreto, cuando su verde conectó con aquel azul se le cerró aún más el pecho, Clarke se reía al compás de aquel rebaño de borregas. No sabía porqué le importaba, pero lo hacía y le dolía el doble.

Con el nudo en la garganta no perdió más tiempo y se encaminó hacia la enfermería todo lo rápido que pudo, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, no quería darles el placer de que la vieran llorar aunque se notase a leguas que lo haría en cuanto desapareciera de allí.

-Menudo ridículo más grande, bravo Lexa, vas a ser el hazmerreír otra vez, eres una estúpida -Se reprochaba así misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

No podía controlar lo que los demás hacían con ella, pero sí la manera de enfrentarse a ello y aún no había sido capaz. Lo había intentado millones de veces, el resultado siempre era el mismo y cada vez le pesaba más. Quizá se lo merecía, quizá su padre siempre había tenido razón y era una cobarde, y sí, quizá lo fuera y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ya estaba demasiado cansada de enfrentarse al mundo ella sola.

-¡Lexa! ¡Espera! -Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo paró de inmediato, enseguida sus pies volvieron a moverse. Sabía perfectamente quién era y no tenía ganas ni de verla ni de escucharla.

-Lexa, espera, por favor -Clarke se lo pidió de nuevo mientras la alcanzaba y le cortaba el paso posicionándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Griffin? ¿Te has quedado con las ganas de seguir riéndote? Adelante, haz la gracia y déjame en paz -Lo intentó decir en un tono serio, pero le temblaba demasiado la voz.

-Ha sido sin querer, te lo prometo. Octavia llevaba todo el partido placándome hasta que al final me he cansado y le he lanzado la pelota y...-agachó la mirada al suelo pero rápidamente volvió a sus ojos -la ha esquivado la maldita sabandija y luego la pelota ha decidido tomar rumbo hacia tu cara, ¡joder Lexa! ha sido sin querer -Sonó desesperada.

-Seguro que también te has reído sin querer, ¿A que si? -Esta vez si le salió un tono serio.

Clarke tardó un poco en contestar, no sabía descifrar su mirada, uf, menuda mirada, pero dudaba mucho que fuese de arrepentimiento, sabía perfectamente cómo eran esa clase de personas y lo manipulables que podían llegar a ser.

-No tenía otra opción... -Dijo Clarke en voz baja -Si muestro debilidad seré un blanco fácil, lo he visto en las series.

¿En serio le estaba diciendo eso? La peor excusa del mundo, debía reconocer que imaginación no le faltaba a esa chica. La miró unos segundos mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes qué? No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Pero Lexa...

-Sal de mi vista -No la dejó terminar. Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo y se las limpió con rabia mientras la esquivaba y la dejaba atrás.

Aquel suceso en el patio le había puesto más nerviosa de lo habitual, por no hablar de aquella conversación con Clarke. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la enfermería intentando controlar un poco su respiración, tampoco quería que la viesen demasiado mal, no sería la primera vez que la dejarían en observación hasta que se calmara. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí, necesitaba tomarse sus pastillas, volver a su celda y dormir, aquel día no pensaba hacer nada más.

Llamó a la puerta y enseguida escuchó un ¨adelante¨ del Dr. Titus, abrió la puerta intentando fingir una sonrisa, lo encontró sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Estaba concentrado escribiendo en el ordenador hasta que ella lo interrumpió diciendo un tímido "hola", el Doctor la enfocó y le sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

Titus era un hombre bastante serio y se preocupaba por las reclusas, se sentía más cercano que muchos guardias de aquella prisión, al menos con ella siempre se había portado muy bien. Siempre que tenía alguna crisis solo tenía que ir en su búsqueda que aquel hombre la recibía sin ningún impedimento. La primera opción de Titus siempre era calmarla sin usar medicación, contándole batallitas que le habían pasado en todos los años que llevaba trabajando, y algunas veces lo había logrado. Sin duda era un gran apoyo tenerlo en Azgeda.

-Pasa y siéntate Lexa, ya sabes que conmigo no tienes que guardar las formalidades -Mientras hablaba señalaba con su mano la camilla -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada nuevo, supongo -se encogió de hombros y le sonrió -Solo necesito algo para calmarme, hoy al levantarme rocé el suelo sin querer con el pie izquierdo antes de apoyar el derecho y este es el resultado de ese gran error, seguro.

Titus le sonrió divertido y se acercó a la camilla sentándose a su lado.

-Debes aprender a tomarte las cosas con más calma -Posó una de sus manos en su brazo -Aunque para mí es una suerte que vengas a verme, me gusta tu compañía. Quítate la camiseta que te ausculte -lo miró algo extrañada, cada vez que le auscultaba lo hacía con la camiseta puesta, era la primera vez que le pedía que se la quitara. Titus pareció darse cuenta de su expresión -Tranquila, echaré la cortina por si entra alguien -Le regaló otra de sus sonrisas perfectas, pero esta vez le pareció diferente.

Echó la cortina tal y como le había dicho que haría y casi que prefería que no la echara. De repente ya no se sentía tan cómoda con él y el corazón empezó a latirle el doble de rápido. Intentó mantener la calma porque tampoco había pasado nada extraño, era médico, era su trabajo, así que se limitó a hacer lo que le había pedido bajo su atenta mirada.

Cuando terminó de quitárse la camiseta Titus se acercó y comenzó a auscultarla. La verdad es que quizá el estrés le había jugado una mala pasada porque estaba auscultándola tranquilamente con el mismo semblante de siempre. O eso parecía hasta que terminó y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de aquel hombre estaban clavados en su rostro repasando cada facción de su cara como si fuese una maldita obra de arte, daba miedo, ni siquiera pestañeaba, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba y mira que ya le parecía raro todo desde un principio. Al no reaccionar, Titus se acercó más, quedando el cuerpo de este entre sus piernas. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Su corazón ahora le latía el triple de rápido. Maldito descuido el de aquella mañana y maldito pie izquierdo. Se inclinó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo para mantener un poco las distancias pero aquel ser que tenía delante parecía no captar lo que significaba ¿pero qué mierda le pasaba? Nunca se había comportado así.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma de la prisión que indicaba un código rojo comenzó a sonar, solo sonaba cuando algo grave pasaba.

Salvada por la campana.

Rápidamente Titus se apartó y salió a comprobar qué pasaba. Se puso la camiseta todo lo rápido que pudo, bajó de la camilla de un salto asegurándose que el primer pie en tocar el suelo fuera el derecho, y corrió hacia la puerta.

Nada más atravesarla su cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, contadnos qué os ha parecido.**

 **Ay Titus, Titus...**

 **Poco** **a** **poco** **irán** **apareciendo** **más** **personajes** **conocidos**? **¿Queréis** **que** **aparezca** **alguno** **en** **especial?**

 **Pobrecita nuestra Lexa, alguien debería darle un abrazo para animarla.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Clarke ante** **el** **pelotazo** **de** **Lexa** **en** **la** **cara?** **Chica** **mala** **nuestra** **rubia.**

 **Gracias** **de** **nuevo** **por** **comentar** **y** **votar,** **nos** **sigue** **haciendo** **mucha** **ilusión**?

 **Estas** **perezosas** **se** **despiden** **hasta** **el** **viernes** **que** **viene** ? ﾟﾏﾻ ️? ﾟﾏﾼ ️

 **Abrazos** **perezosos para tod s.**


	5. -Martes trece-

Acojonada. Así estaba delante de la puerta por la que intentó huir después de encontrarse a la gobernadora fornicando con Octavia. Intentó, porque obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada. Mierda.

 **Momentos antes en el despacho de la Gobernadora Reyes...**

 _En un movimiento rápido arrastró a Raven hasta la pared, atrapando su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente. Labios, lengua, saliva y gemidos ahogados en la boca de la otra. La gobernadora la agarraba de la nuca y la cadera. Más lengua y un mordisco suave. Ambas notaban la excitación contenida bajo la ropa._

 _-No sé cómo lo haces -Susurró Raven._

 _-¿El qué?_

 _-Me tienes al borde ya -Dijo con la respiración agitada._

 _Raven le dio un pequeño empujón separándola ligeramente de ella, la acción la descolocó un poco hasta que vio esa sonrisa de medio lado que la latina le regalaba. Rápidamente agarró su mano y la condujo hacía el escritorio sin perder aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca, vio cómo lentamente se sentaba en él y tiraba de ella haciendo que se acomodara sobre sus rodillas a horcajadas. Mientras se acomodaba no dejaron de besarse, unos besos profundos de los que te dejan sin aire, besos incendiarios. Empezó a sentir dolor en sus pezones erectos, la excitación la estaba matando._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la Gobernadora, botón a botón, disfrutando de las vistas y con su cuerpo temblando por la anticipación. Raven no pudo contenerse mas, alcanzó el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó a tirones, nada más hacerlo hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos. Le dio pequeños mordiscos por encima del sujetador, colando después su lengua bajo la tela. Sus labios recorrieron su escote mientras con la mano pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Gimió, haciendo que la Gobernadora ejerciera más presión._

 _-¿Notas lo mojada que estoy, O.?_

 _Con la mano libre, Raven agarró la suya llevándola directamente hasta su entrepierna. Dios, estaba empapada. Se incorporó para quitarse el pantalón porque ya no podía más ella tampoco, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando se disponía a volver a su posición, Raven la frenó, la latina la miraba fijamente y a ella ya le costaba tragar. Observó cómo comenzaba a subirse la falda de tubo azul marino, quitándose poco a poco las braguitas y lanzándolas a un lado mientras aquellos ojos castaños la devoraban. Aquella mujer la iba a matar. Perdió el poco raciocinio que le quedaba y se inclinó entre sus piernas agarrando sus nalgas para atraerla hasta su boca con brusquedad._

 _-Necesito probarte de nuevo..._

 _Fue terminar la frase y Raven movió su cadera acabando con el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas. Cerró los ojos de placer y deslizó la lengua entre los pliegues, hundiéndola tanto como podía para volver hasta el clítoris y lamerlo a latigazos, haciendo que cada vez Raven gimiera más alto y más rápido._

 _-Voy a correrme. Voy a correrme en tu boca, por el amor de Dios, Octavia..., para..., no. No pares -Agarró con fuerza su pelo y arqueó el cuerpo._

 _-¡DIOS! PERDÓN, PERDÓN._

 _Casi tiró a su amante del escritorio, la cual estaba metida de lleno en ese orgasmo que le recorría el cuerpo. Miraron hacia la puerta y vieron una cabellera rubia huir despavorida._

 _-Le voy a arrancar esos ojos azules de su jodida cara de niña buena ¡Es la segunda vez que me corta un polvo! -Se exasperó._

 _-¿Cómo que la segunda vez? -La miró con todo el odio que pudo acumular en esos dos segundos._

 _-Raven, esto es solo sexo ¿Qué esperabas? Además, estas casada con el gilipollas de mi hermano._

 _-No metas a Bellamy en esto, suficiente mal me siento acostándome con su hermana que encima es una reclusa. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, tenemos una rubia a la que amenazar._

-Espere, espere, señorita Griffin -dijo la gobernadora con un tono neutro abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

-No he visto nada ¡Lo juro, lo juro! -dijo de espaldas a ellas y la mirada clavada en la puerta.

-Obviamente sí que ha visto lo que pasaba en ese despacho y creo que no hace falta que le diga que no puede salir de aquí, ¿cierto? Soy una buena Gobernadora, me preocupo por vuestro bienestar y que realmente os podáis reinsertar en la sociedad, pero entenderá que si este pequeño secreto sale de aquí, tendré que tomar medidas y no creo que sean de su agrado.

-No va a salir de aquí, se lo prometo -Se dio la vuelta encontrándose a la Gobernadora a pocos pasos de ella, y justo detrás, a una Octavia con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Rezó internamente, "Ave María purísima llena eres de gracia..."

-Sabia decisión señorita Griffin. Vayamos al grano, el porqué de la visita, quería informarla de que tenemos horas concertadas para dedicarlas al estudio. Si usted quiere aprovechar su estancia en Azgeda sacándose alguna carrera, me lo comunica y organizamos los horarios -La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella asintió con nerviosismo.

Y ahí estaban las tres, en completo silencio. Le llegaban miradas amenazadoras por parte de ambas mujeres y no tuvo mas remedio que agachar la mirada hacia al suelo, sabía cuando tenía que claudicar, era rubia pero no tonta, amaba su vida y su seguridad estaba en juego. Cuando finalmente la gobernadora decidió que la amenaza visual ya era suficiente, cogió el walkie-talkie comunicándole al agente Murphy que viniera a recoger a Octavia y a ella para llevarlas hacia las celdas.

-¿No quieres que me encargue yo de este pequeño desastre, Raven? -dijo Octavia sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No creo que haga falta, ¿verdad, señorita Griffin? -Le dedicó una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Verdad, verdad -Contuvo la respiración aún con la mirada puesta en el suelo. "...ruega por nosotros y por tu espíritu..."

En esos momentos el agente Murphy llegó, sacándola de ahí y devolviéndole el aire que necesitaban recuperar sus pulmones. "...Amén". Tenía a Octavia a su lado usando su propia mirada mortal, mucho mas aterradora que la suya. Dios, la iba a matar y no existían rezos suficientes para salvarla, si no era por interrumpirla por segunda vez en menos de una semana, sería porque siempre ha sido tan desgraciada que seguro que Octavia tendría super poderes y podría leerle la mente, y leería un claro "joder con Raven, por el amor de Dios, yo también infringiría la ley por ella". Y es que Raven era una latina de válgame el señor, no era Jennifer Lawrence, era mil veces mejor, entendía las cuarenta y seis puertas que había para llegar a ella, ¿Pero qué le habían dado de comer?

Llevaba varios días evitando quedarse a solas con Octavia, eso incluía las duchas, se había tenido que saltar dos horarios de duchas, ¡DOS! tenía el pelo que parecía paja. Qué horror. Intentó lavarse en el pequeño aseo que tenían en las celdas, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, se estaba asilvestrando y empezaba a ser la versión rubia y humana de una cabra montesa.

Aquel día decidió unirse al equipo de baloncesto, y aunque sabía que tenía la motricidad de un cadáver, quizá así, Octavia se daba cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo gastar energía en una acelga como ella. Y una vez mas, fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, podía notar su mirada atravesando reclusas hasta llegar a la suya, le hacía unos placajes que ya les gustaría saber hacer a mas de una jugadora de Rugby profesional. La madre que la parió, como dolían. Dudó si sería mejor salir a la carrera y, tal vez, avanzar en zigzag hasta encontrar un sitio al que parapetarse si no quería morir ese mismo día, o continuar jugando aguantando las embestidas, tampoco quería parecer débil, todo el mundo sabe que en una cárcel no puedes ser débil. Mientras discutía con ella misma, le llegó el balón de un pase de Nylah, ¿Me ha guiñado un ojo? Empezó a correr dirección a la canasta hasta que Octavia la frenó con otro de sus placajes de profesional, pero esta vez estaba preparada y no consiguió tumbarla, así que dejó de pensar en todo por un momento y de un arrebato lanzó el balón a la cara de esa sabandija repugnante. Gracias por el mote, Nicole. Y como era de esperar, la sabandija lo esquivó. Fue siguiendo la trayectoria de ese balón sin rumbo, que mientras avanzaba encontró uno, la cara de Lexa. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su repentino arrebato.

Se le partió el alma con la imagen que tenía en frente, Lexa aguantando las lágrimas mientras todas las reclusas ahí presentes se reían de ella ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía ser el bicho raro que fuera a rescatarla, así no se integraría jamás. Y como aquel día le perseguía la desgracia, tomó la peor decisión posible, reírse junto a las demás. Azul y verde se encontraron y sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la decepción en los ojos de Lexa. Contra eso no pudo luchar, no habían suficientes prisiones en Australia para dejar a Lexa sin una explicación de porqué tuvo que reírse, no quería que pensara que era un ser sin sentimientos como las demás. ¿Por qué? Un misterio a resolver.

-¡Lexa! ¡Espera! -Empezó a correr hacia ella -Lexa, espera, por favor -Consiguió alcanzarla y cortarle el paso.

-¿Qué pasa, Griffin? ¿Te has quedado con las ganas de seguir riéndote? Adelante, haz la gracia y déjame en paz -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ha sido sin querer, te lo prometo. Octavia llevaba todo el partido placándome hasta que al final me he cansado y le he lanzado la pelota y...-Agachó la mirada al suelo pero rápidamente volvió a sus ojos -La ha esquivado la maldita sabandija y luego la pelota ha decidido tomar rumbo hacia tu cara, ¡joder Lexa! ha sido sin querer -Dijo desesperada.

-Seguro que también te has reído sin querer, ¿A que si?

-No tenía otra opción... Si muestro debilidad seré un blanco fácil, lo he visto en las series -¡Mierda! No podrías haberlo hecho peor, Clarke, se dijo internamente.

-¿Sabes qué? No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Pero Lexa...

-Sal de mi vista. -No dejó que terminara la frase, la esquivó y se fue.

Antes de que la esquivara para huir, pudo ver como le empezaron a caer las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo durante la conversación, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por completo, no quería dañarla, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba con esa chica? No habían cruzado mas de tres frases desde que la ayudó el primer día, pero la sentía diferente a las demás. Empezó a sentirse sobrepasada, demasiadas cosas para solo haber pasado la mitad del día, no quería ni imaginar cómo podía terminar. Necesitaba tranquilidad, así que se encaminó a su celda dejando a la sabandija entretenida con su partido, sabía perfectamente que ese arrebato le traería consecuencias, pero hoy ya no podía tramitar con nada mas. De repente sintió como la agarraban del brazo, frenandola.

-En serio saban... Octavia, pégame mañana, ¿Si? -Soltó con desgana intentando seguir su camino.

-No soy Octavia -Se giró encontrándose a una Nylah sonriente -¿Vas a las celdas? Te acompaño -No le dio opción a responder nada que le colocó una mano en la espalda para que continuara andando.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo encontrándosela con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la que le había sonreído antes, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz en ese día infernal?

-Oye, Nylah, ¿Hoy es martes trece?

-Es jueves, Clarke -La miró confundida.

-¿Estas segura? Mira que tanta mala suerte no se puede tener un jueves cualquiera.

Nylah se rió negando con la cabeza. Pocos segundos después llegaron a su bloque, se colocó enfrente de su celda, y cuando se giró para despedirse, se la encontró justo delante y demasiado cerca. ¿Quería entrar? Recordó las palabras de Nicole "semejante delantera traerá cola en una cárcel llena de lesbianas" No supo controlar su cuerpo y su cara de pánico salió a la luz haciendo que Nylah empezara a reír.

-No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero hablar y que nos conozcamos un poco mas, tranquila -dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Perdóname, Nylah, pero hoy me persigue la desgracia, en serio, no es un buen día para hacernos amigas ¿Hablamos mañana? -le guiñó un ojo arrepintiéndose al momento al ver la cara de felicidad que puso Nylah.

-Tranquila, mañana hablamos -se acercó, le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y se fue dirección a su celda, y como no, era la que quedaba justo frente a la suya.

Se metió en la celda cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, apoyó la espalda en ella y se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco. Estaba saturada y dolorida, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y colocó la cara entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Necesitaba paz interior, así que se adentró en su mente y buscó recuerdos que le transmitieran esa paz que ansiaba. Rápidamente le vino la primera imagen a la cabeza, ella dibujando con pinturas dos caballitos de mar unidos por sus colas en la espalda desnuda de Álex. Siempre le contaba que a los caballitos de mar les gustaba nadar en pareja entrelazando las colas y que aquellos animalitos las representaban.

-Te echo tanto de menos, cariño -Susurró mirando hacía el techo mohoso de su celda.

En ese preciso momento tomó una decisión. Se levantó del suelo decidida a cambiar ese atentado para su salud, también llamado moho, por algo que realmente la transportara a su vida antes de Azgeda. Abrió la puerta y salió de la celda con un nuevo rezo en mente, no quería otro coitus interruptus en su lista de desgracias, y podía encontrarse perfectamente otro fornicamiento en la sala común, además, era martes trece, Nylah podía decir misa.

Lo que se encontró nada tenía que ver con el coito, vio como una marabunta de reclusas alborotadas corrían por los pasillos mientras una alarma sonaba cada vez más intensamente. No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Había un incendio? ¿Iba a caer una bomba e iban a morir todas? Nylah la sacó de su ensimismamiento arrastrándola hacia los pasillos.

-¡Código rojo, Clarke! Tenemos que salir al pabellón exterior, ¡Vamos, corre! -gritaba haciendo aspavientos.

Su mente no procesaba nada de todo aquello, empezó a correr detrás de Nylah como acto reflejo, cruzándose con reclusas peleándose, desangrándose, chillándose... De repente se centró, si ese código rojo era tan malo, tenía que volver a la celda, debía coger la foto de Álex que tenía escondida entre los libros, esa foto era todo lo que tenía de ella en Azgeda y la protegería con su propia vida si hacía falta. Se dio media vuelta obviando los gritos de Nylah a sus espaldas. En mitad de la carrera hacia su celda, se tropezó y cayó al suelo con las manos por delante. Me cago en el puto martes. Cuando fue a incorporarse notó la humedad en sus manos -pero que mierda... -estaba encima de un charco de sangre, se levantó de un salto y empezó a sentir taquicardias, bajó la vista lentamente hacia el suelo encontrándose a un agente Blake pálido presionándose el abdomen.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! -Gritaba mientras se agachaba para presionar la herida del agente.

-No me toque, reclusa -Apenas le salía la voz.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Blake! ¿Hasta desangrándote tienes que ser tan capullo? -Le apartó la mano de la herida para sustituirla por la suya.

-Recordaré sus palabras, Griffin, si quiere ayudarme deje de manosearme y vaya a buscar a mi mujer, la Gobernadora Reyes -Le quitó la mano del abdomen de un manotazo.

Se quedó petrificada ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Su mujer es Jenn...Reyes? -tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Gobernadora Reyes ¿Puede ir a buscarla? ¿O quiere hacer mas preguntas mientras me desangro? -le tendió la tarjeta para que pudiera abrir las puertas -Procure no hacer ninguna tontería o seré su peor pesadilla.

Cogió la tarjeta y se incorporó preparada para cruzar las cuarenta y seis puertas aunque no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta que la Gobernadora Reyes ya estaba agachada al lado de su marido, dándole mensajes de calma mientras marcaba el teléfono de emergencias y pedía la ayuda del Dr. Titus por walkie-talkie. ¿De qué planeta era esa tipa?

Al final no sería tan malo su particular martes trece, había conseguido información privilegiada para poder defenderse de la sabandija repugnante.

 **Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de Azgeda. Nos gusta ser pesadas, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que empieza la acción...**

 **¿Octaven? YAS Todas lo queremos, así que os lo damos.**

 **Menudo día de desgracia ha tenido nuestra Clarke, merece muchos mimos ¿Quién se ofrece? Parece que Nylah está dispuesta...**

 **¿Bellamy dejará de ser tan gilipollas algún día?**

 **Parece que Clarke tiene información útil y una tarjeta de agente en su posesión...**

 **Abrazos perezosos para todxs.**


	6. -Hakuna Matata-

Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Menudo día, menos mal que era jueves. Menuda tontería, era lo mismo un jueves que un domingo en ese maldito lugar.

Veía reclusas peleando entre ellas, agentes corriendo e intentando poner algo de orden, caras ensangrentadas, cuerpos tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Escuchaba gritos por todas partes. Un escenario digno de un centro comercial en rebajas pero a lo bestia.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, si quedarse quieta o correr, aunque no supiese hacia donde tirar, a algún lado llegaría seguro, o no, lo mismo por el camino alguien se encargaba de decorar su cara con sangre a base de puñetazos, y después del pelotazo de esa mañana no tenía cara para aguantar más golpes; y eso tirando por lo bajo porque menuda masacre había montada.

A su lado tenía al Dr. Titus que también parecía algo perjudicado con la escena. Aquel gesto que tuvo con ella en la enfermería se veía insignificante teniendo en cuenta la situación, ya lidiaría con ello más tarde si salía con vida. La verdad que para ser Doctor eso del instinto no lo tenía muy desarrollado, hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta del desastre y aquel hombre estaba ahí parado observando la escena tranquilamente cuando lo más probable es que él fuese el único que podía hacer algo de utilidad en esos momentos.

"Aquí Polaris 2, ¿me escuchan? Agente herido, repito, agente herido con arma blanca. Necesitamos al Dr. Titus, que alguien lo traiga de inmediato. Estamos en el ala Oeste, frente al bloque A6. ¡Rápido!"

Al girarse pudo ver como el agente Murphy se acercaba hasta ellos corriendo mientras respondía por el walkie-talkie.

-"Polaris 4 a Polaris 2, estoy con el Dr. Titus, estaremos allí enseguida".

Y la cosa no se hizo esperar, en un acto reflejo los tres se pusieron en marcha a la vez, una coordinación pasmosa y envidiable. Aunque necesitaban al Dr. Titus, ella no pensaba quedarse allí, no tenía ni idea de primeros auxilios, pero ya ayudaría de alguna manera, dar ánimos siempre se le había dado bien.

Con cada puerta que atravesaban el caos crecía y entraba en bucle de ansiedad de nuevo, porque al final no había tomado sus pastillas y porque eso de atravesar puertas así, a lo loco, sin ni siquiera abrirlas y cerrarlas al menos un par de veces, era un suicidio. Estaba arriesgando mucho, pero es que cuando intentó ponerlo en práctica, el agente Murphy la miró desafiante y le dio a elegir entre seguirlos o quedarse allí abriendo y cerrando la primera puerta que cruzaron. No era el momento de explicarles el peligro de aquella locura y seguía sin apetecerle nada quedarse allí sola, así que decidió seguirles sin mirar atrás. Gracias que al menos aun conservaba su crema corporal para aliviar el sarpullido monumental del día siguiente.

Avanzaban por los pasillos lo mas rápido que podían, esquivando reclusas y tentando a la suerte. La mayoría de ellas portaban sus propias armas caseras, un mango afilado de un cepillo de dientes o calcetines rellenos de piedras. Otras en cambio, usaban sus propias manos o algún tenedor o cuchillo, probablemente de la cocina. Pero las peores reclusas, sin duda, eran aquellas a las que no les hacía falta ni armas ni ser un mamut, sus mejores armas eran ellas mismas junto su putrefacción, podían tumbar a un ejercito romano entero, un abrazo y tu alma ya estaba haciendo las maletas. Una amenaza demasiado cerca y su aliento te sentenciaba a muerte. Jesús bendito. Nota mental: hacerse amiga de "personas a mantener a más de dos metros de distancia". Nota mental de la nota mental: buscar otro mote mas corto.

Nada más girar en el último pasillo su corazón dio un vuelco, a la mierda las puertas, Clarke estaba cubierta de sangre y aquello le había provocado una arritmia por lo menos. Joder, es que aquella chica le provocaba cosas muy intensas en todos los sentidos, no quería que fuese así, pero lo era, estaba pasando, se terminó de dar cuenta cuando la vio carcajear después del pelotazo en su cara. Había notado como algo se le rompía por dentro por culpa de esos malditos ojos azules. El intentar poner tierra de por medio desde que la conoció no había servido absolutamente de nada, la tierra se la llevaba el viento cada vez que la veía. Apenas habían hablado, pero ella se quedaba observándola mientras interactuaba con el resto del mundo y le encantaba la manera de sonreír que tenía, la forma en que se le arrugaba la frente cuando se metía en sus pensamientos y cómo discutía con el agente Jasper a altas horas de la madrugada cuando hacía trampas jugando a las cartas. La muy mema no sabía disimular.

Se centró de nuevo en lo importante sin acabar de entender qué pasaba ¿no dijeron que era un agente el que estaba herido? Y si estaba herida ella ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí de pie la muy imbécil? Quiso correr hacia ella para reprocharle su insensatez o quizá para saber con urgencia si estaba bien, quizá más lo segundo que lo primero.

Cuando se proponía a acercarse a ella escuchó cómo la gobernadora le explicaba la situación al Dr. Titus y rápidamente vio al agente Blake en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre y semi inconsciente. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que no era Clarke la que estaba herida a pesar de la gravedad del agente.

Curiosamente, en esos momentos, en aquel pasillo reinaba la paz. Ni rastro de reclusas agresivas. Allí solamente se encontraban el agente Blake y la gobernadora que no se separaba de él, el agente Murphy, que no parecía muy afectado por su compañero, el Dr. Titus, inspeccionando la herida del agente herido, Clarke, que la miraba con lo que parecía una leve sonrisa, y ella. Murphy desapareció enseguida, probablemente tendría mejores cosas que hacer que estar observando la escena sin más; nada más desaparecer, el Dr. Titus le pidió que le acercara el botiquín. Lo cogió rápidamente y se acercó hasta él, seguidamente fue pidiéndole los utensilios que necesitaba para curar al agente Blake, y entre utensilio y utensilio, sin querer, le rozaba la mano, a veces incluso tardaba más de la cuenta en cogerlos y la miraba de una manera extraña mientras le acariciaba un poco la mano con sus dedos. La estaba poniendo nerviosa tanta cercanía de golpe, hasta ese mismo día aquel hombre le caía estupendamente, era uno de sus pilares en Azgeda; pero es que se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara, solo esperaba que al día siguiente todo volviese a la normalidad.

Se escuchó de lejos un grito que la puso en alerta.

-Esa voz... -Dijo murmurando -¡Oh Dios! ¡Es Luna!

Se levantó de un salto y sin decir nada más corrió en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos. ¿Cómo no había pensado en su amiga? Se había olvidado completamente de Luna, no se podía sentir peor. Corrió por los pasillos y paró en seco al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de la puerta de los vestuarios, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero poco se podía ver, así que poco a poco y con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta para ver mejor la escena, antes de poder ver nada volvió a entornarla con sumo cuidado, procediendo a abrirla de nuevo con pulso de cirujano, necesitaba recuperar el control de su mente y su cuerpo para afrontar la situación que se le venía encima, y su manía de las puertas la ayudaba a serenarse; asomó la cabeza y vio lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, Echo tenía agarrada a Luna por la espalda, manteniéndola inmovilizada, y Emori delante de ellas amenazaba a Luna con una de esas armas improvisadas. El famoso cepillo de dientes con una cuchilla en la punta del mango. Luna tenía cortes en ambos brazos que no parecían muy profundos y una ceja partida, podía verla a través del espejo que quedaba justo enfrente de ella, a espaldas de Emori. Mientras procesaba todo lo que sus ojos veían, sintió un cuerpo abrazarla por la espalda mientras le tapaba la boca. El pánico la dejó inmóvil, aunque se tranquilizó un poco cuando el olor le resultó familiar, y lo hizo aun más cuando escuchó un "sssshhhhh, tranquila, soy Clarke". La rubia la fue soltando poco a poco de su amarre y se giró para encararla.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? No necesito tu ayuda, Clarke. Vete. -Dijo de forma digna en voz baja.

-Venga Lexy, no seas mala, fue sin querer lo del pelotazo. Déjame arreglar las cosas, tengo un plan para sacar a Luna de ahí -Sacó del bolsillo la tarjeta del agente Blake y la mostró con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Lexy? Dios, es que la arrastraría de los pelos, pero tenía razón, lo importante en esos momentos era Luna, tendría que darle tiempo muerto a su orgullo. Lo primero era lo primero. Un momento, ¿Como había conseguido esa tarjeta? Por un momento se la imaginó en uno de los despachos de Azgeda manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el agente Blake ¡BASTA, LEXA! céntrate.

-Está bien -Dijo, y Clarke sonrió con la victoria -Pero lo haremos a mi manera -Le advirtió con su dedo índice -Cuéntame ese fabuloso plan -Se cruzó de brazos.

-A sus órdenes -La idiota hizo el saludo militar y todo -Debemos entrar ahí, una vez dentro yo me encargo, no preguntes, cuanto menos sepas mejor, confía en mi.

Confiar en ella ¡JA! puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida. Desde ahí podían oír la conversación que mantenían dentro del vestuario.

 _-Voy a preguntártelo una vez más Lunita, ¿Dónde tiene Octavia mi droga? -Dijo Emori con tranquilidad._

- _No me llames Lunita que me dan ganas de ahorcarte. ¿Crees que estaría aquí dejándome acuchillar si lo supiera? Soy loca, no tonta -Contestó Luna aparentemente despreocupada._

 _-Formas parte de su grupito, estaba claro que no me lo dirías. Octavia sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas, pero parece que aun no entiende con quién se está metiendo. Acabaré con todas vosotras una a una, Lu-ni-ta -Emori seguía hablando con esa tranquilidad mientras levantaba la camiseta de Luna y despacio le hacía otro corte en el abdomen._

Luna gritó de dolor y eso le puso los pelos de punta. Se le aceleró el corazón de golpe. En ese momento, los ojos de su amiga y los suyos se cruzaron a través del espejo, Luna le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza casi imperceptible, y de pronto notó como Clarke la empujaba hacia atrás para hablar.

-Tenemos que entrar Lexa, la van a matar, ese tipo de tías no tienen escrúpulos, lo he visto en las series -Dijo Clarke preocupada.

-Qué pesadita con las series, no hace falta ver series para saber que esas de ahí dentro son unas psicópatas, Clarke.

-Las series te enseñan más de lo que crees -Contestó un poco ofendida.

 _-Eres chusma Emori, y tu su mascota, eres un puto mamut domesticado, eso sois ¡Os voy a incendiar la celda a las dos! -Escucharon a Luna chillar._

-Entremos, te dije que tenía un plan, confía en mi por favor -Volvió a insistir Clarke desesperada.

-Aun no -Clarke la miró confundida -No hasta que Luna diga la palabra clave. Me ha visto, si no la ha dicho es porque no es el momento de entrar.

-¿Palabra clave? Luego la pesadita de las series soy yo. Cuando le raje el cuello no podrá decir la jodida clave -Resopló pasándose las manos por el pelo.

 _-Se acabó, ¿no quieres hablar? Lo entiendo, eres leal, quizá tenga que motivarte de otra manera. Digamos que sé que eres muy amiga de La Bicho Palo, y digamos que si no me dices ahora mismo en qué lugar ha escondido Octavia mi droga, no solo te corto el cuello sino que tu amiga la rarita se quedará aquí una temporada más. No nos costó mucho cargarle el muerto la última vez._

 _-No seas lesbiana resentida, Em, ¿Puedo llamarte Em? Emori me resulta horrible, parece un nombre de peluquería, ¿Em te gusta? -Emori y Echo se miraron confusas._

- _Te avisé que era mala idea coger a la loca, tendríamos que haber ido directamente a por Lexa -Dijo Echo que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa._

 _-A_ _Lexa_ _ni_ _la_ _nombréis,_ _¡Chusma!_ _He_ _visto_ _quince_ _años de_ _novelas_ _mexicanas,_ _y_ _si_ _tengo_ _que_ _tiraros_ _por_ _unas_ _escaleras y dejaros paralíticas,_ _lo_ _hago,_ _no_ _tengo_ _problema,_ _incluso_ _puedo_ _incendiaros_ _las_ _celdas,_ _o_ _incendiaros a vosotras mismas, no_ _me_ _tiembla_ _el_ _pulso_ _-Dijo_ _Luna_ _que_ _empezaba_ _a_ _sufrir_ _uno_ _de_ _sus_ _brotes_ _-¡Cuna_ _de_ _Hamaca!_ -Se hizo un silencio y Clarke miró a Lexa con el ceño fruncido _-Mierda,_ _creo_ _que_ _no_ _era_ _así...¡Luna_ _de_ _Patata!...Estoy_ _jodida._

-Luna... ¿se ha fumado algo? -Le preguntó Clarke confusa en voz baja.

-Tiene un trastorno mental, está medicada, pero en situaciones de estrés puede tener brotes. Prendió fuego a la casa de su novia porque vino la cartera y la acusó de ser su amante disfrazada, suerte que la policía llegó antes de que incendiara la casa del vecino también. Y antes de eso, quiso hacerse religiosa e iba puerta por puerta pregonando la homosexualidad.

-¿Como una testigo de Jehová del lesbianismo?

-Sí, creía que si convertía a chicas en lesbianas la nombrarían lesbiana del mes y le darían un premio...

 _-¡HAKUNA MATATAAAAAAAA! ¡HAKUNA MATATAAAAAAAA! -Gritó Luna._

-¡La clave, Clarke! - Cogió su mano y tirando de ella se colaron dentro del vestuario a toda prisa.

La adrenalina la invadió en ese momento y sin pensar se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Emori que con un movimiento ágil la hizo bajar tan rápido como había subido. Emori ya le había dado la vuelta a la situación, ahora era ella la que estaba atrapada en los brazos de aquella psicópata con ese cepillo-cuchilla reposando en su garganta. Solo quedaba Clarke para ayudarlas, y ahí estaba, de pie, pasmada sin pestañear.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma, ¿Has tenido ya tu minuto de gloria con esa mierda de entrada triunfal? -Se burló Emori -Eres patética, Lexa. En fin, me lo ponéis muy fácil chicas, tres en un día -Dijo mientras paseaba el filo de la cuchilla por su garganta.

-¡Oye, Em! -Dijo Clarke mirando hacia Luna guiñándole un ojo -Tengo una oferta para ti -Sacó la tarjeta de Bellamy y se la mostró a Emori manteniendo las distancias.

-¿Qué es eso? -La miró Emori enfadada y un poco confundida.

-¿Puedes cambiar esa cara de mamarracho por una mas amigable, Em? -Dijo Clarke en tono de burla.

No se esperó la reacción de Emori, cuando se fue a dar cuenta la había cogido de la cabellera y sin titubear estampó su cabeza en una de las paredes que tenían al lado. Notó la sangre correr por su rostro enseguida. Como acto reflejo posó la mano en su ceja partida y buscó con la mirada a Clarke, la vio con semblante serio, no reflejaba ni un atisbo de preocupación en su cara, desde luego eso sí que no se lo esperaba y le estaba doliendo más que esa maldita brecha en la ceja.

-¿Te sirve esta respuesta, rubia? Por cada tontería, un golpe en esta linda carita, tu eliges - Amenazó Emori a Clarke.

-Es la tarjeta del agente Blake. Te la cambio por la vida de Luna y Lexa, ¿Aceptas? -Clarke le tendía la tarjeta con el mismo semblante serio.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Te has tirado al cabrón de Blake? Me sorprendes, rubia -Dijo Emori asintiendo con la cabeza.

Clarke no respondía, ¡No respondía! ¿Había hecho el acto sexual con él?

Mientras tenía su propia discusión mental, Echo y Emori se hablaban con la mirada, había que reconocer que era una propuesta tentadora. Sin decir nada más, Emori la soltó dándole un empujón y le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos a Clarke, con un gesto de cabeza ordenó a Echo que soltara a Luna, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta saliendo de allí sin mas, dejándolas a ellas tres solas asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. El vestuario quedó en absoluto silencio unos segundos, hasta que escucharon a Luna bufar y con las mismas correr hasta la puerta, abriéndola y gritando "OS VOY A QUEMAAAAAAR, OS PRENDERÉ FUEGOOOOO".

-Lexa, pégame. -Clarke se acercó y sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros -Pégame, en la cara.

Y encantada le pegaría, pero es que a la vez tenía ganas de besarla ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? En esos momentos no podía gestionar el odio que le tenía dada la cercanía de Clarke. Uf. Es que esos ojos de cerca impactaban mucho más, y ese lunar encima del labio terminaba de anular el poco juicio que le quedaba.

-No será por falta de ganas, créeme. Tienes suerte que eso de pegar no sea lo mio. Además, nos has salvado la vida, Clarke.

Entonces Clarke hizo algo que la descolocó por completo. Cogió su cara con ambas manos y le estampó un beso brusco en los labios mientras con su cuerpo la empujaba hacía atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Siguió besándola bruscamente, bajando por su cuello, apretándose más contra ella. Comenzó a sobarle los pechos por encima de la ropa. Estaba completamente paralizada y horrorizada, empezaba a sentirse atrapada y la ansiedad acabó por salir al exterior.

-Clarke, basta ¡¿Pero qué haces!? -La empujaba intentado sacársela de encima.

-Vamos Lexy, no seas mojigata, toda esta situación me ha puesto cachonda -Le decía al oído mientras seguía manoseándole los pechos.

Terminó la frase y volvió a su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo, notó como una de sus manos empezaba a bajar rápidamente hacia su entrepierna. De todas las cosas que podía ser Clarke, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así. Empezó a sentir como se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer era un efecto secundario de tener a Clarke cerca, siempre acababa llorando. La mano de la rubia llegó a su destino y eso la hizo reaccionar, sin ningún miramiento la empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le asestó una buena hostia en la cara.

Giró su cabeza buscando el apoyo de Luna que ya había acabado con sus amenazas en el pasillo y volvía a entrar dirigiéndose hacia ellas con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

-Joder, Lexa, no quería llegar tan lejos, pero no reaccionabas solo con un beso. Espero que me quede bien marcada sino el plan no funcionará -Dijo tranquilamente mientras se frotaba la mejilla con la mano -No será lo tuyo eso de pegar, pero se te da de puta madre.  
 **_**

 **Hasta** **aquí** **el** **capítulo** **6** **de** **Azgeda.** **¿Qué** **os** **ha** **parecido?** **Han** **pasado** **tantas** **cosas** **que** **no** **sabemos** **ni** **por** **donde** **empezar.**

 **Nuestra** **Luna** **tan** **adorable** **que** **quiere** **quemarlo** **todo** ️

 **Ay** **Lexa, Lexa ,¿después de ese final seguirás** **enganchada** **a** **esos** **ojos** **azules?**

 **A** **Titus** **no** **queremos** **ni** **nombrarlo,** **pero** **no** **nos** **gusta** **discriminar** **así** **que...¿Qué** **pensáis** **de** **él?** **¿Hay** **alguien** **aquí** **a** **quien** **le** **caiga** **bien?**

 **Se** **nota** **el** **intenso** **trabajo** **que** **Clarke** **hizo** **viendo** **series** **con** **Nicole,** **ha** **salvado** **a** **nuestras** **chicas** **de** **"Em** **y** **su** **mamut** ".

 **Nos** **leemos** **pronto.**  
 **Abrazos** **perezosos** **para** **tod s.**


	7. -La loca y la autómata-

Suspiró. Había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas situaciones y sentimientos en tiempo récord. Cogió aire y soltándolo poco a poco les dijo a sus compañeras de trifulca que debían ir a la enfermería, tanto para continuar con el plan como para curarse las heridas de guerra.

Iban por los pasillos en completo silencio, Lexa estaba en shock desde que la había manoseado entera, y Luna iba abriendo y cerrando sus heridas haciendo que volvieran a sangrar. Necesitaba la medicación ya, de abrirse las heridas a prender fuego a alguien había poco margen de tiempo en aquella mente enferma.

Llegaron a la enfermería y después de que Titus las recibiera con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara, las hizo pasar y acomodarse en una de las camillas. Dejó que se sentaran Luna y Lexa, ella solo tenía una bofetada y el susto aun en el cuerpo. No solo le había afectado la tensión vivida en el vestuario con aquellas dos cenutrias, es que tampoco sabía qué pasaría con ella después de haber traficado con la tarjeta del agente Blake ¿Qué le diría a Bellamy cuando se la pidiera? ¿Se acordaría de que se la había entregado a ella? No dejaba de darle vueltas desde que todo había acabado y no encontraba respuestas por ningún lado. Tenía que dejar el hábito de actuar a lo loco, los planes llevan su tiempo de preparación, años incluso, era obvio que el suyo no tenía futuro, ya estaba esperando las consecuencias.

-¿Sabe?, Lexa salió disparada cuando oyó sus gritos. Es usted muy afortunada señorita Hilker, tiene a su lado a una gran amiga -Dijo Titus mientras miraba a Lexa con una mirada intensa.

-¿Usted cree que Emori es nombre de peluquería? -Dijo Luna con la mirada perdida.

-Doctor, ¿puede ir al grano y darle la medicación? Está teniendo un brote ¿es que no lo ve? -Añadió un poco molesta ganándose una mirada mortal de Titus.

-¿Un mamut se puede domesticar? -Luna seguía en sus trece.

Titus cogió un bote de pastillas de uno de los armarios, sacó un par de ellas y se las tendió a Luna junto con un vaso de agua y, como era de esperar, se negó a tomárselas. Al final tuvo que intervenir porque la muy mema se había empeñado en que si se las tomaba se volvería lesbiana. Por el amor de Dios, ¡Ya era lesbiana! Con paciencia de santo y una sonrisa en la cara, consiguió que se las tomara. Una vez recuperada la cordura de Luna, el doctor procedió a curarle las heridas, empezando con la brecha de la ceja, siguiendo con los cortes de los brazos y terminando con los del abdomen.

El doctor no dejaba de mirar a Lexa con muy poco disimulo, y era una mirada que no le estaba gustando ni un pelo, por el contrario, Lexa se había levantado y se dirigía como un autómata al fondo de la habitación. ¿Todavía estaba en shock? "Joder, Clarke, te has lucido".

Cuando Titus terminó de curar a Luna, se incorporó y fue con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba una Lexa catatónica. La tenía realmente preocupada.

-Ey Lexa, cariño, mírame, reacciona, ¿Qué ha pasado? - Titus le acarició la mejilla lentamente después de darle pequeños golpes suaves en la cara.

-¿Puede curarle la ceja y dejarse de toqueteos? Queremos volver a nuestra celda y descansar, ¿si? -Ahora era ella la que usaba su mirada mortal contra él.

No supo descifrar la mirada de respuesta de Titus, parecía una mezcla entre odio y decepción, realmente le daba lo mismo, solo quería irse cuanto antes de ahí con sus dos compañeras dementes porque la actitud de ese tiparraco no le estaba gustando lo mas mínimo, y para colmo era el médico de la prisión. Estupendo. "Ya puedes evitar herirte o enfermar". Estuvo observando cada gesto, cada mirada y cada movimiento que hacía el doctor, por si en algún momento hacía algún movimiento en falso mientras desinfectaba la herida a Lexa y le ponía unas grapas de papel. No logró ver nada raro esta vez, seguramente su actitud y su infame mirada mortal lo habían asustado, solía causar ese efecto. Y también le daba lo mismo, mientras ella pudiese, evitaría cualquier acción que sobrepasase el trato paciente-doctor. Se estaba metiendo de lleno en su propia serie, dirigida y protagonizada por ella misma. Tendría que hablar con Nicole antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

-¿Usted necesita algo? ¿Tiene alguna herida? -Dijo Titus con tono serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza y, sin perder tiempo, se fue hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Luna y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ambas se acercaron a Lexa, la agarraron por la cintura, una por cada lado y, sin decir una sola palabra, salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse hacía sus respectivas celdas.

De camino a las celdas decidió explicarles la importancia de no desvelar nada de su improvisada locura de plan. Dios, todo esto iba a terminar fatal. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que había pasado con esa tarjeta, y mucho menos que había pasado por sus manos en algún momento. "¿Qué tarjeta? Bien, Clarke, esa es la actitud". No estaba muy convencida de que alguna de las presentes hubiese prestado atención a sus palabras, Lexa aun estaba en estado de coma en pie y aunque Luna la hubiese escuchado, lo mismo le daba un brote de los suyos y empezaba a soltar todo por esa bocaza. No le quedaba otra, tendría que tirar de fe y esperanza "Dios nuestro señor... ¡Basta! Deja de rezar, no se puede luchar contra un puto martes trece".

Era tarde y estaba deseando llegar a su celda, encerrarse y tirarse en plancha encima de esa cama, que si fuera de hormigón, sería mas cómoda, seguro; pero su particular martes le tenía preparada otra sorpresa más, por si no había tenido suficiente con todas las anteriores, sus compañeras de bloque estaban reunidas en la salita común. Nada más verlas llegar, dejaron de hablar y las miraron con atención.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto, cabronas! -Soltó Luna de repente.

Su mirada asustada salió a la luz en cuestión de milésimas, esa actitud de Luna le produjo una arritmia. Ninguna de las ahí presentes, exceptuando Lexa, pudo contener la risa, incluso la sabandija del mal hizo un amago de sonrisa. Se estaba acojonando a pasos agigantados, ella misma le había dado la medicación, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Te has tragado las pastillas, Luna? -La miró desafiante sin obtener respuesta - Mírame a los ojos y dime que te las has tragado -Seguía con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Luna -Estás mirando un punto perdido de mi hombro, no a mis ojos ¡Abre la maldita bocaza! -Le sujeto la cara y con el dedo índice empezó a hurgar dentro de su boca encontrando las dos pastillas.

-Quita esas pezuñas de mi boca, saben a Lexa -Luna le dio un manotazo en la mano haciendo que las pastillas cayeran al suelo.

Se puso roja ipso facto. La madre que la parió, al final necesitaría ir a terapia, la bipolaridad de Luna le estaba acortando la vida. Estaba claro que la loca y la autómata no estaban para hablar ni para existir en esos momentos, le tocaría a ella misma explicar todo lo que les había ocurrido para evitar males mayores.

Sus piernas necesitaban un respiro, así que se sentó para explicarles lo que había ocurrido, a Lexa la dejó de pie como un palo inerte y Luna estaba bastante inquieta de un lado a otro así que ni lo intentó **.** Nada más sentarse, Nylah le tendió una taza de su ansiado café acompañándola con una de sus sonrisas, y pudo observar cómo gesticulaba con los labios un "¿estás bien?". Le reconfortaba saber que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y le confirmó que estaba bien con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Todo ha pasado muy deprisa, Lexa y yo hemos escuchado los gritos de Luna y hemos ido corriendo a ver qué pasaba -No sabía bien a qué ojos enfocar, todas la miraban expectantes -Emori y Echo la estaban torturando para sonsacarle dónde tienes escondida su droga -Clavó los ojos en Octavia -Antes de que pudiera confesar nada nos hemos metido en medio y este ha sido el resultado de todo el berenjenal, Luna con un brote y Lexa en shock, a parte de las heridas que ya veis -Continuaba sin apartar la mirada de Octavia.

-¿Y tú solo esa bofetada en la cara? Eres una chica con suerte, ¿no? -Le respondió Octavia de forma sarcástica.

"Octavia no te cree, genial". Si algo podía ir mal, iría mal, toda su vida había tomado ese rumbo.

-No les dio tiempo a más, vinieron los agentes y esas dos cavernícolas huyeron, así que sí, tuve suerte -Dijo sin apartarle la mirada -Voy a llevar a estas dos a sus celdas y me voy a la mía, estoy agotada, enserio.

Puso fin a su descanso de piernas y se levantó, agarró a las susodichas y se encaminó primero a la celda de Luna, en cualquier momento podría decir cualquier cosa que las delatara, ademas de que Lexa en ese estado era mucho más fácil de manejar, pero Luna no había quedado satisfecha con su aportación inicial e hizo una nueva intervención.

-¡Ey, Allie! Sé que tus atributos principales desde que llegué aquí han sido romperme las cosas, destrozármelas y quemármelas, pero necesito otro de tus atributos principales, el de ver telenovelas. Necesito tu ayuda, necesito ideas de la villana más villana, quiero vengarme de esa patética peluquera -Dijo Luna con una sonrisa amenazadora en la cara.

-Luna, de verdad, tómate la medicación -Dijo Allie mientras recogía las pastillas del suelo -Fuiste tu la que rompió, destrozó y quemó cosas -Le tendió las pastillas -Y la que ve telenovelas también eres tú, ¡Dios! Eres agotadora.

-Allie, Indra, Brenda, Octavia, Nylah, Clarke, Lexa, me voy a mi cueva, no me molestéis, tengo una venganza que preparar -Canturreó Luna cogiendo las pastillas de la mano de Allie para seguidamente dirigirse a su celda dando saltitos de felicidad.

Definitivamente no saldría nada bueno de todo aquello, esperaba que mañana al despertarse, Luna hubiera recuperado realmente su cordura y así poder respirar tranquila hasta por lo menos el próximo brote.

Solo le quedaba la misión de llevar a Lexa hasta su celda y por fin podría tirarse en su cama a cual morsa; la dirigió hasta su celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la acomodó con cuidado en la cama, vestida, por supuestísimo, solo faltaba intentar quitarle la ropa después de su improvisado intento de violación. Se agachó a su lado hasta quedar a su misma altura y le cogió la mano con un poco de miedo, pero quizá así sus palabras sonaban más sinceras.

-Lexa, de verdad que no pensaba que te causaría tal trauma, ha sido la única idea que se me pasó por la cabeza para conseguir que me pegaras, perdóname...

Esperó algún tipo de reacción durante unos segundos, pero Lexa sólo la miraba fijamente de forma inexpresiva. No podía más. Soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentada con su espalda apoyada en la cama y de espaldas a Lexa.

-Todo esto está siendo demasiado complicado -Dijo abatida -Han pasado tantas cosas y ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida desde que Álex murió... -Hizo una pausa y suspiró -Álex era mi novia, era tan buena y divertida... nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan única, ¿sabes? Y solo ella sabía ver lo que hay detrás de este desastre que soy, bueno, ella y Nicole. No sé qué hubiese sido de mi sin Nicole. Cuando Álex murió, me amenazó con que si no me iba a vivir con ella se pondría cada noche debajo de mi ventana a cantarme canciones de amor, con radio cassette incluido, así que no tuve mas remedio que ceder, aunque lo hubiese hecho igual, sin amenezas de por medio, pero a ella no le dí el placer de saberlo, no sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ser. ¿Sabes? Nicole te caería muy bien, a veces Luna me recuerda un poco a ella, Dios, me mataría si se enterara de que una pirómana me recuerda a ella -Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero enseguida volvió a suspirar -Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya y te deje tranquila. Ha sido un día duro para todas. Espero que mañana te encuentres mejor y podamos hablar -Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Al girarse observó a Lexa de nuevo, se había quedado dormida y sus facciones parecían más relajadas, se fijó en un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara y no pudo evitar apartárselo y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

-Buenas noches, Lexa -Dijo en voz baja.

Se encaminó hacia la salida porque allí ya no hacía nada y su cama la estaba llamando con desesperación. Cuando estaba apunto de salir escuchó su voz.

-Buenas noches, Clarke -Dijo Lexa en un hilo de voz.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su retorno, se giró y le regaló esa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro, llevándose de vuelta otra de la castaña que había levantado un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Finalmente salió de la celda y se encaminó a la suya, una voz la frenó justo cuando se preparaba para abrir la puerta que la llevaría por fin a su deseada cama de hormigón. Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿Llegaría algún día a su cama?

-Clarke, ¿Quieres que te haga compañía esta noche? Puedo dormir contigo si necesitas hablar o simplemente compañía -Dijo Nylah con la misma sonrisa con la que la miraba siempre.

-Eres un amor, Nylah, pero me gustaría estar sola, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? -Lo dijo con un tono de voz cariñoso.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Si me necesitas ya sabes que me tienes justo ahí enfrente -Le señaló la puerta de su celda mientras seguía sonriéndole de aquella manera.

-Gracias Nylah -Le sonrió también.

No quería hacerla sentir mal, se había portado muy bien con ella desde que llegó a Azgeda y sobre todo durante ese fatídico día. Se lo compensaría, realmente quería conocerla más, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar sola. Enfocó al resto de compañeras que aun estaban en la sala común y les dió las buenas noches antes de meterse en su celda, por fin. Automáticamente su cuerpo se relajó y dejó salir todo el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. Se tumbó en la cama con esa misma ropa mugrienta, no tenía cuerpo ni para cambiarse, solo quería dormir y que acabara ese desastre de día. Recordaría ese martes trece toda la vida.

Resucitó. Había caído muerta en la cama en cuánto su cabeza rozó la almohada. Se levantó, y mirándose al espejo, decidió que hoy mas que nunca seguiría con su plan de cambiar el moho por su paisaje favorito, esos dos caballitos de mar unidos por sus colas le devolverían un poco la paz interior. Otra de las cosas que la ayudaría sería llamar a Nicole, y eso haría antes de nada, la necesitaba más que nunca en esos momentos.

Una vez estuvo aseada y con ropa limpia, salió de la celda preparada para encontrarse con cualquier barbaridad. No fue el caso, allí no había nadie. Mejor, necesitaba soledad y en ese sitio de eso no se gastaba, así que aprovechó. Se preparó un café con toda la parsimonia que arrastraba y se lo tomó tranquilamente en uno de los sofás de la salita pensando en la suerte que había tenido Jasper por estar de vacaciones justo en esa semana infernal, para ella mas que suerte era una desgracia, lo echaba demasiado de menos. Cuando acabó, se levantó del sofá con ciento treinta y cinco kilos menos que se quitó gracias a ese regalo del Señor, conocido como café, y salió del bloque directa a llamar a su amiga.

Iba por los pasillos rememorando todo lo ocurrido ayer, un cúmulo de sentimientos la invadió: miedo, angustia e incertidumbre. Tenía claro que no podía dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones si no quería terminar como Luna, así que se prometió a sí misma que iría lidiando con las cosas a medida le fueran llegando. Solo tenía clara una cosa, solucionar el tema de Lexa cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó no había ninguna reclusa en ninguno de los tres teléfonos, así que se colocó en el último de ellos dándoles la espalda a los otros dos, no le gustaba discriminar, pero necesitaba intimidad para realizar esa llamada.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos Nics, cógelo -Suplicaba en voz baja.

-¿Clarke? -Respondió Nicole desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias a Dios, Nics, ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? Da igual, escúchame, estoy metida en mi propia serie, como lo oyes, ayer terminé el día traficando con la tarjeta de un agente, que por cierto lo apuñalaron, encima está siendo engañado por su esposa que es la gobernadora, la cual está tremenda, y por si fuera poco, lo engaña con una reclusa, ¿Como lo sé? porque las pillé follando en su despacho y ahora quiere matarme -Cogió aire -Me metí en una pelea por temas de droga y acabé prácticamente violando a Lexa para conseguir una hostia, y Luna, Nicole, Luna está completamente loca y sabe todo lo de la tarjeta, ¡¿Entiendes?! No saldré jamás de aquí -Cogió y soltó aire repetidas veces intentando serenarse.

-¿Quién dices que está tremenda?

-Nicoooooole -Se quejó

-Lo siento, lo siento. Quedamos en que buscarías un grupo para que te protegiera, no a alguien que quisiera matarte ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo contrario?! ¡¿Y por qué coño has intentado violar a alguien?! ¡¿Te falta un cuarto de materia gris o qué?!

-¡Joder, yo que sé, Nics! No he buscado todo esto ¿Vale? Ya se que ha salido todo al revés, no necesito que me regañes como si fueras mi madre, lo que necesito es tenerte cerca -Dijo algo indignada.

-Primero, gracias a Dios que no soy tu madre porque los jueguecitos de juventud que tuvimos serían algo perturbadores y siniestros, no podría vivir con ello. Segundo, no pienso infringir la Ley para que me enchironen contigo, ¿Quién cuidaría las plantas? Y tercero y más importante, dime que no has apuñalado tú a ese agente, y si lo has hecho, mejor engáñame, no puedo lidiar con todo a la vez.

-Me van a alargar la condena por asesinarte -Puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Claro que no lo he apuñalado, desgraciada! Escúchame, ahora en serio, necesito que hagamos un vis a vis, Nics, quiero estar contigo, que me abraces, sentirte cerca... Ya sé que solo sería una hora, pero realmente necesito esa puta hora para no terminar loca.

-¿Pero después del vis a vis vas a asesinarme? Porque de ser así prefiero que acabes loca.

-Hablo en serio, Nicole. Te necesito, fue un día terrible, no puedes ni imaginártelo.

-Claro que iré Clarky, sabes que estoy deseando poder estar contigo, te echo mucho de menos, seguramente más que tú a mi porque por lo que veo estás bastante entretenida -Empezó con tono serio y terminó con tono de burla.

-Tu ríete, a ver si te ríes cuando te llamen de Azgeda porque he sido asesinada, violada o torturada, listilla.

-Oye, Clarke -Dijo Nicole totalmente seria.

-Dime

-¿Llevo condones?

No pudo hacer mas que reírse, le soltó una sarta de cariñosos insultos y terminó con la llamada. Maldita Nicole, nunca se tomaba nada en serio, y que bien le venía su actitud, tenía el don de quitar hierro a cualquier cosa, hasta a una muerte anunciada.

Aun con esa sonrisa que decoraba su cara tras la llamada, tomó rumbo hacia una de las otras decisiones que había tomado esa mañana, exterminar el moho y dibujar esos ansiados caballitos de mar. Iba haciendo una lista mental con todo lo que debía comprar en el economato, cuando de repente sus ojos enfocaron a Lexa y Luna al final del pasillo haciendo sus propias compras. El corazón empezó a latirle tan deprisa que tuvo que pararse y respirar. Ahí estaba otra de sus cosas pendientes. Retomó el paso decidida a entablar una conversación con ese dúo lunático, pero a medida que se iba acercando comprobó que parecían personas normales y no las dementes del día anterior. Gracias a Dios, un poco de paz no le vendría mal.  
_

 **Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo de Azgeda. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ?**

 **Parece que Clarke, por fin, ha podido dejar atrás su particular martes trece aunque la dichosa tarjeta no la deje vivir.**

 **¿Lexa estaba realmente en shock? ¿Estaba dormida cuando Clarke le ha contado parte de su pasado?**

 **No queremos que Luna tome su medicación, nos encanta así de desatada, pero nos preocupamos por su salud... Disfrutad mientras podáis ?**

 **Titus...Nos agota la salud. Nada más que decir.**

 **Clarke y Nicole, menuda dupla. ¿Quién desea que llegue ese vis a vis? ¿Llevará condones?**

 **Abrazos perezosos para tod s.**


	8. -La arropadora de reclusas-

Increíble. Increíblemente bien encajaba su mano con la de Clarke.

Se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche rememorando todo lo ocurrido a pesar del cansancio que arrastraba. Clarke la había besado, y aunque en un principio tardó horas en superar el mal trago, mentiría si dijera que ahora al recordarlo no sentía un escalofrío recorrerla. Se sentía una auténtica enferma, casi había sido violada y ahí estaba disfrutando del momento en su cabeza. Es que la había besado y manoseado sin su permiso y de forma brusca, pero después la había cuidado de aquella manera que la derretía un poco por dentro y le hacía olvidar el resto.

Debía confesar que volvió en sí mientras Clarke la metía en la cama y la arropaba, pero no pudo quitar esa cara de idiota cuando le cogió la mano y tampoco le salían las palabras con esos ojos azules mirándola de esa forma y a esa distancia.

La historia de Álex le había encogido el corazón, por el tono de voz de Clarke se podía intuir a la perfección lo importante que había sido para ella, la pregunta del cómo murió rondaba en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos prefirió hacerse la dormida, para evitar abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla, y porque probablemente tendría aun más cara de idiota. Aquella rubia molesta, en la intimidad, le había parecido de lo más adorable.

Después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, había un antes y un después en su manera de ver a Clarke. Empezó el día rozando el odio hacia ella y lo acabó con una sensación muy distinta y que hacía tiempo no tenía. Eso último, provocado por un simple y estúpido gesto de una mano apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara. Lo que decía, increíble.

Cuando Clarke se marchó de su celda, escuchó cómo Nylah le preguntaba algo y automáticamente se levantó de la cama de un salto, hacía días que se había fijado en como Nylah miraba a Clarke de una manera un poco mas sentimental y en como estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudarla; empezó a sentir esa sensación de rabia-envidia, no sabía bien cual elegir, y disimuladamente se asomó por el cristal de la ventanita de la puerta de su celda, no alcanzó a escuchar la corta conversación que mantuvieron, solo vio como Nylah miraba a Clarke con esa repelente sonrisa y Clarke se la devolvía. En un movimiento ambas miraron hacia su dirección y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo a la vez que soltaba un "joder" en voz baja.

Había salido el sol y aun estaba despierta y tumbada en la cama, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Hizo el mismo ritual de siempre, pié derecho y después pié izquierdo, no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error del día anterior, sería maniática pero no tonta. Después de asearse y cambiarse el uniforme, salió de su celda. Allí no había nadie, era la hora del desayuno así que estarían todas en el comedor.

Se acercó a la celda de Luna, le parecía raro que su amiga se hubiera marchado sin ella a desayunar. Cuando se asomó por la ventana de su celda se quedó a cuadros. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza agachada y los pelos aun más revueltos de lo normal; la veía gesticular nerviosa y susurraba cosas que no lograba descifrar. Por el suelo se veían tampones esparcidos por todos lados y un rollo de papel higiénico desenrollado por completo; "Pero, ¡¿Qué hace?!" Al parecer Luna había creado pequeños muñequitos con lo que parecía papel higiénico mojado. Vio como en ese momento metía dos de los monigotes en la caja de tampones vacía con el título de "Peluquería Emori" escrito con sangre, al grito de: "¡MORIR, BASTARDAS!" a la vez que alzaba sus brazos en modo celebración con el resto de muñequitos en sus manos.

La situación parecería de lo más adorable, como ver a un niño jugar con sus juguetes felizmente, excepto porque la realidad más absoluta era que Luna jugaba, sí, pero a planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Em y su mamut, quemadas vivas en su peluquería y el resto desde fuera observando cómo ardían y celebrándolo. Escalofriante. Era urgente conseguir que su amiga se tomara las pastillas de una vez por todas.

Entró sin llamar y Luna se giró de golpe clavando los ojos en los suyos. Si Luna pudiera echar fuego por los ojos ella ya estaría más que carbonizada. Se acercó con miedo y muy despacio, por si en algún momento Luna se abalanzaba a cual depredador. Con cuidado cogió las dichosas pastillas que se encontraban al lado del wáter y se las tendió junto con un vaso de agua que previamente había llenado, y una vez más, su amiga las rechazó, así que se las guardó por si más tarde lograba convencerla, sino tocaría el plan B y no quería recurrir a él, no quería más golpes y sabía perfectamente que ese plan acabaría con ella sangrando por algún lado de su cuerpo.

xxx

Estaban desayunando en la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba desde que ingresó en Azgeda, la última a la izquierda, su silla era la tercera de la parte derecha, a Luna le dejaba libertad para elegir silla pero no mesa. Demasiado riesgo. Ese día, Luna había decidido sentarse justo a su lado, así que ahí estaban las dos, sentadas una al lado de la otra comiendo unos huevos revueltos con bacon, con un zumo de naranja y de postre un flan. Mientras se metía el cuarto tenedor de comida en la boca se dio cuenta de que Luna no dejaba de mirar un punto fijo, siguió su mirada hasta llegar a su destino, Emori y Echo, ellas le devolvían la misma mirada y, además, añadían gestos amenazantes. Que Dios las cogiera confesadas. Se santiguó besándose el dedo pulgar e índice.

-Luna, venga, come y vayamos al economato, tengo que comprar unas cosas y quiero que me acompañes -Le dijo mientras le sacudía el brazo para que le prestara atención.

-¿Crees que será legal enterrar un cadáver en el jardín? -Le preguntó sin apartar la vista de esas dos.

Había seguido todas sus rutinas desde que se levantó: pie derecho, pie izquierdo, última mesa de la izquierda, tercera silla de la derecha, entonces ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal, Señor?!

-No, pero igualmente enterraré el tuyo como no te comas el desayuno -Se puso seria, no le dejaba otra opción.

Y entonces sucedió el milagro, Luna empezó a comer sin mediar palabra. Se terminó todo lo de la bandeja sin apenas respirar ni masticar, estaba engullendo a cual ave rapaz. Pero era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, en un despiste de un parpadeo más largo de lo habitual, Luna tenía empuñado el tenedor con el que había engullido su comida y se estaba levantando con la mirada fija en el mismo punto de antes. Resopló mientras se levantaba, cogió a Luna por los hombros girándola sobre sus propios pies y cuando sus miradas se encontraron la amenazó.

-Como no dejes de comportarte como una psicótica queriendo asesinar y quemar reclusas, destruiré todas tus novelas. Avisada estás -La amenazó con el dedo apuntándole a la cara.

Luna cesó su intento de acuchillamiento con tenedor y se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos sitios. Mientras terminaba lo que quedaba en su plato y Luna observaba la cuchara de su postre con mucho detenimiento, Nylah hizo acto de presencia y se sentó frente a ellas con su bandeja del desayuno.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿habéis visto a Clarke? No la he visto en toda la mañana -Dijo la repelente de Nylah.

-No la hemos visto, cuando anoche me llevó a mi celda y me arropó en la cama no mencionó nada -Le contestó de forma despreocupada devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Nylah cambió su sonrisa repelente por un semblante serio, su gesto de cara cambió por completo, su mirada daba miedo, mucho. Y claro que lo había dicho para fastidiarla un poco, pero solo un poco, tampoco era para tanto. Menos mal que a los pocos segundos volvió a sonreír y sin saber cómo volvió a la normalidad.

-Vaya, si que le gusta arropar a sus compañeras, a mi también me arropó una noche -Dijo Nylah con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

Eso le dolió, no podía negárselo a ella misma a esas alturas, ya había asumido sus sentimientos hacia esa molesta pero adorable rubia. Se levantó mientras miraba fijamente a Nylah a los ojos, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor con Luna pisándole los talones.

xxx

Iban hacia el economato, necesitaba sus cremas de cuerpo y cara, estaba en la cárcel, pero su esencia era la misma fuera que dentro y otra cosa no, pero le gustaba cuidar su cuerpo casi tanto como a un hijo, en su caso casi tanto como a La Señora Popitas. Estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos enfrentándose a esa frase que le torturaba el alma "Vaya, si que le gusta arropar a sus compañeras, a mi también me arropó una noche". Siguió con su tortura mental, "Si a ti te manoseó toda solo para conseguir un fin, perfectamente puede ir arropando reclusas". No soportaba pensar que Clarke tuviera esa doble cara, ¿Como era posible que la misma chica que abrió su corazón contándole cómo echaba de menos a su difunta pareja, cuánto quería a su mejor amiga y sobretodo cómo le colocó ese mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, fuera luego una acosadora arropadora de convictas?

Llegaron al economato, estaban en la cola esperando su turno y no podía dejar de pensar, al final le había salido cara la jugada de fastidiar a Nylah y a cambio se había llevado un calentamiento de cabeza que le duraría todo el día. No sabía porqué de repente sus pensamientos solo se centraban en Clarke, Clarke y más Clarke, sentía que con ella todo se le iba de las manos, el intentar dejar de pensar en ella provocaba un efecto boomerang y solo conseguía que a la vuelta la realidad le golpeara con más fuerza. Quizá era buena idea hacer una llamada a Melanie o Berta, siempre le ayudaban a despejarse, además seguro que lo de Clarke era una simple tontería pasajera y solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y ese alguien no iba a ser Luna y menos si seguía sin tomarse su medicación.

-¿Qué tienes que comprar? -Le preguntó Luna que parecía sorprendentemente una persona normal.

-Crema. Solo tengo un bote de cada -Contestó convencida.

-¿La crema es inflamable? -Y ahí estaba otra vez el instinto asesino de su amiga. Puso los ojos en blanco porque cuando a Luna se le metía algo en la cabeza era un imposible intentar sacárselo.

Iba a contestarle, pero al girar la cabeza vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia, se acercaba hacía su posición y a ella se le aceleraron todos los sentidos de golpe sin poder controlarlos. Instintivamente apartó la vista y se tensó más de lo que hubiese querido. Aún andaba descolocada después de la corta conversación con Nylah y no sabía cómo comportarse con Clarke sin que se le notara demasiado. Eso de disimular o mentir nunca se le había dado nada bien.

-Luna, por ahí viene Clarke, actúa con normalidad -Mierda, es que su amiga actuaba de todas las maneras menos con normalidad, pero era lo normal ¿no? -Vale, Luna, cálmate, actúa anormal. Bueno, actúa cómo quieras y ya está, no me agobies -Se lo soltó de forma acelerada y Luna la miraba como si dentro de su estado de locura quisiera entenderla de verdad.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo estáis hoy? -Les preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se quedó pensando cuál sería la mejor respuesta con los ojos clavados en los de la rubia que la miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta. Clarke había pasado de tener el don de hacerla llorar, al don de dejarla bloqueada solo con su presencia. Así no iba a parecer una persona normal en la vida.

-Al final la normal voy a ser yo -Habló finalmente Luna haciendo que desconectasen sus miradas y Clarke la enfocara a ella -Estamos bien Clarke, tengo el plan de venganza todo bien organizado aquí -Se señaló la cabeza y seguidamente se aproximó a la oreja de la rubia -Lexa va a comprarse sus cremas porque solo le queda una de cada -Le susurraba a la rubia al oído, pero con la intención de que la escuchara ella también -Y ya sabes cómo se pone si no tiene ninguna de repuesto -Luna se colocó el dedo índice en la sien y empezó a dar círculos insinuando que estaba loca. Clarke, ante el gesto, amplió poco a poco más su sonrisa perfecta.

Maldita Luna, le tiraría las pastillas a la cara cuando tuviera ocasión.

-Hola Clarke, no le hagas caso a esta energúmena, aun no he conseguido que se tome la medicación, estoy, estamos, estamos bien. Y por cierto, gracias, gracias por llevarme a enfermería y a mi celda, no sé qué me pasó, supongo que demasiada adrenalina con la situación de Emori y Echo, pero ya está, gracias de nuevo, Clarke -Le respondió sin apenas respirar, sonriendo finalmente por su digna respuesta.

Esperaba haber podido ocultar los nervios a la perfección porque a medida que le respondía, su mente ya iba dos frases por delante procesando el cómo intentar explicar su patético estado de shock sin confesarle que fue su manoseo la que la dejó en ese estado y que se quedó a un poco más de manoseo de sufrir un infarto.

-Lexa, quería disculparme de nuevo por lo que te hice ayer, tendría que haber buscado otra solución, no tenía derecho a arrollarte de esa manera, de verdad, lo siento mucho, yo no soy así, en serio -Clarke la miraba fijamente con tristeza en los ojos.

Dios, que alguien la frenara porque iba a besarla.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte que no me impactó y que no me sentí atacada, pero de verdad, ya está, fue un momento tenso para todas y en esas situaciones no se controlan los impulsos, pura supervivencia, queda olvidado -Le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que Clarke se la estrechara.

Si por ella fuera ya estaría encima abrazándola, tenía esa necesidad de sentirla cerca a todas horas, pero le parecía un gesto demasiado cercano a pesar del manoseo del día anterior. Clarke le devolvió el gesto y estrecharon sus manos sonriéndose mutuamente de forma tímida.

-Pues ya está, solucionado -Soltó su mano porque tenerla cogida ya le estaba quemando un poco -Por cierto, Nylah te buscaba, se la veía muy contenta hace un rato diciendo que la arropaste una de estas noches...

Menuda pringada eres, Lexa, tenías que soltarle lo de Nylah, no podías estarte calladita, solo te falta un cartel luminoso que diga "Celos, son puñales que se clavan..." con la melodía de fondo y todo. Pero es que realmente necesitaba saber si era verdad, pensar en que Clarke tenía esas dos caras le revolvía todo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Hablaré con ella porque obviamente no he arropado ni a Nylah ni a nadie -Clarke lo dijo molesta y a ella internamente solo le faltaba bailar porque ya estaba cantando el "We are the champions". Enseguida vio como la cara de Clarke se tornaba un poco roja -Bueno... -Se puso aun más roja mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos -Esto...

-Reclusa Griffin, necesito que me acompañe, la gobernadora quiere verla -La agente Ontari hizo acto de presencia y cortó todo contacto visual entre ellas. La maldijo internamente porque quería, deseaba, que Clarke acabara la frase, y porque le gustaba perderse en esa mirada azul intensa que esta vez le regalaba de forma tímida, única y exclusivamente a ella.

Clarke abrió los ojos de par en par, se reflejaba el susto y los nervios en su mirada. ¿Sería por la tarjeta del agente Blake? ¿Por algo relacionado con su apuñalamiento? Se dijo a si misma que si en algún momento tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle qué pasó con el agente, se armaría de valor y lo haría, ella había llegado a la escena cuando ya había pasado todo y quería saber cómo sucedió todo, a fin de cuentas también estaba metida en el ajo.

Se quedó contemplando cómo se alejaba, pensando en lo mismo que rondaba su cabeza esa mañana, sus manos encajaban jodidamente bien, y ella no era de decir tacos, pero con Clarke todo era distinto e intenso y sin querer le salían solos. Su mano cálida y suave, la misma que la había manoseado horas atrás y que poco la había podido disfrutar. Ahora deseaba que Clarke volviese a necesitar de sus servicios y quisiera que le pegara de nuevo, para poder resistirse de nuevo, y volver a revivir la escena, pero esta vez sin perder detalle y participando un poco.

-Lexa, ¿y la crema "pa" cuando? -Su amiga Luna la despertó de aquel bonito pensamiento cantándole al ritmo de Jennifer López, porque ya era su turno y la encargada del economato esperaba impaciente.

xxx

Volvían a las celdas de hacer sus compras, ella ya tenía sus cremas y Luna, bueno, Luna al final no había comprado nada. Más bien no la había dejado comprar nada, porque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que elegía era parte de ese plan de venganza suyo.

Menos mal que después de salir del economato pudo convencerla de que tomara por fin su medicación, se acercaron a una de las fuentes de agua que había por los pasillos y le tendió las pastillas que su amiga aceptó sin más. La revisó bien a fondo después, por si otra vez hacía de las suyas, pero todo parecía correcto.

Ya habían dejado las cremas en su celda y tocaba turno de trabajo, tanto Luna como ella trabajaban en la lavandería, lugar que compartían con otras reclusas, entre ellas Emori, ama y señora de la plancha, y su mamut, Echo. Luna usaba la máquina de coser y ella doblaba la ropa entre otras labores.

Luna cosía mientras tarareaba la melodía de la película "Kill Bill", movía con ritmo la cabeza y agitaba sus rizos con ímpetu. Tuvo que sonreír al verla porque estaba algo loca de verdad, pero era como un niño pequeño algunas veces, y le alegraba los días de esa forma tan adorable.

Ensimismada y animándose a seguirle el compás a Luna, no se dio cuenta en qué momento Emori y el mamut desaparecieron, en la plancha estaba otra del grupito calavera y allí no había rastro de los otros dos cuerpos tristes. Se acercó a Luna y la agarró del brazo para salir de allí en busca de esas dos sin que el agente que vigilaba las viera.

Una vez fuera, las vieron a lo lejos, al final del pasillo. La situación era rara, porque Emori jamás cedía su querida plancha y porque en horas de trabajo no podían moverse de sus puestos tan a la ligera. Quizá se buscaban unos días en aislamiento, pero le podía la curiosidad, necesitaba saber qué planeaban esas dos teniendo en su poder una tarjeta que abría todas las puertas. Ya podrían usarla para largarse de allí y dejarlas en paz.

Andaban por los pasillos sigilosas sin perder el rastro de la peluquera y su mascota. No había hecho falta intercambiar palabra con Luna, ambas sabían cual era el objetivo de estar allí, ademas su amiga parecía que ya pensaba con más claridad, que estuviera en silencio era una buena prueba de ello.

Pararon de golpe al ver como aquellas dos se paraban a charlar con el agente Murphy, los tres miraron hacia ambos lados como asegurándose de que allí no había nadie que los viera. Suerte que estaban a bastante distancia y desde allí no podían verlas. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Murphy atravesó las dos puertas de seguridad que daban a parar al pasillo de enfermería, viendo como entraba en ella. No tardó en volver a salir acompañado del Dr. Titus y ambos se perdieron por el pasillo contrario al que se encontraban Emori y Echo.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Emori y Echo usaron la tarjeta del agente Blake y atravesaron las mismas dos puertas que el agente Murphy había atravesado anteriormente. Echo se ocupó de coger una fregona y con el extremo del palo alcanzo a desviar la única cámara de seguridad que enfocaba a la enfermería, Emori no tardó en adentrarse en ella mientras Echo vigilaba fuera.

-Menuda vigilancia -murmuró, y ambas soltaron una risita.

Emori no tardó en salir, y rápidamente volvieron a dejar la cámara en su posición y atravesaron las dos puertas de nuevo. No lograba distinguir lo que se metía en los bolsillos desde aquella distancia.

-Tijeras y jeringuillas, y puede que algún bisturí también - Enumeró Luna.

Menuda vista de lince se marcaba la tía.

-Esto no me gusta Luna, vamos, volvamos al trabajo antes de que alguien nos descubra, luego buscaremos a Clarke.

-Tendríamos que haberlas quemado, ya os lo vengo advirtiendo y ni caso a la loca.

Y hasta aquí el octavo capítulo de Azgeda. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Qué creéis que traman Emori y el mamut? ️

¿A quién más le encanta esta Luna pirómana? ️️

Ya vamos viendo sentimientos por parte de Lexa bastante claros, ¿Creéis que serán correspondidos?

Quizá estas próximas dos semanas haya variaciones respecto al día de publicación, se acerca el Fan Fest como algunas sabréis y estaremos por allí dándolo todo, entre otras cosas. Perdonadnos

Abrazos perezosos para todxs.


	9. -Vis a Vis-

Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la realidad, a Raven, a Bellamy y a su puta tarjeta. Iba detrás de la agente Ontari que la dirigía hacia el despacho de la gobernadora, con los nervios a flor de piel y sin ánimo para mirar esas piernas que asomaban debajo de la falda de la agente. Todo un despropósito porque por lo general a ella le encantaba disfrutar de aquellas vistas en primera fila.

 ** _El día de antes en el Hospital de Sydney..._**

 _Raven estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital esperando a que Bellamy saliera de la sala de operaciones, estaba impaciente e iba pasillo arriba y pasillo a bajo maldiciendo por lo bajo a todas las reclusas de Azgeda. Esto no iba a quedar así, tomaría cartas en el asunto, podía perder a su marido por culpa de esas malditas perras._

 _A las pocas horas la avisaron de que Bellamy se encontraba fuera de peligro y que ya lo habían trasladado a la habitación para empezar el proceso de recuperación. Al final el destornillador no le perforó nada importante. Esas perras le clavaron un puto destornillador._

 _Fue corriendo directamente hacia la habitación, necesitaba confirmar con sus propios ojos que realmente estaba fuera de peligro._

 _-Bell, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo con tono nervioso mientras le acariciaba la cara._

 _-Voy a sobrevivir, así que bien, supongo -Tosió haciendo que Raven pusiera un semblante aún más preocupado -Ey, estoy bien, cielo -Estiró la mano acariciándole la mejilla a su mujer._

 _-Juro que van a pagar por esto, Bell. Me preocupo por ellas, sabes todo lo que les facilito las cosas y todos los privilegios que les damos, ¿Y así es cómo me lo pagan? Dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

 _-Raven cariño, déjalo, pasan cosas de estas todos los días en todas las prisiones del mundo, sabemos el riesgo que corremos, es nuestro trabajo._

 _-En mi cárcel no, y espero que no apuñalen a mi marido a diario, así que dime ¿Quién fue?_

 _-Raven, basta, no vi nada, quien fuera me apuñaló desde atrás y no pude verla._

 _-No puede ser que te apuñalen y no veas absolutamente nada, algo debiste ver._

 _-Cielo, no vi nada, te lo prometo -La miró con seriedad -Lo que sí recuerdo y necesitamos recuperar es mi tarjeta -Se incorporó un poco en la cama -Mientras estaba en el suelo apareció la reclusa Griffin que intentó ayudarme y le di mi tarjeta para que pudiera ir a buscarte -Se frotó la cara con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación -La he cagado Raven, dime que podrás recuperar la tarjeta... ¡Dios! Espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura, juro que la amargaré durante toda su condena._

 _-Está bien, tranquilízate cariño, me haré cargo de todo. Ahora necesitas descansar._

 _Raven decidió aparcar por el momento el tema de quién lo apuñaló aunque no se creyera que no había visto absolutamente nada. Le prometió que se encargaría ella personalmente de recuperar su tarjeta y le reconfortó para que se tranquilizara acariciándole el pelo mientras le regalaba suaves besos por el rostro_.

xxx

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho de la gobernadora, ¿Habían colocado más puertas? ¿Cuarenta y seis les parecían pocas o qué?

La agente Ontari le ordenó que esperara mientras ella informaba de su presencia a la gobernadora. Pasados unos segundos Ontari la estaba invitando a entrar y, una vez dentro, la susodicha salió de allí dejándola sola ante el peligro, Raven.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y le temblaban hasta las pestañas. Se secó las palmas de las manos pasándoselas por las perneras del uniforme antes de sentarse en una de las sillas de en frente de Raven que ya la estaba torturando con la mirada, le estaba clavando los ojos como si intentara descifrar sus pensamientos. Joder, como no empezara a hablar, esa presión le iba a causar un fallo renal.

-Buenos días, reclusa Griffin -Dijo por fin sin quitar esa mirada intensa sobre ella.

-Buenos días gobernadora -No le salió tan despreocupado como hubiese querido, así que por si a caso, le regaló la sonrisa Griffin marca de la casa.

-Verá, voy a ser breve y directa. Después de lo ocurrido ayer, me planteo qué más puedo hacer para reconduciros a todas vosotras, hago lo que puedo y lucho constantemente contra este sistema injusto y despreciable, ¿Y qué hacéis vosotras? Montarme estos espectáculos y apuñalar a uno de mis agentes.

Raven hizo una pausa y cogió aire, probablemente para serenarse, hablaba con calma pero se le notaba a leguas que estaba muy cabreada. No sabía qué era peor, si esa mirada torturadora del inicio o aquello.

-Está bien, probaré a pedirle de buenas que me entregue la tarjeta que el agente Blake le prestó para ir a buscar ayuda -Dijo soltando todo el aire que cogió previamente.

"Joder"

-No la tengo.

"Muy bien Clarke, corto, conciso y segura de ti misma"

-Se lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras, no me haga ir por las malas porque mi paciencia tiene un límite, Griffin.

-Te lo juro, Raven -Adiós formalismos, se desesperó y la gobernadora le dedicó una mirada que casi la deja cadavérica al instante -Gobernadora, perdón, no la tengo, se lo juro.

-No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo, y mucho menos que se ría en mi cara una reclusa. ¿Sabe? Podría hacer que la metieran en aislamiento indefinidamente hasta que le apeteciera hablar, y no sólo eso, sino que daría parte al consejo y ellos se encargarían de llevarla a juicio, lo que ha hecho es un delito que extenderá mucho más su condena.

"Maldita Jennifer Lawrence latina".

Ahí la había pillado bien. Puta tarjeta, ¿En qué momento pensó que sería buena idea marcharse con ella? Tuvo que tragar saliva porque los nervios la estaban empezando a matar lenta y agónicamente. La gobernadora Reyes esperaba una respuesta y la miraba expectante, mirada que ella le devolvía mientras intentaba serenarse y pensar en la manera de salir de aquella situación. Y de pronto y como iluminada por La Virgen, se le ocurrió la madre de las ideas, no sabía seguro si funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo. Carraspeó un poco antes de comenzar a hablar para que sonara tan firme como requería el momento.

-Le digo que no tengo la maldita tarjeta -Soltó con tono enfadado -Hagamos un trato, usted no hace nada de todo esto que ha dicho y yo no le cuento a nadie que está liada con Octavia... ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, qué cabeza la mía, tampoco se lo diré a su marido, el agente Blake ¿No? Sería toda una sorpresa para él.

Dios, iba a vomitar su propio corazón, pero ya estaba hecho, ya lo había soltado y no había vuelta atrás.

Raven no decía ni hacía nada y esos diez segundos de silencio con su intensa mirada clavada en sus ojos se le estaban haciendo eternos. Realmente creía que había tenido la madre de las ideas.

Y entonces sucedió, vio como su gesto de enfado poco a poco se iba transformando en un gesto mucho más relajado.

-Está bien, Griffin, tú ganas, pero necesito esa tarjeta y sé que Bellamy te la dio a ti.

Joder, no se lo podía creer, la madre de todas las ideas había funcionado. Al final iba a resultar que se le daba de puta madre. Gracias Netflix.

-Tuve un problemón, gigantesco -Estiró los brazos mostrando el tamaño del problema - Y tiré de la tarjeta para salir del paso -Puso una mueca de circunstancia mientras le sonreía -Si me cubre las espaldas juro que la recuperaré, confíe en mí.

-Le daré ese voto de confianza y espero ver esa tarjeta en mi despacho en pocos días, Griffin.

Había salido del despacho de la gobernadora con el cuerpo mustio de la tensión vivida entre esas cuatro paredes y, por culpa de eso, en estos momentos su cuerpo se encontraba en fase terminal, pero por suerte estaba a diez minutos de finalizar su jornada laboral en el taller, ese era su trabajo en Azgeda, básicamente consistía en el mantenimiento general de aquel dichoso sitio.

Pasados esos diez minutos infernales salió pitando del taller dirección a su preciada celda, necesitaba reposar cuerpo y mente, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza que tenía que conseguir esa tarjeta como fuera, una tarea complicada, no sería fácil arrebatársela a la peluquera.

Nada más girar el primer pasillo, Lexa y Luna aparecieron de la nada por arte de magia. Las llamaría team Potter en adelante. Parecían bastante agitadas, como si acabaran de terminar una maratón.

-¡Clarke! Menos mal que por fin te encontramos. Llevamos dando vueltas a la prisión, buscándote, diecisiete minutos y veinticuatro segundos -Le soltó Lexa con claros síntomas de asfixia por cansancio.

-Ey ¿Qué os pasa? ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas, Potters?

La pregunta quedó en el aire porqué solo recibió un "vamos a mi celda que tengo el arsenal de venganza listo" de parte de Luna. La agarraron de los brazos, cada una de uno y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta llegar al lugar acordado.

Una vez metidas en la celda de Luna le explicaron con pelos y señales cómo habían seguido a Em y su mamut por los pasillos y cómo habían descubierto que aquellas dos habían robado material en la enfermería con la tarjeta de los cojones y que seguramente lo utilizarían para algo malo, muy, muy malo. Si algo le podía ir mal, le iría mal, era la historia de su vida. Pero dentro del drama que tenía en la cabeza con lo que le estaban contando el team Potter, observar a Lexa contar orgullosa cómo se habían escondido sin ser descubiertas la tenía algo embobada y no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa en su cara.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta cortando aquel embobamiento momentáneo que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Se puede? -Nylah había abierto la puerta despacio y asomaba la cabeza para preguntar.

Miró a Luna encontrándosela enfrascada con una caja de tampones y murmurando cosas, entonces desvió la vista hacia Lexa que había cortado totalmente su conversación y no parecía ni hacer el amago de ir a responder a Nylah. Finalmente decidió responder ella.

-Claro, pasa.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo, ¿Puedes salir para hablar un momento?

-Si, claro.

Se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba sentada y miró a Lexa una vez más antes de salir de allí, pero Lexa ya había desviado su atención hacia Luna que aun seguía ensimismada con su caja de tampones. No sabía qué tenía que ver una caja de tampones en todo ese asunto y ya le estaba empezando a intrigar bastante, así que se prometió a si misma que lo averiguaría más tarde.

Una vez fuera, Nylah comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás? Estaba preocupada, ayer te noté demasiado agotada cuando te fuiste a dormir. Sabes que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? -Nylah se había acercado a ella mientras hablaba y le había cogido las manos -No digas nada, espera que termine. Acompáñame.

La guió hasta su habitación, no se hubiera imaginado nunca, bajo ningún concepto, lo que iba a encontrarse detrás de esa puerta. Estaba toda la celda llena de flores que seguramente habría recopilado del jardín, en la pared de al lado de la cama había varios retratos de ella que supuso que los había dibujado Nylah, se fijó también como con pintalabios rojo había dibujado varios corazones en el espejo que había encima del lavabo.

Miró a Nylah sorprendida de verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie fuera de su entorno más cercano se preocupaba tanto de ella y se esforzaba tantísimo por hacerla sentir bien.

Nylah la observaba de forma tímida y algo nerviosa a una distancia prudencial. La chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara encima de la cama y entonces vio que había una pequeña nota en ella, se acercó a la cama cogiendo la nota y se sentó para empezar a leerla.

" _Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y que aquí dentro puedo ofrecerte muy poco también, pero de si algo estoy segura es de que me has devuelto la alegría, Clarke, desde que entraste a Azgeda le has dado sentido a todo esto y ahora mismo solo me apetece cuidar de ti y hacerte sentir bien. Por favor, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de compartir tiempo juntas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, conmigo no te faltará nada._

 _Nylah."_

Tuvo que releerla porque no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Claro que había notado que Nylah tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero nunca había imaginado que fueran tan fuertes. Leer esa carta le estaba removiendo algo por dentro, desde lo de Álex no había estado en ninguna relación seria, sobrevivía a base de sexo sin amor, lo aprendió de su querida amiga Nicole. Con Nylah estaba siendo diferente, la hacía sentir querida y, lo más importante, era la primera vez que no sentía que traicionaba a Álex, seguro que incluso a la misma Álex le habría encantado saber que tenía a alguien que cuidara de ella, además de que Nicole siempre le repetía esa misma frase, pero ella no lo había logrado ver hasta ese instante.

-Nylah... no sé que decir, es... es precioso todo esto -Dijo señalando la pared, las flores y la nota.

Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. En cuanto Nylah se dio cuenta no tardó ni un segundo en sentarse a su lado en la cama y secarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares con un cariño que la estaba deshaciendo por dentro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía, que todo esto la estaba sobrepasando.

-Tranquila, Clarke, simplemente quería que lo supieras y que me dejaras cuidarte -Nylah le sujeto la cara, le levantó un poco el mentón para enfocar su mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Dios.

Acortó el poco espacio que había entre ellas y la besó.

xxx

Por fin llegó el día. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el motín y tres desde que dejó entrar a Nylah en su corazón.

Una mísera puerta. Una mísera puerta de separación había entre Nicole y ella, entendía que para llegar a la gobernadora tuviera que atravesar las cuarenta y seis puertas, pero para llegar a Nicole deberían haber cien, mínimo. Nicole era su persona favorita en el mundo y el mundo debía saberlo, exigiría esas cien puertas.

-A partir de este momento tendrá una hora. Al salir le haremos una inspección de todas sus cavidades, supongo que ya se lo imaginará -Le explicó Ontari antes de pasar la tarjeta que abría la dichosa puerta -Otra cosa, como la visita era con una mujer no se le ofrecieron preservativos, pero nos insistió tanto que le proporcionamos varios.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Es tan pesada que siempre consigue lo que quiere, podría haber insistido en que me sacarais de aquí -Dijo en tono bromista.

-No se venga arriba, reclusa Griffin -Dijo Ontari con tono serio pero haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Estaba ansiosa por cruzar la puerta que la trasladaría durante una hora a su dulce hogar. No podía evitar morderse las uñas detrás de la agente esperando a que acabara de abrir la maldita puerta. Finalmente la abrió dándole paso al interior de la sala y salvándola de quedarse sin uñas y transformar sus dedos en muñones. Gracias a Dios.

Le golpearon mil emociones ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Ahí estaba Nicole, de pie frente a ella, se había puesto sus tejanos pitillo favoritos, los que solía llevar para las ocasiones más especiales, las que sabía que terminarían en una noche de sexo desenfrenado; una camiseta negra dos tallas mas grande que la que le tocaba y con unas letras blancas que ponían "eat pussy not animals", se la había regalado ella misma para su último cumpleaños.

Nicole estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se fijó que en una de sus manos sujetaba algo en alto. No, no, no podía ser verdad, tenía un condón hinchado a modo globo para recibirla. Negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse.

-Vaya, Clarke ¿Te han crecido las...? -Nicole puso su mano libre a la altura de su pecho -¿El pelo?

-Una hostia en tu cara me va a crecer -Dijo mientras seguía riéndose -Abrázame y déjate de tonterías -Se acercó a ella quitándole el globo-condón de la mano y tirándolo al suelo.

Se fundieron en un abrazo en el que se transmitía todo lo que se habían echado de menos, todo el cariño que se tenían y todo lo que se querían. Todo ello unido en un abrazo de la hostia.

-¿Me estás oliendo el pelo? -Le preguntó a Nicole mientras seguían abrazadas.

-Tu pelo huele a lirios, la flor de los funerales, Clarke -Le susurró al oído.

-¡Eres una idiota! -La apartó de un empujón.

-Vamos, Clarky, ya sabes que bromeo.

Nicole se dirigió hacia la cama, se tumbó en ella quitándose las zapatillas con los mismos pies para seguidamente lanzarlas por la sala. El orden seguía sin ser lo suyo. Dio unos golpecitos en la cama dándole a entender que quería que se tumbara a su lado.

-Quizá sí que te asesinaré después del vis a vis -Le dijo mientras iba a gatas cama arriba.

Se tumbó a su lado, pero en seguida Nicole estiró el brazo dejándole el hueco justo para que apoyara la cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho. No lo dudó ni un segundo, colocó la cabeza en el pecho de Nicole, con el brazo le rodeó la cintura y cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Por fin se sentía en casa, era como si nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado. Nicole empezó a acariciarle el pelo con una mano y con la otra le hacía dibujitos por el brazo que tenía encima suyo. Dios, estaba en la mismísima gloria.

-Clarke...

-¿Mmm? -Estaba tan relajada que no podía ni articular palabra.

-Te quiero -Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Le respondió con un pequeño apretón con el brazo que tenía descansando en su cintura.

-¿Ahora no tienes que decir que tú también me quieres? -Le demandó su amiga.

-Eres muy dependiente para ser una loba solitaria ¿Sabes?

Se incorporó en la cama, pasó una de las piernas por encima del cuerpo de su amiga quedándose sentada frente a frente y a horcajadas. Nicole también se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama y con ella encima, su amiga le colocó los brazos por detrás de la espalda y con las manos le agarró suavemente del culo. Siempre había sido muy intensa. Ella rodeó con las piernas su cintura, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y mirándola intensamente a los ojos, le dio un pico y le regaló una sonrisa seguida de un te quiero.

Volvieron a fundirse en un intenso abrazo mientras que Nicole dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia atrás quedando completamente tumbada en la cama haciendo que Clarke la siguiera acomodándose encima suyo, no sin previamente quitar las piernas de alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga, no quería quedarse sin ellas. Amaba sus piernas, las usaba para andar.

-Menos mal que sigues queriéndome igual que siempre porque haber venido en ese autobús ya ha sido bastante castigo por hoy.

-¿Has venido en autobús? -Se extrañó -No existe catástrofe en el mundo que te prohíba coger el coche, ha tenido que pasar algo muy gordo -Usó su mirada amenazadora para que le contara la verdad.

-Clarke, desde que te has ido he cambiado ¿Sabes? Ahora soy más sociable, ir en bus es algo que haría una persona sociable -Dijo Nicole convencida.

-Lo has siniestrado, ¿Verdad? -Entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo aparqué en una bajada y se ve que se me olvidó poner el freno de mano y, bueno, digamos que cayó por un pequeño barranco... -Agachó la mirada avergonzada.

Tenía una amiga que era un puto desastre, desordenada y un puto desastre en general. Pero la quería, la quería con todo su ser y daba gracias a Dios cada día por haberla tenido durante prácticamente toda su vida. Se conocieron en el colegio, en el primer curso de primaria, las sentaron juntas desde el primer día y ya nunca más se separaron. Habían pasado todas las etapas de sus vidas juntas, hasta se iniciaron en el ámbito sexual juntas, porque ¿Por qué no? Se querían, tenían confianza y querían que la primera vez fuera con una persona especial, estaba escrito en la Bíblia, vaya que sí. Desde entonces se unieron más aunque siempre tuvieron claro que solo las unía un gran lazo de amistad. La ayudó a conquistar a Álex, su profesora de dibujo de entonces y ella como buena amiga le devolvió el favor ayudándola a meterse en la cama de la compañera de piso de su Álex. Siempre fueron un gran equipo. Lo que el primer curso de primaria unió que no lo separase nadie.

-Clarke, me encanta tenerte encima, lo sabes, pero tus enormes tetas me están ahogando ya -Fingió ir perdiendo la voz a medida que avanzaba en la frase.

-Eres más tonta... No pones tantas pegas cuando me las manoseas -Le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y se dejaba caer a su lado en el colchón.

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mi, Clarky, bueno, dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? Me dejaste preocupada con la última llamada -Empleó un tono preocupado.

Realmente no quería hablar del tema, necesitaba desconectar de todo aquello, estar con su amiga como si estuvieran en su propia casa, juntas y haciendo sus tonterías de siempre, así que le contó por encima todo lo ocurrido en su pasado jueves-martes trece y le suplicó de mil maneras diferentes que no le hiciera más preguntas que ya la iría informando a medida le fueran pasando las cosas. No la recordaba tan pesada con la insistencia.

Recordar todo ese día la volvió a agobiar un poco y se colocó de costado dándole la espalda a Nicole.

Pasados unos segundos notó como el brazo de su amiga pasaba por encima de su cadera, abrazándola y sintiendo como terminaba de pegar todo su cuerpo completamente al suyo. Ese gesto la volvió a calmar. Le cogió el brazo con el que la abrazaba y se lo llevó al pecho dándole un suave apretón. Nicole incorporó un poco la cabeza para darle un par de besos en la nuca y volver a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta Lexa? Perdón, perdón, es la última pregunta que te hago, te lo prometo.

Sinceramente nunca se lo había planteado, pero si que era cierto que si se ponía a pensar en las sensaciones que había sentido después de ese intento de violación y como le salió el cuidarla y hacerla sentir mejor, la necesidad de que la perdonase y como la hacía sonreír cuando se volvía una maniática sin control... Podía ser posible que sintiera algo por esa guapa maniática, porque guapa lo era un rato, las cosas como eran. Pero ahora mismo lo que si tenía claro era que Nylah le había robado un poquito el corazón desde ese día en su celda, le gustaba y le gustaba de verdad, había conseguido volver a sentir algo más que solo deseo sexual después de lo de Álex y eso era algo impensable hacía tres días atrás.

-Puede ser que haya empezado a sentir algo por otra persona y no voy a decir nada más sin la presencia de mi abogado -Puso una sonrisa maligna aunque su amiga no pudiera verla.

-¿Con quién tengo que compartir a éstas dos? -Dijo Nicole mientras le tocaba los pechos con la mano que tenía encima.

-Se llama Nylah y se ha estado preocupando por mí desde que llegué, me cuida y me trata genial, Nics, no sé, me ha pedido conocernos más y es lo que estamos haciendo, de momento la situación es esta, me gusta y se que a ella también le gusto.

-Asegúrate del porqué de su condena, Clarke, no vayas a enamorarte de alguien del que puedas arrepentirte -Le aconsejó.

Le encantaba y le entraba un no sé qué por el cuerpo cuando Nicole se ponía en modo madre osa para protegerla. Tenía una facilidad para pasar de la broma a la seriedad que la dejaba fascinada.

-No creo que pueda llegar a enamorarme, solo me enamoré una vez y ya sabes de quién.

-Volverás a enamorarte, Clarky - Le susurró Nicole al oído.

Nicole la soltó de ese abrazo que le daba por la espalda y que tanto le estaba haciendo sentir. A los pocos segundos notó como su amiga se levantaba de la cama dejándola allí abandonada a su suerte en aquella fría cama. Se giró y se incorporó para averiguar el destino de su amiga, aunque muy lejos no podía haber ido; la visualizó ahí de pie, en braguitas y sujetador. ¿Qué tramaba ahora esa loca?

-¿Qué coño haces ahora, Nics? -Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Enseñarte que puedes enamorarte de nuevo -Colocó una mano en su cabeza y empezó a agacharse mientras sacaba el culo para fuera simulando una postura sexy.

-¿Como puede ser que cada vez estés más buena? ¿Qué me escondes? - Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Nicole le respondió alzando y bajando las cejas un par de veces. Menuda gilipollas, lo había vuelto hacer, pasar de la seriedad a la broma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre carcajadas, Nicole volvió a la cama junto a ella, seguía en ropa interior así que se metió debajo de las sábanas.

-Quítate la ropa y métete dentro conmigo -Su amiga levantó un poco las sabanas.

Le gustó la idea, podía parecer una tontería, pero estando ahí encerrada con delincuentes de todos los grados, algo tan simple como poder estar en contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con una persona a la que quieres era reconfortante. Poder sentir esa sensación de calma que te produce un abrazo y ese sentimiento de estar en el lugar correcto con el contacto caliente de su cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba ese momento y sabía que Nicole también, su amiga había creado esa cómica situación para terminar en aquella cama abrazadas. Tenía calada a esa capo cómica que tenía por amiga.

-Podría pasar la condena entera entre tus brazos, no sabes la tranquilidad que me está transmitiendo este momento... -Dijo con voz totalmente calmada alargando las palabras más de lo normal porque empezaba a quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

-¿Crees que le hará gracia a Nylah? Si es muy celosa podemos hacer un vis a vis a tres, ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Tris a tris?

-Eres tan imbécil que me obligas a quererte -Volvió a sacarle una carcajada.

Se quedaron dormidas después de estar un rato en silencio y abrazadas debajo de esas sábanas. Las despertaron unos golpes en la puerta anunciándoles que les quedaban cinco minutos de visita. Se miraron a los ojos y en seguida les aparecieron lágrimas en ellos, se dieron un largo abrazo y salieron de la cama para empezar a vestirse. Continuaban en silencio y aquello era raro, por lo menos por parte de Nicole. Pero también entendía que a veces su amiga se derrumbaba y no tenía ganas de hacer tonterías y decir frases ocurrentes.

-Clarke.

-Dime -Se giró porque estaba dándole la espalda mientras se vestía.

-Te echaré de menos -Le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le dolió ver a su amiga tan triste, así que cogió las riendas ella esta vez. Eran un jodido equipo de la hostia.

-Podemos hacer un vis a vis o tris a tris... -Le guiñó el ojo -... una vez al mes, además, te llamo cada día prácticamente, podría ser muchísimo peor, ¿No? -Terminó con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Tienes razón, me gusta el drama ya lo sabes, ven aquí anda -Estiró los brazos para que fuera a abrazarla.

Mientras estaban en ese abrazo de despedida notó como Nicole empezaba a quitar los brazos de su espalda y los deslizaba hacia delante cogiéndole ambos pechos y agachándose a la altura de ellos.

-Vosotras dos, ni se os ocurra traicionarme, nada de que os guste más que os toque Nylah que yo ¿Eh? Hemos compartido muchos años, os he hecho disfrutar, lo sabéis, y a esta tipa la acabáis de conocer, sería muy dura para mí esta traición. Confío en vosotras, bebés -Y les dio un beso a cada una la muy imbécil. No sabía si reírse a carcajadas o darle un guantazo por ser tan tonta. ¿No estaba en pleno drama hacía dos segundos?

Finalmente se decantó por un capón en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez empuñado el picaporte de la puerta que las iba a separar se giró para verla una última vez, Nicole había hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que ahí estaban las dos diciéndose un te quiero con la mirada aunque luego Nicole lo expresara también en forma de corazón con sus manos.

Salió por la puerta y con ello la realidad más absoluta volvió a ella. Estaba en la prisión y aun le quedaba una larga condena por cumplir.

Fue directa a la sala de inspección, ya no la ponía nerviosa porque les hacían inspecciones prácticamente por todo, así que en poco menos de cinco minutos ya estaba saliendo de la inspección para volver a su celda.

La agente Ontari la frenó.

-Espere Griffin, su visita le dejó esto -Ontari le tendió lo que parecían dos libros.

Volvió sobre sus pasos cogiendo lo que le estaba entregando la agente y, cuando vio que tenía en sus manos lo que parecían dos libros con los títulos "Final de Sense8" y "Nueva serie: Killing Eve", le apareció una sonrisa de felicidad tan grande que la agente Ontari no pudo resistir comentarle que quería verla siempre con esa sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

 **Y hasta aquí el noveno capítulo de Azgeda. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Y como la semana pasada no actualizamos por todo el ajetreo del Fanfest... Este viernes os regalamos un capítulo más largo.**

 **Raven no se cree que Bellamy no haya visto quién le apuñaló. ¿Vosotras qué creéis?**

 **¿Qué tramarán la peluquera y el mamut? ¿Cómo recuperará la tarjeta Clarke?**

 **Nylah ha entrado pisando fuerte... ¿Quién no se rendiría a esta Nylah? Lexa seguro que no...**

 **Amamos fuerte la relación de Nicole y Clarke, por fin han tenido ese vis a vis que tanto necesitaban ¿Lo habéis disfrutado tanto como ellas? ¡¡Nosotras siiiiii!!**

 **Este capítulo, especialmente la parte del vis a vis, lo queremos dedicar a una de nuestras lectoras que está pasando por un mal momento. Ami"J"a, sabes que este cambio será para bien, lo sentimos así en nuestras entrañas, y lo que dicen las entrañas va a misa. Igualmente, aquí estaremos para apoyarte y levantarte si hace falta.**

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	10. -Desnuda, cachonda y calva-

Esa misma tarde, después de que Clarke desapareciera con Nylah y no volviera, dejó a Luna con sus tampones y su magnífico plan de quemar vivasa esas dos individuas, no sabían qué plan podían estar tramando y al final ellas tampoco habían quedado en nada en concreto por culpa de la fuga de "Thelma y Louise". Dios, si es que se moría de celos.

Se dirigió directamente al pasillo donde se encontraban los tres únicos teléfonos de todo Azgeda. Tres. Y ¿Cuántas reclusas habían? Calculaba que unas ciento ochenta y tres. Menuda organización de prisión. Después de siete minutos haciendo cola, por fin llegó su turno. Descolgó el teléfono, no sin antes limpiar meticulosamente el auricular con la camiseta de su uniforme y, con mucha prisa, marcó uno de los números de su lista.

-¿Lex? -Escuchó la voz de Berta al otro lado.

El tono entre sorprendida y preocupada de su amiga tenía una justificación de las grandes, desde que ingresó en Azgeda apenas las había llamado, prefería que la vida de sus amigas fluyera sin ella, como un paréntesis de su existencia. Habían intentado durante meses hacerla entrar en razón entre enfados y lágrimas, pero al final logró que desistieran.

-Hola Berta... -Respondió algo nerviosa.

Mierda, es que ya no sabía ni cómo tratar con una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Le preguntó directamente y preocupada. Del tono de sorpresa ya no quedaba ni rastro.

Automáticamente notó como se formaba el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Por su culpa sus amigas llevaban meses sin saber de ella, y aún así, ahí estaba Berta, demostrándole que por mucho que se empeñara, ellas no la dejarían sola jamás.

Cogió aire para contener las lágrimas y poder hablar, y antes de hacerlo su amiga volvió a decir algo.

 **-** Venga, Lex, tranquila. Ninguna de las dos queremos que te transformes tan pronto en Elmo asmático.

Soltó una carcajada mientras le caía una lágrima rebelde y se la limpiaba mientras sonreía. Siempre se burlaban cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar porque decían que su voz se transformaba en la de Elmo de Barrio Sésamo sufriendo un ataque de asma. Siempre les hizo gracia, y el que fueran tan tontas le ayudaba a calmarse.

-Eres una idiota -Dijo aún riendo -No sé ni por donde empezar, y no se te ocurra decirme que por el principio que nos conocemos -La escuchó soltar una risita -¿Recuerdas mi historia con Costia?

-Claro, cómo no hacerlo... -Respondió con pocas ganas su amiga.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que me pasó con ella?

-Joder Lexa, me acuerdo de todo, deja de dar vueltas. Qué te gusta poner el punto de drama en todo, ¿Eh? Suéltalo ya. No, no, espera, no me digas que han metido a Costia en la cárcel también. No me jodas, Lexa, ¿Ni en la puta cárcel nos vamos a librar de esa asquerosa?

-Noooooo, déjame terminar. No es eso -Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Menos mal porque ya estaba escribiéndole un WhatsApp a Melanie con un código rojo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mel? Es la hora de comer, es raro que no la tengas en la mesa preparada para engullir -Preguntó extrañada.

-Ha tenido que salir a comprarle comida a la Señora Popitas, esta mañana tu querida hija se ha levantado con la pata izquierda y no quiere comer, ni frutos secos ni fruta. Así que la he mandado a que le compre unos cuantos bichos de esos que le das como premios.

-Uf, cómo echo de menos a esa gruñona maniática.

-Eso mismo respondemos a la gente cuando nos preguntan por ti.

Berta lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, eran muy protectoras con ella, pero les encantaba picarla cada vez que tenían ocasión. Antes de que pudiera quejarse de su respuesta, su amiga se le volvió a adelantar.

-Bueno, vamos a lo importante, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cogió aire antes de hablar, tenía asumido lo que sentía por Clarke, pero era la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta y el hacerlo lo haría todo aún más real.

-Clarke, eso me ha pasado. Es otra reclusa, entró aquí hace casi un mes, al principio no la soportaba, incluso me hablaba y yo hacía como que no la escuchaba. Pero un día me vi buscándola por todos lados, aunque no habláramos me gustaba observarla, esa maldita risa que tiene me encanta y luego está esa arruga que se le forma en la frente cuando se pone a pensar en sus cosas, puf...ahora llevo casi una semana que no me la quito de la cabeza. Dios, Berta, no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

Su amiga tardó un poco en responderle, probablemente analizando la nueva situación; es que no solo era nuevo para ella, para sus amigas también. Había desperdiciado demasiados años de su vida nombrándoles a Costia y seguramente la novedad era difícil de asimilar.

-Lex, en algún momento tenía que pasar, y no tiene porqué ser lo mismo -Le dijo con calma -A no ser que me digas que esa tal Clarke es una asesina que entonces no sería lo mismo, sería mucho peor.

-No es ninguna asesina, desgraciada -Le respondió riendo de nuevo, aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía los motivos por los que estaba en Azgeda y se puso algo nerviosa -Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué ha hecho para que la encierren aquí, pero no tiene pinta de ser una asesina, es demasiado guapa, y las asesinas suelen tener cicatrices y esas cosas ¿No? -Dijo de carrerilla y nerviosa de nuevo.

-Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es averiguar porqué está ahí. Lo segundo será informarnos, por supuesto. Y lo tercero, si resulta no ser ninguna asesina o psicópata, será armar un buen plan de conquista, aunque apostaría que ya la tienes en el bote con ese cuerpo que te gastas.

Hablaron unos minutos más, y aunque le hubiese encantado poder hablar con Melanie, ya tenía a varias reclusas detrás esperando para hacer sus respectivas llamadas, y como su cuerpo no podría soportar meterse en más problemas, no tuvo más remedio que colgar, pero no sin antes prometerle a su amiga que las llamaría para mantenerlas al tanto de todo ese tema de Clarke. Malditas cotillas.

xxx

Parecía que después de esa llamada estaba algo más relajada aunque se había quedado algo preocupada por los motivos que tendría la rubia para estar encerrada allí. Decidió darse una tregua mental el resto del día, miró el reloj que había encima de uno de los teléfonos cerciorándose de que aún tenía tiempo para darse una ducha rápida y terminar de despejarse y relajarse.

Pasó por su celda a buscar las cosas para asearse suplicándole a Dios y a todas las Vírgenes no encontrarse a Clarke ni a Luna, necesitaba un respiro y tiempo para ella. Sus súplicas surtieron efecto y no se cruzó con ninguna de las dos; cogió todo lo necesario y se encaminó hacia las duchas, que para su grata sorpresa, estaban todas vacías. Su mente no asimilaba esos doce minutos de buena suerte que estaba viviendo, pero no sería ella la que gafara esa buena suerte momentánea, así que silenció a su Lexa interior y, corriendo tres meticulosas veces la cortina de la ducha, finalmente se metió dentro.

Cuando le cayó el primer chorro de agua por la cara y por el pelo, soltó un sonoro suspiro pasándose las manos por su larga melena castaña, realmente el tema de Clarke le tenía los chacras descolocados y ella no podía vivir con tanto desorden mental. Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en esa rubia de intensos ojos azules. No supo muy bien cómo sucedió, pero se aventuró a imaginar cómo sería sentir las manos de la rubia deslizándose por su cuerpo mojado mientras que con sus labios recorría parte de su cuello.

Se le erizó la piel, le estaba gustando la sensación que sentía al imaginar toda aquella locura, así que decidió avanzar en esa fantasía que se había creado.

 _La lengua de la rubia jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja para después susurrarle en el oído con esa voz ronca un "Dios, Lexa, me estás poniendo muy cachonda" mientras iba deslizando la mano por su barriga apretándose más a su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente unidas._

Su cuerpo reaccionó, se le endurecieron los pezones y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas tan solo imaginándola y aunque el agua que caía estaba casi helada, sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Sabía de sobra que era un error seguir con esos pensamientos, pero ya no podía parar, la rubia la tenía enganchada hasta siendo irreal.

 _Una de las manos de Clarke agarraba uno de sus pechos estrujándolo con la presión justa para proporcionarle placer, mientras que con la otra mano continuaba bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad, separándole los pliegues y estimulándole el clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos en él._

La cortina de la ducha se abrió de repente, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos más tórridos y provocándole una taquicardia que le iba a costar una calvicie y tres días de superación.

-Tú, bicho palo -Octavia la miró de arriba abajo apoyada en una de las paredes de la ducha -Joder, estás muy buena -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Instintivamente usó sus brazos para taparse todo lo posible, poniéndose aún más nerviosa. Se sentía avergonzada por sus pensamientos y asustada por esa intromisión a su intimidad.

-¿Me vas a asaltar sexualmente? -Dijo con miedo en la voz.

-¿Asaltar sexualmente? -Carcajeó -Joder, eres rara de cojones. No, no he venido a violarte, tranquila, aunque estás tremenda, cariño -Le guiñó un ojo -Quiero hablar contigo porque hace un rato ha venido la zorra de Emori con su sombra y me han amenazado con un bisturí. Obviamente hay algo que no me habéis contado de esa trifulca que te dejó en ese estado deplorable -Soltó con desgana -Así que dime la verdad, y si me convence, quizá os ayude a que esas dos no os maten. ¿Qué les dijísteis? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y de dónde mierda han sacado el puto bisturí? -Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su contestación.

Se le iba a cortocircuitar el cerebro. Estaba desnuda, aun se sentía un poco acalorada por esos pensamientos y estaba siendo acosada, aún así tuvo tiempo de calcular rápidamente que la suerte le había durado unos diecisiete minutos.

-¿Puedo vestirme al menos? No me siento muy cómoda así -Preguntó titubeante.

-Estás en una prisión no en el Royal Palace Syd 5 estrellas, my Lady **-** Octavia hizo una reverencia, se volvió a incorporar y la miró intensamente a los ojos -No, y ya estás tardando en responder -La presionó.

Hasta ahí llegó la tregua que su cuerpo le estaba regalando, el corazón se le empezó a acelerar y comenzó a marearse, apoyó una mano en los azulejos de la pared para aguantar un poco el equilibrio y no tardó en ver pequeños puntitos negros que se movían a su alrededor.

Miró a Octavia con el pánico grabado en sus ojos, porque estaba desnuda y se iba a desmayar, iba a quedar totalmente indefensa ante esa psicópata pervertida.

"Genial Lexa. Desnuda, cachonda y calva".

Y morir así, desnuda y cachonda, no sonaba nada mal, pero lo de calva se salía fuera del contexto de lo que una vez imaginó que sería una muerte feliz y perfecta.

Notó cómo su cuerpo perdía la poca fuerza que le quedaba y al cabo de dos mili segundos todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

 **Una** **hora** **más** **tarde** **en** **el** **despacho** **de** **la** **gobernadora...**

 _Octavia_ _se_ _paseaba_ _nerviosa_ _por_ _el_ _despacho_ _mientras_ _que_ _Raven_ _la_ _observaba_ _sentada_ _en_ _uno_ _de_ _los_ _sillones_ _esperando_ _a_ _que_ _su_ _amante_ _se_ _relajara_ _y_ _empezara_ _a_ _hablar._

 _La_ _misma_ _Octavia_ _le_ _había_ _pedido_ _esa_ _visita,_ _en_ _un_ _primer_ _momento_ _se_ _imaginó_ _que_ _sería_ _para_ _lo_ _de_ _siempre,_ _sexo_ _salvaje_ _encima_ _del_ _escritorio,_ _pero_ _obviamente_ _después_ _de_ _lo_ _de_ _Bellamy_ _no_ _iba_ _a_ _continuar_ _por_ _ese_ _camino._ _En_ _cuanto_ _la_ _vio_ _cruzar_ _por_ _esa_ _puerta_ _se_ _dio_ _cuenta_ _que_ _los_ _tiros_ _no_ _iban_ _por_ _ahí_ _y_ _que_ _pasaba_ _algo,_ _algo_ _muy_ _gordo._

 _-Octavia,_ _me_ _estás_ _poniendo_ _nerviosa_ _¿Qué_ _pasa?_

 _Octavia_ _se_ _pasó_ _las_ _manos_ _por_ _el_ _pelo_ _y_ _mirando_ _hacía_ _arriba_ _soltó_ _todo_ _el_ _aire_ _que_ _tenía_ _dentro._

 _-Estoy_ _en_ _un_ _lío_ _de_ _la_ _hostia_ _y_ _no_ _sé_ _cómo_ _salir_ _de_ _él,_ _pero_ _lo_ _peor_ _de_ _todo_ _es_ _que_ _necesito_ _que_ _me_ _ayudes_ _y_ _me_ _siento_ _realmente_ _mal_ _por_ _ello_ _porque_ _me_ _importas_ _más_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _crees,_ _Raven_ _-Dijo_ _mirándola_ _intensamente_ _a_ _los_ _ojos._

 _-Me_ _estas_ _asustando,_ _O._ _-Empleó_ _un_ _tono_ _preocupado._

 _-Prométeme_ _que_ _no_ _me_ _vas_ _a_ _interrumpir_ _y_ _me_ _vas_ _a_ _dejar_ _terminar._

 _-Sabes_ _que_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _pides_ _va_ _a_ _ser_ _complicado,_ _pero_ _te_ _prometo_ _que_ _lo_ _intentaré_ _-Se_ _puso_ _la_ _mano_ _en_ _el_ _corazón._

 _Octavia_ _negó_ _con_ _la_ _cabeza_ _intentando_ _disimular_ _la_ _pequeña_ _sonrisa_ _que_ _le_ _apareció_ _al_ _pensar_ _que_ _era_ _totalmente_ _cierto,_ _iba_ _a_ _ser_ _realmente_ _complicado,_ _y_ _es_ _que_ _Raven_ _era_ _la_ _persona_ _más_ _impaciente_ _de_ _todo_ _el_ _puto_ _planeta._

 _-Tengo_ _droga_ _escondida_ _en_ _mi_ _celda..._

 _-¡¿QUE_ _QUÉ?!_ _¡Tu_ _hermano_ _te_ _va_ _a_ _matar_ _y_ _yo_ _te_ _reanimaré_ _para_ _matarte_ _después!_ _-Se_ _desesperó._

 _-¿Me_ _dejas_ _terminar?_ _Si_ _te_ _pones_ _así_ _con_ _el_ _principio_ _verás_ _con_ _el_ _final_ _-Dijo_ _con_ _tono_ _de_ _burla_ _aunque_ _sabía_ _perfectamente_ _que_ _era_ _cierto._

 _Raven_ _la_ _miró_ _con_ _una_ _expresión_ _que_ _realmente_ _la_ _asustó,_ _se_ _notaba_ _que_ _estaba_ _contando_ _hasta_ _cinco_ _mil_ _mentalmente_ _para_ _no_ _asesinarla_ _en_ _ese_ _mismo_ _momento._

 _-Como_ _te_ _decía,_ _tengo_ _droga_ _en_ _mi_ _celda,_ _debo_ _mucho_ _dinero_ _a_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _reclusas_ _y_ _es_ _la_ _única_ _manera_ _de_ _conseguir_ _dinero_ _rápido_ _y_ _fácil._ _Te_ _juro_ _que_ _solo_ _ha_ _sido_ _y_ _será_ _por_ _esta_ _vez,_ _Raven_ _-La_ _miró_ _con_ _tristeza_ _en_ _los_ _ojos_ _haciendo_ _que_ _Raven_ _relajara_ _un_ _poco_ _su_ _expresión_ _-Esta_ _mañana_ _me_ _han_ _acorralado_ _las_ _zorras_ _de_ _Emori_ _y_ _Echo_ _y_ _me_ _han_ _amenazado_ _con_ _un_ _puto_ _bisturí,_ _¡Con_ _un_ _puto_ _bisturí!_ _No_ _tenía_ _opciones_ _de_ _salir_ _bien_ _parada_ _de_ _ahí,_ _así_ _que_ _me_ _inventé_ _que_ _la_ _droga_ _la_ _tienen_ _escondida_ _Lexa,_ _Luna_ _y_ _Clarke,_ _esas_ _cinco_ _tuvieron_ _una_ _especie_ _de_ _trifulca_ _y_ _no_ _me_ _fío,_ _algo_ _me_ _esconden,_ _Rave,_ _si_ _hasta_ _Clarke_ _se_ _inventó_ _una_ _hostia_ _en_ _la_ _cara,_ _que_ _por_ _lo_ _poco_ _marcada_ _que_ _la_ _tenía_ _seguro_ _que_ _se_ _la_ _hizo_ _ella_ _misma_ _-Puso_ _los_ _ojos_ _en_ _blanco_ _-_ _Te_ _juro_ _que_ _estoy_ _convencida_ _de_ _que_ _traman_ _algo,_ _aunque_ _ahora_ _me_ _hacen_ _dudar_ _porque_ _hace_ _un_ _rato_ _he_ _ido_ _a_ _hablar_ _con_ _Lexa_ _-Negó_ _con_ _la_ _cabeza_ _-Esa_ _cría_ _es_ _incapaz_ _de_ _matar_ _a_ _una_ _mosca,_ _y_ _mucho_ _menos_ _de_ _trazar_ _un_ _plan_ _maquiavélico,_ _¿Puedes_ _creerte_ _que_ _se_ _ha_ _desmayado_ _de_ _la_ _tensión_ _solo_ _porque_ _le_ _abrí_ _la_ _cortina_ _de_ _la_ _ducha?_

 _-¿Y_ _no_ _tenías_ _otro_ _momento_ _para_ _hablar_ _con_ _la_ _chica?_ _¿Tenía_ _que_ _ser_ _en_ _las_ _duchas?_ _-Raven_ _volvió_ _a_ _tensarse._

 _-De_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _te_ _he_ _contado,_ _¿Sólo_ _te_ _preocupa_ _eso?_ _No_ _es_ _la_ _primera_ _ni_ _será_ _la_ _última_ _vez_ _que_ _vea_ _a_ _una_ _mujer_ _desnuda,_ _Rave._ _Y_ _no_ _solo_ _eso,_ _obviamente_ _no_ _iba_ _a_ _dejar_ _ahí_ _tirada_ _a_ _la_ _criatura,_ _he_ _tenido_ _que_ _secarla,_ _vestirla_ _y_ _llevarla_ _hasta_ _su_ _celda._ _Y_ _por_ _cierto,_ _tienes_ _unos_ _agentes_ _de_ _mierda,_ _la_ _he_ _llevado_ _arrastrando_ _desde_ _los_ _vestuarios_ _y_ _ninguno_ _se_ _ha_ _dado_ _cuenta._

 _-Encima_ _tienes_ _la_ _poca_ _vergüenza_ _de_ _decirme_ _que_ _hago_ _mal_ _mi_ _trabajo,_ _estupendo_ _-Aplaudió_ _Raven_ _irónicamente._

 _Al_ _ver_ _el_ _claro_ _enfado_ _de_ _Raven,_ _Octavia_ _se_ _acercó_ _a_ _ella,_ _aún_ _seguía_ _sentada_ _y,_ _colocándose_ _a_ _horcajadas_ _encima_ _de_ _sus_ _piernas,_ _le_ _sujetó_ _la_ _cara_ _con_ _ambas_ _manos_ _y_ _le_ _sonrió_ _mirándola_ _a_ _los_ _ojos._ _Le_ _encantaba_ _darle_ _celos_ _y_ _que_ _siempre_ _cayera_ _en_ _sus_ _redes._ _Si_ _realmente_ _supiera_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _sentía_ _por_ _ella_ _quizá_ _las_ _cosas_ _cambiarían,_ _pero_ _no_ _quería_ _joderle_ _la_ _vida,_ _así_ _que_ _se_ _limitaba_ _a_ _hacer_ _el_ _papel_ _de_ _chica_ _dura_ _en_ _busca_ _de_ _sexo_ _ocasional_ _que_ _se_ _le_ _daba_ _bastante_ _bien;_ _Raven_ _apartó_ _de_ _un_ _golpe_ _las_ _manos_ _de_ _su_ _cara_ _sin_ _esperarse_ _que_ _Octavia_ _la_ _agarrara_ _de_ _las_ _muñecas._ _La_ _tenía_ _inmovilizada_ _y_ _en_ _un_ _movimiento_ _brusco,_ _Octavia_ _acortó_ _el_ _poco_ _espacio_ _que_ _quedaba_ _entre_ _sus_ _labios,_ _uniéndolos._ _Raven_ _forcejeó,_ _quería_ _escapar_ _pero_ _también_ _dejarse_ _hacer._ _Tenía_ _una_ _puta_ _lucha_ _interior._ _Así_ _funcionaban,_ _besos_ _bruscos,_ _caricias_ _duras_ _y_ _miradas_ _tan_ _intensas_ _que_ _eran_ _capaces_ _de_ _derretir_ _glaciares;_ _un_ _juego_ _al_ _que_ _llevaban_ _tiempo_ _jugando_ _y_ _no_ _se_ _cansaban_ _de_ _hacerlo._

 _Después_ _de_ _una_ _resistencia_ _nefasta,_ _Raven_ _se_ _rindió_ _y,_ _agarrándola_ _por_ _la_ _nuca,_ _profundizó_ _aún_ _más_ _aquel_ _beso_ _necesitado._ _Al_ _cabo_ _de_ _unos_ _minutos,_ _y_ _antes_ _de_ _que_ _se_ _le_ _fuera_ _de_ _las_ _manos,_ _Octavia_ _paró_ _toda_ _acción_ _y_ _se_ _separó_ _para_ _mirarla_ _a_ _los_ _ojos._

 _-Necesito_ _que_ _me_ _hagas_ _un_ _favor,_ _Rave._

 _Raven_ _soltó_ _un_ _suspiro_ _de_ _resignación._

 _-Sabía_ _que_ _algo_ _había_ _detrás_ _de_ _esos_ _besos,_ _¿Qué_ _necesitas?_

 _A_ _esas_ _alturas_ _ya_ _no_ _podía_ _negarse_ _que_ _Octavia_ _hacía_ _lo_ _que_ _quería_ _con_ _ella._

 _-Necesito_ _que_ _me_ _guardes_ _la_ _droga_ _-Le_ _dijo_ _Octavia_ _totalmente_ _seria._

 _-Estás_ _loca_ _-Respondió_ _Raven_ _riendo_ _irónicamente._

 _-Te_ _prometo_ _que_ _solo_ _serán_ _unos_ _días,_ _hasta_ _que_ _averigüe_ _qué_ _se_ _traen_ _entre_ _manos_ _esas_ _cinco_ _o_ _tres_ _o_ _dos,_ _no_ _sé,_ _alguna_ _de_ _ellas_ _¡DIOS!_ _-Se_ _exasperó_ _de_ _no_ _saber_ _quién_ _quería_ _joderla._

 _Cogió_ _aire_ _para_ _serenarse._

 _-Por_ _favor,_ _Rave,_ _necesito_ _ese_ _maldito_ _dinero,_ _si_ _esas_ _zorras_ _me_ _quitan_ _la_ _droga,_ _estoy_ _muerta_ _¿Entiendes?_ _No_ _te_ _lo_ _pediría_ _si_ _realmente_ _tuviera_ _otra_ _opción_ _car..._ _Raven_ _-Se_ _rectificó_ _antes_ _de_ _dejar_ _al_ _descubierto_ _sus_ _sentimientos._

 _No_ _habían_ _cambiado_ _aún_ _de_ _posición,_ _Octavia_ _seguía_ _a_ _horcajadas_ _encima_ _de_ _Raven,_ _la_ _única_ _diferencia_ _es_ _que_ _ahora_ _habían_ _entrelazado_ _los_ _dedos_ _de_ _sus_ _manos_ _y_ _Octavia_ _la_ _miraba_ _con_ _súplica_ _en_ _sus_ _ojos._

 _-Lo_ _haré_ _-Respondió_ _Raven_ _finalmente._

 _-¡Joder!_ _¡¿Si?!_ _Te_ _haría_ _un_ _puto_ _hijo_ _ahora_ _mismo_ _-Dijo_ _Octavia_ _mientras_ _le_ _besaba_ _toda_ _la_ _cara_ _al_ _completo._

 _-Lo_ _haré,_ _pero_ _con_ _una_ _condición_ _-posó_ _su_ _dedo_ _índice_ _en_ _los_ _labios_ _de_ _Octavia_ _para_ _frenar_ _sus_ _besos_ _-Me_ _tienes_ _que_ _prometer_ _que_ _llamarás_ _al_ _hospital_ _y_ _hablarás_ _con_ _tu_ _hermano._

 _-Ni_ _hablar_ _-Octavia_ _se_ _apartó_ _y_ _se_ _puso_ _de_ _pie_ _-No_ _puedes_ _pedirme_ _eso._

 _-Lo_ _estoy_ _haciendo._

 _-No_ _pienso_ _hacerlo,_ _prefiero_ _que_ _me_ _maten_ _a_ _hacer_ _esa_ _llamada_ _-Dijo_ _Octavia_ _totalmente_ _enfadada._

 _-Eres_ _desesperante,_ _Octavia,_ _te_ _ayudaré_ _aunque_ _sé_ _que_ _me_ _voy_ _a_ _arrepentir._ _Pero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _algún_ _día_ _tendrás_ _que_ _ceder,_ _es_ _tu_ _hermano,_ _siempre_ _se_ _está_ _preocupando_ _por_ _ti,_ _no_ _puede_ _ser_ _tan_ _grave_ _lo_ _que_ _te_ _hizo_ _para_ _que_ _lo_ _odies_ _tanto._

 _-Te_ _lo_ _he_ _dicho_ _mil_ _veces,_ _yo_ _no_ _tengo_ _hermano_ _¿Queda_ _claro?_

 _Sin_ _esperar_ _respuesta,_ _Octavia_ _salió_ _del_ _despacho_ _pegando_ _un_ _portazo._

 _Raven_ _se_ _quedó_ _un_ _poco_ _afectada_ _por_ _el_ _rumbo_ _que_ _había_ _tomado_ _esa_ _conversación_ _y_ _se_ _sentía_ _realmente_ _mal_ _por_ _haber_ _vuelto_ _a_ _caer_ _en_ _los_ _juegos_ _de_ _la_ _pequeña_ _de_ _los_ _Blake._ _Se_ _acomodó_ _en_ _la_ _silla_ _de_ _su_ _escritorio,_ _sentía_ _que_ _algo_ _se_ _le_ _pasaba_ _por_ _alto_ _en_ _todo_ _aquello_ _que_ _Octavia_ _le_ _había_ _contado,_ _la_ _droga,_ _la_ _trifulca,_ _las_ _amenazas,_ _el_ _bisturí..._ _un_ _momento,_ _¡Con_ _un_ _puto_ _bisturí!,_ _recordó_ _las_ _palabras_ _de_ _Octavia._ _Y_ _era_ _cierto,_ _era_ _muy_ _raro,_ _¿De_ _dónde_ _lo_ _habrían_ _sacado?_ _¿Cómo_ _lo_ _habrían_ _conseguido?_

xxx

Unos golpes en la cara la despertaron. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a una Luna demasiado cerca de su cara. La apartó de un manotazo y se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, se sentía mareada y desubicada, pero en pocos segundos recordó qué la había llevado hasta ahí, estaba en la ducha enfrascada en sus tórridos pensamientos con Clarke, cuando de repente, Octavia, ni corta ni perezosa, la asaltó en la misma ducha exigiéndole explicaciones que nunca pudo darle porque se desmayó de la tensión del momento.

"Dios, soy patética".

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa e iba a darle una taquicardia por segunda vez en un día, ¿Cuantas horas, minutos y segundos habían pasado desde ese desmayo? Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida y al final la calvicie sería un hecho real. ¿Dónde quedaron esos diecisiete minutos de suerte? Tendría que ir a por sus pastillas y no quería, no tenía nada de ganas de ver al Doctor después de los sospechosos acontecimientos. Su amiga se dio cuenta de que empezaba a somatizar.

-Tranquila, estás bien, Octavia te trajo a la celda, aunque deberías mirar si tienes todas las partes del cuerpo porque te arrastró por el suelo desde las duchas -rió Luna.

Se palpó el cuerpo por lo que acababa de decirle su amiga y porque lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse era que estaba desnuda en la ducha y sorprendentemente estaba con el uniforme puesto, y hasta con la ropa interior. Se puso roja al instante.

-¿Me has vestido tú? Madre mía Luna, dime que sí, por favor -Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Te trajo vestida, ¿Cómo iba a arrastrarte por el suelo desnuda? Vale que es Octavia, pero no es tan imbécil ¿No? Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó? No me contó nada, llegó, te dejó en la cama, me dijo que te cuidara y se fue sin más -Le dijo apartándole las manos de la cara.

No daba crédito a lo que le estaba contado Luna, ¿Ahora Octavia tenía corazón? ¿Era persona? No iba a contarle a Luna su patético drama de las duchas, suficiente tenía con pensar en la vergüenza y humillación que sentiría cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Octavia. A parte, en ese momento tenía un frente abierto y era mucho peor, necesitaba solucionarlo para su bien mental y capilar.

-Luna, necesito tu ayuda, necesito quitarme de la cabeza a una persona...

Solamente con esa revelación, Luna se olvidó por completo de la pregunta que le había formulado cinco segundos antes y la miró expectante esperando a que continuara.

-Clarke. No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, es terrible, hasta me he imaginado con ella en la ducha, ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta. Me tratáis de loca siempre y puede que lo esté, pero estas cosas se notan y por la manera en la que os miráis...

-¿Qué os miráis? -La cortó.

-Clarke tampoco se habrá dado cuenta aún -Se encogió de hombros -Por lo que veo sois un poco lentas de mente, además, Nylah, que por cierto tiene nombre de animal de Disney, se te ha adelantado. Pero tranquila, Clarke se dará cuenta, créeme -Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Quieres que incendie a Nylah también? Ya sabes que no me tiembla el pulso -Bromeó Luna.

Se le aceleró el pulso cuando pensó en el convencimiento de su amiga para afirmar que Clarke también podría sentir algo por ella. Las locas siempre dicen la verdad, ¿O eran los borrachos? En aquel caso le daba lo mismo, no podía ser verdad, ella no solía gastar de eso a lo que llaman suerte. Además, esa maldita cerda de Disney se le había adelantado.

-Deja de decir tonterías, a Clarke le gusta Pumba -Dijo con resquemor -No hace falta ser una eminencia para darse cuenta -Se dejó caer en el colchón abatida.

-Recuerda las palabras de este ser superior -Luna levantó los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba -Y relájate, Timón -Le dio un golpe en el brazo -El día que te toque de verdad te va a explotar una arteria.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"El día que te toque de verdad"

Sonrió.

 **¡Uy! Pero si hoy no es viernes...? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Lexa no tiene ni un momento de paz, pobrecita. Al final tendrá que recurrir a sus pastillas y no sabemos muy bien si eso sería buena idea. *Se santiguan***

 **Habemus "Clexa" en la tórrida mente de Lexa**

 **¿Os gusta Octaven? Octavia tiene corazón y sentimientos, quién lo diría. Y Raven... ay Raven** , **parece que le gusta más de lo que cree.**

 **SE VIENEN CAPÍTULOS INTENSOS, ES HORA DE QUE OS COMPRÉIS PASTILLITAS COMO LEXA PORQUE OS VAN A HACER FALTA. LUEGO NO DIGÁIS QUE NO OS AVISAMOS...**

 **Una vez más, gracias por votar, por comentar y por seguirnos en esta aventura.**

 **Un abrazo perezoso para todxs.**


	11. -Los pechos de Clarke-

Llevaba un día bastante productivo, por la mañana había terminado de leer el último de los libro-series que le trajo Nicole hacía ya dos días, tenía que admitir que le sorprendió la nueva faceta de escritora de su amiga, sería la nueva Nicole de Rowling; y ahora se encontraba pintando el techo de su celda, al fin consiguió un momento de tranquilidad para poder dibujar esos caballitos de mar.

Después de terminar su mañana de lectura, se dirigió hacia el economato y, como no les dejaban comprar lápices ni ningún objeto largo y delgado que pudieran usar para apuñalar, improvisó con tinte del pelo y sus propias manos. Eligió tinte de color rosa fucsia, era su color favorito aparte del negro, siempre le decían que el negro no era un color, así que tenía el rosa fucsia como alternativa, y demasiado triste era estar en Azgeda como para encima pintar el techo de negro.

Tenía las manos y parte de la cara llenas de tinte, una buena artista debe ensuciarse para crear sus obras y, otra cosa no, pero artista lo era y lo sabía. Dibujaba desde pequeña y cada vez se le fue dando mejor, hasta tal punto que acabó pintando sus propios cuadros y colgándolos en algunas galerías de Sydney de poco renombre. Siempre se empieza desde abajo, eso le repetía una y otra vez Álex cuando se desmoronaba porque no conseguía buenas ofertas para mostrar su arte.

-No eres tú, no eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo "soy yo" -Puso un tono más bajo en su voz para hacer el coro -No te quiero hacer sufrir, es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así "así", échame la culpa. Ok, I don't really, really wanna fight anymore, I don't really, really wanna fake it no more, play me like The Beatles, baby, just let it be, so come and put the blame on me, yeah -Movía la cabeza y la mano libre al ritmo de la canción que estaba cantando.

Estaba tan concentrada en hacer perfectamente la unión de las colas de los caballitos de mar al ritmo de Demi y Luis Fonsi que no escuchó entrar a Nylah.

-Vaya, no se te da nada mal esto de los idiomas, ni lo de cantar ni dibujar por lo que veo. Es muy bonito, Clarke -Le dijo Nylah con una gran sonrisa en la cara contemplando el dibujo del techo.

Se asustó. Y menos mal que por una vez en su vida se alinearon los astros, las estrellas y los planetas, y su pésimo sentido de la estabilidad le dio tregua y se mantuvo encima de la silla en la que estaba subida.

-Me has asustado, no te he oído entrar -Dijo con una mano en el pecho recuperándose del susto -¿Te gusta? -Le preguntó mientras miraba su obra.

-Es precioso, no sabía que dibujabas y mucho menos que lo hicieras tan bien -Le comentó mientras miraba esos caballitos de mar fucsias -¿Estás pintando con tinte para el pelo? -Le preguntó divertida observando sus manos.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba torpemente de la silla y se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, guapa - Le dio un beso en los labios y le regaló su sonrisa más dulce -Es algo que quería pintar desde que llegué, creo que me va a ayudar a mantener la cordura aquí dentro.

No quería darle más explicaciones, aún no se sentía preparada y el tema de Álex era algo que solo lo había hablado con su gente más cercana. Mierda, y con Lexa. Se quedó pensando unos segundos en porqué se lo contó a Lexa, sí, estaba en plena conmoción, pero igualmente nunca había hablado del tema con nadie que no formara parte de su vida, mínimo, diez años atrás.

Nylah la devolvió a la realidad sacándola del ensimismamiento en el que se había metido.

-Eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, eres decidida y aunque te pongan trabas para conseguirlo, siempre buscas otra manera para poder lograrlo -Le dijo Nylah que le devolvió el beso y la abrazó.

Se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, y lo más importante, no sentía culpa. Le devolvió el abrazo, y por pura necesidad de sentir aún más, la apretó contra su cuerpo. Nylah se dio cuenta de esa necesidad y le respondió intensificando un poco más ese abrazo. Poco a poco se fueron separando, pero Nylah se frenó y le agarró ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Eres increíble -Sentenció Nylah mirándola intensamente a los ojos haciendo que se ruborizase.

De un impulso le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y la atrajo otra vez hacia ella posando un suave beso en sus labios, un simple roce, aunque rápidamente notó la lengua de Nylah pidiéndole permiso y algo en su interior se prendió. Empezó a perder el raciocinio e intensificó aquel beso, a los pocos segundos ya se estaban devorando haciéndole perder el control de sus manos que empezaban a actuar por si solas posándose en la cadera de la rubia, la cual deslizó las suyas hacia su trasero.

-Espera, espera, quiero ir despacio y me lo estas poniendo muy difícil -Le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento -Respondió con una sonrisa tímida abrazándola después y escondiendo la cara en su cuello -Yo también quiero ir despacio, Clarke -Se separó para hablar y mirándola a los ojos continuó -No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando esto, y ahora que lo tengo no querría estropearlo por nada del mundo -Le dijo mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa y le acariciaba la cara con el pulgar -Iremos a tu ritmo, ¿Si?

Asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. A cada paso que daban se sentía más cómoda y se convencía más de lo perfecta que era para ella.

-Tienes algo en la nariz -Comentó cambiando de tema y Nylah la miró extrañada -¡Justo aquí!

Sin que lo viera venir le manchó la nariz con tinte mientras rompía a reír y se alejaba todo lo posible de ella a pesar de que sabía que no podría ir muy lejos en esa celda de metro y medio. No tardó en escuchar un te vas a enterar. Ven aquí y a los pocos segundos estaban envueltas en una guerra de tinte. Acabaron como un cuadro de Picasso, versión Barbie. El rosa estaba por todas partes, se lo habían pasado de puta madre entre risas y tonterías, pero iba a ser la leche de difícil limpiar todo ese desastre. Obviamente, le pediría a su compañera de guerra que la ayudara. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, amén.

Finalmente, quedaron tumbadas en el suelo boca arriba, con sus manos entrelazadas, la respiración aún agitada por esa guerra de tinte y admirando el mural que había creado en el techo. Y en ese instante, con Nylah a su lado, sintió que nada podría ir mal.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero me ha sobrado tinte -Se le escapó una risita -¿Te atreverías a hacerme una mecha en el pelo? -Giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos -Siento que justo en este momento empieza un cambio en mi vida y necesito plasmarlo físicamente -Le explicó a Nylah que le estaba sonriendo asintiendo con la cabeza -Alma de artista, ya sabes... -Rió mientras se tocaba un mechón de pelo con la mano que tenía libre.

Después de una sarta de crueles amenazas hacia Nylah para evitar que la muy descerebrada le tiñera el pelo entero de fucsia, procedieron a limpiar la celda de todo ese desastre rosa que habían montado, aunque más que una celda parecía una habitación de burdel para unicornios. Y menos mal que se ofreció ella misma para ayudarla a limpiar y no tuvo que seguir con sus amenazas, porque con el tema de su pelo ya había agotado todo su repertorio.

Dos horas más tarde y una vez terminado el duro trabajo de limpieza, el cual las dejó realmente cansadas, sucias y sudadas, decidieron darse una merecida ducha. Le costó unas cuantas súplicas conseguir que Nylah se quitara la idea de ducharse juntas. Quería ir despacio ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

Estaba enjuagándose el pelo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento de paz y relajación, aunque sentía los ojos de Nylah clavados en su cuerpo. Habían unos paneles de separación entre las duchas, pero eran tan pequeños que podías ver perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de la reclusa de al lado, y en este caso era una visión bastante agradable.

-Puedo sentir tu mirada clavada en mis tetas -Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara la enfocó comprobando que efectivamente tenía la mirada donde había intuido.

Nylah se sonrojó al instante y después de una retahíla de perdones y sinónimos de perdón, apartó la vista y continuó con su higiene personal.

Enseguida se sintió mal, entendía que podía ser duro de cojones tener a tu lado completamente desnuda a la persona que te gusta, básicamente porque lo estaba viviendo ella misma con Nylah, pero lo sabía disimular mejor. Menudo cuerpazo se gastaba su rubia.

-Ven aquí, tonta, dame un beso -Le pidió con tono gracioso y alargando la mano para atraerla hacía ella.

Dicho y hecho, nunca había visto a nadie actuar tan rápido ante una petición, virgen santísima, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseando besarla ella también. Le estaba encantando sentir ese cosquilleo en la entrepierna mientras el beso iba intensificándose. Tanta intensidad dio vida a sus manos que empezaron a actuar de nuevo por su cuenta acariciando la espalda mojada de Nylah, y esta vez no llevaban ropa de por medio, así que era la hostia de difícil poder contenerse, y tampoco ayudaba que el diminuto panel que las separaba de cintura para abajo le dejara notar como sus pechos se rozaban con los de su rubia volviéndola completamente loca. Tiró de sangre fría y con mucha fuerza de voluntad consiguió volver a cortar el intenso momento. A la otra parte no pareció importarle en absoluto aquella interrupción y continuó regalándole sonrisas y miradas jugetonas desde la ducha de al lado.

Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil, no sabría por cuánto tiempo podría contener sus instintos, pero es que estaba acojonada con el siguiente paso, porque sexo había tenido en muchas ocasiones después de la muerte de Álex, pero sexo con sentimientos de por medio, no, y el miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes era de proporciones bíblicas.

xxx

Se encontraba frente a la celda de Emori compartiendo consigo misma un último debate antes de arriesgarse a que la pillaran. La serie en la que se había convertido su vida estaba en ese punto en el que los espectadores estarían gritándole al televisor que no lo hiciera, seguro, ella misma lo había hecho millones de veces con Nicole, ¿Pero qué probabilidades había de que la pillara? Se había asegurado de que Em y su mamut estaban en el gimnasio que había en una de las alas del patio y, personalmente, hasta ahora no le había ido tan mal eso de arriesgarse.

Cogió aire y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, entró en la celda con decisión porque cuanto antes acabara con el tema de la tarjeta del puto mal, mucho mejor; primero miró debajo del colchón, sabía que no encontraría nada, pero era Emori, todos sabían de su falta de intelecto, así que lo intentó.

-Bueno, resulta que no eres tan lerda al fin y al cabo... -Se dijo a si misma en un suave susurro.

Continuó por los dobladillos de las cortinas, idea que sacó de Wentworth, pero tampoco obtuvo suerte; volvió a la cama y sacó la funda de la almohada, la cual palpó entera mientras se reía internamente pensando en que nunca había manoseado así ni el cuerpo de una mujer. "Dios, céntrate, está en juego tu vida, imbécil". Al no encontrar nada en esa zona, se dirigió hacia el retrete, y con mucho asco y arcadas contenidas, lo inspeccionó a fondo. Después de eso tenía claro que iba a lavarse las manos con aguarrás. Solamente le quedaba por inspeccionar las dos estanterías casi vacías que tenía en el lado contrario de la cama.

-Maldita peluquera, ahora resulta que es lista y todo -susurró de nuevo -¿Dónde la habrá puesto? Piensa, Clarke, piensa -Se dio unos golpes en la frente con del dedo indice.

-Mi inteligencia opina que dentro de unos minutos vas a estar muerta.

Infartada. Así se había quedado tras las palabras de Emori a sus espaldas. Se giró despacio porque su cuerpo no podía ir más deprisa por la tensión del momento. Emori estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su cara. Se fijó que había dejado la puerta entreabierta y pensó que si gritaba quizá alguien la escucharía, pero no podía ni respirar, ¿Cómo iba a gritar?.

Aquella individua, que no merecía ni ser nombrada, la miraba como sopesando alguna decisión en su cabeza, miró sus manos y se encontró con una de ellas jugando con un jodido bisturí. Subió su vista rápidamente para conectar sus miradas y tragó saliva porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación.

Iba a morir, estaba segura, no había hecho ejercicio en su puta vida y mucho menos había practicado algún deporte relacionado con defensa personal, joder, es que de tanto ver series la teoría se la sabía a la perfección, pero la práctica era otro cantar, y cantar cantaba bien, pero en lo demás era un puto desastre.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo -Le salió la voz temblorosa.

Pero mientras intentaba la forma de salvarse una vez más mediante aquellas palabras, pudo comprobar que había sido en vano cuando Emori se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo sobre la cama e inmovilizándola contra el colchón con una de sus manos agarrándole la muñeca por encima de la cabeza; mientras tanto, ella ejecutaba la misma acción sujetándola de la muñeca que portaba el bisturí intentando evitar ser apuñalada.

-No tengo porqué no hacerlo -Respondió Emori con una sonrisa amenazadora -Y eres peor que un puto grano en el culo.

Empezaron a forcejear y a los pocos segundos sentía como ya perdía fuerzas. El bisturí poco a poco se acercaba más a su cuello y no podría aguantar mucho más. No podía morir, no quería, joder. Si salía de ésta iba a ir al gimnasio cada día durante toda su maldita condena.

-¡Para! Haré lo que quieras, lo juro -Suplicó.

Emori cesó el ataque y la miró confusa un instante, se incorporó sentándose encima de ella ingeniándoselas para atrapar ambos brazos bajo su cuerpo y así no darle opción de hacer ninguna tontería. Al final la desgraciada no solo no era lerda, sino que era la reina de la extorsión.

-Tienes razón, puede que sí quiera algo de ti antes de matarte -Dijo mientras paseaba el bisturí suavemente por su cara, pero sin llegar a cortarla.

Después de unos intensos segundos en silencio con el bisturí en su cara y la mirada lasciva de Emori, ésta le dio un tirón a su camiseta rasgándosela y dejando al descubierto parte de sus pechos. Volvió a sacar a pasear el bisturí, pero esta vez desde su cuello hasta sus pechos mientras la seguía devorando con la mirada. Empezó a latirle el corazón demasiado deprisa cuando vio como cogía la tira de su sujetador y empezaba a cortarla lentamente, disfrutando del momento; como acto reflejo se revolvió debajo suyo haciendo que aquella psicópata posara la hoja del bisturí en uno de sus pechos mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

-Eres indomable en la cama, ¿Eh, Griffin? Me gustan las chicas difíciles -Dijo mirándola a los ojos -¿Sabes lo que también me gusta? Que griten.

Joder, que la matara ya y acabara con esa agonía.

-Aunque esta vez quiero que guardes silencio, ninguna de las dos queremos que se me vaya la mano ¿No? Al menos no tan pronto... -Alargó la última palabra mientras que con el bisturí comenzaba a hacerle un corte bastante pronunciado encima de uno de sus pechos.

Gritó a pesar de que la peluquera psicópata le había dicho que no lo hiciera, aquel dolor era demasiado fuerte y le estaba quemando por dentro; fue un grito desgarrador, el cual fue rápidamente ahogado por la mano libre de Emori que tapaba su boca.

Cuando terminó el corte, se agachó con la mano aún tapando su boca y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un "ssssshhhh". Se separó lentamente de ella dejando el espacio justo entre ambas para poder lamerle un lado de la cara, de abajo arriba, despacio y saboreándola. Dios, iba a vomitar.

Intentaba mantener la compostura aun con el pánico en el cuerpo, pero algunas lágrimas rebeldes caían sin remedio; no quería morir, le quedaban demasiadas cosas por hacer y una vida que rehacer al salir de ahí. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que terminara ya con lo que sea que pensara hacer con ella aquella pervertida psicópata, así que se rindió y se dejó a su suerte porque ya no podía hacer nada más.

Pensó en Nicole y en sus padres, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, pero Nicole solamente la tenía a ella, "Lo siento, Nics", por lo menos le había dicho que la quería la última vez que se vieron en el vis a vis, pero a sus padres aún ni les había llamado, "Os quiero, lo siento tanto...". No pudo evitar pensar también en Álex, su Álex, que seguramente en esos momentos le estaría diciendo lo idiota que era por no haberse apuntado a kick boxing con ella cuando le insistió tantas veces, se le escapó una sonrisa al imaginarla, y la verdad es que si le hubiera hecho caso en su día, en esos momentos las probabilidades de morir habrían disminuido considerablemente. "Voy a reunirme contigo, cariño".

Mientras se estaba despidiendo mentalmente de todos sus seres queridos dejó de sentir esa presión en su cuerpo notándose de repente liberada. Abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose a Emori en el suelo y a Octavia a su lado tendiéndole una mano y gritándole un "levántate de una vez y tápate esos pechos, rubia estúpida". Lo estaba escuchando todo con eco y distorsionado, como si fuera un sueño y pasara a cámara lenta, aun así logró aceptar la mano que Octavia le tendía y nada más ayudarla a incorporarse, Octavia se giró y le propinó una patada en la cabeza a Emori dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Salieron de la celda cerrando la puerta tras ellas y largándose de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Lograron llegar a la salita común de su bloque sin que nadie las viera, y por fin pudo respirar. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba libre y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando relajarse mientras escuchaba como Octavia les contaba lo ocurrido a las ahí presentes, tenían que ser una piña y su coartada.

-Clarke, haz el favor de taparte con algo esos pechos, en serio, no puedo dejar de mirarlos -Le dijo Octavia completamente seria -Y que alguien le cure ese corte, no puede ir a la enfermería, nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado, ¿Queda claro?

No escuchó respuesta por parte de ninguna de ellas, así que levantó la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando, encontrándose con Allie, Brenda, Kim, Lexa y Luna asintiendo con una efusividad pasmosa, las llevaba a todas a raya esa sabandija salvadora.

-Lexa, ¿Te ves capaz de curarle el corte a Clarke sin desmayarte? -Dijo Octavia dejando escapar una risita.

-Tranquila -Interrumpió -Cuando Nylah vuelva ya me ayudará ella -Le dijo a Octavia después de observar a Lexa.

Llevaba varios días notando algo rara a Lexa, la veía apagada y más pensativa de lo normal, parecía haber vuelto a su estado de autómata; tampoco es que fueran grandes amigas, pero desde el día del motín se habían unido bastante, se reían, se buscaban y lo más importante, se sentía a gusto de la hostia al lado de esa maniática de ojos verdes. Le dolía pensar en la distancia que se había creado entre ellas, no quería perder lo poco que tenían, pero viendo la cara que se le quedó cuando Octavia la medio obligó a curarla prefirió dejarle su espacio aunque no entendiera qué mierda le había hecho.

-No, ese corte no tiene buena pinta, hay que curarlo cuanto antes, ven, vamos a mi celda -Le dijo Lexa totalmente inexpresiva pero decidida mientras se levantaba e iba hacía su celda.

No iba a ser ella la que aumentara esa distancia, así que sin decir ni una palabra se levantó y se encaminó hacía la celda de Lexa.

-¡CLARKE! Las tetas, ¡JODER! -Soltó Octavia totalmente desesperada.

De verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar girarse para encarar a Octavia mientras se quitaba la camiseta y sus pechos quedaban totalmente al descubierto dentro de ese sujetador negro que estaba usando. Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua bajo las risas de las demás reclusas. Maldito humor, un día le traería problemas.

Entró en la celda de Lexa encontrándosela sentada en la silla con un algodón en una mano, desinfectante en la otra y la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Por el amor de Dios, era rara de cojones, pero era su rara favorita en esa prisión. Pensó que sería mejor taparse un poco, así que volvió a ponerse la camiseta, sería mejor enseñar parte de sus pechos que los dos al completo¿No?

Como Lexa seguía sin mirarla ni decirle nada, avanzó y se sentó en la cama quedando así en frente de ella y de su instrumental de cura. La miró y vio como la castaña tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual y como se había puesto bastante roja de repente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Lo siento, no esperaba...no esperaba que fueran tan grandes, son...son...es...es muy bonito el sujetador -Le dijo Lexa tartamudeando por los nervios y poniéndose aún mas roja.

-¡Oh! Sor Lexa ha dicho que tengo los pechos grandes -Empezó a reír -Tienes que estar realmente mal, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enferma? -Le tocó la frente con la mano para averiguar si la castaña tenía fiebre.

-Cállate, idiota -Le sonrió con malicia y le echó un chorro de desinfectante directamente en la herida.

-¡Serás mala pécora! Escuece que te cagas, ¿Es tu venganza? -La maldijo mientras se soplaba la zona para calmar ese escozor del infierno.

Lexa empezó a reír a carcajadas y sin darse cuenta estaba riéndose ella también, le había contagiado las malditas carcajadas y le había hecho olvidar ese escozor infernal. Y entre miradas divertidas y risas contagiosas, Lexa continuó con su cometido, esta vez echó desinfectante directamente sobre el algodón y procedió a dar suaves toques en la herida con él para limpiarla bien. Por un momento, se permitió el lujo de observar el perfil de su compañera, desde tan cerca era aún más perfecto. Enseguida desvió su mirada a la mano de la castaña observando su capacidad en el arte de la cura, estaba jodidamente cerca de su pecho y notó cómo le temblaba el pulso ligeramente.

-Tranquila, no me haces daño -Le mostró su sonrisa Griffin para que se calmara.

-No, no es eso. Clarke... -Empezó a decir Lexa con mucho nerviosismo en su tono de voz -Me gustaría comentarte algo, llevo varios días dándole vueltas y no encontraba el valor para decírtelo...

Empezó a sonar la sirena de las catástrofes, no recordaba como la llamaban ahí dentro, pero esa alarma las levantó de la silla y de la cama de un salto. Se miraron un instante y salieron a la carrera hacía la sala común aunque más bien parecía que se habían teletransportado. En la sala seguían las mismas reclusas que había dejado hacía unos minutos, pero además se le sumaba el agente Jasper. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír, lo echaba de menos, sobre todo sus largas charlas durante la noche con café y algún juego de cartas, ¿No se iba de vacaciones una semana? Porque le había parecido una eternidad. Se fijó que él no estaba tan entusiasmado al verla, no sabía descifrar bien su cara, pero era algo entre asombro y vergüenza, y de repente una camiseta voladora aterrizó en su cara.

-Ponte esa puta camiseta, pesada -Escuchó la voz de Octavia a su izquierda.

Ahora sí que entendía la cara de su amigo, asombrosamente se ruborizó y con un gesto ágil se colocó la camiseta que le había tirado a la cara, literalmente, Octavia.

-Jasper ¿Qué está pasando? -Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él e iba recuperando su pálido tono de nuevo.

-Hemos encontrado a la reclusa D'Oliveira muerta en su celda, ¿Alguna ha visto algo? -Respondió Jasper completamente serio.

-Joder, Jasper, no sabemos los apellidos de todas las reclusas, ¿Podrías especificar un poco más? -Dijo Allie apareciendo en escena por su derecha.

-Emori.

Recuperó todo su tono pálido de golpe. Se giró lentamente para buscar con la mirada a Octavia, que estaba con su mismo tono de piel y la misma expresión catatónica. No emitían ni gestos ni palabras, pero con las miradas estaban manteniendo una conversación.

¿La has matado con esa patada?

Me cago en la puta ¿La he matado?

Tranquila, no diré nada

Más te vale si no quieres que termine lo que empezó el cadáver de Emori.

Tuvo que salir de ese estado porque empezaba a quedar sospechoso y volvió a mirar a Jasper.

-¿Cómo que muerta? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -Dijo Lexa apareciendo también en escena.

-Nos ha avisado una compañera de su bloque, se la ha encontrado tumbada en su cama con una jeringuilla colgando de la vena de la flexura del codo. Claramente ha muerto de sobredosis, aunque no teníamos constancia de que se drogara -Comentó Jasper a las compañeras que estaban a su alrededor -Si os enteráis de algo, avísame, por favor, Clarky -Le dijo directamente a ella en un susurro.

No la dejó ni responder ni reaccionar, Jasper ya se había ido en dirección al siguiente bloque y ella estaba siendo arrastrada por Octavia en dirección a su celda bajo la atónita mirada de sus compañeras y la mirada preocupada de Lexa.

No encontraba el valor para decírtelo...

Recordó las palabras de la castaña al cruzarse sus miradas. ¿Qué querría decírle?

 **Hasta aquí el undécimo capítulo de Azgeda. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Nuestra "pareja" de rubias parece ser que se gustan un poco bastante...**

 **El mamut ha quedado desamparado ¿Cómo le sentará a Luna no poder vengarse de la peluquera? o quizá ya lo ha hecho. Teorías, Teorías.**

 **¿Quién ha sufrido por los pechos de Clarke? A Octavia la traían de cabeza y a Lexa... Ay Lexa, ese tamaño de pecho la ha descolocado**

 **Lexa está llegando a su límite...**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes! Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	12. -Reprimiendo sonrisas-

El impacto de la noticia de la muerte de Emori había alcanzado ya todos los rincones de Azgeda. Todo el mundo hablaba de aquello, una de las líderes había muerto y se había creado más drama que en un culebrón mejicano. Quedaba Octavia, pero hasta ese momento había más reclusas que habían apoyado el liderazgo de Emori, por lo tanto, tendrían que hacer una votación justa para elegir a quién preferían las reclusas a su mando.

La manera de morir de Emori era sospechosa, todo el mundo sabía que solo se dedicaba a traficar con la droga, no la consumía, pero ninguna reclusa tenía la información de si la gobernadora estaba investigando su muerte o, por el contrario, lo dejarían como un accidente más por sobredosis.

Se había corrido la voz para las votaciones y estaban todas las reclusas reunidas en el comedor debatiendo quién sería la siguiente líder. Una de las más aclamadas era Octavia, todas habían comprobado en alguna ocasión de qué era capaz la morena, y no cabía duda de que era una de las favoritas; su competencia se llamaba Lucy, del bloque B2, no era muy popular, pero la mayoría de las seguidoras de Emori ya se habían decantado por ella.

A su derecha, apoyando un brazo en su hombro, se encontraba Luna observando en silencio todo el caos atentamente; a su izquierda, tenía a Allie y a Kim que hablaban entre ellas despreocupadas; y justo al lado de estas últimas, se encontraban Nylah y Clarke acarameladas.

Había intentado no mirarlas para no sufrir esas arcadas internas que le daban cada vez que las veía con sus tonterías y sus carantoñas, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil dejar de observar a la rubia de ojos azules que ahora llevaba un mechón fucsia en el pelo haciéndola ver aún más sexy, y aún le resultaba más difícil intentar mantener a raya las miradas de odio que le salían al mirar a Nylah. La muy mamarracha había conseguido el corazón de Clarke hasta tal punto que la había rechazado a ella la noche anterior con ese Cuando Nylah vuelva ya me ayudará ella, le dolió a niveles inconmensurables, aunque luego se armó de orgullo y valor porque no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con la rubia. Desde que había empezado la relación con Nylah era casi imposible encontrar un momento a solas con ella, aquella maldita lapa la acaparaba a todas horas.

Y entonces lo recordó de nuevo, "El Momento", así es como lo tenía guardado en su cerebro.

El día anterior en su celda tenía los ojos de Clarke clavados en su cara mientras la curaba, revolucionando todos sus sentidos y poniéndola aun más nerviosa; estaban muy cerca y su olor estaba afectando a su capacidad pulmonar, el calor que desprendía la estaba quemando, y su respiración rozando su mejilla le estaba nublando el raciocinio. A esa distancia todo se magnificaba por mil, y a ella deberían darle un premio de los grandes por su autocontrol, porque cuando desvió su mirada por primera vez hacia el corte de la rubia, vio esos pechos jodidamente perfectos, dignos de ser la octava maravilla del mundo, y tuvo que controlar sus instintos más primarios y sepultarlos en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Jesús bendito -Susurró agitando la mano delante de su cara para proporcionarse el aire que le estaban faltando a sus pulmones.

Había elegido el nombre correcto para almacenarlo en su cabeza, porque menudo "El Momento" que vivió en su celda.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara que puso Clarke cuando le echó el chorro de desinfectante sobre el corte. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en las posteriores carcajadas de la rubia, porque Clarke riéndose se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, aquella risa junto con el color de sus ojos creaban una mezcla demoledora. Le dieron ganas de dejarse llevar, quitarse de encima ese peso y decirle que cada vez que la veía con Nylah le quemaba un poco el corazón, que ella también podría mirarla como lo hacía la otra, incluso mejor, que no tenía ni idea de dibujar en papel pero podría pasarse toda una vida dibujando con los dedos en su piel, y que no sería perfecta pero podría hacer que todo su mundo lo fuera.

Gracias a Dios que la alarma sonó y cortó aquel momento, porque después, pensándolo fríamente en su cama, le parecía un error, un error de los grandes. Confesar aquello solo serviría para empeorar su relación, y demasiado inexistente era ya como para encima empeorarlo. Clarke tenía a Nylah y se la veía feliz, era lo único que importaba, no pensaba meterse en medio, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era asumirlo de una vez y recuperar la relación que tenían.

Los gritos de las reclusas la devolvieron al presente, por acto reflejo buscó a Clarke con la mirada y se la encontró con sus ojos clavados en ella mientras Nylah le contaba algo que no parecía interesarle demasiado. La vio con su ceño fruncido, ese que le encantaba, y no reprimió la sonrisa, porque ya le salían solas y porque quería que supiese que todo volvía a estar como antes.

-Que no se os olvide qué clase de persona era Emori que ya sabemos que pasa cuando uno muere, se le idealiza para toda la vida: era una genia, era querida por todo el mundo, saludaba a todo el barrio... -Enumeraba con los dedos Octavia subida en una de las mesas del comedor –En definitiva, la gente muere y se les pone en un pedestal.

Tenía que reconocer que aunque Octavia nunca había sido de su agrado, tenía toda la razón del mundo. A ella misma le tocó vivir eso con su padre, en algún momento de su vida se volvió un monstruo y cuando murió, efectivamente, lo acabaron poniendo en ese maldito pedestal. Realmente aquel tema la enfurecía, Gustus fue un gran padre hasta que todo cambió, y claro que no lo quería muerto, era su padre, pero tampoco quería que hablaran de él como un gran hombre, porque los últimos años antes de morir hizo cosas que jamás iba a poder perdonar, entre ellas, el que por su culpa había acabado en Azgeda.

Hubo un poco de alboroto con aquellas palabras de Octavia, obviamente las pocas reclusas que quedaban que apoyaban a Emori no estaban de acuerdo con la morena, y las demás, la aplaudían con mucha efusividad haciendo que Octavia se creciera aún más e hinchara el pecho satisfecha. Tenía prácticamente a toda la prisión a favor y lo sabía.

-Conmigo nunca ha habido ningún problema, es cierto que he tenido que tomar medidas drásticas y pido perdón por ello, pero han servido para mantener el orden aquí dentro ¿O no? -Octavia miró por encima a todo el comedor viendo como algunas reclusas asentían y otras la miraban con desprecio -Emori creó un puto motín para su propio interés, y ¿Para qué ha servido? -Preguntó aunque seguidamente respondió ella misma -Para quitarnos los privilegios y encima la muy desgraciada ha muerto y se los ha llevado a su puto ataúd con ella -Sentenció.

Estaba estupefacta ante aquella situación, nunca se hubiera imaginado estar tan de acuerdo con una persona como Octavia, pero es que tenía toda la razón. Nunca le habían gustado mucho sus formas de castigo, pero era verdad que habían servido para reducir un 89,09% los casos de violación, las palizas y el tráfico de drogas. La violación era un tema al que temía desde que entró y cuando vio que los casos iban disminuyendo, no pudo evitar calcular el tanto por ciento de efectividad de sus actos.

Prácticamente todo el comedor empezó a corear el nombre de Octavia mientras daban golpes con las bandejas en las mesas para hacerse escuchar por encima de las pocas que la abucheaban.

Notó como Luna dejaba de apoyarse en su hombro y se giró para comprobar si estaba todo bien. Se la encontró subiéndose encima de la mesa que quedaba en frente de Octavia. Entró en pánico al instante e intentó agarrarla de la camiseta para frenarla en su intento de subida, pero solo consiguió coger la goma del pantalón, y cuando vio que el pantalón cedía mostrando sus bragas de Ladybug, no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla hacer. Buscó con la mirada a Clarke, necesitaba ayuda y sabía que ella se la proporcionaría, pero se la encontró con los ojos aún más abiertos que ella y preguntándole mediante señas si Luna se había tomado la medicación, y ciertamente no sabía si se la había tomado, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre los sentimientos hacia cierta rubia que descuidó un poco a su amiga.

-Este pozo se agotó hace mucho tiempo, igual que mi tolerancia contra las matonas -Luna encaró con la mirada a Octavia -Y eso es lo que eres, una matona de pacotilla. ¿Por qué no te miras al espejo y aceptas lo que es tu imagen? De verdad te lo digo, Octavia.

-¿Qué coño estas haciendo, Luna? -Le respondió Octavia molesta.

-Lo siento, no hablo malvado -Dijo Luna totalmente calmada continuando con su discurso -Claro que hay orden aquí dentro, todas te tienen miedo ¿No deberíamos poder sentirnos libres ya que estamos aquí encerradas?

A cada palabra que soltaba Luna, más claro tenía que iba a morir a la que bajara de esa mesa, quizá antes, porque Octavia se veía realmente enfadada y en cualquier momento iba a abalanzarse hacia su amiga.

-¡LUNA! Cierra esa maldita bocaza -La amenazó con el dedo Octavia -Lexa, ¿Estás controlando que se tome la medicación? -Le preguntó desesperada.

No le dio tiempo a responder que Luna volvió al ataque.

-Mira como te sale la maldad, la oscuridad te sale de las venas ¿Sabes que te haría bien? Leer esto -Sacó una Biblia de bolsillo -Aunque no creo que Dios te pueda aceptar, no pasarías ni el examen de ingreso.

-Primero, Dios no discrimina, y segundo, ¿Qué examen? -Le respondió Octavia arrepintiéndose al momento de entrar en su juego.

-Primero, pues muy mal que hace porque debería discriminar... te **-** Señaló a Octavia con el dedo mientras recalcaba esa última sílaba -Y segundo, el examen de ingreso a la fe -Le respondió y seguidamente se giró dándole la espalda para ahora dirigirse a las demás reclusas que se encontraban atentas mirando aquel espectáculo.

-Cantad conmigo hermanas -Pidió Luna a las reclusas -Aaaaa-lee-lu-ya, Ale-lu- A-le-lu-ya, A-leee-lu-yaaa, Aleluya, Ale... Abajo -Señaló con el dedo hacia abajo para que hicieran un tono más bajo -Luuuu...Arriba -Volvió a señalar con el dedo, pero esta vez hacia arriba para subir el tono -Yaaaa.

Se frotó la cara por puro desespero, madre mía, tenía que frenar aquello. Estaba claro que Luna no se había tomado la medicación y estaba desvariando por completo, Dios, es que Octavia las iba a matar a las dos, no tenía ningún sentido su comportamiento contra Octavia, eran compañeras de bloque y siempre se habían apoyado por pura supervivencia. Tenía que coger las riendas de la situación así que empezó a subir a la mesa para hacerla bajar, se frenó cuando escuchó a las reclusas corear el nombre de Luna al unísono, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Enfocó a Luna de nuevo y se la encontró con los brazos abiertos y estirados hacia arriba, con la cabeza echada para atrás y una risa maquiavélica. Tuvo que volver a bajar porque empezaba a sentir como le fallaban las piernas y los brazos, y empezaba a perder el equilibrio. En pocos segundos, notó a Clarke a su lado sujetándola por la cintura preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-Clarke, tenemos que parar esto, Octavia nos va a matar y Luna no puede ser líder de nada ¿Es que nadie lo ve? -Le preguntó a la rubia mientras se le iban cerrando los ojos lentamente.

XXX

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que visualizó fueron unos caballitos de mar fucsias ¿Había muerto? ¿Esa era la famosa luz que te guía hacia el cielo? Quizá se habían modernizado y ahora usaban dibujos personalizados para cada alma que subía, la verdad es que eran bonitos, realmente le transmitían paz y tranquilidad. Mientras debatía si ir hacia los caballitos apareció la cara de Clarke en su campo de visión y la sobresaltó.

-Dios Santo, qué susto, Clarke -Dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho. Intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de Clarke en su hombro se lo impidió -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila, no te levantes, estamos en mi celda. Te has desmayado en mitad del espectáculo de Luna, que por cierto, te has perdido la mejor parte; y te hemos traído directamente aquí, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Dijo con tono preocupado.

-Creo que bien, últimamente me he sentido algo cansada -Le respondió dubitativa -Hace un par de semanas Titus me cambió la medicación, se suponía que me ayudaría a evitar que me dieran los ataques de ansiedad tan seguidos, pero creo que no está funcionando muy bien -Le sonrió para quitar seriedad al asunto.

-¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando necesito despejarme? Dibujar -Clarke alzó la vista y con una sonrisa enfocó aquel dibujo del techo -Debes buscar tu vía de escape de otra manera distinta a las pastillas -Le dijo mirándola de nuevo.

-¿En serio lo has dibujado tú? -La miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estas manos saben hacer muchas cosas -Dijo con sonrisa pícara mientras alzaba repetidas veces las cejas.

Negó con la cabeza soltando una carcajada y enfocó aquel dibujo del techo para evitar que sus instintosmás primarios le jugaran una mala pasada y se abalanzara a los labios de la rubia. Menuda era Clarke Griffin.

Estaba admirando aquel dibujo y podía sentir como la volvía a mirar de esa manera que la ponía nerviosa, otra vez. Estaban en silencio, y aunque era bastante cómodo, decidió hablar mientras seguía admirando aquella obra de arte.

-Hace unos meses murió mi padre -Desvió un instante su mirada hacia Clarke, y vio que la observaba sin decir una palabra con ese ceño fruncido tan adorable, animándola a que continuara -Hacía años que tenía controlada la ansiedad, pero entre que me encerraron aquí y la muerte de mi padre, todo en mi interior está patas arriba, las necesito, Clarke, no sé cómo evitar que ocurra ni tampoco cómo calmarme sin recurrir a las pastillas -Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Clarke se sentó en la cama junto a ella para poder limpiarle, con la ayuda del pulgar, esas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura. Dios, le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

-Lexa, lo siento muchísimo -Le acarició la cara con el mismo pulgar con el que le secaba las lágrimas - Es inevitable pasar por situaciones difíciles a lo largo de la vida, pero siempre es más llevadero con alguien al lado, y si tu quieres y me dejas, puedo ser ese alguien -Le dijo sin perder esa sonrisa.

Aquella Clarke le estaba encantando y le estaba dañando a partes iguales, cada día descubría cosas de ella que le gustaban más y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición. Mientras procesaba sus palabras y lidiaba con esas malditas mariposas de su estómago, Clarke volvió a hablar.

-Ven aquí, anda -Le dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

Le costó unos siete segundos reaccionar, su mente aún no había asimilado que Clarke la estaba abrazando de esa manera que la derretía por dentro. Cuando finalmente sus neuronas volvieron a conectar con su cuerpo, volvió a respirar y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y, con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta, inspiró el olor de su pelo apuntándolo mentalmente en el apartado de "Cosas que me encantan de Clarke", por debajo de su risa y justo al lado del color de sus ojos.

-Vaya, voy a tener que recurrir a esto cada vez que me de un ataque -Soltó y ambas rieron aun abrazadas -Esto sí que me calma, gracias, Clarke -Suspiró y cerró los ojos sintiendo más ese abrazo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? -Nylah hizo su entrada triunfal dejando notar su molestia en el tono de su voz.

Se soltaron del abrazo rápidamente, no era más que un simple abrazo, pero a ella en particular seguro que se le leía en la frente un "ME MUERO POR CLARKE", claro, conciso y en mayúsculas por si quedaba alguna duda, aunque parecía que la implicada no se estaba dando cuenta.

-Ey, relájate cariño, se había desmayadoy simplemente me estaba dando las gracias por haberla ayudado -Respondió Clarke con tranquilidad, claramente mintiendo, pero agradecía que la rubia no le contara a su novia sus cosas personales.

-Ya se que se ha desmayado, te he ayudado a traerla aquí ¿Recuerdas? -Respondió Nylah con un tono un tanto prepotente -Volvía para decirte que al final las líderes serán Octavia y Luna. Menos mal que Alice ha intervenido y ha puesto coherencia sino salía líder en solitario Luna -Continuó con un claro tono molesto.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Era una locura que quisieran a Luna de líder, iba a intervenir yo, pero Lexa se desmayó... y bueno... ya sabes... -Le respondió Clarke intentando mantener la calma ante las malas maneras de su chica.

Casi podía palpar la tensión que había en la celda, mientras Clarke mantenía su sonrisa perfecta, Nylah parecía un gato de escayola, tiesa, pálida y con una mirada indescifrable. Le estaban dando escalofríos con la mirada de Nylah, la verdad, así que decidió romper ese tenso momento.

-Me sentía mal y Clarke solo intentaba ayudarme. Gracias por traerme también y tranquila, yo ya me voy, debo ir a la enfermería a ver a Titus. Tienes suerte de tener una novia como ella, Nylah -Decía mientras se terminaba de levantar de la cama y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a Clarke y su sonrisa más falsa a Nylah.

-Sé la suerte que tengo, no hace falta que nadie me lo recuerde -Soltó Nylah siguiendo con sus malas maneras.

-¡Nylah! -Gritó Clarke molesta y sorprendida.

-Lo dicho, me voy -Se encaminó hacía la puerta.

Nylah estaba de pie delante de la puerta, no se había movido de esa posición desde que había aparecido. En su intento de salir, Nylah no solo no se apartó sino que además golpeó su hombro con el suyo y la amenazó por lo bajo con un "ándate con ojo, bicho palo" mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina. Salió de la celda sin tan siquiera mirarla y cuando se había alejado ya un par de metros, escuchó a una incrédula Clarke reprochándole a Nylah su actitud.

xxx

Había ido a darse una ducha, necesitaba un respiro después del altercado con Nylah, en ese momento se dirigía a la enfermería para hablar con Titus y ponerle remedio al tema de las pastillas, para que se las cambiara de nuevo o simplemente pedirle dejar de tomarlas durante un tiempo. El remedio de Clarke para combatir la ansiedad le gustaba, y ojalá tuviese los brazos de la rubia para cobijarse en ellos cada vez que lo necesitara, pero estaba más que claro que iba a ser un imposible, no quería acabar muerta por los celos de esa descerebrada, así que pensaría otra forma de superarlo sin arriesgar su vida.

-Hola, ojitos verdes -Escuchó la voz de Clarke a su lado y giró su cabeza para enfocarla sin dejar de caminar.

Le hubiese gustado regalarle la sonrisa que estaba reteniendo, porque ya era la segunda vez que la rubia la seguía por esos pasillos y porque era la primera vez que la llamaba así y le encantaba; pero no quería meterla en problemas con la amargada de Nylah y mucho menos quería morir tan joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo con el tono más serio que pudo.

-Acompañarte a la enfermería -Soltó despreocupada y sonriente.

-No necesito niñera, Clarke. Y tampoco quiero problemas con tu novia.

-Eh, lo siento, ¿Vale? -Se adelantó a su paso y se puso frente a ella andando hacia atrás -No sé qué le ha pasado, ella no es así, en serio. Ha sido un malentendido, pero ya he hablado con ella y está todo arreglado.

-Hasta que vuelva a pasar... ¿Tú la has visto?

-No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

-¡JA! -Exclamó irónicamente -No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir. Por si acaso, prefiero ir sola, gracias.

-Está bien, tú ganas -La vio encogerse de hombros y parar su avance, pero la muy tonta seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Negó con la cabeza intentando evitar que le saliera la sonrisa que estaba intentando reprimir de nuevo. Clarke era muy tonta y a ella le encantaba. Pasó por su lado y la dejó atrás sin decir nada más, era lo más prudente aunque se muriese por seguir a su lado.

Iba por el antepenúltimo pasillo que la llevaba hasta la enfermería analizando cada palabra que acababa de mantener con la rubia, algo la alarmó, notaba una presencia y eso la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa. Ahí dentro si alguien te acechaba era para asaltarte sexualmente o para acabar con tu vida. Reunió todo el valor que pudo y se giró poco a poco con el corazón a punto de explotarle, encontrándose a la rubia a unos metros detrás de ella.

-¡Dios, Clarke! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? -Le preguntó exasperada.

-No vayas a pensar que te estoy siguiendo, eh. Es que vamos hacia la misma dirección -Respondió Clarke soltando una risita.

-Menuda caradura estás hecha -Se rio porque ya no se pudo contener -Espero que sea cierto -Le dijo amenzante recuperando la seriedad en sus palabras.

Volvió a darle la espalda, no quería perder más tiempo, aunque tenía que reconocer que el juego que se traía entre manos Clarke le estaba gustando demasiado. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba siguiendo y que una vez llegara a la puerta de la enfermería, la rubia se inventaría cualquier tontería para meterse en la consulta con ella, y para qué engañarse, lo estaba deseando.

Estaba parada frente a la enfermería, antes de golpear la puerta miró disimuladamente para intentar visualizar donde estaba Clarke. La inundó una sensación de tristeza al ver que ya no la seguía, estaba segura al 100% que la rubia estaba haciendo todo ese paripé para acompañarla a la enfermería. Suspiró y finalmente golpeó la puerta. Escuchó a Titus darle permiso para entrar, y cuando se dispuso a abrir, una mano apareció desde detrás abriendo la puerta por ella y empujándola suavemente hacia dentro. Se giró un poco asustada, pero se relajó rápidamente al ver que era Clarke regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos.

¿Había dicho ya que le encantaba mucho?

"Clarke Griffin, tú eres mi vía de escape".

 **Y aquí os dejamos otro capítulo de Azgeda. Ha venido con retraso, pero keep** **calm, aquí lo tenéis con todo el fin de semana por delante.**

 **Octavia y Luna las líderes, ¿Qué os parece? ¿Alguien se lo esperaba?**

 **Y nuestra pobre Lexa en su línea, desmayándose por donde va. Estaremos pendientes de su evolución, tranquilxs** ?

 **Empezamos a saber cosas del pasado de Lexa** ?

 **Nylah empieza a ser un poco celosona...** ?

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs!**


	13. -Sexo, Drogas y Mr Proper-

**_El_** **_día_** **_anterior_** **_en_** **_la_** **_celda_** **_de_** **_Octavia..._**

 _-¿Quieres_ _hacer_ _el_ _favor_ _de_ _calmarte?_ _-Dijo_ _Clarke_ _quitándose_ _las_ _manazas_ _de_ _Octavia_ _de_ _su_ _brazo._

 _-¡No_ _puedo,_ _Clarke!_ _Necesito_ _respirar._ _He_ _matado_ _a_ _una_ _persona,_ _¿No_ _te_ _das_ _cuenta?_ _-Respondió_ _Octavia_ _mientras_ _empezaba_ _a_ _pasear_ _nerviosa_ _por_ _la_ _celda._

 _-No_ _sabes_ _si_ _la_ _has_ _matado,_ _Jasper_ _ha_ _dicho_ _que_ _ha_ _sido_ _por_ _sobredosis,_ _respira_ _y_ _cálmate,_ _por_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _Dios._

 _-¿Por_ _qué_ _dices_ _matado_ _en_ _singular?_ _En_ _todo_ _caso_ _matamos_ _¡Te_ _recuerdo_ _que_ _fuimos_ _las_ _dos,_ _Clarke!_ _-Decía_ _Octavia_ _exasperada._

 _-No_ _grites,_ _te_ _van_ _a_ _oír_ _-Dijo_ _en_ _un_ _susurro_ _y_ _se_ _tuvo_ _que_ _morder_ _la_ _lengua_ _para_ _no_ _decirle_ _que_ _la_ _patada_ _se_ _la_ _había_ _dado_ _ella_ _solita,_ _pero_ _no_ _era_ _el_ _momento_ _y_ _no_ _quería_ _ponerla_ _más_ _nerviosa._

 _-Pero,_ _¿Tú_ _entiendes_ _la_ _dimensión_ _de_ _todo_ _esto?_ _Ahora_ _también_ _soy_ _una_ _asesina_ _serial,_ _¿Entiendes?_

 _-En_ _todo_ _caso_ _solo_ _has_ _matado_ _a_ _una_ _persona_ _y_ _no_ _estamos_ _seguras_ _tampoco._ _Porque_ _no_ _estás_ _aquí_ _por_ _asesinato_ _¿No?_ _-Empezó_ _a_ _andar_ _hacia_ _atrás_ _separándose_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _Octavia._

 _-¡NO!_ _Estoy_ _por_ _robo_ _y_ _tráfico_ _de_ _armas,_ _no_ _soy_ _ninguna_ _asesina._ _¡Ay_ _Clarke!_ _¿Y_ _si_ _le_ _cojo_ _el_ _gustito_ _a_ _esto_ _de_ _matar?_ _¿Y_ _si_ _te_ _tengo_ _que_ _silenciar?_ _¡¿Te_ _tengo_ _que_ _matar?!_

 _-Dios,_ _Octavia,_ _¿Te_ _quieres_ _relajar?_ _Tenía_ _una_ _jeringuilla_ _clavada_ _en_ _el_ _brazo,_ _y_ _no_ _se_ _la_ _clavamos_ _ni_ _tú_ _ni_ _yo,_ _ya_ _está,_ _fin._

 _-Pues_ _transmíteselo_ _a_ _tu_ _cara_ _porque_ _estás_ _igual_ _de_ _acojonada_ _que_ _yo,_ _hipócrita._

 _-Me_ _estás_ _amenazando_ _con_ _silenciarme,_ _obviamente_ _mucha_ _confianza_ _no_ _me_ _transmites,_ _Blake._

 _Octavia_ _se_ _sentó_ _en_ _la_ _cama_ _de_ _forma_ _abatida_ _soltando_ _un_ _suspiro_ _a_ _la_ _vez_ _que_ _se_ _dejaba_ _caer_ _hacia_ _atrás_ _tapando_ _con_ _ambos_ _brazos_ _su_ _cara._ _Se_ _acercó_ _poco_ _a_ _poco_ _a_ _ella_ _porque_ _esa_ _tipa_ _daba_ _miedo_ _de_ _verdad_ _aunque_ _en_ _esos_ _momentos_ _aparentara_ _ser_ _un_ _cachorrito_ _abandonado._ _Cuando_ _estuvo_ _a_ _su_ _lado_ _se_ _atrevió_ _a_ _darle_ _una_ _suave_ _y_ _pequeña_ _patadita_ _en_ _uno_ _de_ _los_ _pies_ _que_ _estaban_ _apoyados_ _en_ _el_ _suelo._

 _-Serás_ _la_ _nueva_ _líder_ _en_ _solitario,_ _no_ _puedes_ _dejar_ _que_ _esto_ _te_ _supere._ _No_ _has_ _matado_ _a_ _nadie_ _así_ _que_ _levanta_ _ese_ _culo_ _y_ _sal_ _ahí_ _a_ _amenazar,_ _traficar,_ _o_ _lo_ _que_ _quiera_ _que_ _hagáis_ _las_ _jodidas_ _líderes._

 _Octavia_ _la_ _enfocó_ _con_ _una_ _de_ _esas_ _miradas_ _que_ _si_ _mataran_ _ya_ _estaría_ _más_ _que_ _sepultada_ _y_ _automáticamente_ _volvió_ _a_ _dar_ _pasos_ _hacia_ _atrás_ _para_ _añadir_ _distancia_ _entre_ _ambas._

 _-Ahora_ _mismo_ _no_ _tengo_ _la_ _mente_ _para_ _el_ _liderazgo,_ _Griffin,_ _pero_ _esta_ _cárcel_ _es_ _una_ _porquería_ _sin_ _mi,_ _ya_ _lo_ _has_ _visto,_ _así_ _que_ _déjame_ _sola,_ _tengo_ _un_ _discurso_ _que_ _preparar_ _-Dijo_ _Octavia_ _destapándose_ _la_ _cara_ _y_ _mostrándole_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _sincera_.

XXX

Estaba en la enfermería acompañando a Lexa porque por mucho que la castaña protestara, no iba a permitir que fuese sola, no después del comportamiento que había visto en Titus las veces anteriores. Ese tipo escondía algo turbio y lo iba a descubrir como que se llamaba Clarke Griffin. Además, sabía que en el fondo a Lexa le hacía un poco de gracia todo ese juego, al principio iba de seria, pero de vez en cuando la había pillado sonriendo, así que quizá no era tan "en el fondo" y verla sonreír le daba pie a continuar su misión de acompañarla, eso sí, al estilo Clarke.

Le encantaba ver la sonrisa de Lexa y ese brillo en sus ojos, y después de ese momento que habían compartido en su celda, extrañamente íntimo y cómodo, aumentaban aún más sus ganas de hacerla sonreír.

Era la segunda vez que cuando estaban a solas se dedicaban a sacar lo que llevaban dentro. Le gustaba la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando eso sucedía y mentiría si dijera que no le entraron unas ganas incomprensibles de abrazarla para calmarla cuando vio que sus ojos se transformaban en un mar de lágrimas. Se moría de ganas e intriga por preguntarle qué era aquello que iba a contarle el día anterior mientras le curaba el corte del pecho, que por cierto, le dejó una cicatriz para los restos. "Heridas de guerra, Clarke, heridas de guerra". Ese No encontraba el valor para decírtelo la había acompañado desde que se quedó en el aire interrumpido por la maldita alarma. Quizá quería confesarle la muerte de su padre, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, pero sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Lexa tratar con la gente, así que cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente necesitara desahogarse. Tener que vivir la muerte de su padre encerrada en Azgeda debía haber sido muy duro, y si no llega a ser por la interrupción de su rubia le habría preguntado sobre él y sobre la misteriosa confesión.

En esos momentos Titus estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con Lexa sentada justo delante de él, quedaba otra silla libre al lado de Lexa, pero ella prefería estar de pie con su infame mirada mortal clavada en ese energúmeno que se hacía llamar doctor. "Haber que haces con tus manazas, calvo de mierda, pienso vigilar cada mirada y cada movimiento"; Empezó a caminar por la enfermería cual Sherlock Holmes pero con pechos, paso tranquilo, mentón en alto y manos cogidas a la espalda y examinando con detenimiento cada detalle de aquella habitación.

-Le digo que ya me he desmayado dos veces en lo que llevamos de semana y no quiero llegar a una tercera -Intentaba explicarle Lexa a Titus -No es normal en mi, me noto floja y estoy durmiendo mis ocho horas justas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Tendré que hacerle pruebas más exhaustivas para ver qué está provocando esos desmayos, no puedo quitarle la medicación de golpe, Lexa -Le respondió un Titus totalmente sereno y relajado mirando de reojo a Clarke.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas son estas "más exhaustivas"? -Preguntó Clarke haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes le respondió. Lexa solo quería deshacerse de sus pastillas y ni siquiera la miró, esperó sorprendentemente paciente a que terminara su pregunta para seguidamente hacer ella la suya. Obviamente Titus tampoco la miró, continuaba con toda la atención puesta en Lexa mientras ésta volvía a hablar.

-¿Y no me las puedes cambiar? -Preguntó Lexa a la defensiva apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-No es tan fácil, Lexa. Vamos a hacer una cosa, te voy a dar unas vitaminas y las alternas con las pastillas que estás tomando. Dentro de unos días vienes y me cuentas cómo te sientes, y si sigues igual te haremos esas pruebas, ¿De acuerdo?.

Lexa se quedó callada, seguramente estaba meditando si esa respuesta le era válida o no, pero a Titus le pareció que su respuesta era indiferente, porque se levantó sin esperar su respuesta, se acercó a un armario y se dispuso a buscar las pastillas que necesitaba. No tardó en colocarse a su espalda asomándose por uno de los lados, quería ver las pastillas que escogía. Titus giró su cabeza poco a poco para mirarla y ella le sonrió ampliamente en silencio; su gesto era entre extrañado y enfadado, una mezcla que le encantaba cuando se trataba de él. No tenía ni idea de pastillas, pero le gustaba meterle esa presión.

Mientras Titus llenaba un vaso de agua, ella apoyó su trasero en el fregadero manteniendo su silenciosa sonrisa y con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, observaba de cerca todo el proceso. Escuchó como Titus soltaba un suspiro y a ella le aumentó la sonrisa. Dios, disfrutaba como una cría fastidiando a ese hombre. Giró su cabeza y enfocó a Lexa, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Después de que Titus le diera a Lexa las últimas indicaciones, se encaminaron juntas hacia la salida, adelantándose para abrirle la puerta de forma caballerosa, con reverencia y todo. Vio como Lexa contenía la risa obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Cuando se dispuso a salir detrás de la castaña, la voz de Titus la frenó.

-Griffin, espere.

-¡Oh! No gracias, no necesito medicación -Le respondió con tono gracioso.

-Déjese de tonterías, necesito hablar con usted, por favor entre y cierre la puerta -Dijo Titus con el semblante totalmente serio.

Miró extrañada a Lexa, la cual también tenía la misma expresión. ¿Qué querría ese tipo ahora? Solo le había molestado un poco. Seguramente se quedó más tiempo del que pensaba observándose con Lexa y pensando en lo que querría aquel hombre, porque cuando se fue a dar cuenta tenía a Titus a su lado.

-Lo siento, Lexa, tengo que hablar a solas con su amiga -Dijo Titus mientras la agarraba del brazo y la apartaba de la puerta -Vuelva a su celda, en seguida irá, serán solo unos minutos - Titus cerró la puerta en las narices de la castaña.

-¿De qué va esto? -Le preguntó molesta.

Era médico no su padre, no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así, prácticamente la había arrastrado dentro de la enfermería sin opción a elegir. No sabía de qué iba ese Mr. Proper de pacotilla, pero cada vez le parecía más extraño su comportamiento y le entraban más ganas de desenmascararlo.

Titus aún aguantaba el pomo de la puerta aunque ya la hubiera cerrado y apoyaba la frente en la misma puerta.

-¿Para eso me obliga a entrar? ¿Para jugar al palito inglés? -Siguió hablando, pero esta vez con tono divertido.

Se le borró la sonrisa de golpe cuando vio como la mano de Titus se acercaba al pestillo de la puerta y lo echaba. Aguantó la respiración y sin darle tiempo a nada más, Titus se giró y se abalanzó contra ella. La agarró por la garganta y la arrastró prácticamente en el aire hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana. Se pegó a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos, podía notar un halo de locura en ellos. El cabrón sonreía, sonreía con un gesto que le ponía los pelos de punta manteniendo el agarre a su garganta y ejerciendo la presión justa para poder dejarla seguir respirando, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Ya no eres tan graciosa, eh.

Podía notar su aliento y su saliva impregnándose en su cara, mientras que con su mano sudorosa y caliente ejercía más presión en su garganta, haciendo que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar lentamente. Le suplicó una última vez con la mirada al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños golpes sin fuerza en el brazo que agarraba su cuello.

Cuando empezó a notar sus pulmones arder, Titus la soltó y se apartó. Cayó al suelo de rodillas intentando coger todo el aire que había perdido a la vez que tosía. Como acto reflejo se colocó la mano en el cuello para intentar aliviar esa sensación de ahogo. Cuando por fin dejó de ver borroso y sus sentidos se estabilizaron un poco, levantó la cabeza para enfocar a Titus que se acercaba a ella de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza porque no sabía lo que podría pasar a continuación y al cabo de unos segundos lo escuchó hablar.

-Creo que alguien buscaba esto ayer.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Titus agachado mostrándole la jodida tarjeta del agente Blake. La descolocó bastante, ¿Qué putas hacía Titus con la tarjeta que tenía Emori? Y si no fuera porque estaba muy en desventaja y apreciaba su vida, le hubiese dado una hostia a mano abierta para borrar aquella despreciable y asquerosa sonrisa de su cara.

-Resulta que anoche me dirigía a hacerle una visita a mi querida amiga, Emori, ¿La conoce? Sí, diría que sí. Os vi salir de su celda con mucha prisa a la señorita Blake y a usted -Decía Titus con toda tranquilidad -A ver cómo se lo explico, Emori trabajaba para mi, la droga que vendía se la facilitaba yo y ella la vendía a esa panda de drogadictas de su bloque. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta este último envío, que según ella, alguien le robó,y según ella también, ese alguien entró a su celda anoche, no sé si me estoy explicando bien -La miró a los ojos insinuando claramente que la droga la tenían Octavia y ella -Como sabrás, sin droga no hay dinero, entonces surge un problema, así que el trato será este, traedme la droga o el dinero y esta tarjetita aparecerá por arte de magia en la mesa de la gobernadora -Le dedicó una maléfica sonrisa -Sí, también me contó lo de la tarjeta antes de morir -Sentenció.

-¿Antes de morir? Tú... ¿Tú la mataste? -Preguntó aterrada.

El muy desequilibrado mental se echó a reír, se incorporó y se fue directo a acomodarse en la silla de su escritorio.

-Verás, cuando entré en la celda me la encontré inconsciente en el suelo, invertí demasiado tiempo en despertarla ¿Sabes? Luego tuvimos una interesante charla de confesiones y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que ya no me servía para nada y que solo me traería problemas, así que le dí el final que se merecía y una muerte digna a su estatus. Muerte que recibiréis vosotras también como no me traigáis lo que os pido.

Se quedó atónita con la confesión, no podía ser verdad que el hombre a quien confiaban su vida día tras día fuera capaz de hacer eso. Sabía que escondía algo turbio, pero hasta ese extremo era impensable.

Joder, joder, joder.

Huyó de la enfermería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pero el maldito pestillo la atrasó un poco en su intento de huida rápida, hasta tres veces le costó acordarse que estaba el pestillo echado, tres veces de frustrados intentos de abrir la puerta a tirones mientras ese energúmeno la miraba con una sonrisa engreída.

Una vez en el pasillo cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, necesitaba dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho. Dios, es que ese maldito cabrón casi la mata. Se le reproducía en bucle el momento en el que se le abalanzó y la agarraba de la garganta ahogándola lentamente. Inconscientemente volvió a acariciarse el cuello y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces por la nariz, asimilar la confesión de Titus y el nuevo giro en los acontecimientos respecto a la tarjeta y la droga, consiguió serenarse, no podía quedarse en ese pasillo en mitad de un ataque de pánico, no era propio de Clarke Griffin. Le tocaba actuar, y sin duda empezaría por Octavia, la droga la tenía ella, lo sabía desde el día del motín, así que aligeró el paso en busca de la morena, tenía que contarle lo que podría pasarles como no le dieran lo que pedía el doctor.

La encontró en el gimnasio exterior fardando de musculitos delante de sus secuaces. Muy propio de Octavia, aunque ella había visto a la verdadera Octavia y para nada era así, sabía que ser líder era duro y todo ese paripé formaba parte del papel que le tocaba interpretar. Octavia nada más verla notó que algo no iba bien porque sin necesidad de palabras o señas, dejó las pesas a un lado y fue directa hasta donde se encontraba. Se alejaron del resto de las reclusas, y en cuanto se aseguró que nadie podía escucharlas le contó todo lo ocurrido en la enfermería. Octavia la miraba sin parpadear y cuando terminó aún seguía más tiesa que la mojama. Chasqueó los dedos unas cuantas veces delante de su cara hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-Menudo cabronazo, así que era él el que filtraba la droga... -Susurró Octavia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, y tenemos que devolvérsela O. ¿Has escuchado lo de que nos matará como a Emori si no se la devolvemos? Venga, vamos -Le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella para que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Qué son esas confianzas? ¿O.? -Preguntó un tanto molesta y resistiéndose a andar.

-¡¿En serio lo que más te preocupa de todo lo que te he dicho es que te haya abreviado el puto nombre?!

-Joder, Clarke, no puedo devolverle la droga -Le respondió Octavia pasándose las manos por la cara de forma desesperada.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! -Se exasperó.

-Debo mucho dinero a Joane, y necesito el puto dinero de la droga, si no me va a matar, Clarke.

-No puede estar pasándome esto a mi -Se frotó la cara desesperadamente también -Vamos a ver, la cosa está en que si no le devolvemos la droga a Titus, nos matará, y si no le devuelves el dinero a Joane, te matará -Seguía frotándose la cara con la cabeza agachada -Dame la droga, Octavia.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan zorra?! Te salvé de ser violada y asesinada por esa puta muerta de Emori -La empujó.

-¡Ey! Relájate que no pretendo que te maten, desgraciada. Intento salvarnos a las dos. La vendemos y les damos un adelanto a los dos, eso nos daría un poco más de tiempo -Le respondió Clarke haciendo que Octavia aparcara su agresividad.

-No tengo la droga ahora mismo, y debería dar demasiadas explicaciones para conseguirla.

-¡¿Cómo?! Ve a por la droga, Octavia, te lo digo en serio. Vas tú o voy yo.

-Vale, vale, fiera, no sabía que apreciabas tanto tu vida... y la mía -Le guiñó un ojo -Necesito un par de días, no puedo conseguirla hasta el lunes.

-¿Te puedes tomar algo en serio? Estamos hablando de nuestras vidas. El lunes quiero tu culo y esa droga en mi celda, ¿Queda claro?

-Veo que tus series te han iluminado bien el camino. Serías una buena líder, Griffin -Le respondió Octavia haciendo un saludo militar y desapareciendo de ahí.

XXX

Ya era de noche y se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, las piernas cruzadas y mirando a sus caballitos de mar. Estaba pensando cómo conseguir el dinero que les faltaría para terminar el pago a esos dos chupasangres. Su opción más válida, pero la que más le costaba de llevar a la práctica era pedirles dinero a su familia o a Nicole, no eran ricos pero tenían sus ahorros, aunque con todo el tema de la búsqueda del mejor abogado para su caso, no tenía claro si quedarían ahorros de los que tirar.

Resopló desesperada, necesitaba un plan B por si el plan A le fallaba y no se le ocurría ninguno. Mientras se estrujaba el cerebro se fue a otro pensamiento, y es que tenía tantos frentes abiertos en su cabeza que iba de un pensamiento a otro a velocidades supersónicas. Dios, si es que acabaría loca, loca o muerta. "¿Por qué hasta el lunes no puede conseguir la puta droga? ¿Quién se la habrá guardado? Maldita Octavia, siempre con esos aires de indiferencia y superioridad, más le vale que el lunes la traiga".

-Hola cariño, ¿Puedo? -Preguntó Nylah asomada en la puerta de la celda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! Ven aquí -Se pegó a la pared y levantó la sábana para que se metiera en la cama con ella -Me gusta que estés aquí, necesito cariño -Hizo pucheros como un bebé.

-¿Qué pasa, Clarke? -Le preguntó preocupada mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Abrázame -Le pidió poniéndose de lado para abrazarse al cuerpo de su novia.

Nylah le pasó el brazo por debajo agarrándola y estrechándola contra su propio cuerpo. Se acomodó en el pecho de su novia y pasados unos minutos por fin consiguió relajarse, entonces cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

-El doctor Titus me ha amenazado con matarme si no le devuelvo la droga de Octavia -Soltó sin más.

-¡¿PERDONA?! ¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó Nylah mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

-Joder, cariño, me vas a partir el cuello -Se masajeó la nuca -Perdón, no quería soltartelo así, pero es que no hay otra manera menos impactante -Puso una media sonrisa para relajar el ambiente.

-Pero... ¿Titus? ¿Nuestro Titus? -Asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué te ha amenazado a ti? ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa droga, Clarke? -Le preguntó aterrada.

-Emori era su traficante, él le daba la droga y ella la vendía -Empezó a contarle un poco nerviosa -En el último envío, Octavia le robó la droga porqué le debe dinero a Joane y Emori le contó a Titus que la teníamos nosotras. Cuando fui a acompañar a Lexa a la enfermería me dijo que me quedara, cerró la puerta con pestillo -Le puso énfasis en la palabra pestillo -Y me agarró por la garganta... Luego me confesó que la había matado y que como no le devuelva la droga o el dinero, nos haría lo mismo a las dos -Buscó la mirada de su novia encontrándosela ojiplática.

Le agarró las manos, se las acercó a los labios y las besó lentamente.

-Tengo un plan, cariño, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no nos va a pasar nada.

-No, Clarke, tenemos que denunciar esto. ¿Quién sabe lo que te pide o te hace después?

-No hay un después. Le damos el dinero a él y a Joane y problema resuelto ¿Si? El lunes Octavia traerá la droga y la vamos a vender lo más rápido posible.

-Espera, espera, ¿El lunes? ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Que la traiga ahora y empezamos ya mismo a venderla, yo os ayudo.

-No la tiene ella y hasta el lunes no la puede recuperar -Se echó la mano en la frente -Creo que la esconde Raven...

-¡¿La gobernadora?! ¡¿También está metida en esta mierda?! ¡Joder Clarke!

-¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz, nooooo, pero se acuesta con Octavia y bueno, si hasta el lunes no puede recuperar la droga... Blanco y en botella, ¿No?

-¿Cómo que se acuesta con Octavia? Necesito asimilar todo esto -Nylah se tumbó en la cama de nuevo.

-Es una historia muy larga, Nylah, pero necesitaba soltarlo y tú eres mi novia, ¿A quién mejor que a ti? Prométeme que esto va a quedar entre nosotras, por favor.

-Me encanta que me llames "mi novia" -Le sonrió Nylah - Y sí, claro que te lo prometo, pero prométeme tú que no irás sola a ver a Titus, ni que vas a acompañar más a Lexa y que me mantendrás informada de todo este tema de la droga -Le pidió mirándola intensamente a los ojos -Me muero como te pase algo, cariño -Empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos -Tienes morados en el cuello, Clarke...

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se tumbó al lado de su chica. Nylah no tardó en incorporarse y empezar a besar con sumo cuidado cada uno de los morados de su garganta.

-Déjame cuidarte, mi vida -Le pidió Nylah.

Puso una de las manos en su nuca y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla apasionadamente.

Notaba como las manos de Nylah le recorrían el cuerpo entero regalándole caricias repletas de cariño mientras seguían fundidas en aquel beso apasionado. El ambiente empezó a calentarse y empezaban a sobrar prendas de ropa. Las manos de Nylah dejaron de recorrer sus curvas para colocarse al borde de la camiseta de tirantes que estaba usando de pijama, se separó un poco para enfocarla y pedirle permiso con la mirada. Permiso que le concedió, porque ¿Qué coño? Podía morir mañana mismo, así que su lema en esos momentos era el de "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" que tanto le repetía su madre en su época de instituto, aunque en ese momento lo usaría para otro fin completamente diferente. Gracias mamá.

Nylah le fue subiendo lentamente la camiseta mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos en su abdomen. Se estaba aproximando a sus pechos, y al contrario de las otras veces, no se puso nerviosa, sentía que quería continuar, que la tocara, que la besara, que le hiciera el amor y le hiciera olvidar toda esa mierda en la que estaba metida. Así que se dejó llevar, se terminó de quitar ella misma la camiseta, agarró suavemente la cabeza de su chica y la guió hasta sus pechos. Nylah se quedó sorprendida con el nuevo roll que había asumido en la relación, pero no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en reaccionar y empezar a pasar la lengua por uno de sus pezones, haciéndola soltar un gemido ronco de placer.

-Dios, Clarke, no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto -Dijo Nylah dándole un pequeño mordisco en el pezón y masajeando el otro pecho con la mano.

Estaba encendida y solo acababan de empezar. De un arrebato la apartó dejándola sentada a horcajadas encima suyo, se incorporó y le quitó la camiseta con mucha prisa, dejándole los pechos al descubierto también. Dios mío, es que estaba deseando saborearlos desde el día de las duchas. La empujó un poco hacia atrás, hasta que Nylah se apoyó con ambas manos en el colchón para no quedar completamente tumbada en él, y una vez así, no lo pudo resistir más y su autocontrol acabó de irse al traste, se echó hacia delante y con los labios atrapó uno de sus pezones, empezando a succionarlo mientras le iba dando pequeños toques con la lengua.

-Mmmm, cariño... más -Le pidió Nylah que empezaba a jadear y a mover la cadera encima de ella buscando fricción para calmar esa zona que le empezaba a palpitar.

Mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la cadera de la rubia para ayudarla a moverse, deslizó la izquierda hacia su entrepierna acariciándola por encima de los bóxers que llevaba de pijama, notando cómo su humedad traspasaba la tela. Saber que estaba así de mojada por ella la prendió más aumentando su necesidad de proporcionarle aún más placer, así que paró de golpe y la empujó de nuevo suavemente hasta que quedó completamente tumbada en el colchón; le regaló una sonrisa pícara a la vez que le bajaba los bóxers junto con las braguitas, los tiró al suelo, y con un poco de agresividad producto del calentón que llevaba, la giró tumbándola boca abajo; se colocó entre sus piernas y le agarró las caderas subiéndole el trasero, se separó un poco y se agachó encontrándose su sexo expuesto, le separó los labios con los dedos y comenzó a deslizar la lengua entre los pliegues haciendo que Nylah soltara un grito ahogado de placer. Empezó a meter y sacar la lengua a un ritmo pausado pero constante, notando como su chica cada vez estaba más mojada y por consecuencia ella también, su excitanción aumentó y provocó que la saboreara con más ansiedad y necesidad.

Quería que se corriera en su boca y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su cometido, así que metió los brazos entre las piernas de la rubia y los estiró hasta llegar a sus pechos comenzando a estimularle los pezones con las palmas de las manos mientras seguía dándole placer con la lengua en aquel lugar tan necesitado, aunque ahora se había centrado en su clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor y dándole pequeños toques con la punta de la lengua.

Notaba que estaba a punto de correrse, pero quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de ese sabor que tanto la estaba excitando, así que cuando los gemidos de Nylah eran más intensos se centraba en sus pliegues hasta que se relajaba un poco para después volver a atacar su clítoris.

-Clarke, necesito correrme ya -Le suplicó Nylah entre gemidos después de un rato torturándola.

No iba a ser ella la que le prohibiera ese placer, y para qué engañarse, estaba deseando escuchar un orgasmo de su novia, porque si solo con esos gemidos ya la había vuelto loca, un orgasmo debía ser la hostia. Abandonó sus pechos y volvió a cogerla por la cadera mientras pasaba la lengua varias veces, arriba y abajo, por todo su sexo. Nylah seguía gimiendo y cada vez movía más la cadera buscando ese ansiado orgasmo. Volvió a centrarse en su clítoris mientras colocaba dos dedos en la entrada de su sexo y la estimulaba con pequeños círculos.

La penetró con esos dos dedos con suma facilidad, estaba tan mojada que le permitió embestirla de forma dura y rápida haciéndola jadear más fuerte llevándola al inicio del orgasmo. La estaba poniendo muy cachonda y empezaba a dolerle la entrepierna de la desatención de su propio sexo, así que con la mano libre dejó la cadera de su chica y empezó a tocarse, pero al notarse tan mojada no dudó en introducir dos de sus dedos dejando escapar un gemido que se ahogó en el sexo de su novia.

-Quiero que te corras en mi boca -Le dijo empezando a jadear también por el placer que se proporcionaba ella misma.

-Clarke, me corro, sigue, Dios, no pares, no pares -Le pidió Nylah con desesperación.

Joder, es que se iba a correr ella también. Esos jadeos, junto con esos "Oh Clarke", el placer que se proporcionaba ella misma y el placer que sentía al notar como se le apretaban los dedos dentro de su chica mientras saboreaba su sexo, la estaban volviendo completamente un ser primario e irracional que solo buscaba placer.

Nylah llegó al orgasmo con un gran gemido final dejándose caer encima del colchón agotada. Ella no podía esperar, necesitaba correrse también, así que la volvió a coger por las caderas y la ayudó a girarse y tumbarla boca arriba. Se colocó a ahorcajadas encima y subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza, con las rodillas a ambos lados de ésta y con su sexo a la altura de su boca. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrió más las piernas para pegar su sexo a la boca de Nylah, la cual la recibió con gusto y la agarró del trasero mientras sacaba la lengua para penetrarla de golpe.

Estaba tan cachonda que sabía que iba a correrse en seguida, Nylah lo notó y empezó a penetrarla con más intensidad alternando penetración con lamidas profundas. Comenzó a notar como se le formaba ese manojo de sensaciones en la entrepierna avisándola de que ya llegaba al orgasmo. La agarró del pelo por acto reflejo y la apretó más contra su sexo mientras jadeaba y movía la cadera en busca de esa liberación.

-Me voy a correr, Dios, como me pone correrme en tu boca -Dijo entre gemidos.

El orgasmo no tardó en recorrerla de arriba abajo, se corrió como hacía tiempo que no se corría y dejándola completamente exhausta.

Se dejó caer al lado de su chica quedando ambas tumbadas boca arriba. Le cogió la mano y entrelazaron los dedos mientras recuperaban la respiración, en esos momentos sobraban las palabras, pero es que tampoco tenían fuerzas para nada más, ese orgasmo las había dejado completamente agotadas. Al cabo de unos minutos Nylah rompió el silencio.

-Clarke...

-¿Mmmm?

-Follas increíblemente bien -Giró la cara hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Te tenía muchas ganas ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo de ir despacio no tenía ningún futuro -Le respondió acariciándole la mejilla con la mano libre y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Volvieron a enfocar las miradas al techo y suspiraron a la vez. Pasados unos minutos empezó a notar como su cuerpo se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

-Te quiero, Clarke.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó callada, en shock, analizando el impacto que le habían causado esas dos palabras en su organismo. Realmente Nylah le gustaba y se sentía muy a gusto con ella, pero, ¿La quería? Tenía claro que hasta ese momento la rubia había dado más que ella en la relación, era algo que se notaba hasta en Cancún, pero en sus entrañas sentía que también la empezaba a querer ¿Cómo podía ser? Acababan de empezar y apenas se conocían. Quizá era cierto eso que decían en Big Brother Aquí dentro se magnifican los sentimientos .

-Yo también a ti, cariño -Le respondió colocándose de lado para abrazarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Perdón,** **perdón,** **perdón,** **vamos** **con** **mucho** **retraso,** **lo** **sabemos,** **pero** **como** **sabéis** **estamos** **en** **época** **de** **vacaciones** **y** **las** **que** **aún** **estamos** **trabajando** **tenemos** **trabajo** **por** **duplicado,** **triplicado** **y** **cuatriplicado,** **eso** **se** **traduce** **en** **ESTRÉS.** **Así** **que,** **hasta** **nuevo** **aviso,** **quedan** **anulados** **los** **viernes** **para** **actualizar,** **lo** **haremos** **cuando** **podamos,** **pero** **prometemos** **que** **lo** **antes** **posible.** ❤️

 **Os** **hemos** **querido** **compensar,** **y** **queridxs** **lectorxs,** **este** **es** **el** **capítulo** **más** **largo** **hasta** **el** **momento.** **¿Qué** **os** **ha** **parecido?**

 **¿Qué** **nos** **decís** **de** **Mr.** **Proper,** **también** **conocido** **como** **Titus?**

 **Pobrecita** **nuestra** **Clarke** **que** **Titus** **le** **ha** **dejado** **el** **cuello** **amoratado,** **menos** **mal** **que** **tiene** **a** **Nylah** **que** **le** **cuida** **muy** **bien...**?

 **Un** **abrazo** **perezoso** ?


	14. -La gota que colmó el vaso de Lexa-

Después de que Titus le cerrara la puerta en las narices y la dejara aún más descolocada de lo que ya estaba, pasados unos segundos decidió que no pasaría nada por quedarse con la oreja pegada a la puerta durante unos minutitos de nada, nunca había sido cotilla, pero se ve que la cárcel despertaba a la maruja que llevaba dentro.

Se apoyó con cuidado en la puerta y pegó su oreja, al principio no lograba escuchar nada, y casi decide desistir en su misión cuando por fin escuchó sus voces. Se quedó petrificada con lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser verdad, le empezaron a flaquear las piernas y se separó de la puerta pensando en que quizá no había sido buena idea eso de cotillear un rato, pero al final le pudo más la curiosidad de saber cómo acababa la historia que Titus estaba contando y no tardó en volver a pegar la oreja.

¡¿Acababa de amenazar a Clarke?! Bueno a Octavia también, pero ¡¿A Clarke?!. Con esa revelación ya había escuchado suficiente y fue directa a esconderse en uno de los pasillos cerca de la enfermería a esperar a que su rubia saliera de ahí, y esperaba que sana y salva, porque no dudaría en tirar la puerta abajo como tardara mucho más. Mientras debatía en su interior cuantos minutos y segundos debía dejar pasar, la vio salir más pálida de lo que ya era y respirando con celeridad haciendo que su enorme pecho se apreciara aún más, "Bendita celeridad. Uf. Basta, céntrate Lexa, ¡La acaban de amenazar!". Empezó a salir de su escondite, quería tranquilizarla como la rubia hacía siempre con ella cuando le daban sus ataques de ansiedad, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer el primer movimiento con el pie derecho, que vio como Clarke se serenaba y con decisión ponía rumbo a saber a dónde.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como nueva a pesar de que la noche anterior le había dado vueltas a todo, Clarke, Titus, las amenazas... Demasiadas preguntas en el aire y demasiadas dudas que resolver. Aún así había descansado sus ocho horas de rigor y se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a un nuevo día, al menos psicológicamente hablando, porque físicamente se sentía cansada las veinticuatro horas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer efecto las pastillas que le había proporcionado Titus para su problema de los desmayos, pero esperaba que diesen resultado, porque no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en desmayarse por ahí sola y que alguna energúmena se aprovechara de ello, Clarke tenía novia y no podía estar todo el día de guardaespaldas, aunque era lo que más deseaba, para qué mentir.

-Asquerosa Nylah, ¿Ves? me hace decir palabrotas - Gruñó por lo bajo.

Se levantó de la cama refunfuñando para sus adentros y fue a darse una ducha antes de ir a desayunar. Cuando volvió de los vestuarios pasó por la celda de Luna para ir juntas a desayunar, sorprendentemente no la encontró allí y eso la preocupó un poco porque siempre estaba en su celda esperándola con alguna frase graciosa preparada.

No la había visto desde las votaciones y su desmayo, y también le preocupaba un poco eso de que ahora fuera una de las líderes. No quería ni imaginar la cara que tuvo que poner Octavia. "Menudo desastre, Luna una líder..."

Se encontró por los pasillos con Ontari, tan recta y correcta como siempre, con sus manos cogidas a la espalda y la cabeza bien alta. Aquella mujer le agradaba de verdad, tenía su punto de chica seria, pero era muy amable cuando la tratabas un poco más.

-Buenos días, agente Fish -Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, reclusa Woods, ¿todo bien?

-Buscaba a Luna, ¿la ha visto?

Ontari soltó un suspiro y pudo ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

-La reclusa Hilker está en el patio del ala oeste -Respondió finalmente Ontari dejando escapar esa sonrisa que estaba intentando aguantar.

-Menudo control de las reclusas, agente Fish -Dijo sorprendida y soltando una carcajada -Si algún día intento fugarme será en su día libre -Le guiñó un ojo.

-Vaya a verla usted misma y lo entenderá -Puso los ojos en blanco dejando escapar otra sonrisa y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba su instinto cotilla acechando de nuevo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Gracias -Se despidió de Ontari mientras se daba media vuelta y echaba a correr.

No había recorrido ni cinco metros cuando la escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-Nada de correr por los pasillos -Le advirtió Ontari.

Paró la carrera pero mantuvo el ritmo de marcha atlética.

-¡Y no bromee de fugas conmigo, Woods! -Esta vez lo dijo alzando un poco más la voz debido a la lejanía que había propiciado su magnífica marcha. Quizá se aficionaba a ese deporte.

-¡Lo siento, agente Fish! -Alzó también la voz antes de girar por uno de los pasillos que le llevaría hasta su objetivo.

Iba muy motivada con su marcha incesante por los pasillos de Azgeda, esquivando reclusas y saludando a unas cuantas otras, la educación no la perdía nunca. Parecía que iba a ser un buen día a pesar de su preocupación por todo el tema de Clarke/Titus/Amenazas, pero estaba segura de que se solucionaría; la rubia no había dejado de meterse en problemas desde que llegó y siempre salía ilesa de todos, tenía un don, y esa vez no iba a ser diferente **.**

Todos aquellos pensamientos fueron anulados cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Luna. Conforme se acercaba a su destino la escuchaba más nítida aunque sin llegar a distinguir lo que decía, aminoró la marcha poco a poco y frunció el ceño cuando llegó ante la puerta que la separaba de su amiga. La abrió y lo que se encontró no pudo más que sorprenderla.

Luna se encontraba subida en el escalón más alto de las gradas del patio, tenía enfrente a unas dieciséis reclusas sentadas en el suelo escuchando embobadas lo que su amiga les contaba, algunas asentían con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras y otras sonreían de una forma que daba un poco de miedo, la verdad. Luna tenía en la mano derecha la biblia de bolsillo que tanto le gustaba, y la izquierda la alzaba de vez en cuando para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, gesticulando sin parar. Predicando. Eso estaba haciendo su amiga. Predicar el lesbianismo. Tenía que reconocer que para llevar solo un día ya tenía bastantes seguidoras. Una locura digna de admirar.

Cuando ya llevaba doce minutos esperando a que su amiga terminara de dar aquel discurso bíblico y viendo que tenía para otros doce minutos más por lo menos, no pudo aguantarlo más y se acercó a la grada con el fin de que Luna se percatara de su existencia y terminara la dichosa plática.

-Chssss, Luna... Luna... -Ni caso -¡LUNA! -Gritó.

Luna la miró de reojo un segundo a la vez que escuchó un "CHSSSSSS" general de todas sus súbditas y le entró un poco de miedo porque al enfocarlas algunas la miraban con amenaza real en sus ojos.

-Luna tengo que hablar contigo -Se arriesgó a morir -Mierda, Luna, hazme caso -Se exasperó.

Luna pasaba de su cara con mucho descaro, tenía que contarle lo que escuchó el día anterior en la enfermería, ponerla al día de todo el desastre que se les venía encima. Al fin y al cabo ahora era una de las líderes y ella era la orientadora, no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados, además, estábamos hablando de la vida de Clarke, de su Clarke. Sí, en su mente era su Clarke. Si nadie se enteraba no la podían acusar de pervertida ni acosadora ni nada.

Le arrebató con agilidad la biblia de las manos para que le prestara atención fijándose que de las páginas de esa obsesiva biblia salían pequeños post-it de colores con anotaciones, se centró en la página que estaba leyendo Luna y no dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos, tenía tachadas todas las referencias a nombres masculinos y los había cambiado por nombres femeninos, ¡Hasta tenía un desplegable con dibujitos de lo que parecían apóstolas haciendo tríos y orgías! Abrió sus ojos y su boca aún más sorprendida negando con la cabeza y de pronto notó como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, sin mucho tacto, por cierto. Se giró despacio esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Por qué eres tan entrometida? Ya que eres tan lista, sabrás que sobras por completo aquí ¿No?-Le dijo Echo con sus malas pulgas.

-¿Y tú por qué eres tan mal educada, Echo?

Echo la cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y empezó a arrastrarla alejándola de aquella zona.

-¡HAKUNA MATATA! ¡HAKUNA MATATA! -Gritó sin muchas esperanzas de que su amiga la salvara.

-¡Eh! hermana Teles, paz y amor entre mujeres. Lexa es una hermana más aunque no sea practicante, es el primer punto de la Bollo-Biblia -Luna levantó la dichosa Biblia por encima de su cabeza mostrándola por todo lo alto pudiéndose leer en la portada La Bollo Biblia de Hilker.

-Estaba metiéndose en medio de tu discurso, Luna, pensé que...

-Está bien, pero recuerda que Lexa y Clarke son nuestras hermanas aunque no vengan a las misas. Tienen otros quehaceres, ¿de acuerdo? -Decía Luna con toda tranquilidad acariciándole la espalda a Echo -Ahora ve con tus otras hermanas y reza tres Madres Nuestras.

Ojiplática se hallaba. ¿Pero cómo había metido a todas esas reclusas en su secta de locura bollérica? ¿Y Echo? Le había afectado demasiado la muerte de Emori y se aferró a lo primero que encontró, no tenía otra explicación. Menudo control tenía su amiga sobre las reclusas y menudo descontrol de mente se marcaba la tía. Ahora entendía a Ontari.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí? Pastillas para el lesbianismo no tengo y no existen -Luna levantó el dedo frenando su intento de cortarla -Y pastillas contra la curiosidad lésbica tampoco tengo ni existen -Terminó la frase y entonces bajó el dedo.

-Dios mío, Luna, ¿tú te estás oyendo? -Cogió aire y lo soltó -No me creo que te estés tomando las pastillas -Le dijo completamente seria.

-No merezco esta desconfianza absoluta hacia mi persona, Lexa -Luna la miraba sin apenas parpadear.

-Estás rara, admítelo. ¿Ves normal estar predicando una Biblia homosexual que tu misma has modificado a tu antojo de la Biblia original? -Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba de forma interrogante.

-Las mujeres somos así, cambiantes, bipolares... además, me está pegando mal la medicación, ya no sé si estoy en la cárcel de acá atrás o en Azgeda.

-¡De Alcatraz! Espera... ¡¿Estás hablando en argentino?!¡Se acabó! Dame las pastillas, te las daré yo misma. Y dame esa Biblia también -Estiró la mano mientras la miraba amenazante.

-¡Basta! No me mires así, te quiero, Lexa, ven aquí -La agarró de la mano que tenía tendida y tiró de ella para abrazarla.

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero así no. Te necesito cuerda, es un tema muy serio, hablamos de la vida de Clarke -Le dijo soltándose de su abrazo -Y de Octavia, de Octavia también -No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal evidencia.

-Tengo las pastillas escondidas en otra de mis Biblias -Le dijo la morena totalmente cuerda y seria -Te quiero. Eres como mi hermana, hermana de verdad, no esta patraña -Enfocó la Biblia con los ojos- Y si me necesitas empastillada, me empastillo y punto -Sentenció Luna volviéndole a coger la mano para abrazarla nuevamente.

-Chicas -Las interrumpió la agente Ontari -Woods, tiene visita.

Le costó reaccionar ante las palabras de la agente. ¿Visita? ¿Ella? Ella no tenía visitas, así lo hablaron y así se decidió por parte de todos.

-¿Visita? -Preguntó incrédula.

-De su madre.

Taquicardias. Empezó a sentir taquicardias y necesitaba controlarlas para poder afrontar la situación, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente imaginando que estaba entre los brazos de su rubia de ojos azules. Vale, se había puesto más nerviosa de pensar en Clarke abrazándola, pero finalmente había conseguido relajarse un poco. Si su madre estaba ahí era por algo grave, no vino ni para decirle que su padre había muerto, se lo contó todo por teléfono, ¿qué podía haber más importante que una muerte para que ahora sí que estuviera allí?

No se despidió de Luna, simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue directa a la sala de visitas.

Entró con decisión en la sala de visitas, porque aunque estuviese envolviéndole esa sensación de miedo, necesitaba aparentar ante su madre que nada le afectaba. Había sido así siempre, porque de las dos alguna tenía que ser la fuerte e inconscientemente ella se había ofrecido siempre voluntaria para ese papel.

Nada más notar su presencia, su madre alzó la vista. Su mirada reflejaba muchas cosas, entre ellas la tristeza y el miedo que siempre la habían acompañado, mirada que hacía que creciera en ella un enfado desmesurado y difícil de controlar.

Se acercó hasta la silla que quedaba justo en frente de donde estaba sentada su madre, a unos dos metros y medio de distancia que era lo que medía aquella enorme mesa. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se sentó con detenimiento y esperó a que fuera ella quien comenzara a explicar de su presencia allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Becca? -Intentó esperar, de verdad, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella, para variar.

Su madre se tensó y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Tenía los antebrazos apoyados en la mesa y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos nerviosa.

-He venido a verte, hija -Contestó con un claro nerviosismo en su voz.

-Pues ya me has visto, ¿algo más? -Se movió en la silla con la intención de marcharse y zanjar la conversación.

-Espera, cariño. Hablemos un poco, por favor -Le suplicó y ella se recostó en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -Dijo tajante.

-Hija, lo siento. Sé que todo esto es culpa mía -Vio cómo se le humedecían los ojos y tragaba antes de continuar -Está siendo muy difícil asumir que tu padre ya no está y...

-¿En serio? ¿Tu te estás escuchando? -No se lo podía creer -¡Otra vez te estás echando las culpas! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! Aquí el único culpable es al único que has defendido toda tu vida. Después de todo lo que hizo, después de todo lo que te hizo -Sus palabras iban perdiendo fuerza y sentía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a eso.

-Tu no lo entiendes, hija -Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas mientras hablaba y verla así la enfurecía aún más.

-¿Que no lo entiendo? -Rió irónica -Yo también lo quise -Notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta -Pero en algún momento él se olvido que también nos quería. No sé cómo aún puedes defenderle... -se le quebró la voz y tuvo que parar de hablar.

-Tu padre era un buen hombre, Lexa -Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

-¡Mi padre era un puto borracho que maltrataba a mi madre! ¡¿Te has olvidado de lo último que hizo por ir bebido?! Porque en algún lugar habrá una familia que no lo olvida -La miró enfurecida mientras le caían unas lágrimas rebeldes que limpió con rabia con su mano -Siempre justificándolo -Bufó -Estoy aquí por su culpa y aún sigues intentando que entienda algo que es imposible de entender -Dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó de la silla, no quería escuchar más, su madre apenas le había dicho nada, pero lo suficiente para saber que seguía en el mismo punto donde la dejó.

-No hagas esto, Lexa, por favor -Volvió a suplicarle.

-Hago lo que tendría que haber hecho hace muchos años, Becca. -Le dijo con tranquilidad -No vuelvas a visitarme, no quiero verte -Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

Cuando el guardia la vio acercarse le abrió la puerta dándole paso a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la sala escuchó como Becca susurraba algo.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme mamá...

Paró su avance unos segundos escuchando los sollozos de su madre, y sin decir nada ni mirarla siguió andando para abandonar la sala definitivamente.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que todo cambió en sus vidas, en el que su padre empezó a beber y se volvió tan agresivo, y en el que su madre a pesar de las palizas seguía queriendo estar a su lado ocultando todo el dolor que las envolvía a ambas. Tampoco recordaba en qué momento también perdió a su madre, en qué momento algo hizo _click_ dentro de ella y decidió dejarla sola con aquel monstruo, fingía que no le importaba, pero la culpa le pesaba demasiado.

Odió a su padre, odiaba a su madre y se odiaba a ella misma por no poder entender todo aquello ni poder perdonarla. Quería, pero no podía. Y menos en esa situación, estaba en Azgeda por culpa de su padre, y en el fondo también culpaba a su madre.

Cambió de pensamiento después de haber divagado por los mismos un buen rato, dando vueltas por los pasillos de Azgeda sin un rumbo fijo. Pensó que era momento de buscar a Clarke y hablar con ella de todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior. Es que era para volverse loca, no había un día tranquilo en ese lugar. Aún así pensar en Clarke siempre acababa por tranquilizarla, por mucho que la rubia solo le traía problemas y preocupaciones, su presencia lo compensaba todo.

Definitivamente aquella rubia de ojos azules le hacía muchas cosas por dentro, cada día le costaba más reprimirse y no dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando Clarke hacía o decía cualquier tontería. Es que era muy tonta de verdad y le encantaba así. Solo tenerla al lado su día mejoraba un 200% y aún no se explicaba cómo había podido llegar hasta ese punto, sin apenas conocerse y en tan poco tiempo. Se le tenía que notar a leguas que se moría por besarla y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerse, hacía poco más de 24 horas que se había prometido así misma que intentaría ser su amiga y ya estaba flojeando, menudo desastre.

Ahí estaba, plantada delante de la puerta de la celda de Clarke. Necesitaba muchas cosas de la rubia, necesitaba que la calmara después de la catastrófica visita de su madre, necesitaba saber si ella se encontraba bien, pero sobretodo necesitaba hablar del tema Titus y saber el alcance de esas amenazas.

Cogió aire y picó a la puerta, aún no tenía esa confianza con ella para entrar como hacía con Luna, así que esperó pacientemente a que la rubia le abriera la puerta. Estaba tardando demasiado en abrir y sabía que estaba dentro, la estaba escuchando. Empezó a mover el pie izquierdo con nerviosismo. Iba a volver a picar cuando finalmente la puerta se entreabrió dejando asomar una Clarke un poco sofocada.

Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no supo ver el momento en el que se encontraba la rubia. Acabó de abrir la puerta de un pequeño empujón y se coló dentro dejando atrás a una Clarke con cara avergonzada y... ¡¿Desnuda?! Dios mio, estaba desnuda envuelta en una sábana. Miró hacia la cama y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Nylah estaba desnuda también, tapada con otra sábana y mirándola con suficiencia y prepotencia.

Explotó. Llevaba demasiado acumulado y eso fue la gota que colmó su impoluto vaso ficticio.

-Está muriendo gente, Clarke, gente de verdad, no personajes de tus estúpidas series. Te amenazan... os amenazan - titubeó rectificando rápidamente -Y tu aquí follando tan ricamente. Pensaba que eras diferente -Dijo yéndose dando un portazo.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Le había dicho todo eso a Clarke? ¿Pero estaba tonta o qué? Sin duda, la locura de Luna se pegaba, esto no era propio de ella. Dios, se quería morir. Fue directa a su celda tirándose boca abajo en su cama de forma dramática e insultándose internamente por la gran cagada que había cometido con la rubia. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle todas esas cosas, pero habían salido de su boca sin control alguno.

Pasados un par de minutos, no pudo calcularlos a la perfección porque no tenía previsto esa continuación de los acontecimientos, tenía a Clarke en cuerpo presente dentro de su celda, vestida, gracias a Dios o a Luna, ya no sabía bien a quién agradecerle los milagros divinos.

-Clarke, es mejor que te vayas.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué ha sido esa escena digna de Luna y muy poco propia de ti -Dijo Clarke totalmente tranquila.

Era jodidamente guapa, divertida, cariñosa, carismática y genial, pero tenía un defecto. EL DEFECTO. Era cabezota como ella sola y era muy agotador intentar ganarla en ese aspecto; por lo general se dejaba ganar, pero ya había colmado su vaso imaginario y había perdido el control de sus actos, así que se levantó de la cama hecha una furia de nuevo y la encaró.

-Me pasa que eres una idiota irresponsable que no deja de meterse en líos -Se puso roja del enfado que llevaba encima.

-Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito, Lexi -Clarke soltó una carcajada.

¡¿Se estaba riendo la muy descarada?! La estaba llevando al límite y no sabía cómo manejar toda esa espontaneidad que de repente la absorbía.

-Dios, eres desesperante, ¿lo ves? -Se echó las manos a la cara desesperada.

-Explícate mejor -Dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía su maldita sonrisa Griffin.

-Que eres una imbécil cabezota que no se entera de nada, ¡joder! Que me dan ganas de pegarte, pero es que a la vez me dan ganas de hacer esto -No lo pensó más y terminó de acortar la poca distancia que las separaba, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

_

 **Aquí** **tenéis** **el** **segundo** **beso** **Clexa,** **el** **primero** **oficial,** ❤️ **¿cómo** **creéis** **que** **reaccionará** **Clarke?**

 **¿Hemos** **aliviado** **un** **poco** **vuestro** **drama** **Nylarke?** ? **Tampoco** **os** **acostumbréis,** **ha** **sido** **casualidad** ?

 **Seguimos** **amando** **muy** **fuerte** **a** **Luna** **y** **su** **locura,** **¿alguien** **dispuesto** **a** **unirse** **a** **su** **nueva** **religión?**

 **Ya** **vamos** **descubriendo** **más** **cosas** **sobre** **el** **pasado** **de** **Lexa,** **con** **todo** **lo** **que** **ha** **pasado** **cualquiera** **no** **sufre** **ataques** **de** **ansiedad...**?

 **Nos** **leemos** **pronto,** **un** **abrazo** **perezoso** **para** **todxs.**


	15. -Lexa me ha besado-

Unos golpes en la puerta las despertaron. Se habían quedado dormidas entre caricias, besos y palabras bonitas, y es que no era para menos, después de semejante polvazo no tenían fuerzas para mantener activos sus cuerpos por mucho más rato.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando fue a abrir la puerta se percató que estaba completamente desnuda, así que volvió sobre sus pasos buscando sus malditas bragas, camiseta, lo que fuera, pero algo para taparse.

-¡ARGGG! ¡¿Dónde coño está la ropa?! -Se desesperó.

-Toma, anda -Nylah tenía una de las sábanas de la cama en la mano ofreciéndosela.

-Tú siempre tan atenta, cariño -Cogió la sábana y le guiñó un ojo.

-Y tú siempre con tan poca paciencia -Su chica puso los ojos en blanco y se envolvió en otra de las sábanas porque también estaba desnuda.

Se pasó la sábana por alrededor del cuerpo y fue hacia la puerta por segunda vez, rezando internamente para que no fuera Lexa la que esperaba al otro lado. No sabía bien el porqué, pero Lexa era la única persona de ese lugar que no quería que la encontrara en esa situación. Era uno de sus misterios a resolver, pero en otro momento, demasiados frentes abiertos tenía por delante y ahora mismo su vida era la que estaba en juego.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza encontrándose a una Lexa con un semblante que no sabía descifrar. "¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Dios, ¡¿por qué!?". Se guardó sus quejas internas y se dispuso a saludarla y preguntarle qué hacía ahí, pero no le dio tiempo a nada, la muy descerebrada empujó la puerta y se metió dentro de la celda sin más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía creer que Lexa estuviera dentro de la celda con ella y Nylah desnudas. "Dios, llévame contigo, regálame un paro cardíaco".

Suerte que era de reacción rápida, procesó la situación en un tiempo casi vertiginoso y tomó la decisión aún más deprisa. Sí, iba a disculparse. No sabía bien de que tenía que disculparse, pero sus entrañas le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, y a sus entrañas no se las contradecía nunca. Pero, otra vez, Lexa se anticipó a sus palabras.

-Está muriendo gente, Clarke, gente de verdad, no personajes de tus estúpidas series. Te amenazan... os amenazan. Y tu aquí follando tan ricamente. Pensaba que eras diferente.

Atónita se quedó ante ese arrebato de la castaña. Miró a Nylah buscando una explicación en ella, pero en vez de su ansiada respuesta se encontró a una Nylah con cara de cabreo, y vaya si estaba cabreada. Le regaló una sonrisa made in Griffin, porque sí, porque no sabía bien cómo afrontar aquella situación y sabía a la perfección que Nylah iba a enfadarse a unos niveles incalculables por ir tras Lexa, pero necesitaba una maldita explicación.

Fue a por su uniforme porque no era plan de perseguirla por la prisión envuelta en una sábana, demasiado conocida era ya como para encima parecer una ninfómana acosadora en una cárcel de mujeres. Se vistió mientras seguía sonriendo intentando calmar a la fiera, como si con sus sonrisas fuera a evitar la bronca que le caería después, lo tenía asumido desde su primera mirada de desaprobación.

-Cariño, Lexa es mi amiga y ese comportamiento no es normal en ella. Voy, me entero de que ha pasado y vuelvo. No te vayas, por favor -Usó su infalible mirada de gatito desamparado.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta -contestó con poca gana.

-Eres la mejor, te quiero -Le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Nada tenía que envidiar a la teletransportación de Goku porque en menos de un parpadeo estaba dentro de la celda de Lexa, y por los gestos de la castaña suponía que se encontraba maldiciéndose por dentro. Empezó a preocuparse un poco porque se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, cara incluida, y no sabía si acabaría ahogándose si permanecía así mucho más tiempo, y como si le hubiera leído la mente o porque realmente se estaba ahogando, Lexa se incorporó.

-Clarke, es mejor que te vayas.

Lo llevaba claro, por su culpa tendría que lidiar con el descomunal enfado de su novia. No se iba de ahí sin su maldita explicación como que se llamaba Clarke Griffin.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué ha sido esa escena digna de Luna y muy poco propia de ti.

Se asustó un poco, para qué mentir, Lexa levantándose tan decidida y enfadada imponía bastante más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Me pasa que eres una idiota irresponsable que no deja de meterse en líos.

Pero por el amor de Dios, iba a explotarle la vena del cuello, parecía Elmo diabólico. Tenía que rebajarle esos niveles de enfado por su propio bien. Y por el suyo también, porque vaya si le estaba dando miedo Elmo-Lexa.

-Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito, Lexi.

Y nuevamente no supo descifrar la cara de Lexa y eso la asustó un poco más, sus gracias normalmente la ayudaban en estas situaciones, y hasta ahora con la castaña siempre le habían funcionado. No estaba entendiendo ese comportamiento, pero seguiría con sonrisas y frases ocurrentes, era lo que mejor se le daba.

-Dios, eres desesperante, ¿lo ves?

-Explícate mejor.

-Que eres una imbécil cabezota que no se entera de nada, ¡joder! Que me dan ganas de pegarte, pero es que a la vez me dan ganas de hacer esto -Lexa no lo pensó más y terminó de acortar la poca distancia que las separaba, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Quizá por eso tardó demasiados segundos en reaccionar y se dejó llevar un poco, bastante...

"Estás con Nylah, apártate de Lexa, desgraciada".

"Besa realmente bien. Y parecía paradita la tía".

Dios, le estaba costando la vida y parte de una nueva apartarse de ese beso, Lexa tenía unos labios espectaculares y encima besaba de puta madre.

Le daba pavor afrontar esa nueva situación sin romperle el corazón a la castaña, no quería parecer creída, pero con ese beso intuía que le gustaba.

Mientras mantenía esa estupida conversación consigo misma, Lexa seguía sujetándola de la cara y ella, muy a su pesar, seguía devolviéndole aquel beso adictivo.

No supo reaccionar hasta que dejó de notar sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el intenso verde de la castaña buscando una respuesta por su parte. "¿Cómo coño ha tergiversado las cosas?" Había ido a por su maldita explicación y ahora se encontraba en que era ella la que debía dar una respuesta a algo que la cogió por sorpresa y que aún tenía que asimilar.

Rompió el contacto de su mirada porque no le dejaba pensar tanta intensidad. Lo único que tenía claro es que no se volverían a besar por mucho que sus labios quisieran lo contrario, tenía una novia que los recibía con gusto cada vez que ella quería. Así que no sé lo pensó mucho más y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Veo que tu tono de pared no es tan gris monocromático como el mio, sin duda me gusta mucho más el combinado -Asintió con la cabeza reafirmando sus palabras y vio como Lexa fruncía el ceño.

-¿En serio, Clarke? -Dijo con una mezcla de molestia e incredulidad -Acabo de besarte. Perdón, rectifico. Acabamos de besarnos durante catorce segundos, ¡¿y tu te pones a admirar el color de mi maldita pared?!

-¿Estabas contando los segundos mientras me besabas?

-Mi cabeza los calcula solos -Le contestó con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros, aunque al segundo sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando -No me cambies de tema, Clarke -La amenazó apuntándola con el dedo índice, y tuvo que notar su incomodidad porque ahora los ojos de Lexa reflejaban algo muy distinto, arrepentimiento - Por el bien de mi salud mental deberíamos hablar de esto y aclararlo -Dijo finalmente mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama.

-Hablamos en otro momento, Lexa -Soltó con prisas.

La cara de la castaña fue un poema, pero es que necesitaba asimilar todo aquello y no quería hablar de más o de menos. La situación necesitaba ser meditada y no actuar a lo loco como solía hacer, así que una retirada a tiempo le parecía la mejor opción para ambas.

Eso no le quitaba la mala sensación de dejar a la castaña tirada con ese beso sin respuesta y con esa expresión de perro abandonado con la que ahora la miraba, así que decidió quitar hierro al asunto y darle un toque Griffin a la situación.

-Disfruta de ese tono de gris, en serio, es menos deprimente que el del resto. Eres afortunada, Lexa -Se dio la vuelta y huyó sin dejarle tiempo a responder, porque mientras hablaba la cara de la castaña se estaba transformando en algo que le asustaba.

Salió de la celda cerrando la puerta rápidamente para apoyarse en ella y respirar. Cogió todo el aire que pudo, tenía que volver a su celda y contarle "algo" a Nylah, y obviamente no podía decirle que Lexa la había besado y que ella no había podido apartarse porque besaba de puta madre. Joder, es que encima se había ido sin la maldita explicación que buscaba.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza volvió a llenar los pulmones de aire, abrió de nuevo la puerta de la celda de Lexa y asomó la cabeza.

-Solo para aclarar una duda, todo ese paripé en mi celda, ¿han sido celos?

Tuvo que cerrar la puerta rápidamente para protegerse del libro volador que iba a impactar en su cara. Menuda puntería se marcaba la tía.

Tras escuchar el impacto de aquel libro volador, se encaminó muy lentamente hacia su celda. No quería llegar, aún no sabía qué contarle a Nylah, pero es que tampoco podía tardar mucho más o sería aún peor. Su mente en ese momento era puro descontrol, así que finalmente decidió improvisar y aceleró el paso para terminar cuanto antes con aquello.

Entró en la celda y comprobó que Nylah, tan obediente como siempre, aún seguía donde la dejó. "Mierda".

-Hola, cariño -No pudo ni mirarla a la cara, y presa del nerviosismo, comenzó a recoger el desorden de su celda con la esperanza de que su novia no se acordara de porqué había salido a toda prisa hacía unos minutos.

-¿Clarke? -Escuchó su voz y se tensó, aunque antes de girarse para mirarla adoptó un semblante sereno.

-Dime, cielo -Le sonrió y le apartó la mirada en seguida continuando con su labor. Se movía por la celda de un lado a otro sin sentido, cogiendo ropa para dejarla en otro lado, para volverla a coger y dejarla donde estaba en un principio.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te ha dicho Lexa? -Nylah se incorporó en la cama.

-Temas familiares que la tienen un poco estresada, nada importante -Le respondió dejando de lado el amasijo de ropa que sin querer había formado y centrándose ahora en los libros de la estantería -¿Estos libros deberían estar ordenados alfabéticamente o por género? -Preguntó más para si misma.

-¿De verdad te has creído esa excusa? -Le preguntó incrédula -No digo que no tenga problemas familiares, pero está claro que ese arrebato de antes han sido celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Crees que le gustas? -Se hizo la loca mientras cambiaba de orden algunos libros al azar.

-Pues claro que no le gusto, ¿pero qué te pasa? Se ve a leguas que le gustas tú, Clarke, ¿es que no lo ves? -Le preguntó Nylah extrañamente tranquila.

-¿Cómo le voy a gustar yo? No digas tonterías, si le gustara créeme que lo sabría -Dejó de mover los libros y la enfocó. Desbordaba cinismo y mientras hablaba se maldecía por tener que serlo, pero es que estar bajo presión nunca se le había dado bien -Son esas dichosas pastillas que se toma, ya sabes, efectos secundarios. Y bueno, estar tanto tiempo con Luna no debe ser sano mentalmente.

Le aguantó la mirada porqué sabía que si se la apartaba perdería toda la credibilidad que pudieran tener esas palabras que acababa de inventar, a parte, estaba segura que su repentino ataque de organización no había contribuido en absoluto en ese asunto. "Créeme, créeme, vamos, Nylah".

Después de un eterno minuto en silencio, aguantando su intensa mirada, habló.

-¿Qué problemas familiares tiene? -Su novia cambió de tema y ella soltó un suspiro interno por la victoria.

-No creo que deba hablar de sus problemas familiares contigo, cariño, lo entiendes, ¿no? -Dijo con suavidad.

-Vaya, ya veo. No sé porqué me sorprende, ni siquiera eres capaz de contarme nada de tu vida y he osado a preguntarte por la de la intocable Lexa -Soltó de forma irónica -¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera sé porqué te encerraron aquí, Clarke? -Le preguntó un poco alterada.

-Esto es muy injusto, Nylah, sabes que no me gusta remover el pasado. Además, tú me contaste lo tuyo porque quisiste, en ningún momento te pedí que lo hicieras -Contestó con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, no quería alterarla aún más -Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de ti, pero estoy contigo porque me importa quién eres aquí dentro conmigo, me da igual todo lo demás.

Y es que en una de esas noches que hablaban hasta tarde abrazadas en la cama, Nylah le había confesado que los motivos por los que la encerraron en Azgeda eran que había matado a su novio. Casi le dio una parálisis cerebral cuando se lo confesó, menos mal que acto seguido le explicó el resto de la historia y pudo dejar de lado la idea de salir huyendo en cuanto la asesina se quedara dormida; al parecer su novio la maltrataba prácticamente desde que empezaron la relación, hasta que un día, en un arrebato de coraje y valentía, se enfrentó a él, con tan mala suerte que el cuchillo que utilizaba para evitar que se le acercara acabó clavándose en su abdomen.

La historia la había conmovido bastante, su novia acabó llorando como una niña y ella no pudo más que repetirle y recalcarle lo valiente que había sido y lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella.

-Aún no me siento preparada para hablar de todo aquello -Le aclaró, quería que supiera que no era por ella, que realmente no estaba preparada para hablar de ese tema aún.

Se terminó de echar para atrás en la cama hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared y estiró la mano para acariciar el pelo de su chica con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes razón, mi vida, lo siento, ya sabes que soy... ¿Impulsiva? -Dijo Nylah en tono amable agarrando la mano con la que Clarke le acariciaba el pelo para después llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla.

XXX

Nada más salir Nylah por la puerta y que ésta se cerrara, empezó a dar saltos, saltos de emoción. No es que se alegrara de que se fuera ni de haberle mentido, se alegraba porque necesitaba que la creyera y parecía que lo había conseguido. Realmente ese beso con Lexa no iba a volver a repetirse y no quería que la relación entre las tres fuese aún mas tensa de lo que ya era.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba cantando mientras terminaba de arreglar todo ese manojo de ropa producto de sus anteriores nervios repentinos.

- _You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall. Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known. That you would walk, you would walk out the door. Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face. Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away. I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known. That I would talk, I would talk_.

¡Oh, si! Su cerebro la estaba puteando, no tenía suficiente mierda en la vida que hasta su propio cerebro la boicoteaba. Poco a poco fue bajando el tono de voz de sus cantos a la vez que iba sintiéndose más y más culpable por sus mentiras. Esos altibajos en su estado de ánimo le acortaban la vida, lo podía sentir.

- _But even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh oh oh I really don't care -_ Terminó el estribillo en un susurro.

En segundos volvía a ser un saco de nervios andando de un lado a otro por su celda y mordiéndose las uñas sin saber bien qué hacer, si ir hacia su chica y contarle toda la verdad o continuar con lo que ya había empezado. "No, no, no puedo decirle la verdad, me va a matar". Se le escapó una risita floja al darse cuenta de la redundancia de ese pensamiento.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y sus dos "alguien" de ahí dentro eran las mismísimas Lexa y Nylah. "¡¡DIOOOOS!!" El desespero era real y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Necesitaba escuchar opiniones desde otro punto de vista que no fueran ninguna de las implicadas, así que metida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, sus piernas la habían llevado hasta la celda de Octavia, y sin esperar el permiso de la morena, se coló dentro.

-Lexa me ha besado y Nylah lo sabe, que me ha besado no, que le gusto -Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara desesperada -Dios, O., es que encima le he mentido diciéndole que no le gusto, y es obvio que le gusto, ¡me ha besado! ¡¿me estás escuchando?! -Levantó la mirada y se encontró a la morena subiéndose el pantalón del uniforme con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto cómo si fuera tu amiga de la infancia?

-Porqué necesito tú opinión, necesito opinión de una mente ajena, y bueno, el tema este de Emori y Titus, nos ha unido un poco -Le respondió viendo como Octavia se recogía el pelo con las manos sin prestarle ninguna atención -Y el de Raven -Continuó sabiendo que nombrando a la latina captaría su atención por completo.

-¿Me vas a amenazar con lo de Raven? ¿Tú? -La morena la miró a través del espejo con una sonrisa engreída mientras seguía haciéndose la coleta.

-En serio O., solo quiero una opinión ajena.

-¿Mi opinión? -La morena terminó de recogerse el pelo y se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentada -Nylah te querrá matar a ti, no a mi, así que no me pongas paranoica y vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿En que momento sus piernas habían pensando que era buena idea ir a la celda de Octavia? Malditas desgraciadas. Se levantó de la cama lista para irse, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta Octavia la frenó.

-Espera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me vas a extorsionar? -Se giró enfadada y la encaró.

-No digas tonterías, Clarke -La morena se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentaran -Perdóname, no estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones de confesiones de chicas -Suspiró -He tenido una infancia muy complicada y estar aquí encerrada no ayuda, ya sabes.

-No, perdóname tú a mí que he entrado como un huracán soltándote mis problemas sin tan siquiera saludar -Se sonrojó al imaginar la situación desde la perspectiva de Octavia.

-Bueno, en una cosa tenías razón, para bien o para mal, Raven, Emori y Titus nos han unido -La morena hizo un amago de sonrisa, en el fondo le gustaba eso de tener una especie de amiga y confidente -Recapitulemos, Lexa te ha besado y Nylah no lo sabe, pero sí que sabe que a Lexa le gustas, pero tu se lo has negado, ¿es así la cosa? -Asintió y la dejó continuar -Pues si quieres seguir con Nylah y que Lexa siga con su preciosa cara, continúa negándoselo. Nylah es muy intensa y muy impulsiva, rubia -Octavia le dio un golpecito en la mandíbula con el puño, mostrando a su manera una señal de cariño.

-Sí, creo que es la mejor opción -Asintió convenciéndose a si misma.

-A no ser que quieras estar con Lexa... -Le dejó caer.

-No, no, no -No la dejó terminar -No puedo estar con Lexa.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? -Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, no quiero -Se quedó callada unos segundos mientras Octavia le aguantaba la mirada en un incómodo silencio -Creo... -Susurró.

-¿Crees? Interesante... -La morena colocó su pulgar debajo de la mandíbula y el índice apoyado en el labio inferior meditando la situación -Aclárate primero y cuando lo tengas claro volvemos a hablar del tema.

-Quiero a Nylah, de verdad, pero es que ese beso con Lexa ha sido...joder, es que besa de puta madre, en serio, es una pasada, y bueno, no me lo esperaba, me ha dejado descolocada. Sí, eso es, en unos días se me pasa. Gracias, O. -Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La dejó sentada en su cama analizando sus palabras y asimilando ese contacto físico inesperado de su parte.

Salió de la celda, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando recordó algo, algo mucho más importante que aquella conversación que habían mantenido; y como ya había hecho momentos antes en la celda de Lexa, volvió sobre sus pasos, abrió la puerta de O. y asomó la cabeza, pero esta vez sin miedo a que un libro impactara en su cara.

-El lunes quiero tu culo y la droga en mi celda, ¿si?

-Que pesada eres Griffin, ve a besar a Lexa, ay, a Nylah -Le respondió la muy puta entre carcajadas.

-¿Eso era un chiste? ¿Octavia Blake bromeando? -No pudo evitar reír ella también.

XXX

Para su grata sorpresa, eso de hablar con Octavia la había ayudado a terminar de pasar el día con sus altibajos controlados. La morena y ella habían empezado con mal pie, lo de interrumpir sus sesiones de sexo con Kim y lo de pillarla retozando con la gobernadora no habían contribuido a unirlas precisamente, pero desde que la rescató de las manazas de Emori se dio cuenta que en el fondo Octavia tenía un lado bueno y que se hacía la dura porque era lo que tocaba ahí dentro. A raíz de ese día empezó a tratarla diferente, obviamente no eran amigas, pero había una especie de unión que por el momento le gustaba.

Era ya de noche y se dirigía hacia su celda haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo ocurrido esa misma mañana con Lexa, aún le estaba costando creer que la castaña la hubiera besado y sabía que a Nicole le sería aún más difícil de creer cuando se lo contara. "Madre mía, Nicole va a enloquecer". Ya se la estaba imaginando haciéndole toda su retahíla de preguntas de cómo eran los besos de la castaña, para qué preocuparse de si le había afectado o si le causaría problemas con Nylah. Para Nicole el cómo besaba tu posible pareja era lo principal y más importante, después ya decidía si se enamoraba o no, así de decisiva era en su vida y ella la envidiaba un poquito por ello.

Giró el último pasillo antes de llegar a su bloque. Empezó a escuchar un alboroto y aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó y vio la que había ahí montada se quedó atónita.

Lexa estaba dispuesta a acabar con su salud, y por si no hubiera tenido suficiente con esa misma mañana, ahí estaba de nuevo, subida en la mesa principal de la sala bailando al ritmo de Daddy Yankee sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y con Lexa bailando al ritmo de Daddy Yankee terminamos el capítulo de hoy y nos vamos de vacaciones. También nos las merecemos, ¿no?**

 **Tranquilas, serán dos/tres semanas sin actualizar, aguantaréis, os tenemos fe.**

 **La canción que canta Clarke es Really Don't Care de Demi Lovato.**

 **https/youtu.be/7VAPmchIcyw**

 **Esperamos que disfrutéis del videoclip como nosotras. AMAMOS a Demi y le deseamos una pronta recuperación.**

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	16. -La fiesta- Parte 1

Había besado a Clarke.

Habían pasado cuarenta y tres minutos y veintisiete segundos desde que la había dejado sola y desamparada en esa fría celda gris monocromática con un tono de más que las del resto, se rió por no llorar ante ese recuerdo de la respuesta de Clarke, pero en seguida volvió a sentir que algo le quemaba por dentro.

-¡Joder! -Se removió tumbada en la cama.

Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto y no sabía cómo iba a tratar a partir de ahora a Clarke. Había salido huyendo sin ni siquiera querer hablar y eso solo podía significar que había sido un gran error besarla. Pero es que llevaba conteniéndose mucho tiempo y su sistema estaba en plena ebullición dejando de ser una persona razonable al encontrársela desnuda con Nylah. Aún así no tenía perdón, Clarke estaba con una rubia llena de curvas perfectas y ella no podía competir contra esas curvas, además, no era quién para ir metiéndose en relaciones ajenas. ¿Le contaría a Nylah que la había besado?

-¡Mierda! -Se levantó de la cama desesperada y se acercó a la puerta para recoger el libro que le había lanzado a Clarke.

Solo para aclarar una duda, todo ese paripé en mi celda, ¿han sido celos?

-Pues claro que eran celos -Bufó con el libro ya en sus manos recordando la pregunta que Clarke le había hecho.

La reconcomía por dentro toda la situación porqué no dejaba de hacer lo contrario a lo que se proponía con ella. No estaba acostumbrada a salir de su zona de confort, nunca abandonaba su planning mental, y Clarke no dejaba de modificar todos sus planes a sus anchas y sin su permiso, descontrolaba sus pensamientos y ahora también sus actos. Era desesperante.

Era sábado y como no le tocaba trabajar en la lavandería, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era encerrarse en su celda y pasar el resto del día leyendo un buen libro para evadirse de sus torturadores pensamientos y así de paso evitar cruzarse con nadie más, porque cada vez que lo hacía se le estropeaba un poco más el día.

Llegó a su bloque después de haber ido a comer, y antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su celda decidió prepararse un té. Mientras lo preparaba se dio cuenta que no había vuelto a pensar en la visita sorpresa de su madre, Clarke había monopolizado todos los pensamientos, esa rubia y sus malditos ojos azules iban a ser su perdición.

-¿Puedo? -Escuchó la voz de Nylah a su lado y se giró hacia ella de golpe por el susto.

-Sí, claro -Cuando pudo reaccionar se apartó un poco para que Nylah pudiese alcanzar a coger una de las tazas que se encontraban en la encimera.

Y ahí estaban las dos, compartiendo encimera una al lado de la otra preparando sus respectivas bebidas. Un momento incómodo sin duda, porque para empezar, días atrás Nylah le había advertido que llevara cuidado con ella, y para terminar, hacía unas horas había besado a su novia sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Y al parecer Clarke no le había confesado aún aquél desliz mañanero porqué estaba a unos centímetros de Nylah y seguía con vida.

-Creo que tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie -Le dijo finalmente Nylah y ella la volvió a enfocar y se lo afirmó asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa -Sé que he sido un poco estúpida contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para Clarke y bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien.

Madre mía Se santiguó internamente.

-Yo... -Titubeó unos segundos -Claro. Soy Lexa, bloque A6, celda 8 -Le sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano. Nylah pareció sorprenderse también antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Nylah Harmon, bloque A6, celda 7 -Le estrechó la mano.

Volvieron a concentrarse en la preparación de sus bebidas en silencio, seguía siendo bastante incómodo porqué aquel beso ahora le pesaba más. Terminó lo más rápido posible para perderse cuanto antes y maldecirse en solitario, pero cuando estaba llegando a su celda, antes incluso de despedirse de Nylah, la escuchó hablar.

-Lexa -Paró su avance y se volvió hacia a ella -He pensado que podríamos celebrar el nuevo inicio, quiero decir, ahora que hemos empezado de cero, ¿por qué no lo celebramos? -Le preguntó con emoción mientras se acercaba a ella. Y seguramente su cara no reflejaba el mismo entusiasmo porque siguió insistiendo -Venga Lexa, se lo diremos a las chicas, será divertido -Suplicó -Además, es sábado, seguro que tu cabecita no tiene nada planeado.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -Contestó tras varios segundos sopesando qué decir. Nylah sonrió mucho más dando por hecho que esa respuesta era una afirmación.

-Yo me encargo, me encantan estas cosas. Te quiero con el mejor uniforme que tengas... -La rubia miró el reloj de la pared y la volvió a enfocar -... A las siete y media aquí. Tienes tres horas y media -Le guiñó el ojo y sin esperar respuesta se metió en su celda.

-Menudo giro de los acontecimientos -Susurró y soltó un gran suspiro antes de meterse en su celda ella también.

Tenía que ponerse su uniforme de gala...

XXX

Unos ruidos fuera de la celda la despertaron. A medida que iba recuperando la conciencia lo fue escuchando con más claridad.

¡La fiesta!

Se sobresaltó, y se levantó tirando al suelo el libro que se quedó apoyado en su regazo cuando se durmió leyéndolo.

Malditas vitaminas, cada vez estoy más agotada

Cogió los tres uniformes que tenía perfectamente doblados dentro del cajón de debajo de la cama y los colocó sobre ella estirándolos a la perfección para que no tuvieran una mísera arruga, su cerebro no sabría hacer la elección correcta con arrugas de por medio. Los analizó de uno en uno para ver cuál de ellos marcaría la diferencia, uno estaba bastante descolorido aunque eso le hacía dar un toque más azul turquesa que no le desagradaba nada, pero lo descartó enseguida porqué pensó que para una fiesta necesitaría ir con el más nuevo posible y no con uno que le duplicaba en estancia ahí dentro; ahora la elección se reducía a dos, así que volvió a centrarse colocándose en frente de ellos para mirarlos con puro detenimiento.

Esto es desesperante, son idénticos

Se frotó la cara desesperada y volvió a mirarlos, pero ahora con un poco más de cariño. Pasados siete segundos la vio, tenía la diferencia en los morros desde el inicio y no se había dado cuenta, uno de esos dos uniformes tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre que apenas se apreciaba pero que ella tenía localizada a la perfección desde el día que curó el pecho de Clarke. Podía parecer una loca obsesiva, pero es lo único que tenía de su rubia que nadie podía arrebatarle.

El de la mancha era el elegido y aunque aún estaba lidiando con ese beso rechazado, llevar ese uniforme la reconfortaba un poco.

Te estás volviendo loca, Lexa, deberías apartarte un poquito de Luna

No estaba para fiestas, tenía el corazón roto y un agotamiento inexplicable, pero ahí estaba, delante del espejo resoplando ante la imagen de una nueva arruga en su uniforme de gala.

Después de unos intensos siete minutos de discusiones internas buscando la mejor excusa que la pudiera ausentar de esa dichosa fiesta, se dio cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida, estaba en una maldita cárcel, y por si eso fuera poco, estaba encerrada en el mismo bloque donde se organizaba el "evento". Tenía que asumirlo, debía ir sí o sí.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes dar un último repaso al uniforme y atusarse el pelo. Que no tuviera ganas de fiestas no significaba que Clarke la viera hecha un desastre, y mucho menos después de su rechazo.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir y se encontró a Luna plantada ahí delante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente se sintió mal porque aunque fuera su amiga y la hubiera ido a buscar a la puerta de su "casa" a cual cita de baile de fin de curso, su manía era real y la tenía que hacer por el bien de todos. Escuchó su "hola" mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices, la volvió a abrir rápidamente para no quedar aún peor, y ahí estaba Luna, con la misma alegría de antes y con el mismo "hola" saliendo de sus labios.

-Dios, lo siento, lo siento -Le dijo totalmente avergonzada volviéndole a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

Por fin llegó la tercera y última vez de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse al mundo.

-Hola -Repitió Luna por tercera vez con la misma sonrisa en la cara -Me encanta cuando haces esas cosas raras -Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta de su celda -Me haces sentir... ¿Normal? Gracias, mi amor -Le guiñó el ojo y se agachó cogiéndole la mano besándosela con demasiadas babas de por medio.

-Por eso eres mi amiga -La miró con ternura -Estamos unidas por nuestras desviaciones mentales, Hilker -Carcajearon ambas mientras se limpiaba la mano babeada en el uniforme de su amiga.

-¿Me permite que la acompañe, my lady? -Le preguntó Luna ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo agarrara, y ella le sonrió divertida porque le gustaba esa versión cortés de su amiga.

-Por supuesto -Entrelazó sus brazos y observó todo el lugar mientras andaban agarradas los seis pasos que las separaban del resto.

De las paredes y del techo colgaban pequeñas cadenas hechas con recortes de revistas. La mesa central la habían pegado en la pared del fondo y algunas fotos de ellas y alguna que otra de las mujeres famosas de las revistas decoraban esa misma pared. El sofá lo habían apartado a un lado de la sala y las sillas al lado contrario y cara a la pared para que nadie quisiera sentarse aunque más bien parecían castigadas.

Todas sus compañeras se habían maquillado un poco, estaban en una cárcel y el contrabando estaba a la orden del día, tenían kits de maquillaje escondidos por toda la prisión. Iban vestidas con sus mejores e impolutos uniformes de reclusa, excepto Luna que llevaba el mismo de siempre, pero con un pequeño matiz nuevo.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -Señaló el collar que llevaba.

-Es un collar -Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco ante la evidencia y ella le dio un toque en el hombro con su mano libre -En cuanto Nylah me dijo que había una fiesta me puse manos a la obra, ¿te gusta? -Le enseñó el collar, el anillo y la pulsera que llevaba -Los he hecho con recortes amarillos de revistas que les he robado a las reclusas del bloque B2 y B3 mientras estaban en el patio -Dijo orgullosa y despreocupada.

-Luna... -Le reprendió.

-¡¿Qué?! No me mires así, las necesitábamos para la decoración, además, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar cosas amarillas en esas jodidas revistas del corazón? -Fue su turno de poner los ojos en blanco, pero a Luna le dio igual y siguió con lo suyo -Me he pasado más de una hora buscando en las putas revistas, en mi biblia está todo mucho más organizado, pero bueno, da igual, mira, este eslabón de aquí es mi favorito, está hecho con el vestido que llevaba Jennifer López en los Golden Globe Awards de 2016 -Le dijo realmente entusiasmada señalándole el eslabón -El de Selena Gómez en los Kids Choice Awards 2010 no me ha dado para mucho y lo he usado para el anillo -Le comentaba mientras le enseñaba el anillo de "oro".

Tenía que admitir que le habían quedado genial y completamente amarillos, se rió internamente porque se la imaginó desquiciada y despelucada buscando en las revistas entre insultos y aspavientos. A Luna se le daban bien las manualidades, lo descubrió cuando creó aquella maqueta con el plan de "la venganza" contra Em y Echo.

-Ey, por fin has salido de la cueva -Bromeó Allie una vez que llegaron donde se encontraban todas, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Cógete un vaso y únete -Le pidió Nylah mientras le mostraba su propio vaso.

La verdad es que había un buen ambiente, solo eran seis personas y eso la ayudaba a sentirse menos cohibida de lo habitual. Indra, Brenda, Allie, Nylah, Luna y ella, todas las del bloque excepto Clarke y Octavia. Por un lado, podía sentir la decepción por la ausencia de la rubia, desde que la conoció se había conformado con poder compartir el mismo espacio y poder observarla aunque fuese a distancia y ese día también estaba dispuesta a conformarse; pero por otro lado, la incomodidad de compartir ese espacio con ella y su novia después de su beso no le entusiasmaba nada, además de que cada vez que pensaba en su huida sentía un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

-Es que... yo no bebo -Le respondió un poco apurada -Pero gracias, Nylah, la verdad que te ha quedado todo genial -Admiró de nuevo el lugar -Si hasta tenemos música -Dijo sorprendida señalando con la mano un pequeño altavoz conectado a un iPod en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Punto uno, hoy vas a beber, tenemos que brindar por el nuevo comienzo -Le informó Nylah, y antes de que pudiera contestar continuó hablando -Punto dos, gracias, Luna me ha echado una mano, por suerte antes de ponerse con sus abalorios -La rubia sonrió a Luna y vio como ésta le devolvía la sonrisa y se perdía a su espalda -Y punto tres, excepto tres o cuatro canciones, el resto son de Daddy Yankee -Hizo un gesto de fastidio -Le pedí a mi contacto que me trajera un iPod y bueno, supongo que es fan del reguetón -Se encogió de hombros.

Dejarse llevar sonaba demasiado bien, poder desinhibirse por completo, dejar de pensar y relajarse un rato. Cabía la posibilidad hasta de que se lo pasara bien y todo. El problema surgía cuando recordaba la primera y última vez que se dejó llevar y se aventuró en el mundo del alcohol y la fiesta desenfrenada. Había terminado la carrera y Mel y Berta decidieron celebrarlo por todo lo alto. La noche de desenfreno acabó con ella y sus dos amigas durmiendo en el suelo del porche de casa de sus padres porque había perdido las llaves y no quería que sus padres la vieran en aquel estado, muchas lagunas mentales, tres días de resaca y un tatuaje de por vida, por no mencionar el resfriado al haber dormido a la intemperie y el enfado justificado de su madre al encontrárselas en el porche tiradas a la mañana siguiente.

-Toma -Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio que le tendía un vaso lleno y lo cogió. Su instinto de protección la llevó a oler el contenido antes de darle un trago porque aquello no tenía muy buena pinta.

\- ¡¡¿¿Pero qué es esto??!! -Preguntó totalmente asqueada separándose el vaso de la nariz rápidamente haciendo que todas rompieran a reír.

-Es lo único que hemos podido conseguir, así que no respires cuando bebas, solo traga -Le aconsejó Nylah y ella la miró dubitativa, alternando un par de veces entre el vaso y la rubia porque sus palabras no la animaban precisamente a probar aquel atentado. Al final giró su cabeza enfocando a Luna y la vio asentir con la cabeza alentándola a que se atreviera de una vez, y con decisión le dio un trago más largo de lo que habría querido.

-¡Mierda! -Tosió un par de veces -Joder, ¿¿cómo podéis beberos esto?? -Volvieron a carcajear todas, incluidas Indra y Brenda que en ese momento se encontraban un poco separadas hablando entre ellas.

-Esa boquita, Lexa, ¿un solo trago y ya diciendo palabrotas? -Dijo Allie divertida.

-Al cuarto o quinto trago el cuerpo ya lo tolera -Informó Nylah aún entre carcajadas.

-Eso tú que eres una alcohólica -Soltó Luna entre risas metiéndose en la conversación.

-Si tú eres alcohólica -Enfocó a Nylah que le devolvió una mirada incrédula -Tú estás loca -Señaló a su amiga - Y yo soy siempre humillada, quizá sí que necesitamos esta salvación -Miró el vaso que tenía en las manos.

Un solo trago y ya había llamado alcohólica a Nylah.

-Soy una bebedora social -Le respondió Nylah extrañamente divertida.

-Ya estamos, Luna la loca -Añadió Luna seguidamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pues a lo mejor sí que se lo pasaba bien. Sin darse cuenta estaban todas riéndose de esa conversación junto a ella, cosa rara, porqué en Azgeda la mayoría de risas que encontraba a su paso siempre eran hacia ella. Por eso no había dejado que nadie se acercara, excepto Luna y unos meses después, Clarke; Y estaba agotada, cansada de mantener ese muro impenetrable que la mantenía lejos de todos los males, pero demasiado sola en consecuencia. Poder estar viviendo ese momento de risas junto a las demás, le dio alas y una nueva versión de una posible Lexa que le gustaba bastante.

Pasadas un par de horas, su alcohol en vena era más que evidente. Nylah había preparado varios juegos de beber, y en ese momento iban ya por el tercero; a ella los juegos en general se le daban fatal, pero los de beber superaban la fatalidad, así que le había tocado beber bastantes veces. Sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho al darse cuenta que no tenía controlado el número exacto de veces que había dado un trago, pero es que el alcohol ingerido le reducía la concentración a niveles pésimos, aún así daba gracias que por lo menos estaban sentadas. Se habían puesto de acuerdo todas y habían levantado el castigo a las sillas porque eso de jugar de pie era muy incómodo.

-Luna, tu turno -Dijo Brenda -Las tres veces anteriores has elegido beso así que te toca verdad.

-Las reglas las puso el Señor y el Señor dijo claramente... -Luna se aclaró la garganta y con voz grave continuó -Amarás a tu prójimo como a tí mismo. A Dios no se le contradice, elijo beso -Dijo con suficiencia.

-Si fuera por tí besarías a toda la prisión -Comentó Indra riendo -Las reglas son las reglas -Miró a Luna desafiante -Las reglas del juego, no las de Dios y sus frases de autoayuda.

-No son frases de autoayuda, maldita atea, menos mal que el Señor no te escucha -Luna se santiguó y mirando hacia el techo continuó -Perdónala, Señor, no sabe de la vida, no terminó ni la secundaria.

-Basta, eliges verdad, Luna -Decidió Allie que estaba a la derecha de la morena y por lo tanto le tocaba preguntar a ella -Bien, dinos quién te parece la más sexy de este bloque.

Todas gritaron un "UUUUHH" al unísono.

-Lexa -La morena ni se lo pensó y por si había alguna duda también la señaló con el dedo índice haciéndole a la misma vez un guiño de ojos.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras el resto vitoreaba a su amiga seguramente por la rapidez de su respuesta.

-Totalmente de acuerdo -Volvió a hablar Allie chocando su vaso con el de Luna y enfocándola a ella después para guiñarle también un ojo y llevarse el vaso a la boca.

¿Le había guiñado un ojo? De Luna lo esperaba porque era... Luna, pero ¿Allie? Demasiado perjudicada debía estar para verla sexy. De todas maneras estaba tan pendiente en fijar la vista que no podía asegurar si Allie le había guiñado el ojo de verdad o es que había parpadeado y ella solo le estaba mirando un ojo en ese momento.

-Es que mira que culo se gasta la tía -Luna se acercó a ella, la obligó a levantarse y darse la vuelta -Toca, toca -Le dijo a Allie, la muy bruja.

Se sentó de golpe en la silla al ver que Allie estiraba el brazo sin dudarlo y fulminó con la mirada a Luna mientras le gesticulaba un z-o-r-r-a.

-Seguimos, va. Lexa, te toca -Dijo Brenda de nuevo, y ella intentó enfocar a Nylah que sería la encargada de preguntarle por cuarta vez.

Eligió verdad, su tercera verdad. La anterior había escogido beso por variar y Nylah había escogido a Allie después de deliberar unos segundos. El beso había sido rápido y torpe porqué en el último instante antes de juntar sus labios perdió un poco el equilibrio y prácticamente chocó contra la barbilla de Allie. Y aún así la chica tenía el valor de verla sexy...

-¿Te gusta alguien de aquí? -Preguntó Nylah mirándola fijamente a los ojos -Del bloque -Aclaró.

Intentó tragar saliva, pero se le secó la garganta, de repente se sentía como si hubiese estado lamiendo suelas de zapato todo el día. Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando vinieron a su mente esos ojos azules que la miraron con aquella intensidad justo después de besarla y recordó sus labios suaves y perfectamente delineados; y ese lunar, ese jodido lunar.

-NNno -Soltó escuetamente pero alargando demasiado la palabra debido a su borrachera.

Por una milésima de segundo le pareció que Nylah ponía un gesto entre sorpresa y decepción.

¿Gustar? No.

Pues claro que no. No había mentido, Clarke no le gustaba. Hacía bastante que había dejado de mentirse a ella misma. Clarke era algo más, todo su cuerpo se lo gritaba cuando simplemente la miraba o le sonreía. Joder, es que ahora se sentía el doble de mal por Nylah. La tenía delante tan amable y tan atenta, pendiente de ella toda la noche para que no le faltara de nada. Era raro ese cambio tan radical de tratarla, pero era un buen cambio y ahora entendía mejor lo que Clarke veía en la rubia de prominentes curvas, era más que eso precisamente. Había estado totalmente equivocada con aquella chica. ¿Quién no se pondría celosa teniendo a Clarke como novia?

-¿Nada? ¿Nadie? -Preguntó Nylah con más interés.

Todas la miraban atentas como carroñeras del amor con sed de una exclusiva. Mierda, seguro que se le notaba a leguas. O quizá... ¿y si Clarke sí que le contó lo sucedido a Nylah y esto era una última prueba antes de asesinarla? Joder, no podía decírselo como si nada. El alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad y las ganas de ser sincera aumentaban en cada pensamiento. Se lo diría, sí. Así si la mataba todo el mundo sabría que había sido ella, si iba a morir al menos se aseguraba que cogieran a su asesina.

-BbuenNNo, yo... -empezó a decir con menos decisión de la que estaba prevista en su cabeza segundos antes.

-Lexa es asexual -Sentenció Luna.

En ese momento las carroñeras amorosas miraron asombradas a Luna, incluida ella.

-No me miréis así, es ella la asexual, no yo -Volvió a hablar su amiga mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla con toda tranquilidad haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ahora todas las miradas volvían hacia ella.

La voy a matar

Aunque quizá debería darle las gracias, es mejor ser asexual a que Nylah sepa que estoy enamorada de su novia

-Entonces...¿eres asexual, Lex? -Preguntó Allie apenada rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo que había.

-Sshi -Respondió escuetamente al cabo de unos segundos. Automáticamente cogió su vaso que en esos momentos estaba lleno y se lo bebió de golpe -Luna, ¿podemosh hablarR?

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó con dificultad y se encaminó a su celda haciendo zigs zags, y esta vez no fueron seis pasos, sino que le había costado diez y dos rascadas en la pared llegar hasta su objetivo. Luna la siguió riéndose de ella sin ningún tipo de miramiento, se metió en la celda y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿She puede shaber a qué ha veNNido esho? No soy ashesual -Le reprendió -Y lo shabeshh -La señaló con el dedo.

-¿Y qué pensaba desile, mi amol? ¿Que quiere jamonear a su Jeva? ¿Que chismeas en la gabeta de sus blúmers?

-¡¡¿¿Mme estTash hablLando enN cubaNNo??!!

Luna obvió su pregunta y continuó con lo suyo.

-¿Por qué le das debilidades a ella que es débil, Señor? -Dijo la morena mirando al techo -¡Ah! claro, nos das debilidades para que te busquemos y buscándote es como nos ayudas -Siguió su discurso asintiendo con la cabeza -Eres un grande, Yisus -Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho, se besó el dedo índice y lo levantó enfocando al "cielo".

-TodDo eshto es demashiado FFuertTe para mí, creo que me voy a RRetirar -Dijo frotándose la cara con desesperación y encaminándose hacia la fiesta de nuevo.

En ese momento escucharon cómo la música se hacía más audible y a sus compañeras de bloque canturrear.

-¡Vámono de guaracha, hembrota! -Gritó Luna pasando como un huracán por su lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **¡¡Hemos vuelto de las vacaciones!! ️️ ¿La espera se ha hecho larga? Continuaremos sin poner día fijo para actualizar, pero prometemos que será lo más pronto posible**.️️

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	17. -La fiesta- Parte 2

**LEXA**

Salió de la celda encontrándose a Luna perreando totalmente desfasada encima de la mesa, las demás reclusas la rodeaban dando palmas animándola a seguir al grito de "yo soy tu gatita, tu gatita..."

Miró hacia su celda y volvió a enfocar aquella fiesta, ¿cómo había pasado? Había salido detrás de ella, no había tenido tiempo suficiente a estar tan metida en ese perreo. O realmente estaba totalmente borracha y no calculaba bien los tiempos o Luna a parte de estar loca, era de otro planeta.

El alcohol en vena hizo que se sintiera atraída por ese ritmo descontrolado de sus compañeras y el movimiento incesante de Luna, así que, apenas sin su permiso, su cuerpo se fue acercando poco a poco a ellas con un leve movimiento de hombros demasiado pobre en comparación con el resto del escenario. Estaba borracha, pero aún se sentía cohibida para tal desfase.

Nada más llegar a su altura, sus compañeras le abrieron paso para que se uniera en aquel vitoreo hacia su amiga que seguía dándolo todo totalmente despelucada. No sabía que Luna bailara tan bien reguetón, esa adorable loca era una caja de sorpresas; le costó un poco seguirles el ritmo, pero el alcohol y sus compañeras hacían que su cuerpo sintiera la irremediable necesidad de moverse más, así que, de nuevo sin su permiso, su cuerpo dejó de obedecer a su prácticamente inexistente razocinio y comenzó a dejarse llevar.

Empezó a hacer palmas despacio y fue aumentando el ritmo motivada por ella misma, movía la cabeza afirmando con un claro "joder, sí, esto me está gustando" mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a las demás extasiadas de ritmo. Le gustaba esa sensación y se animó a cantar el estribillo de la canción.

-Yo shoy tu gaTtita, Ttu gaTtita, ashí que exXplotTa como dinamitTa, shoy gGatTa y arrRañaaaaa, aráññÑame el cCorazóóóón -Cantó totalmente metida en escena.

-Vamos Lex, súbete -Allie se había acomodado a su lado con una mano en su espalda y otra agarrando su brazo alentándola a subir a la mesa.

-¡¿Qqué?! NnO. Nno. Nno. Nno -La miró incrédula y negó exageradamente con la cabeza a la vez que intentaba separarse de la mesa sin ningún éxito ya que Indra no había perdido el tiempo y ahora también la agarraba del otro brazo.

Todas empezaron ahora a vitorear su nombre, y cuando iban por el quinto "Lexa" dejó de resistirse.

Luna cesó su arte del baile para ayudarla a subir, realmente le estaba costando conseguirlo porque sus compañeras entre vitoreos, bailes y alcohol no la acabaron de ayudar y Allie más que ayudarla estaba manoseándola, la muy atrevida. Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado, estaba anestesiada sentimentalmente y su único e inminente objetivo era subir a esa dichosa mesa.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Luna se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó besándole la cara entera hasta que la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar y la apartó de un empujón. Un maldito empujón.

-Venga Lexa, sé mi Daddy -Le dijo ante las primeras notas de "La gasolina" de Daddy Yankee -Dame fuegote, mami -Continuó moviendo las manos como si estuviera rapeando y cogiéndose la cadena de oro del cuello curvándose un poco hacia atrás.

Le daba vergüenza admitirse a si misma que se sabía esa canción y muchas más de ese gremio, pero, ¿qué más daba? Ahí nadie la juzgaría, todas estaban cantando y bailando, y ella se sentía desatada, liberada y borracha, muy borracha.

-ShúmbalLe mamMbo pa' que mis gatTassh prendDan los moTtoresh -Empezó con un tímido twerking -ShúmbalLe mamMbo pa' que mis gatTassh prendDan los moTtoresh, shúmbalLe mamMbo pa' que mis gatTassh prendDan los moTtoresh, que she prepParenN que lLo Qque vienNe esh pa' que Lle denN... -Frenó el twerking cruzándose de brazos con aires chulescos, y mirando directamente a Luna a los ojos le asintió con la cabeza para que terminara ella la frase.

-¡DURO! -Terminó la morena que ya se había colocado una gorra que apareció por arte de magia encima de la mesa.

A partir de ahí fue todo un descontrol, parecía que llevaba el reguetón metido en el cuerpo de toda la vida y ahora había decidido salirle por cada poro de su piel. Es que no podía ni calcular el tiempo que llevarían encima de aquella mesa y le daba igual no poder hacerlo porque esa fiesta le estaba devolviendo la ilusión y ese sentimiento era incalculable.

Luna llevaba el flow en la sangre, perreaba y rapeaba sin cesar y ella le seguía el ritmo como podía, se dejaba llevar, porque su amiga hacía todo más fácil siempre, y por una vez quería saber qué se sentía al ser un alma libre. Un alma libre muy ebria, pero un alma libre al fin y al cabo.

Eran como la noche y el día, Luna improvisaba siempre y ella lo calculaba todo al milímetro. Luna bailaba encima de una mesa y ella necesitaba unos siete vasos de valor líquido para atreverse a subir. A veces no entendía cómo habían llegado a entenderse tan bien, pero en esos momentos lo veía claro, cuando estaban juntas formaban un equilibrio perfecto.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, se la había escuchado cantar a varias reclusas y le gustaba, así que no pudo resistirse a cantarla justo en el momento que aparecía una Octavia totalmente estupefacta ante la situación que tenía delante. La enfocó, bajó torpemente de la mesa y zigzagueó hacia su posición aguantándole la mirada.

-Mne vienNesh a bushcarR, ahora shí mMe vassh a enNcontTrar, mí, me, conmigGo, lo Qque tTe digGo, sHola sHin nadDie másSH -La señalaba con el dedo mientras hacía un intento de movimiento sexy con la cadera, agachándose y subiendo con el trasero hacia fuera -EsHta esH lLa sHituaciónN, nNo me desH unNa exXplLicaciónN, Nno -Dejó de señalarla para hacer un gesto de negación -EnN Lla barajJa lLa reinNa sHoy Yyo -Luna apareció por detrás acariciándole el cuerpo de arriba abajo metida en su propio baile -Ppero yo he esHtadDo noTtanDdo, que esHtaBbasH imMaginanDdo, que yo bailLabBa Ppa' ti Nná Mmás, Nno, dDe Tti yo ya Nno quieRro Nná -Se giró para comprobar que sus compañeras iban a seguirle el baile y no la decepcionaron -Yo ya nNo quieRro Nná -Sentenció con un movimiento de hombros que sus compañeras imitaron a la perfección; colocadas en fila, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la cadera de la que tenían delante, dejándola a ella en medio.

-Estoy deseando que Clarke vea esto -Octavia le respondió en un tono bajo para que solo la escuchara ella y con una sonrisa engreída -Seguid, seguid -Les dijo con un movimiento de manos dejándolas atrás con esa improvisada coreografía. Cogió una silla, se sentó en una esquina de la sala cruzándose de brazos y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel espectáculo.

Solo escuchar el nombre de Clarke ya le despertaba muchas cosas por dentro y no sabía si era por el incesante ritmo de baile o por el alcohol, pero de repente tenía mucho calor y le molestaba el uniforme. Tampoco sabía a qué venían las palabras de Octavia y se la quedó mirando, esta vez con una mirada de escrutinio, mientras la morena seguía disfrutando de la coreo improvisada y ella se acercaba a rellenarse otro vaso que le aliviara aquella sequedad en la boca.

-Ey, ¿qué tal lo estás pasando? -Dijo Nylah posicionándose a su lado -Bueno, es evidente que bien, me has sorprendido bastante, no sabía que bailaras tan bien.

-¡EEEEHHH, MAMITA! ¡VEN ACÁ Y VAMO A DARLE SABROSURA! -Escuchó a Luna gritar de nuevo encima de la mesa.

-Si, shi, todo Mmuy bieNn -Le contestó a Nylah antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca y darle un buen trago -Me tTengo que irR -Dejó el vaso donde mejor le vino, esquivó a la rubia y fue "directa" hacía a su amiga -NUESHTRrRA CANCIOOOOON -Gritaba mientras se subía a la mesa después de escuchar las primeras notas de la siguiente canción, "Limbo" de Daddy Yankee, para variar. El iPod había reproducido en bucle apenas siete canciones y la que sonaba ahora la habían bailado tres veces. Clasificada como "Su canción", ya tenían hecha coreografía e incluso el resto de las presentes se la aclamaban.

-You know -Comenzaba Luna cantando -¡Masivo! -Ambas andaban con chulería en círculos por la mesa, mientras subían y bajan los brazos haciendo palmas sobre sus cabezas, animando al resto a seguirlas -Around the world, ¡Da-ddy! -Esta vez gritaron las dos.

-Vvamos, cóGgele ritTmo, la cinTtura roDdilla al pisHo, baJja y PpasHa al limMbo -Ahora era ella la que cantaba a pleno pulmón en el centro de la mesa mientras Luna seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Se habían bajado los pantalones a mitad de culo a cual rapero mostrando un poco de braguitas, a Luna se le asomaba la cabeza de Bob esponja y a ella unos cuantos lunares negros; había aprovechado la ocasión para deshacerse de la parte de arriba del uniforme dejando a la vista una camiseta blanca de tirantes, antes de lanzarla a "su público" la zarandeó en el aire mientras el resto silbaba desde abajo. Al lanzarla perdió un poco el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer encima de sus fans, pero se salvó gracias a los reflejos de Luna que la agarró en el último instante, no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus superpoderes incluso ebria como iba.

 **CLARKE**

Giró el último pasillo antes de llegar a su bloque. Empezó a escuchar un alboroto y aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó y vio la que había ahí montada se quedó atónita.

Lexa estaba dispuesta a acabar con su salud, y por si no hubiera tenido suficiente con esa misma mañana, ahí estaba de nuevo, subida en la mesa principal de la sala bailando al ritmo de Daddy Yankee sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Después de quedarse unos segundos en shock, reaccionó y terminó de entrar en la sala. En seguida se dio cuenta que detrás de todas esas raperas y reguetoneras improvisadas había una Octavia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aguantándole la mirada sin parpadear. Perturbador.

Se dirigió hacía O. esquivando bailes y reclusas, intentando no mirar a Lexa porque aún estaba descolocada por aquel beso y tampoco se veía capaz de afrontar a aquella Lexa rapera en camiseta interior.

-Hola, rubia. Ven, siéntate y disfruta de tus dos chicas -Octavia le guiñó el ojo sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le hizo una burla con la lengua y se agachó para darle dos besos, pero O. estuvo más rápida y le frenó poniéndole la mano en la frente empujándola hacia atrás.

-¿Vas a darme un beso cada vez que me veas? -Le dijo la morena un poco molesta.

-Hola, morena. Ven, cállate y disfruta de estos labios -Imitó sus palabras anteriores con guiño de ojo incluido, y de un manotazo le apartó la mano y la besó en la mejilla.

Dejó a Octavia sentada en su asiento privilegiado enfurruñada por ese beso y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los botes de champú con alcohol.

-Hola, cariño -Le dijo a Nylah que estaba sirviéndose una "copa".

-¡Hola! -Le respondió con euforia y tirándose a sus brazos.

-Veo que estáis pasándolo bien -Se le escapó una risita -Estás preciosa hasta borracha -Le puso el pelo por detrás de la oreja y le dio un suave beso en los labios -Preciosa pero con un aliento horrible -Puso cara de asco y Nylah le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo por sentirse ofendida -Te quiero igual, pero la sesión de besos la dejamos para mañana, ¿vale? -Le dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

Necesitaba comportarse lo más normal posible después de todo lo sucedido, llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor era actuar con normalidad y rezar internamente para que espantase esos pensamientos impuros de su cabeza y la ayudara a calmar ese calor que la recorría a veces al recordar los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos.

-Eres una idiota encantadora, mi amor -Contestó Nylah mientras reía y le acariciaba la cara.

-Lo sé, y te encanto así -Le respondió con cara de pervertida -Me sorprende veros a Lexa y a ti a menos de dos metros y que ninguna de las dos sea un cuerpo inerte -Dijo entre sorprendida e intrigada.

-Me encanta lo exagerada que eres. Estuvimos hablando esta tarde, sé que ella es importante para ti y tú lo eres para mí, cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz deja de ser un esfuerzo, cariño -Le puso ojitos.

No lo pudo evitar, y aún a riesgo de sufrir un coma etílico solo por el sabor a alcohol de sus labios, le agarró la cara y la besó con ternura. Su novia intensificó aquel beso y aunque le hacía muchas cosas en la entrepierna, le faltaba algo. Le faltaba que sus labios fueran más carnosos, que su sabor fuera más dulce y el beso más intenso a pesar de que se estaban devorando. Le faltaba que su cuerpo sufriera una descarga eléctrica al completo y no solo en una zona en concreto.

Joder, es que ahora le faltaba de todo.

-Vale, fiera, hemos quedado en que los besos los dejábamos para mañana -Bromeó de nuevo después de cortar el beso. Cómo besarla con aquellos pensamientos rondándole y ese aliento a cadáver -Te están esperando para la siguiente coreografía, ve, no las hagas esperar más -Se burló -Yo voy a echarme uno de estos -Señaló el vaso que Nylah tenía en la mano -Espero y deseo que con uno no me quede este aliento a muerto -Miró a su chica con una sonrisa -Y le echaré otro a Octavia a ver si le bajamos un poco la mala hostia que se gasta -Se echaron a reír las dos.

-Seguro que funciona, mira a la aburrida de Lexa dándolo todo -Siguió riendo Nylah -¿Sabes lo que nos ha confesado? -Se tensó de repente y negó con la cabeza para que continuara -Que es asexual, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y yo que esperaba sacarle otro tipo de confesión... -Dejó de reírse para mirar a Clarke intensamente.

-¡¿Asexual?! -Se sorprendió -No puede serlo... -Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras enfocaba a Lexa que seguía bailando de aquella forma que...

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Nylah extrañada sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Que...Que no es algo muy casual -Se encogió de hombros y suspiró internamente.

-Cariño, Lexa no es nada casual, es la rareza en persona, aunque yo tampoco me lo esperaba, la verdad.

Nylah se despidió con un rápido beso y volvió a esa locura de fiesta que tenían montada. Llenó dos vasos de aquel líquido asqueroso y se acercó hasta Octavia sentándose a su lado.

-Me ha dicho Nylah que Lexa ha confesado que es asexual, ¿tú sabes cómo funciona eso? Porque el beso de esta mañana no me ha parecido muy asexual -Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano -¡Joder! Solo de pensarlo me da calor -Soltó de golpe y sin pensar debido al shock de la noticia.

-Vaya, te gusta de verdad, Griffin -Le dijo Octavia en un sutil tono gracioso y ella giró rápidamente su cara para enfocar a la morena ya que hasta ese momento observaba a Lexa aún incrédula.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Claro que NO -Dijo con rotundidad apartándole la mirada.

-Vamos no me jodas, Clarke. Esta mañana has llegado a mi celda como un vendaval soltándome un discursito de que en unos días se te pasaría y eso no se lo cree nadie, ¿te has visto? Desde que has llegado no has dejado de mirarla.

-Mientes muy mal, miraba a Nylah, a mi N-O-V-I-A -Recalcó la última palabra.

-Pues que yo sepa tu N-O-V-I-A está allí -La morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Nylah que bailaba con Indra en el extremo opuesto al de Lexa -O eres muy bizca y lo disimulas de puta madre, o no te queda otra que darme la razón, rubia.

-Hablemos de ti, ¿te gusta Raven, O.? -Le dijo con suficiencia.

Octavia se quedó unos segundos en silencio amenazándola con una mirada como las que le regalaba cuando ingresó en Azgeda, su infame mirada mortal mucho más amenazadora que la suya, y contra eso no podía luchar, tenía las de perder. Soltó un bufido de derrota.

-Claro que la miro -Confesó finalmente -Y tú también la miras, sorprende verla bailando tan... así.

-Tan... ¿Cómo? -La morena se propuso sacarla de sus casillas.

-Pues así, tan...no sé... ¡Joder!, no me mires así O. -Le dio un empujón con el hombro porque la estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta pregunta y esa sonrisita con la que la miraba -Tan sexy, ¿vale? -Soltó molesta.

-Dios Santo, Clarke, estás muy pillada -Se echó a reír la morena.

-¿No te parece sexy? -Le preguntó incrédula -No es tu Reyes, pero tienes ojos, ¿o no?

-¿Sexy? ¡¿En serio?! Míralas, están imitando cómo bailarían los elefantes, después de haber imitado cómo bailarían los pingüinos y anteriormente creo que eran las serpientes o yo qué mierda sé. Y a ti te parece sexy, entiendo.

Mierda, es que le parecía sexy y adorable de verdad, tan suelta y desinhibida, con esa camiseta blanca y el sudor que brillaba en su frente y en su pecho.

Le daban ganas de acercarse y preguntarle qué tal se lo estaba pasando aunque era más que evidente que muy bien. Acercarse y decirle un "lo siento mucho por huir esta mañana, pero es que aún estoy asimilando lo jodidamente bien que besas", o decirle algo parecido, pero decirle algo. A la mierda el plan de actuar con normalidad que se había grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

-Mira -Habló de nuevo Octavia al ver que ella no pensaba decir nada más -Ya te lo dije esta mañana, hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, ten cuidado con Nylah, ya sabes el carácter que tiene y empiezas a caerme bien... -Esbozó una sonrisa -Y ya sé que estás hecha un lío, pero yo de ti me daba prisa en decidirme, porque no sé el grado de asexualidad de Lexa, pero lo mismo Allie lo descubre esta noche -La morena le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que mirara a la susodicha.

Se centró de nuevo en el grupo que bailaba en la mesa, Luna se había bajado de ella, dejando a Lexa con una Allie un tanto más cariñosa de lo habitual.

-Qué coño... -Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Lleva toda la noche rondándole como una puta babosa, al menos desde que he llegado -Le informó la morena -Tengo oído que a Allie le gusta Lexa desde que la vio llegar, supongo que esta noche todo el mundo se está dejando llevar -Soltó una risita -Es la jodida mejor fiesta en la que he estado en años, y sin probar una gota de alcohol -Levantó los brazos en señal de victoria la muy desgraciada.

Se había dado cuenta de que Octavia la estaba provocando a su manera, "Provocaciones Blake", ella y su hermano podían abrir una empresa, se les daba realmente bien.

Putos Blake.

Ella era una Griffin de pura cepa y no iba a caer aunque tenía que admitir que sintió algo parecido a los celos cuando las vio. Se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos de manera despreocupada después de beberse todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y dejarlo a un lado en el suelo.

-No tengo nada que decidir, ya son mayorcitas y yo estoy con Nylah. Fin -Sentenció asqueada.

-Sigue engañándote, te doy dos días para que te presentes en mi celda dándome la razón entre lágrimas -Octavia dio por finalizada la conversación y volvió a centrarse en los bailes de sus compañeras.

Quiso analizar las últimas palabras de la morena, pero no podía dejar de enfocar aquella maldita mesa. Se notaba que la castaña estaba demasiado ebria, no se explicaba cómo había logrado no caerse de la mesa aún, quizá porque Allie le agarraba bastante bien de la cintura, o quizá porque la apretaba muy bien contra ella, o porque le estaba apartando el pelo dejando su cuello expuesto, o porque la estaba agarrando de la nuca...

-¡EH! ¡TENED CUIDADO QUE OS VAIS A CAER! -Gritó de repente haciendo que Octavia botase en la silla y exclamara un "joder Clarke, me cago en la puta qué susto". Carraspeó cuando todas la miraron y tuvo que buscar una salida rápida a ese repentino arrebato de preocupación maternal -Estáis muy al borde, la mesa puede ceder de un lado -Después de su genuina intervención se levantó dignamente mientras escuchaba la risa descomunal de Octavia y se metió en su celda a refrescarse un poco la cara.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió y el panorama seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, excepto que Allie ya no "ayudaba" tan intensamente a que Lexa no se cayera de la mesa y sintió un poco de alivio al comprobarlo. Es que podían caerse y pudiéndolo evitar no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¿¿Qué está pasando aquí?? -Les llamó la atención una voz y todas cesaron de golpe lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Ey! Jasp -Se acercó ella ya que era la que más confianza tenía con él. Lexa y Allie bajaron de la mesa y junto el resto se quedaron espectantes.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, Clarky? -El tono que utilizó era más de preocupación que de reprimenda -¿Podéis bajar eso? -Pidió un poco malhumorado mirando al resto para que bajaran el volumen.

Nylah se acercó hasta la mesa y apagó el iPod.

-Estamos haciendo una pequeña fiesta -Le regaló una de sus sonrisas Griffin.

-¿Pequeña? Tenéis alcohol que no quiero ni saber como lo habéis conseguido, un iPod y altavoces, sabes que se os puede caer el pelo y a mí el primero si os lo permito, ¿no? -Hablaban entre susurros.

-Vamos Jasp, solo por esta vez. Las chicas han estado muy estresadas con lo de Emori, necesitan esto -Juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla en forma de súplica -Si nos pillan, tú no has estado por aquí -Juntó el dedo pulgar y el índice y se los besó en señal de juramento.

Jasper se quedó callado unos segundos sopesando su propuesta.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quitéis la música? -Preguntó finalmente Jasper a sus compañeras de bloque -Solo he dicho que bajéis el volumen -La enfocó a ella de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo -No hagáis ninguna tontería, y quiero todo recogido y limpio mañana a primera hora antes de la revisión, ¿queda claro? -Continuó hablando para todas las ahí presentes.

Nylah esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a encender el iPod. En décimas de segundo la música volvía a resonar entre esas paredes y sus compañeras retomaban sus bailes. Octavia no se había movido de su sitio ni con la presencia de Jasper, así que ahí estaba, sentada con aires despreocupados, las piernas bien abiertas y mirándose las uñas.

¿Con falda también se sentaría así?

Se le escapó la risa porque seguramente la respuesta era afirmativa.

Su cuerpo y su mente la estaban boicoteando de nuevo y empezaba a agobiarse otra vez, pero Jasper que aún seguía ahí, la sacó de sus pensamientos cogiéndola por sorpresa de la cintura y una de sus manos.

-¿Sabes que soy un gran bailarín de bachata? -Le dijo Jasper mientras acababa de colocar bien la mano con la suya subiéndolas a la altura de sus cabezas para seguidamente apretarla por la cintura con la otra mano hasta juntar ambos cuerpos.

-El agente pidiendo bailar a una reclusa, eres un rebelde, Jasp -Le sonrió acomodándose al cuerpo del agente.

Bailaron entre risas y aplausos de sus compañeras hasta que terminó la canción.

-Ha sido un placer bailar contigo, darling -Jasper le hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano -Chicas -Se dirigió a las demás con un tono más elevado para que le escucharan -Todo limpio antes de la revisión -Advirtió antes de irse.

Una vez que Jasper se marchó se dirigió hasta el palco vip dónde la esperaba Octavia con una postura mucho más activa.

-Jasper es genial, tenemos suerte de tenerle de agente aquí dentro -Le dijo a la morena que no apartaba la mirada de la "pista de baile".

-Yo también sería genial si tuviera la oportunidad de arrimarme a esa delantera -Le respondió Octavia dejando de mirar la pista de baile para mirar sus pechos mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Eres una cerda! -Le dio un manotazo en la pierna.

-¿Puedo? -Colocó la mano a la altura de sus pechos -Las de Raven son gloriosas, pero no de estas dimensiones -Le puso el dedo índice en los labios para no dejarla responder -Además, Lexa seguro que se pondría celosa, mira como nos mira -Quitó el dedo de sus labios y señaló a la castaña descaradamente.

Miró hacia donde le acaba de indicar y quedó totalmente perpleja cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente Lexa la estaba mirando fijamente mientras rapeaba la canción que estaba sonando.

-SabesSH qQue tTu cCorazónNn cConNmigo te hacCe, BAM BAM -La castaña se daba ligeros golpes en el pecho al ritmo de ese "bam bam" simulando el latido del corazón -SHabesS Qque esHa beBba estTá buscanNDdo de Mmí BAM BAM -Repitió el movimiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima -VenN prRueBba de Mmi bocCa pPara ver cómo tTe sHabe, QquieRro, qquierRo, QquieRro vvVer cuántTo amMorR a ti tTe Ccabe -Empezó un movimiento de manos que el propio Daddy envidiaria -Yo nNo tenNGgo prRrisa, yo mMe qQuierRo Ddar el viajJe, emMPpecemos lennTto, despPués sHalvaje -Luna apareció por la espalda de la castaña para gritar un "¡SUBE, SUBE, SUBE, SUBEEEEEEE!" -PasSito a pasShito, suave, suaveSito...

Notó como Octavia le daba golpecitos con el codo mientras susurraba "te lo esta dedicando a ti".

Se levantó decidida a terminar con esa dichosa fiesta y con la mirada buscó a Nylah para rogarle que se fueran a dormir ya, pero no la localizó, así que fue directa hacia su celda encontrándosela metida en la cama.

-¿Cariño?

-Hablamos mañana, Clarke, la cabeza me está matando -Respondió Nylah seca y tajante. No esperaba una respuesta así, aunque se encontrara mal nunca le había hablado de esa manera, así que decidió dejarla sola, se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Descansa.

Salió de la celda y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el iPod, apagándolo sin más y haciendo que todas sus compañeras empezaran a abuchearla.

-Chicas, fin de la fiesta, Nylah se encuentra mal y vosotras en un rato también -Dijo con las manos en alto para calmar a las fieras.

Le costó menos de lo que había pensado, después de unos cuantos "corta rollos" se dirigieron a sus celdas como autómatas. Cuando por fin desaparecieron todas se relajó y suspiró sentándose al lado de Octavia que aún disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

-No te relajes tanto, rubia -Le dijo Octavia entre carcajadas mirando un punto detrás de ella.

Se giró lentamente porque le daba miedo lo que podría encontrarse, esa risa maligna de Octavia no le transmitía nada bueno ni agradable.

Se puso la mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza mientras se maldecía internamente. Lexa, Lexa y más Lexa, aquel día la castaña se había propuesto hacerle un puto Jaque Mate a su organismo; ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo boca arriba abriendo y cerrando brazos y piernas al grito de: ¡estoy haciendo un ángel en la nieve! Mientras Luna, fiel a su delirio de siempre, había cogido parte de las cadenas de papel que decoraban techo y paredes, las había desmenuzado y se las esparcía por encima simulando que nevaba. Todo un cuadro.

-¡LUNA! no le sigas el maldito rollo, a dormir las dos, venga. Y tú la primera -Se acercó a Lexa y la ayudó a levantarse. Al hacerlo la castaña no calculó bien y tuvo que agarrarla para que no se cayera al suelo, logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran muy pegados y sus caras a pocos centímetros.

Nunca antes se había fijado en el lunar que tenía en el labio superior, como tampoco se había fijado en que el verde de sus ojos era jodidamente intenso. Y olía muy bien, a gel de baño o champú, o una mezcla de ambos.

Se percató de que Lexa había bajado la vista a sus labios y sintió un escalofrío que la dejó paralizada unos instantes, quería romper aquel momento porque estaba resultando demasiado para su organismo, pero se perdió un poco más entre el debo y el quiero, y acabó aún más perdida entre sus facciones.

-¿Vais a quedaros ahí mucho tiempo? Para ponerme cómoda, digo -Habló Octavia rompiendo el momento.

-Cállate, pesada -Le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y volvió la vista de nuevo a Lexa.

-GrRacias -Le dijo la castaña de forma tímida apartándole la mirada y volviendo a enfocarla enseguida.

-De nada -Le sonrió porque le parecía de lo más adorable.

En ese momento notó la mano de Lexa posándose en su mejilla comenzando a acariciarla, y de nuevo se tensó porque había algo distinto en todo lo que compartían que la tenía un poco descolocada.

-EsH qQue erResh mMuy guapPa... -Balbuceó la castaña -Y TtienNes unNosh ojosH alucinaNntes.

-Lo estoy gozando, seguid, por favor -Dijo Octavia que había girado la silla para verlas mejor, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en su vientre con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Te quieres callar de una jodida vez? -Le recriminó con una mirada asesina -Vamos anda -Le dijo a Lexa acompañándola hasta su celda.

Llegaron a su celda trastabillando cada dos pasos hasta que finalmente con mucho empeño y fuerza de voluntad consiguió sentarla en la cama, y es que Lexa borracha era tremendamente agotadora; la castaña se dejó caer hacia atrás y ella se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

¿Debería desnudarla y ponerle el pijama?

Solo pensarlo se sonrojó, pero es que tampoco podía dejarla así.

¿Le pongo el pijama encima?

Dios, eres imbécil, Clarke

Mientras mantenía una dura discusión consigo misma, la escuchó hablar.

-CrReo que voy a vomitaRr. Vete ClarRke, no quierRo que me veash asSí.

-Has estado peor durante toda la noche, créeme, mañana desearás no recordar nada -Se rió sin ningún tipo de filtro.

Inmediatamente la ojiverde se levantó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y se abrazó al váter como un koala. Se agachó a su lado y le recogió el pelo en una improvisada coleta con su propia mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

-GrRacias -Le dijo de nuevo Lexa girando su cara y mirándola por encima del hombro cuando terminó su labor.

-Hasta borracha eres agradecida -Rió ayudándola de nuevo a levantarse.

Lexa se zafó de su agarre para ir directa a lavarse los dientes, y nada más terminar se tiró, literalmente, a la cama. Estaba hecha un trapo.

Se agachó y se colocó al lado de la cama observando el perfil de la castaña que tenía los ojos cerrados intentando apaciguar ese dolor de cabeza repentino.

-Siento mucho lo de esta mañana -Le dijo apartándole un mechón de la cara -Me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Silencio.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Lex -Siguió hablando.

Después de esperar unos segundos y no recibir respuesta se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta porque no había mucho más que decir con Lexa en coma. Ya hablarían en otra ocasión.

-No te vayas -Escuchó que decía y se giró para encontrarla con la cabeza alzada mirándola fijamente -¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma? -Sonó a súplica y le derritió algo por dentro su manera de decirlo.

-Claro -Se acercó hasta la cama y antes de volverse a acomodar en el suelo volvió a hablar.

-Acuéstate aquí conmigo -Le pidió -Por favor -Insistió cuando ella no dijo nada.

Tragó saliva y sin decir nada más se acomodó a su lado, se posicionó de costado para observarla y Lexa hizo lo mismo.

Vio cómo los ojos de la castaña luchaban por permanecer abiertos sin mucho éxito mientras ella intentaba contener la risa al ver la cara de Lexa metida de lleno en esa lucha. Estiró la mano para acariciarle el pelo y que se dejara vencer por el sueño.

-Me conformo con esto, Clarke -Dijo Lexa con un hilo de voz.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hasta aquí la segunda parte de la fiesta.**

 **Disfrutad de estos últimos capítulos que en breve vuelve la acción.**

 **Para quien le interese, Clarke y Jasper bailaban "Me emborracharé de Grupo Extra".**

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	18. -Depredadora de mujeres-

**LEXA**

Unas náuseas y un ligero dolor de cabeza la fueron despertando y devolviendo a la vida poco a poco aunque en su interior quería pensar que aún estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, que todo ese malestar general no era real y que cuando se despertara de verdad, se incorporaría, pondría el pie derecho en el suelo y bienvenido otro día más en Azgeda.

En mitad de ese "sueño", se le apareció una imagen de ella misma bailando totalmente desfasada al ritmo de reguetón. Esa imagen consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, era tan poco propio de ella que le causó gracia verse a sí misma en esa situación.

¡La fiesta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe despertándose de ese falso sueño, y ahora sí, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas terribles náuseas la golpearon de verdad.

Se incorporó en la cama demasiado rápido añadiéndole así un mareo a sus síntomas iniciales. Se quedó sentada en la cama con las manos apoyadas en el colchón manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando serenar su cuerpo de todas esas sensaciones. Tenía que analizar esa fiesta al milímetro porque la imagen que visualizó de ella misma no podía ser real aunque su cuerpo ya la había avisado de que sí lo había sido y que quizá había bebido demasiado.

No conseguía sentirse mejor, al revés, sentía su cuerpo inclinado, incapaz de estabilizarse, le costó unos dos minutos percatarse que la cama tenía un prominente desnivel y no era cosa suya. Decidió abrir los ojos y giró la cabeza para descubrir qué lo producía. Clarke, Clarke producía ese desnivel en la cama y en su organismo entero. La rubia dormía boca arriba con ese pelo rubio que tantas veces había querido acariciar cayendo despreocupado sobre su almohada.

En ese momento un paro cardíaco hubiera sido la solución perfecta para todos sus males, ¿cómo había acabado durmiendo con ella? Daba gracias a Dios, a Luna y a su Biblia, porque las dos llevaban la ropa puesta. Y es que no hubiera podido lidiar con una noche de sexo con Clarke y no recordarla. Y encima romper su relación.

Su relación

Dios, Nylah me va a matar

Quiso hacer desaparecer a Clarke de su cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando que nada de todo aquello fuese real, pero su increíble estrategia para solucionar problemas no tuvo mucho éxito y cuando los abrió se encontró con la misma imagen. Era perfecta. Y en realidad más que hacerla desaparecer le encantaría poder tenerla de esa manera todas las mañanas, con esa paz que transmitía su respiración. La observó con detenimiento allí tumbada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando relajadamente, haciendo que su propia respiración se acelerara y sintiendo un repentino calor.

No sabía a qué jugaba su organismo, pero tenía que salir de esa cama o iba a enloquecer con esa fiesta de hormonas que se había montado en su interior de repente. La mezcla de sus instintos más primarios y la insuficiente capacidad mental por culpa de aquella resaca le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Se escurrió con cuidado hasta los pies de la cama para no tener que pasar por encima de la rubia durmiente y evitar así más tentaciones de las que ya se había provocado ella solita, pero justo al ponerse de pie notó un mareo que la obligó a sentarse a los pies de la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Maldito brebaje del infierno -Murmuró mientras se volvía a levantar para acercarse en el pequeño espejo que tenía en la zona del lavabo.

Estaba horrible. Decir que tenía la cara demacrada era quedarse corta, tuvo que mirarse dos veces para asegurarse que su cara no era una broma, Dios, parecía un orco de Mordor y Clarke no podía verla así. Echó un vistazo hacia la cama para comprobar que la rubia seguía dormida y con rapidez se peinó, se lavó los dientes y se echó agua en la cara y en la nuca para recobrar un poco la consciencia y el sentido **.**

Antes de girarse y volver a la cama se pellizcó las mejillas para darse un poco de color en esa cara de esparto, echarse maquillaje lo veía excesivo y tampoco quería parecer tan obvia. El arreglo de su pelo y su boca con olor a muerte ya eran muchos puntos ganados.

Volvió hacía la cama intentando no despertar a la rubia, y una vez en ella, se acomodó boca arriba y apoyó la cabeza con cuidado en la almohada dejando caer el pelo con un toque de glamour a cual super modelo. Cuando estuvo preparada, abrió uno de sus ojos y miró de reojo a Clarke que aún dormía plácidamente sin enterarse de nada, le propinó un leve codazo y volvió a cerrar rápidamente el ojo.

Nada.

Abrió de nuevo el ojo con cuidado de no ser descubierta y comprobó que la rubia seguía semi inconsciente, así que probó con un par de codazos más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Podrías haber ido a ducharte que no se hubiese enterado. Y olerías mucho mejor

Enfadada consigo misma y viendo que la bella durmiente no se despertaba, sin ningún tipo de tacto utilizó su mano abierta para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. Recuperó la posición rápidamente, pero al final su pelo de super modelo no había quedado tan bien, así que optó por ganar algún punto perdido y puso morritos.

Escuchó a Clarke soltar un pequeño quejido y notó cómo se removía en su lado de la cama.

Dios, por fin

Lo que no se esperó es que la abrazara entre gruñiditos de placer mientras acomodaba una pierna encima de la suya y metía la cabeza en su cuello, soltando finalmente un suspiro de placer dando así por finalizado su acomodamiento.

 **CLARKE**

Una ligera molestia le interrumpió el sueño, pero como el cansancio aún estaba presente en su cuerpo volvió a acomodarse abrazándose a su chica y cayendo de nuevo en un profundo coma.

A los pocos minutos volvió a recuperar consciencia porque de repente no estaba a gusto en la cama, todo era duro, rígido. Resopló porque quería seguir durmiendo, pero la incomodidad era real, así que abrió los ojos lentamente para no ser vencida por la luz cegadora del sol por la mañana. Esa batalla era una jodida lucha diaria. Y como hacía cada mañana desde que estaba con Nylah, miró hacia su chica para comprobar si aún dormía y así despertarla con caricias hasta que abriera sus ojos, seguido de ese "buenos días, cariño" perezoso de cada mañana.

A la mierda la luz y su particular batalla, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando descubrió que estaba abrazada a Lexa. A Lexa. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para no salir de ahí de un salto y huir sin mirar atrás, como el día anterior cuando la besó.

Lentamente y sin gesticular palabra, quitó el brazo y la pierna con la que la estaba abrazando mientras analizaba mentalmente y al detalle todos los hechos que la habían llevado a dormir en esa cama. Una vez consiguió poner una mínima distancia entre ambas en esa minúscula cama, se atrevió a volver a mirar a la castaña encontrándosela dormida con morritos puestos y rígida como un cadáver. No pudo evitar sonreír.

La madre que la parió, es que es rara hasta para dormir

Fue recordando a base de flashbacks todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, los bailes, las borracheras, las letras de las canciones cantadas por Lexa mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Octavia y sus indirectas muy directas, Nylah con un repentino dolor de cabeza, su baile con Jasper, Lexa pidiéndole que se quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera...

Seré gilipollas, ¡me quedé dormida!

-¡Lexa! ¡Tenemos que limpiar todo el desastre antes del recuento! ¡LEVANTA! -Dijo saliendo de la cama atusándose el uniforme con prisas.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo para recogerse el pelo y asearse un poco.

-¿Lexa? -Preguntó al ver que la castaña seguía en modo cadáver en la cama -Es dura la resaca, ¿eh? -Continuó entre risas mientras seguía recogiéndose el pelo.

Al ver que Lexa no se despertaba, volvió a acercarse a la cama y la sacudió un poco.

-Lex... Lex, vamos, despierta pequeña alcohólica durmiente -Le susurró cerca de su oído.

Lexa abrió los ojos despacio y como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, volvía a trasladarse al día anterior y en cómo la castaña la miraba intensamente con esos ojos verdes después de besarla. Intentó tragar saliva porque de repente se le había secado la boca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Le preguntó, pero Lexa continuaba mirándola sin pestañear -Fatal, ¿no? -Espero unos segundos, pero la castaña seguía sin responder, así que continuó -Pero... ¿Sabes? Estás preciosa hasta con resaca -Le sonrió y le acarició el pelo colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

¿Qué coño haces, desgraciada?

Carraspeó.

Se levantó de la cama apartando la mano de su pelo para seguidamente cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla por aquella cama bajo las quejas y súplicas de que la dejara morir en paz.

-Vamos, LexDdy, ¿si te canto algo de Daddy Yankee te activarás? -No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿LexDdy? ¿En serio, Clarke? -Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama con su ayuda -Mierda, qué vergüenza, no quiero salir ahí fuera - Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos -He hecho un ridículo espantoso, ¿verdad?

-Yo no lo llamaría ridículo. Estabais totalmente desatadas, Luna y tú -Se acercó a ella y le apartó las manos, al hacerlo vio su cara desencajada y decidió continuar -Es la primera vez que te veo disfrutar tanto, así que no te avergüences por ello, fue realmente divertido veros -Le regaló una sonrisa marca de la casa totalmente sincera y Lexa pareció relajarse.

-Gracias, Clarke. Aunque si ese tipo de diversión conlleva que al día siguiente quiera arrancarme la cabeza no sé si me compensa **-** Respondió con un gesto entre quejoso y divertido.

-De gracias nada, LexDdy, me voy a cobrar la noche que me has hecho pasar -Le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-¿He hecho alguna estupidez? Dios, me muero, no puedo ni mirarte a la cara -Dijo totalmente avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ey, frena, no has hecho nada por lo que debas preocuparte, ¿vale? Mañana será otro día y estarás mejor, hablaremos de la fiesta y lo analizaremos juntas, ¿te parece? -Volvió a cogerle la mano para transmitirle esa tranquilidad que necesitaba y que ella estaba perdiendo a pasos agigantados.

-Me parece perfecto -La castaña levantó la vista del suelo y le sonrió -Por cierto, no sabía que se te daba tan bien bailar bachata -Le guiñó un ojo justo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir de la celda dejándola allí dentro totalmente pasmada.

 **XXX**

Era lunes por la mañana y aún estaba tumbada en la cama maldiciendo el domingo de mierda que había pasado, solo se salvaba el momento que había vivido con Lexa esa mañana, aunque lo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse abrazada a ella fuera de lo más chocante del día.

Limpiaron todo el desastre de la fiesta entre Lexa, Indra, Brenda y ella, justo antes de que un Bellamy totalmente recuperado, apareciera para hacer el recuento de reclusas y le tocara aguantar su mirada amenazadora durante todo el proceso.

Después de asimilar lo que significaba la vuelta del agente para Octavia, ella y su caso en común, fue a la celda de su chica para ver como se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa, Nylah ya no estaba allí. Se la encontró más tarde en la zona de los gimnasios y cuando se acercó para darle un beso y un abrazo se encontró con un rechazo por su parte.

Pasó toda la tarde metida en su celda pensando en qué había hecho mal con Nylah, lo de dormir con Lexa sabía que no jugaba a su favor, pero Nylah no lo sabía, así que aún entendía menos su comportamiento. Y no fue hasta la noche que su chica finalmente decidiera presentarse en su celda para hablar, descubriendo así el motivo de su enfado.

Estaba celosa, celosa de Lexa. Le estuvo explicando los motivos de su comportamiento con Lexa, unos motivos que hasta ella misma dudaba, pero que ahora mismo se tenía que creer; que la castaña iba totalmente borracha y nadie le echaba una mano, solo tenía a Luna y las dos se potenciaban a más locura y descontrol, así que como amiga suya que era, le tocaba ayudar.

Finalmente Nylah se relajó un poco, pero aún así decidió irse a dormir a su celda y ella se quedó en la cama pensativa. Era la primera noche desde que estaban juntas que dormirían separadas.

 ** _Mientras_** **_tanto_** **_en_** **_el_** **_despacho_** **_de_** **_la_** **_gobernadora_** **_Reyes..._**

 ** _OCTAVIA_**

 _-Buenos_ _días,_ _latina_ _sexy_ _-Dijo_ _asomando_ _la_ _cabeza_ _por_ _la_ _puerta_ _con_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _de_ _suficiencia._

 _-Puedo_ _ver_ _tu_ _sonrisa_ _de_ _arrogante_ _incluso_ _si_ _estuviera_ _en_ _mi_ _casa,_ _Blake_ _-Dijo_ _sin_ _mirarla_ _concentrada_ _entre_ _su_ _papeleo_ _y_ _ella_ _amplió_ _aún_ _más_ _su_ _sonrisa,_ _porque_ _Raven_ _siempre_ _acertaba_ _y_ _porque_ _eso_ _de_ _que_ _pensara_ _en_ _ella_ _fuera_ _de_ _esas_ _cuatro_ _paredes_ _le_ _encantaba_ _-¿Piensas_ _acercarte_ _a_ _besarme?_ _-Nada_ _más_ _terminar_ _la_ _pregunta_ _levantó_ _la_ _cabeza,_ _se_ _bajó_ _un_ _poco_ _las_ _gafas_ _de_ _pasta_ _sobre_ _el_ _tabique_ _de_ _la_ _nariz_ _y_ _la_ _miró_ _con_ _esa_ _sonrisa_ _de_ _medio_ _lado_ _que_ _le_ _despertaba_ _mil_ _cosas_ _por_ _dentro._

 _-¿Besarte?_ _-Se_ _sacudió_ _la_ _camiseta_ _del_ _uniforme_ _fingiendo_ _tener_ _calor_ _-Prefiero_ _sentarte_ _en_ _esa_ _mesa,_ _llevo_ _todo_ _el_ _fin_ _de_ _semana_ _sin_ _probarte._

 _Rodeó_ _la_ _mesa_ _sin_ _dejar_ _de_ _mirarla,_ _y_ _al_ _llegar_ _a_ _su_ _altura,_ _Raven_ _giró_ _su_ _silla_ _para_ _quedar_ _frente_ _a_ _frente_ _sin_ _levantarse,_ _así_ _que_ _se_ _puso_ _en_ _cuclillas_ _posando_ _las_ _manos_ _en_ _los_ _reposabrazos_ _de_ _la_ _silla_ _para_ _que_ _sus_ _caras_ _quedaran_ _a_ _la_ _misma_ _altura_ _y_ _se_ _quedó_ _mirándola_ _en_ _silencio._

 _-Te_ _gusta_ _que_ _me_ _haga_ _de_ _rogar,_ _¿verdad?_ _-Dijo_ _Raven_ _después_ _de_ _unos_ _segundos_ _de_ _silencio._

 _-Me_ _encanta_ _que_ _me_ _supliques_ _-Respondió_ _con_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _engreída._

 _-No_ _voy_ _a_ _suplicarte,_ _Octavia_ _-Contestó_ _dignamente_ _la_ _castaña_ _y_ _la_ _escuchó_ _reír_ _después_ _de_ _darle_ _un_ _pequeño_ _empujón_ _que_ _la_ _hizo_ _caer_ _de_ _culo_ _al_ _suelo._

 _-No_ _sabes_ _lo_ _que_ _acabas_ _de_ _hacer,_ _Reyes,_ _te_ _acabas_ _de_ _sentenciar_ _-Dijo_ _fingiendo_ _molestia,_ _aunque_ _se_ _le_ _escapó_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _-Ayúdame_ _a_ _levantarme._

 _Estiró_ _sus_ _manos_ _para_ _que_ _Raven_ _la_ _ayudase_ _a_ _levantarse_ _y_ _sin_ _pensárselo_ _la_ _castaña_ _aceptó,_ _así_ _que_ _aprovechó_ _para_ _tirar_ _de_ _ella_ _y_ _hacerla_ _caer_ _sobre_ _su_ _cuerpo._

 _-Me_ _sorprende_ _que_ _hayas_ _llegado_ _a_ _ser_ _gobernadora_ _-La_ _picó_ _-Eres_ _tan_ _inocente..._

 _-¿Sabes_ _que_ _a_ _veces_ _es_ _mejor_ _hacerse_ _la_ _inocente_ _para_ _conseguir_ _lo_ _que_ _se_ _desea?_ _-Le_ _sonrió_ _pícaramente_ _la_ _latina_ _-Eres_ _agotadora,_ _cállate_ _y_ _bésame_ _de_ _una_ _vez._

 _Raven_ _no_ _pudo_ _esperar_ _a_ _que_ _la_ _besara_ _y_ _se_ _lanzó_ _a_ _sus_ _labios,_ _ella_ _la_ _agarró_ _del_ _culo_ _y_ _la_ _castaña_ _soltó_ _un_ _gemido_ _ahogado_ _cuando_ _la_ _presionó_ _más_ _contra_ _su_ _cuerpo._ _Comenzó_ _a_ _sentir_ _escalofríos_ _cuando_ _los_ _labios_ _de_ _la_ _latina_ _crearon_ _un_ _camino_ _por_ _su_ _mandíbula_ _hasta_ _su_ _cuello._

 _-Rave..._ _-La_ _llamó,_ _de_ _repente_ _se_ _había_ _acordado_ _el_ _motivo_ _real_ _de_ _su_ _visita_ _-Rave..._ _-Repitió_ _porque_ _la_ _primera_ _vez_ _le_ _había_ _salido_ _con_ _poca_ _convicción_ _-Raven,_ _tenemos_ _que_ _hablar._

 _-¿En_ _serio?_ _¿Ahora?_ _-La_ _gobernadora_ _sacó_ _la_ _cabeza_ _de_ _su_ _cuello_ _para_ _enfocarla_ _con_ _el_ _ceño_ _fruncido_ _-¿Qué_ _pasa?_ _¿Es_ _por_ _tu_ _hermano?_

 _-¿Por_ _Bellamy?_ _-Soltó_ _un_ _bufido_ _y_ _apartó_ _a_ _la_ _castaña_ _a_ _un_ _lado_ _con_ _cuidado_ _-Joder,_ _Reyes,_ _siempre_ _con_ _mi_ _puto_ _hermano_ _en_ _la_ _boca_ _-Se_ _incorporó_ _y_ _quedó_ _sentada_ _con_ _la_ _espalda_ _apoyada_ _en_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _patas_ _de_ _la_ _mesa._

 _-Teniendo_ _en_ _cuenta_ _que_ _se_ _incorporó_ _ayer_ _y_ _que_ _sé_ _que_ _uno_ _de_ _los_ _bloques_ _que_ _le_ _tocaba_ _para_ _el_ _recuento_ _era_ _el_ _tuyo..._ _-La_ _castaña_ _imitó_ _su_ _movimiento_ _y_ _se_ _apoyó_ _en_ _la_ _pared_ _que_ _quedaba_ _en_ _frente_ _de_ _su_ _posición_ _-¿Entonces?_ _¿Qué_ _pasa?_

 _-Necesito_ _la_ _droga._

 _-No_ _la_ _tengo_ _aquí_ _-Le_ _respondió_ _Raven_ _totalmente_ _seria._

 _-¡¿Cómo_ _que_ _no_ _la_ _tienes_ _aquí?!_ _¡¿Qué_ _has_ _hecho_ _con_ _ella?!_

 _-La_ _tengo_ _en_ _mi_ _casa,_ _relájate,_ _¿qué_ _querías?_ _¿que_ _la_ _guardara_ _en_ _el_ _cajón_ _del_ _escritorio_ _como_ _quien_ _guarda_ _un_ _puto_ _bolígrafo?_

 _-Joder,_ _¿y_ _para_ _qué_ _tienes_ _esa_ _puta_ _caja_ _fuerte_ _ahí?_ _-Señaló_ _la_ _puerta_ _del_ _armario_ _que_ _la_ _contenía._

 _-No_ _soy_ _la_ _única_ _que_ _tiene_ _la_ _combinación,_ _Octavia,_ _Ontari_ _también_ _la_ _tiene_ _por_ _seguridad._ _Siempre_ _tiene_ _que_ _haber_ _una_ _segunda_ _persona_ _al_ _tanto_ _de_ _la_ _combinación_ _-Se_ _encogió_ _de_ _hombros_ _-Tendrás_ _que_ _esperar_ _unos_ _días._

 _-Mierda,_ _Raven._

 _-Eh,_ _que_ _bastante_ _hago_ _jugándome_ _el_ _trabajo_ _y_ _una_ _condena_ _por_ _ti,_ _no_ _sé_ _cuantos_ _códigos_ _habré_ _incumplido_ _con_ _esto_ _-Negó_ _con_ _la_ _cabeza_ _y_ _le_ _apartó_ _la_ _mirada_ _molesta._

 _-Ey,_ _lo_ _sé,_ _cariño_ _-Arrastró_ _el_ _trasero_ _por_ _el_ _suelo_ _hasta_ _quedar_ _a_ _su_ _lado_ _-Sé_ _lo_ _que_ _significa_ _para_ _ti_ _romper_ _todos_ _esos_ _malditos_ _códigos,_ _por_ _eso_ _significa_ _tanto_ _para_ _mí_ _lo_ _que_ _estás_ _haciendo_ _-Le_ _agarró_ _del_ _mentón_ _con_ _una_ _mano_ _obligándola_ _a_ _mirarla_ _-Lo_ _siento,_ _¿vale?_ _Sabes_ _en_ _el_ _lío_ _que_ _estoy_ _metida_ _y_ _que_ _aquí_ _cualquier_ _paso_ _en_ _falso_ _te_ _puede_ _salir_ _muy_ _caro._ _Esperaré_ _estos_ _días_ _con_ _paciencia,_ _¿me_ _perdonas?_ _-Le_ _puso_ _ojitos_ _regalándole_ _una_ _sonrisa._

 _-Eres_ _muy_ _imbécil,_ _pero_ _tremendamente_ _adorable_ _cuando_ _me_ _hablas_ _así,_ _¿lo_ _sabías?_ _-La_ _vio_ _sonreír_ _también._

 _-¿Adorable?_ _no_ _me_ _ofendas,_ _por_ _favor,_ _soy_ _una_ _tía_ _dura_ _-Dijo_ _con_ _suficiencia._

 _-Déjate_ _de_ _tanto_ _palabreo,_ _me_ _debes_ _un_ _polvo_ _en_ _condiciones_ _-Le_ _reprochó_ _la_ _latina_ _-Imbécil_ _-Le_ _guiñó_ _un_ _ojo_ _y_ _cogiéndola_ _de_ _la_ _nuca_ _la_ _acercó_ _y_ _la_ _besó_.

 **XXX**

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, pero antes de poder dar permiso a quién quiera que fuera, una Octavia con aires despreocupados entró.

-No me jodas Clarke, llevas todo el puto fin de semana dando por culo "il linis quiri ti cili iqui i primiri hiri", ¿y aún estás metida en la cama?

-Pasé un domingo horrible, O. -Cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara con ella.

-¿Lexa no te lo comió bien? Porque mira que esos labios... -Dijo la morena quitándole la almohada de la cara y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué eres así? -La miró con desaprobación.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Realista? En la fiesta Lexa te comía con la mirada y os vi salir juntas de su celda a la mañana siguiente. Tranquila, no le diré nada a tu novia -La morena levantó la comisura del labio mostrando una tediosa sonrisa.

-Estabas despierta... ¿Y tuviste los santos ovarios de no salir a limpiar?

-La fiesta la organizó tu novia, la de antes de ayer no, Nylah -Matizó la morena -Yo me limité a observar y a disfrutar.

-Eres insufrible, O. -Se puso la mano en la frente cansada de la actitud de la morena -No pasó nada con Lexa, estaba borracha, me quedé con ella hasta que se durmiera y me dormí, sin más. Aunque... -Se incorporó en la cama y con una mirada cargada de intensidad enfocó a Octavia y empezó a acercarse a ella -Contigo no dormiría sin más -Se relamió los labios mientras iba acercándose más a Octavia obligándola a echarse hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared.

-Q...Qu... ¿Qué coño haces? -Le preguntó la morena con un repentino nerviosismo pero aguantándole la mirada.

-Desde que te vi follándote a Kim he querido que me folles así a mí... -Agachó la cabeza hacia su cuello y lentamente soltó el aire de sus pulmones haciendo un camino hacia su oreja.

Abrió un poco los labios y sacó la punta de la lengua para con ella coger el lóbulo de la oreja de Octavia y atraparla con sus labios. Notó como la morena estaba totalmente rígida y paralizada bajo su cuerpo, no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír apartándose de ella y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Ya no estás tan graciosa, ¿eh? A las depredadoras de mujeres como tú me las como con patatas -Continuó riéndose -Deberías haberte visto la cara.

-No juegues conmigo porque te vas a quemar, Clarke -Le dijo la morena con total seriedad.

Menudo carácter se marcaba, tampoco era para ponerse así, había empezado ella entrando en su celda con las mismas directas y bromas de la pasada noche. Tenía que frenarla y ¿Cómo mejor que dándole de su propia medicina? Iba a pedirle perdón porque tampoco quería volver a los inicios de su relación, le gustaba esta Octavia, la real, pero cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar la primera palabra, Octavia acortó toda la distancia que las separaba y sin ningún tipo de pudor le plantó un morreo que la dejó clavada en la cama.

-Con patatas, ¿eh? -Se rio Octavia guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo de ahí.

No había visto venir ese giro inesperado, estaba en plena euforia por lograr "vencer" a Octavia y de repente y sin darse cuenta volvía a ser vencida por la morena.

Maldita hija de puta

Sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama, se aseó y se puso el uniforme. Como había dicho Octavia al entrar en la celda, era lunes y habían quedado para conseguir el dinero con la droga que tenía escondida la morena.

Salió de su celda y fue directa a la de Octavia, sabía que se regodearía en su propio gozo cuando la viera entrar, porque después de haberla ganado en ese particular duelo de "depredadoras" consiguió hacerla ir a su propia celda. No sabía como coño lo hacía, pero esa tía tenía un puto don con las mujeres.

Entro sin picar, porque aún le quedaba algo de dignidad y se la encontró sentada en la cama mirando hacia la puerta.

-Pensaba que tardarías más en reaccionar, te he subestimado -Asintió Octavia reafirmando sus palabras.

-¿Dónde está la droga? -Preguntó directamente porque sabía que tenía todas las de perder contra ella.

-Eso fui a decirte antes, pero no se cómo hemos acabado besándonos -Rio escandalosamente Octavia -A decir verdad, suele pasarme -Continuó alardeando la morena -Perdón, perdón -Le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que se le iba a terminar la paciencia, se puso seria y continuó -Hasta dentro de unos días no la tendré de vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que UNOS días? ¿Cuántos? ¡Dios, nos va a matar, Octavia! -Se desesperó.

-Siempre te amenazan, pero te dejan unos días de margen, ¿o es que no lo has visto en tus series?

-Te recuerdo que ha matado a Emori.

-¿Después de cuánto tiempo? Tranquila, tenemos esos días de margen, confía en mí. Esta misma semana tendré la droga, te lo prometo.

 **XXX**

Llevaba un rato en la biblioteca hojeando "The hauting of Hill House" de Shirley Jackson, los libros de terror no eran su género favorito pero quiso darle una oportunidad, y gracias que se la dio, porque estaba totalmente enganchada a la historia.

-¡BUH!

Saltó de la silla agarrándose el pecho con ambas manos y maldiciendo en alto, se giró y se encontró a una Luna sonriente.

-¡Joder! Luna -Volvió a sentarse un poco más calmada -¿Qué pasa?

-Es Lexa, aún está en la cama desde ayer por la noche, ¿vamos a la enfermería a "buscarle" algo para la resaca? -Le dijo la morena gesticulando con los dedos unas comillas ficticias.

-¿Aún tiene resaca? -Preguntó extrañada -No puede ser.

Empezó a preocuparse porque era lunes por la tarde y la fiesta fue el sábado por la noche, ¿cuántos años tenía? No llegaba a la treintena, así que no podía tener resaca aún, además, el domingo después de limpiar y el recuento estaba perfectamente, se la veía un poco agotada, pero lo normal después de semejante noche de alcohol y desenfreno.

-Luna, ya voy yo, tú ve con Lexa y no la dejes sola, en un rato vengo, ¿vale? -No pudo ocultar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Luna asintió y se fue de la biblioteca dando saltitos de felicidad. A veces le asombraba la capacidad de no percepción de la morena aunque en esta ocasión era mejor así.

Cerró el libro, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y se fue directa en busca de Jasper, llevaba demasiado tiempo dudando del Doctor y después de su última visita no le quedaban dudas que despejar, así que esperaba que su plan funcionase. Tenía que lograr que le hiciesen un análisis de sangre a Lexa sin pasar por las manos de aquel desgraciado, estaba segura que algo raro pasaba con las jodidas pastillas.

 **Hasta** **aquí** **un** **nuevo** **capítulo** **de** **Azgeda.**

 **Ojalá** **tener** **amigas** **depredadoras** **como** **Octavia** **y** **Clarke,** **eh.**

 **¿Qué** **creéis** **que** **pasará** **con** **el** **plan** **de** **Clarke?** **¿Saldrá** **bien** **o** **mal?**

 **Gracias** **por** **leernos** **y** **por** **todos** **vuestros** **comentarios** **:)**

 **Nos** **leemos** **pronto** **perezosxs.**


	19. -La caída del cabrón-

**LEXA**

Lo estaba intentando, de verdad que lo hacía, pero su pereza vital estaba ganando la batalla y ya iban 7-0, siete intentos de levantarse, siete intentos fallidos. Le pesaba el cuerpo de una manera excesiva y lo único que quería era dormir, sus ocho horas diarias le parecían pocas y llevaba nueve horas y catorce minutos de retraso en su horario matutino.

Escuchó cómo alguien aporreaba la puerta de su celda y se esforzó para decir un "adelante". No necesitó mucho para averiguar de quién se trataba, solo había una persona en todo Azgeda que tratara así a las puertas, y además, tras la pequeña ventana de la puerta asomaba una cabellera despelucada.

-Dios santo, Luna, ¿me quieres dejar parapléjica? -Se quejó cuando su amiga se tiró encima de ella sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Parapléjica? Válgame Dios, ¡no! -Dijo santiguándose y riéndose mientras se echaba a un lado de la cama -Tienes suerte de que en mi bollobiblia diga que hay que perdonar cualquier acto impuro que se cometa en una cama con una mujer.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar y no tiene ningún sentido, Luna -Contestó exasperada.

-Luego te enseño el post-it con forma de paloma de la paz que tengo en la página treinta y cuatro -Le guiñó un ojo la muy idiota y ella sonrió porque siempre sabía salir de todas con esa facilidad pasmosa y sin sentido -Ahora vamos a lo importante -Vio cómo se ponía de rodillas a su lado en la cama esperándose lo peor -¡LEXA! ¡Levántate y anda! -Dijo alzando los brazos y mirando al techo.

Rompió a reír con la fuerza que su anatomía le permitió porque otra cosa no, pero imaginación tenía, y cómo hilaba la tía.

Acto seguido Luna se sumó a su risa y volvió a lanzarse encima. Esta vez no se quejó porque probablemente el impulso había sido menor y sus costillas lo agradecían. Y porque en el fondo le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, solo había dicho locuras, pero la conocía muy bien como para saber que era su manera de apoyarla.

De repente su amiga paró todo movimiento y toda risa, se echó de nuevo a un lado de la cama y con el codo en el colchón apoyó la cabeza en su mano y se la quedó mirando en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lex? -Su mirada cambió a una de preocupación -No soporto verte así.

Y no sabía si era por lo mal que se encontraba o por el efecto de ver a una Luna seria preocupándose por ella, pero a ella también se le borró la sonrisa y los ojos le empezaron a escocer.

-No lo sé, Luna -Dijo compungida -Siento que no tengo fuerzas, a veces incluso siento como si me fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento. Solo tengo ganas de dormir. Me desespera estar así.

-¿Dónde esta Dios cuando se le necesita? Mucho multiplicar panes y peces y convertir agua en vino, ¿para qué? -Preguntó Luna, y sin esperar respuesta continuó -¿Ves? No nos podemos fiar de ese borracho, Lexa.

Empezó a reír de nuevo con ese comentario, aunque en seguida la risa se convirtió en llanto porque aún se encontraba mal y porque tenía sensaciones contradictorias. No poder controlarlas la estaba empezando a agobiar, así que se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que la morena despelucada se tumbara boca arriba y ella aprovechara para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Automáticamente notó la mano de su amiga acariciándole el pelo consiguiendo que sus sensaciones se calmaran un poco entre sus brazos. Sin duda, se había convertido en una persona indispensable allí dentro y por consecuencia en su vida, esa adorable loca tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, y quien la conociera de verdad no tenía más remedio que quererla.

-Estoy contigo para lo que necesites, sexy lady -Volvió a hablar Luna -Si no fuese porque sé que eres Clarksexual te metería mano ahora mismo, guapa.

-Eres una idiota -Hizo el intento de golpearla, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y acabó soltando un suspiro.

-He visto a tu rubia en la biblioteca, estaba realmente guapa tan concentrada leyendo, hasta cuando la he asustado y ha puesto esa cara de espanto -Se le escapó una risa -Ya verás cuando la veas, te van a bailar las bragas.

-Mi rubia... Qué bien suena -Sonrió -Siempre está guapa, no sé si podré aguantar tantos años aquí así.

-El día que estéis juntas crearéis orgasmos al resto con solo ir cogidas de la mano. Os tendré que añadir a mi Biblia -Se quedó pensativa unos segundos -Clexa os llamaré -Asintió con la cabeza aprobando su propia idea.

-Me hace gracia que des por hecho que estaremos juntas porque yo creo que no tengo nada que hacer -Hizo una pausa -La besé, Luna.

-Hace un rato espero, por eso no me lo habías contado aún, ¿no? -Le preguntó Luna, pero la interrumpió cuando iba a responder -Piensa bien la respuesta, Lexa -Dijo con tono amenazador.

-Hace unos días... -Respondió avergonzada.

-Dueles -Luna se clavó un puñal imaginario en el corazón -Tener apóstolas para esto -Negó con la cabeza -Supongo que hay un Judas en toda religión. En fin, ¡¿qué la besaste?! -Preguntó de repente totalmente entusiasmada levantándose de golpe y haciéndola caer desplomada a un lado de la cama.

-Mierda, Luna, me vas a partir el maldito cuello con tus ataques de bipolaridad -Se llevó la mano a la zona para masajearla.

-No seas dramática, tu cuello no importa ahora -Luna le apartó la mano del cuello con el mismo entusiasmo -¡Habemus beso a la rubiaza de gigantescas tetas! -Dijo emocionada.

-Grita un poco más alto que creo que Nylah aún no te ha oído -Soltó irónica y resoplando al final.

-¿Hubo lengua? ¿Tocamientos? Mojaste braga, ¿verdad? -Continuó Luna cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama espectante.

-Eres terrible -No pudo evitar sonreír -La mañana de la fiesta la pillé con Nylah en la cama -Escuchó carraspear a su amiga y dejó de hablar para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Sabes que "psico-Nylah" es su novia y duermen todos los días juntas, ¿no? Eres consciente, digo.

-Ya lo sé -Puso los ojos en blanco -Pero no pude contener los malditos celos cuando entré y las vi desnudas a las dos -Vio que Luna iba a hacer un nuevo comentario pero se adelantó a ella esta vez -Sabía que estaban desnudas debajo de las sábanas con las que se tapaban -Aclaró -El caso es que le monté un sutil ataque de celos y me fui, ella me siguió hasta mi celda, yo la besé, ella me correspondió durante catorce segundos y después huyó. Fin.

-¿Calculaste los segundos? Esto es una enfermedad mental, Lexa -Sacó un par de sus pastillas del bolsillo del pantalón y se las ofreció.

"Quizá si que fue raro calcularlo, Clarke me dijo exactamente lo mismo".

No quiso entrar en debate, ni con Luna ni con ella misma, ya pensaría en ello en otro momento, por lo pronto obvió su pregunta y su ofrecimiento y continuó.

-Después de la fiesta le pedí que se quedara conmigo hasta que me durmiera y creo que se durmió porque cuando desperté la tenía a mi lado y casi me da un maldito paro cardíaco.

-Me discriminas hasta en el sufrimiento -Su amiga se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-No pasó nada, tranquila, ni me dio un paro ni nos besamos -Le informó -Cada vez que consigo acercarme a ella y veo alguna posibilidad, acaba huyendo.

-Ha llegado la hora de trazar "EL" plan de conquista -Dijo Luna con decisión asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿"EL" plan de conquista? -Preguntó con miedo porque su amiga era una bomba de relojería.

-¿Confías en mí? -Le devolvió la pregunta posándose una mano en el pecho para darle más ímpetu.

-No -Contestó con rapidez.

-Manos a la obra, me voy a mi celda a prepararlo todo, tú descansa, Judas -Le dijo la muy impertinente, y tirándole un beso al aire, se levantó y se fue.

 **CLARKE**

No sabía si había hecho bien en mandar a Luna a ocuparse de Lexa. No se quedaba tranquila si no hacía las cosas ella misma, pero era importante tanto encontrar a Jasper como intentar encontrar una solución al jodido tema de la castaña. Siempre con la prudencia de que no se le escapara nada del tema relacionado con el asesinato de Emori ni de la droga, porque si apreciaba su vida aquel tema lo tenía que solucionar junto a Octavia y a escondidas de la autoridad.

Le preocupaba de verdad la apatía y flojedad de Lexa, si pensaba en el momento que se conocieron podía apreciar la gran diferencia de vitalidad que había en ella entonces y la que tenía ahora; por no decir de los desmayos repentinos y que los análisis estuvieran siempre bien. Era todo demasiado raro y en su mente nada de todo aquello le cuadraba, y teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos con ese asqueroso calvo, no tenía duda que algo turbio había detrás.

-Por fin te encuentro, joder, te mimetizas con las paredes o qué -Dijo jadeando -Hay que ser una atleta de élite para recorrer este maldito sitio y vivir para contarlo -Respiró hondo varias veces para recuperar el aire perdido bajo la mirada interrogante de Jasper -¿Podemos hablar?

-Cualquiera te dice ahora que no -Carcajeó el agente -Aunque permíteme decirte que creo que deberías hacer algo más de ejercicio -Comentó mientras salían de la lavandería.

-Sabes que tengo novia y duermo con ella, ¿no? ¿Hace falta que te diga el ejercicio que hago? -Dijo con suficiencia.

-Sabes que soy agente y no tu amigo y no podéis dormir dos reclusas en la misma celda, ¿no? -Le respondió Jasper con la misma suficiencia empleada por la rubia.

-Oficialmente, extraoficialmente... -Rió pero en seguida se puso seria y continuó -Te buscaba para algo importante -Cogió aire y continuó -¿Hay alguna opción de hacer un análisis de sangre a una reclusa sin pasar por el Doctor Titus?

-¿A qué reclusa? ¿Y por qué no puede saberlo Titus? -Preguntó Jasper sin rodeos.

-Lexa.

-¿Woods? -Preguntó sorprendido mientras ella le asentía con la cabeza.

-Desde que Titus le ha cambiado la medicación va a peor, Jasper, y encima tiene los cojones de decir que todo está bien, pero, ¿tú la has visto? Nada está bien -Se desesperó y empezó a hacer aspavientos -Siempre que va a la enfermería la acompaño y no me gusta nada cómo la mira, de verdad, no quiero ser exagerada ni dramática, pero tengo un mal presentimiento y suelo acertar en estas cosas -Continuaba contando desesperada -¿Hay alguna opción de hablar con la gobernadora y que le hagan ese análisis? -Terminó la pregunta y rápidamente quiso hacer un añadido -Si es por dinero, yo lo pago.

-No digas tonterías, estas cosas no son cuestión de dinero, si se tiene que hacer, se hace, y si que es verdad que veo a Woods bastante demacrada últimamente, pero pensaba que Titus ya la estaba tratando -Respondió el agente bastante pensativo -Yo también me he dado cuenta de como mira a algunas reclusas, pero de ahí a propasarse, Clarke... Es muy grave esta acusación sin tener pruebas, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Por eso te lo comento a ti, de verdad que no te lo pediría si no lo tuviera claro, coméntaselo a Raven, seguro que si se lo dice un agente se lo tomará en serio, por favor -Le suplicó poniéndole ojitos -Ayúdame y te consigo más puntos con Nicole, no me he olvidado de tu flechazo -Le guiñó el ojo.

-Hablaré con ella, pero que conste que no lo hago por tu ayuda, puedo conseguir a Nicole con mi propio encanto natural -Respondió ensanchando la sonrisa -Lo hago por Lexa, porque realmente la veo mal y si podemos ayudarla no está de más.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -Se abalanzó hacia el agente perdiendo éste el equilibrio y teniéndose que apoyar en la pared.

-Aunque algún punto extra de ayuda a mi encanto natural no vendría nada mal... -Le susurró en el oído separándose de ella después.

Le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato, Jasper le devolvió el gesto y enseguida desapareció de allí con dirección al despacho de la gobernadora.

 **LEXA**

Su cuerpo le había dado un poco de tregua y llevaba veintiocho minutos sentada en la silla de su celda pensando en el plan de conquista de Luna.

"¿Qué maldita locura tendrá en mente ahora?"

"Dios, tengo que frenarla"

Escuchó como se abría la puerta de la celda a sus espaldas dando por hecho que volvía a ser Luna.

-Necesito que me cuentes ese maldito plan de conquista porque me vas a producir una úlcera de los nervios -Dijo mientras se giraba y se encontraba cara a cara con Clarke.

-No tengo planeado conquistar a nadie -Le respondió la rubia en tono gracioso claramente sabiendo que esa pregunta no iba dirigida a ella -De momento.

Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos porque no esperaba encontrarse a Clarke y menos aún se esperaba ese "de momento" que matizó la rubia y que podía ser importante. Pero en seguida retomó su ritmo cardíaco normal y recuperó los latidos perdidos, porque era Clarke, la reina de las bromas y el humor ácido. Ese humor que le encantaba a veces pero que la hundía otras muchas.

-¡Ah! Hola, Clarke, pensaba que eras Luna -Intentó sonar natural -Ahora está en plena conquista de reclusas, ya la conoces -Mintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Me encanta esa tía, si fuera creyente me uniría a su secta sin pensarlo -A la rubia se le escapó una carcajada y continuó hablando -Vino a buscarme para avisarme de que estabas destruida en la cama todavía, pero te veo mejor cara, ¿no?

-Hace veintiocho minutos -Miró el reloj de la pared y volvió a enfocar a esos ojos azules que le desmontaban el corazón en pedazos -Treinta y dos minutos que me encuentro un poco mejor.

-No deja de asombrarme tu obsesión de controlar el tiempo de absolutamente todo -Empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba ella sentada -Es gracioso, pero parece un poco enfermizo, ¿no? -Continuó con tono divertido.

Verla avanzar con esa decisión y esa sonrisa arrebatadora la puso un poco nerviosa, y era cierto que se encontraba mejor, pero no tanto como para afrontar ataques de ansiedad, estrés o aquel simple nerviosismo. Ya había vomitado delante de la rubia una vez y no quería una segunda, así que colocó ambos codos en la mesa, apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y cogió aire para serenarse un poco.

-¡Ey! Lex, ¿estás bien? Era broma, me parece encantador que calcules los tiempos de las cosas -Dijo Clarke de forma nerviosa notando cómo posaba la mano en su espalda para reconfortarla.

-Solo estoy un poco mareada, nada importante, no te preocupes -Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

-No me gusta verte así, Lex, me preocupas -Clarke se agachó a su lado y le cogió el mentón con sumo cuidado haciéndole pequeñas caricias -Eres preciosa -Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y se le humedecían de nuevo los ojos.

Otra vez estaba en ese punto en el que no entendía la actitud de Clarke, ese ir y venir constante. Solo esperaba que esta vez tardara más en huir, porque su malestar era muy real y la necesitaba a su lado.

Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, Clarke estiró los brazos y ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dejó caer hacia ellos rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado.

-Vamos a solucionarlo juntas, ¿vale? -Le susurró la rubia.

-No merezco que me trates tan bien, no he dejado de meterte en problemas con Nylah -Sollozó -Encima voy y te beso, soy un desastre, Clarke. Perdóname, no tendría que haberte besado.

-Ey, cariño, primero estás tú y tu salud, ya hablaremos del resto. Además, ¿en la Biblia esa de Luna no dice algo de que siempre hay que besar al prójimo? -Bromeó la rubia para que se calmara.

-Es amar al prójimo, pero puedes inventártelo, Luna lo hace constantemente -Entre medio del llanto se les escapó una pequeña risita.

Clarke rio con su comentario y ella aprovechó para abrazarla más fuerte. Acababa de descubrir que escuchar su risa y su voz apoyada en su pecho era el doble de reconfortante.

XXX

 ** _Mientras tanto en la enfermería..._**

 _-¿Qué quieres? -Dijo Titus extrañado desde detrás de su escritorio._

 _-Tengo información que puede interesarte._

 _-Dejó de importarme cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver contigo, ¿recuerdas? -Le espetó a la otra persona mientras agachaba de nuevo la cabeza y seguía hojeando informes._

 _-No pensarás igual cuando te diga de qué trata._

 _-No te andes con rodeos, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate._

 _-¿Así tratas a la familia? Después de todo fuimos un gran equipo y gracias a mí ganaste más pasta de lo que podrías haber imaginado._

 _-No me vengas con la familia, dejaste de formar parte de ella cuando hiciste lo que hiciste, y fuimos un gran equipo hasta que me amenazaste con descubrir mi tapadera y me traicionaste -Reprochó indignado._

 _-No te importaron mis actos para querer hacer negocios conmigo aquí dentro, además sabes bien porqué lo hice, si me hubieses dado la parte que me correspondía no hubiese llegado tan lejos._

 _-¿A qué has venido? ¿A hablarme del pasado? Porque la puerta está ahí -Le señaló la puerta totalmente molesto._

 _-¿Podrías relajarte un poco? Te he dicho que esta información te interesa de verdad._

 _-¿Y qué quieres a cambio? Porque está claro que algo querrás -Rio irónico._

 _-Solo que me escuches, el favor ya me lo cobraré en otro momento, papá._

- _Suéltalo_.

XXX

Se encontraba un poco mejor desde que la rubia se había ido de su celda, la adrenalina que le producía el nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca la había activado bastante, así que había aprovechado para salir del bloque e ir al comedor a intentar cenar algo, llevaba todo el día sin comer nada y su estomago empezaba a resentirse.

Por el camino se encontró a Allie y parecía que no estaba tan bien como ella creía porque en seguida se acercó agarrándola de un brazo y preguntándole si se encontraba bien. No tenía muchas ganas de darle explicaciones así que se inventó que todavía estaba con resaca, pero al ver su cara de asombro por esa ficticia resaca interminable tuvo que añadir que le estaba durando más de lo normal por culpa de la medicación para la ansiedad que estaba tomando. Eso la convenció, pero no le sirvió para que la dejara sola, así que al final tuvo que cenar bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

XXX

 ** _Mientras tanto en el despacho de la gobernadora..._**

- _Buenas noches, agente Bostick -Raven saludó a Jasper cuando éste entró en el despacho._

 _-Buenas noches, gobernadora Reyes._

 _-Perdone por no haberle atendido esta tarde -Se disculpó la castaña sentada detrás de su escritorio -Tenía un asunto importante que atender. No se quede ahí de pie, siéntese y cuénteme -Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos._

 _-Gracias, gobernadora -Agradeció Jasper mientras se sentaba en la silla que quedaba justo en frente -Verá, hay una reclusa que me preocupa. La he estado observando y sospecho que le ocurre algo._

 _-¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó interesada Raven quitándose las gafas de pasta que utilizaba para trabajar._

 _-Creo que está enferma, no sabría decirle. El caso es que lleva tiempo decaída y cada vez la veo más demacrada._

 _-Para eso ya tenemos a un médico, ese no es su trabajo, agente._

 _-Lo sé, gobernadora, disculpe que me haya metido en asuntos que no me competen, es solo que el Dr. Titus ya la está tratando desde hace semanas y no hay respuesta positiva al tratamiento, todo lo contrario._

 _-Vaya al grano Bostick, ¿qué me está queriendo decir?_

 _-Le estoy queriendo decir que hay algo que no me cuadra, que dudo mucho que en el parte médico de esa chica conste algún tipo de análisis realizado por el Dr. Titus -Dijo nervioso mientras observaba la cara pensativa de la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Entonces carraspeó para llamar su atención antes de proseguir -Gobernadora, me conoce desde hace años, sabe que si no fuese importante no estaría aquí diciéndole todo esto y acusando a un compañero de algo tan grave -La observó asentir -Ese hombre mira a las reclusas de una forma que no me gusta nada._

 _Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Raven sopesaba las palabras del agente, y Jasper sudaba por todos los poros de su piel rezando por todos los Dioses que Clarke estuviera en lo cierto y que su propio instinto de creerla no le jugara una mala pasada._

 _-¿De qué reclusa estamos hablando? -Preguntó con calma la latina._

 _-La reclusa Woods -Tragó saliva el agente._

 _-Le confieso que no es la primera vez que llegan a mis oídos asuntos turbios referentes al Dr. Titus, averiguaré discretamente qué está pasando y tomaré medidas en el asunto sin duda -Dijo de forma contundente levantándose de la silla y acercándose a uno de los armarios para servirse un vaso de whisky -¿Quiere? -Le ofreció a Jasper._

 _-Gracias gobernadora, es usted muy amable, pero estoy de servicio -Contestó el agente con una sonrisa._

 _-Por Dios, Jasper, dejemos los modales en privado, somos amigos desde la universidad y estoy harta de este paripé contigo -Carcajeó la latina._

 _-Joder, Rave, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -Carcajeó también adoptando en la silla una posición más cómoda._

 _-¿De verdad no quieres una copa? -Preguntó divertida._

 _-Después de la fiesta del sábado no pienso beber en un año, aún arrastro la resaca. Nunca pensé que sería cierto lo de las resacas a partir de los treinta -Comentó entre resoplidos._

 _-Siempre has sido un flojo. Bebí el doble que tú y mírame, estupenda con mis treinta y cinco años -Le guiñó un ojo antes de darle otro trago a su vaso mientras Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco ante el comentario -Bueno, vamos a lo importante, llevo tiempo queriendo pillar a Titus, pero el cabrón sabe cubrirse bien las espaldas -Dijo Raven enfadada -¿Tienes algo pensado? Dime que tienes algo pensado -Suplicó._

 _-Sabes que soy un experto en salvarte el culo, Raven, claro que tengo algo pensado -Soltó con suficiencia y esta vez fue el turno de la gobernadora de poner los ojos en blanco -¿Hay posibilidad de conseguir hacer un análisis de sangre a Woods sin pasar por el cabrón? -El agente estiró el brazo y le arrebató el Whisky a su superiora._

 _-¿Qué clase de gobernadora sería si no pudiera tomar ese tipo de decisiones sobre MIS reclusas? -Recalcó ese "mis" -Mañana mismo consigo a una enfermera para que le haga ese análisis, ¿te encargarás tú de traer a Woods a mi despacho a primera hora? -Se levantó a por otra copa ya que Jasper se había quedado con la suya._

 _-A primera hora tienes a Woods en tu despacho -Asintió el moreno -Por la caída del cabrón -Dijo levantando el vaso esperando a que su amiga acabara de servirse._

 _-Por la caída del cabrón -Repitió la gobernadora haciendo chocar ambos_ _vasos_.

 **XXX**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo cargadito de cosas. Teorías, Teorías.**

 **¡Besos perezosos para todxs!**


	20. -De celda en celda-

Ya era martes y aún no tenían la maldita droga, Lexa cada vez estaba peor y aún no sabía nada del trato con Jasper. Para rematar, otra vez había dormido sin Nylah a su lado. Se le acumulaban los problemas y las preocupaciones y no parecía solucionarse ninguna por más que le daba vueltas. Y como ya llevaba haciendo un par de días, volvió a optar por quedarse tumbada en la cama mirando a esos caballitos de mar del techo de su celda antes de levantarse para comenzar un nuevo y asqueroso día.

Cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que te fuiste, Álex

Suspiró.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese corto tiempo dentro de Azgeda y Álex seguía siendo una vía de escape perfecta, le reconfortaba saber que si su recuerdo seguía tan presente era porque ella seguía a su lado, apoyándola y ayudándola de la manera que lo hicieran ahí arriba.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y dio permiso a quien fuese sin preocuparse mucho de quién fuera en realidad. Aunque si tuviese que adivinar, descartaba que fuese Luna, porque nunca esperaba que le dieran permiso, ella daba un par de golpes a la puerta y entraba sin más, era mujer sin Ley.

-Clarke, cariño, ¿podemos hablar? -Dijo una Nylah bastante suave en comparación con las últimas veces que habían hablado.

-Claro, ven, acuéstate a mi lado.

Nylah se acercó y se acomodó a su lado cuando ella le tendió su brazo.

-Echaba de menos esto -Suspiró Nylah.

-Yo también -Le contestó ella.

-La quieres, ¿verdad? -Soltó de repente Nylah y ella la acompañó con un suspiro muy diferente al que había dado su novia instantes antes. No hacía falta que especificara de quién hablaba porque el tema Lexa había monopolizado prácticamente todas las conversaciones desde hacía un tiempo.

Y es que a veces llegaba a dudarlo, tanto repetírselo hacía que se lo planteara una y otra vez buscando una respuesta que al parecer nunca era suficiente. La diferencia era que al inicio de toda aquella duda buscaba las palabras adecuadas para calmar la preocupación de Nylah, y ahora buscaba las respuestas para ambas.

-¿No te das cuenta que la mencionas tú más que yo? -Preguntó en tono neutro, porque empezaba a cansarle el tema, pero tampoco quería empezar una nueva discusión ahora que parecía que todo iba a volver a la calma -A ver si vas a ser tú quien la quiere -Empleó un tono divertido esta vez.

-No me has contestado, Clarke -Obvió su broma.

-Joder, Nylah, es que no sé ya cómo decírtelo -Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se deshacía del abrazo que compartían -Siempre es la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta, ¿qué esperas que te diga? Dímelo y acabaremos antes -Soltó algo molesta.

Empezaba a cansarle tanto insistir, parecía realmente que buscaba una respuesta afirmativa a la dichosa pregunta. Y claro que se comportaba con Lexa de manera diferente al resto, sin saber cómo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que la castaña estuviese bien, pero eso ya se lo había explicado muchas veces.

-¡Quiero que me digas que me quieres a mí! ¡A tu novia! No dejo de tratarte como una reina, hago lo que me pides, te respeto siempre, te cuido, te entiendo, y aún así parece que nunca es suficiente porque tu prioridad siempre es ella ¡Lexa, Lexa, y más Lexa! ¡JODER! -Gritaba Nylah con la cara desencajada y cayéndole alguna lágrima.

-Ey, cariño, tranquila -Se acercó a ella para intentar tranquilizarla -Sabes que eso no es así -Le dijo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras la acariciaba.

-Clarke, llevamos tres días sin hablar y no solo no me has buscado, sino que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta -Rompió a llorar y ella le abrazó. Se sentía bastante mal, porque en parte tenía mucha razón, pero es que también había tenido la cabeza llena de dramas y preocupaciones.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta así que Nylah terminó con aquel abrazo e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible para que la dueña de esos golpes no la viera en esa situación, descartando, otra vez, la posibilidad de que fuese Luna.

-Joder con el overbooking -Resopló -Adelante -Dijo en un tono elevado terminando de limpiarle las lágrimas a su chica.

La puerta se abrió hasta la mitad dejando asomar la cabeza de Jasper.

-Perdón, chicas, no quiero molestar pero necesito a Clarke -Dijo el agente mirándola fijamente a los ojos -Tienes que acompañarme al despacho de la gobernadora, es importante.

Quiso levantarse de un salto e ir corriendo hacia Jasper y hacia ese maldito despacho, pero no quería hacer sentir peor a su chica, así que se armó de serenidad, cogió aire y tranquilamente se levantó.

-Ahora mismo salgo, Jasp -Le respondió, él asintió y seguidamente cerró la puerta para dejarles intimidad -Cariño, después seguimos hablando del tema -Le dijo a Nylah agarrando de nuevo con ambas manos su cara y, cuando consiguió que la mirara a los ojos, continuó -Te quiero, ¿vale? Y es cierto que te he descuidado un poco, pero te lo compensaré -Le prometió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Me gustaría creerte, Clarke, de verdad que sí, pero son muchas cosas ya y hasta que no lo vea no quiero hacerme ilusiones de nuevo... -Le respondió Nylah con tono abatido.

-Ve haciéndotelas, siempre cumplo mis promesas, guapa -Le dijo en tono chistoso sacándole la lengua y consiguiendo, por fin, una sonrisa de su chica.

Salió de su celda y en seguida visualizó a Jasper sujetando por la cintura a una Lexa totalmente pálida y sin fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Se quedó paralizada al ver tan mal a la castaña, sus preocupaciones empezaron a transformarse en miedos porque lo que estaba viendo era para alarmarse de verdad.

-Clarke -Dijo en un susurro el agente intentado evitar que las demás reclusas se despertaran o salieran de sus celdas.

Escuchar su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Dios, Jasper, está fatal -Dijo mientras se acercaba y la sujetaba también por la cintura.

-Tranquila, ayer hablé con la gobernadora y ya nos está esperando una enfermera en su despacho para hacerle los análisis -La intentó tranquilizar mientras emprendían la marcha hacia ese despacho.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-La vamos a recuperar, Clarke.

Odiaba ver a la castaña en ese estado y odiaba profundamente las dimensiones de esa prisión y la cantidad desorbitada de puertas. Cada día había más, estaba segura.

-Lexa, cariño, cuando estés mejor tenemos que contar las puertas que hay hasta el despacho de la gobernadora, te encanta la idea, ¿verdad? -Le dijo intentando animarla con alguna de sus frases ocurrentes.

Lexa intentó responder algo coherente, pero solo salieron gemidos quejosos de su boca.

Después de lo que le había parecido una puta eternidad, por fin llegaron al despacho de la gobernadora, y sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, Jasper abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Buenos días, Jas... -Raven dejó la frase a medias cuando vio la cabellera rubia que les acompañaba -¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Lexa no quería venir si no la acompañaba Clarke... -Le respondió el agente bajando la mirada al suelo ante la dura mirada de su amiga -Es su apoyo en todo este asunto -Concluyó.

Ante la confesión de Jasper el corazón se le aceleró y tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Gobernadora, fui yo quien le comentó a Jasper -Carraspeó -Al agente Jasper que Lexa va a peor y el doctor Titus no está haciendo nada al respecto.

Cuando terminó la frase se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido porque la mirada que Raven propinó al agente fue fulminante.

-Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, sentad a la señorita Woods aquí -Raven les indicó con la mirada una de las sillas de su despacho -Por Dios, Woods, estás horrible -Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la silla.

-Gr... Grac... Gracias... -Agradeció Lexa intentando sonreír a la gobernadora.

-Ella es la doctora O'Connor -Explicó la latina a Lexa, señalando a la otra persona que se encontraba en el despacho con ella -Va a sacarte sangre para saber qué tienes y así proceder a tu recuperación lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Lexa asintió y estiró el brazo para la extracción, pero cuando la doctora se acercó con todos los utensilios, la castaña levantó la cabeza buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Clarke? -La llamó Lexa en un susurro estirando el brazo libre en su dirección y ella perdió otro latido ante su reclamo. Se la veía realmente mal, le rompía el corazón verla así y le hacía muchas cosas por dentro que para la castaña su presencia y su apoyo fuesen tan importantes como parecía.

-Estoy aquí, cariño, tranquila -La reconfortó acercándose a ella y cogiéndole la mano.

-No sé cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto antes -Decía Raven mientras la doctora le extraía sangre a Lexa. Aunque más bien parecía decírselo a ella misma que al resto de los presentes -No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir, pero encontraré los motivos -Continuó diciendo indignada, esta vez enfocando a Jasper.

-Es difícil darse cuenta, no se torture -Intervino -Usted no convive con ella las veinticuatro horas del día como yo.

-Además, los síntomas claros de que algo pasa están apareciendo ahora -Aportó Jasper -Hasta ahora Woods presentaba normalidad.

-Quitando que se ha desmayado dos veces y que no dejaba de quejarse de lo agotada que estaba... -Intervino de nuevo ella -Sí, presentaba normalidad.

Ante sus palabras la doctora que ya prácticamente había terminado con Lexa levantó la cabeza y la enfocó con una cara indescifrable, el agente y la gobernadora se miraron de nuevo y se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Genial -Soltó Raven rompiendo el silencio -Absolutamente genial -Decía incrédula y enfadada dejándose caer en su silla.

-Esto ya está -Comentó la doctora O'Connor mientras recogía todos los utensilios -Mañana por la mañana tendré los resultados y se los haré llegar, gobernadora. Y tú -Se acercó de nuevo a Lexa -Procura descansar y que te cuiden mucho -Le dijo sonriendo mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y la castaña le contestaba con un gruñido probablemente de aceptación -Es mejor que se quede en observación esta noche -Volvió a dirigirse a Raven -En la zona de aislamiento médico estará más tranquila y la podréis tener vigilada, me preocupa un poco su estado, pero hasta que no tengamos los resultados lo único que podemos hacer y que recomiendo es que descanse todo lo que pueda.

La gobernadora asintió y agradeció a la doctora su labor antes de que ésta se marchara. Nada más salir por la puerta Raven les hizo un gesto a Jasper y a ella para que la siguieran fuera del despacho.

-Lexa no puede quedarse en observación, llamaríamos la atención de Titus -Jasper y ella asintieron -Muy a mí pesar tendrá que volver a su celda y mantenerla vigilada desde allí. Hay que mantener la normalidad todo lo que se pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo libro esta noche, gobernadora -Añadió Jasper -Pero si es necesario puedo cambiar el turno con algún compañero.

-Ni hablar, llevas doce horas de servicio, te necesito descansado aquí mañana para cuando lleguen los resultados -Explicó Raven -Además, sospecharían, ¿quién en su sano juicio cambiaría el turno después de tantas horas para trabajar más aún? Llamaría la atención, agente Bostick y, ¿qué acabo de decir? -Jasper asintió avergonzado.

-Me ocupo yo, nadie sospechará -Añadió ella totalmente convencida.

-Está bien Griffin, lo haremos así, pero no se exceda, no queremos levantar sospechas -Accedió Raven después de una breve pausa -Lleváosla con cuidado, mañana hablamos. Clarke -La agarró del brazo cuando se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el despacho -Si pasa cualquier cosa infórmame de inmediato.

 **XXX**

Después de acomodar a Lexa en su celda con la ayuda de Jasper, se aseguró de la situación que había en ese momento en el bloque. Comprobó celda por celda, no había reclusas a la vista excepto en la celda de Luna, la cual se encontraba dentro y en uno de sus trances de aislamiento del mundo, seguramente tramando aquel plan de conquista que Lexa le había comentado, porque otra vez estaba sentada en el suelo murmurando cosas indescifrables.

Una vez asegurado el perímetro y sabiendo que Luna ahora mismo no se movería de su celda ni por su libertad, decidió que pasar la tarde en su propia celda sería lo mejor, porque quedarse toda la tarde en la de Lexa no solo llamaría la atención estrepitosamente sino que después de la conversación con Nylah lo único que podía provocar era dar marcha atrás en todo ese avance que habían conseguido con aquella charla mañanera. Raven le había quitado sus obligaciones laborales en Azgeda para que se dedicara exclusivamente a vigilar a la castaña, así que eso haría, visitas cortas pero frecuentes.

Ya llevaba más de media tarde dando viajes de su celda a la de Lexa, encontrándosela todas las veces postrada en la cama y sin moverse ni un ápice, una de las veces tuvo que acercarse para comprobar que respiraba, tranquilizándose de inmediato al ver que respondía con pequeños quejidos a sus toques.

Pero el estar tanto tiempo sin tener nada que hacer la motivaba a pensar y pensar, y el pensar la llevaba a la preocupación. Preocupación porque aunque Octavia la intentara calmar diciéndole que tendrían unos días de margen para entregarle la droga a Titus, sabía de sobra lo inestable que era aquel ser despreciable al que llamaban doctor.

Y es que no se fiaba en absoluto, así que salió decidida en busca de Octavia a la que había oído entrar en su celda un rato atrás. Sabía que no serviría de nada meterle presión, pero no permitiría que la morena fuera por la vida con esa tranquilidad pasmosa en el cuerpo mientras ella era un manojo de nervios.

-Octavia, no puedo esperar más -Entró sin más en su celda -¡Oh, Dios! Joder, ¿otra vez? -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta a toda prisa.

-Me cago en la puta, Clarke, no he visto persona más inoportuna -Contestó Octavia algo molesta tapándose con la sábana -Es la tercera vez que me jodes un polvo.

-¿Tercera? -Preguntó la asiática.

-Es que te pasas toda la condena follando, O. -Volvió a responder ella cortando a una Kim totalmente extrañada -Todos los días -Puntualizó.

-Maldita rubia del infierno -Le contestó Octavia obviando también la pregunta de su amante -¿En serio te vas a quedar ahí?

-¿Por qué dices que es la tercera vez? Solo nos ha interrumpido dos veces, ¿no? -Volvió a preguntar Kim que seguía extrañada y marginada por ambas.

-Claro que me voy a quedar aquí, tenemos asuntos pendientes de los que hablar -Dijo cruzándose de brazos dándoles aún la espalda -Por cierto, me encanta el lunar que tienes en ese culito prieto -Añadió con tono insinuante y claramente bromista.

-¿Vas a permitir que te hable de esa manera? -Intervino Kim en un nuevo intento de ser escuchada.

-Sabía que te gustaría ese lunar, rubia. Tengo otros escondidos, otro día dejo que los disfrutes de otra manera -Le siguió Octavia la broma y ella le rió el comentario.

-Cállate ya -Dijo aún entre risas -¿Estáis visibles o me vais a tener el resto de la tarde mirando esta preciosa pared gris monocromática? -Preguntó de forma irónica -Deberías dejarme darle mi toque Griffin a estas paredes.

-¿Crees que quedaría bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado? -Contestó Octavia curiosa.

-¡¿Hola?! -Añadió Kim que empezaba a desquiciarse.

-Podría dibujarte un arcoíris, representa muchas cosas, entre ellas la diversidad racial, porque tu eres muy tolerante con eso, ¿verdad? -Dijo observando la pared.

-Griffin, te estás jugando la vida -La amenazó Octavia, que había captado claramente el mensaje -No vas a pintar un puto arcoíris en mi pared.

-Qué carácter -Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa -Si no te gusta puedo hacerte cualquier otra cosa. Un león por ejemplo, ese te representa mucho más, ¿sabías que pueden llegar a aparearse unas 40 veces al día? Y en épocas de apareamiento pueden tener sexo hasta 14 horas diarias -Terminó de decir acariciando su barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Paso de esta mierda -Exclamó Kim enfadada mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía sus cosas.

-Creo que a Kim no le han gustado estas ideas, seguiré pensando opciones -Siguió hablando sin quitar la vista de la pared asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Joder, Clarke -Se quejó Octavia.

-Solo intento ayudarte a mejorar la imagen de tu picadero -Le respondió dándose la vuelta hacia ella -¿Aún estás así?

-Dios, juro que si no estuviese desnuda usaría tu bonita cabellera dorada para limpiar toda mi celda -Dijo Octavia soltando un bufido -Estarás contenta, has conseguido que Kim se marche.

-Sigo aquí, gilipollas -Soltó la asiática bastante molesta mientras se vestía en una esquina de la celda.

No se pudo contener, la risa le salió automática. Al principio Octavia se lo reprochó, pero no tardó en contagiarse de aquella risa sin control que no sabía cómo parar. Al cabo de unos segundos escucharon un fuerte estruendo que provenía de la ira que Kim había pagado con la pobre puerta de la celda al salir. Hubo un momento de silencio ante aquel golpe, pero no tardó en romper a reír de nuevo seguida de Octavia.

Finalmente, y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguieron cesar aquellas risas. La morena se levantó de la cama envolviéndose la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y se colocó a su lado para propinarle una colleja que hizo que ambas estallaran en risas nuevamente.

-Te odio -Decía la morena riendo -Pero eres tan jodidamente parecida a mí que ya no puedo matarte.

Acabaron tiradas en el suelo de la celda, porque no pensaba tumbarse en esa cama del pecado, con un dolor espantoso de barriga por culpa de aquellas largas e interminables risas.

-No imaginas cuánto necesitaba esto -Le confesó a Octavia.

-Yo necesitaba un polvo -Le reprochó la morena -¿Se puede saber qué era tan importante?

-Lo siento, no quería joderte otro polvo, pero es que estoy saturada de sentimientos y no dejo de pensar que en cualquier momento ese puto calvo nos puede matar, y somos demasiado jóvenes y sexys para morir.

Sentía demasiado miedo por todo lo que estaba pasando y se le estaba acumulando dentro, pero tampoco quería que se le notara demasiado y recurrió a alguna de sus gracias a pesar de saber que Octavia ya la conocía y sabría leer entre líneas sin problemas.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, tú habrás visto muchas series, pero yo llevo mucho más tiempo aquí y sé cómo funciona todo esto -Octavia giró la cabeza para enfocarla -Confía en mí, Clarke.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y encontró la seguridad que necesitaba en los ojos de la morena.

-Está bien -Le sonrió y la Octavia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Basta de ñoñerías -Dijo su amiga poniéndose en pie -Ya has conseguido tu tranquilidad y yo sigo con mi calentón, así que lárgate y como vuelvas a hacerme un Clarkinterruptus te prometo que te meteré todas tus pinturas por el culo.

-¿Qué hay de la gobernadora? -Obvió las amenazas de la morena.

-¿Qué pasa con la gobernadora?

-¡Oh, venga! Os ví, no puedes negarme que tenéis algo, O.

-No es asunto tuyo, pero igualmente no tenemos nada, echamos un polvo y ya está.

-Joder O., que está casada con tu hermano.

-Te repito que no es asunto tuyo -Le respondió la morena cogiendo aire.

-¿Y no te sientes mal por él? -Le preguntó sin haberse percatado de la inhalación de su amiga.

-Lárgate, Clarke.

-Pero...

-¡LARGO!

 **XXX**

Había vuelto a su celda después de aquel extraño altercado con Octavia, no se sentía dolida, simplemente le había sorprendido su repentino cambio de actitud. En realidad, fuera de aquellas paredes, apenas sabían nada la una de la otra y quizá había tocado un tema que en la superficie su compañera le quitaba importancia, pero que en el fondo debía ser bastante delicado.

Esperaba profundamente que el acercamiento que habían conseguido no lo perdieran, a día de hoy Octavia era uno de sus mayores apoyos ahí dentro, así que en otro momento menos tenso y a poder ser menos sexual, le pediría perdón por lo que fuese que hubiese pasado.

Hacía casi una hora que había vuelto a hacer su visita de rigor a la celda de la castaña, y menos mal que ésta ya se había despertado de su infinito letargo porque acto seguido apareció Jasper dejándoles la cena. Se sentaron en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared y con las bandejas sobre las piernas empezaron a comer.

-Lexa, por decimotercera vez, tienes que comer un poco más -Volvió a insistirle y ésta volvió a responderle con otro gruñido de desaprobación -Dios, me estás pegando tu maldita calcumanía -Dijo totalmente resignada al darse cuenta que estaba cogiendo la misma manía que la castaña de contar las cosas.

-De verdad que no puedo más, Clarke -Le contestó poniéndole morritos de pena.

-Eres muy mala enferma, ¿lo sabías? -Dijo con una sonrisa -Solo le has dado cuatro cucharadas al puré y las verduras tienen que estar aburridas de tanto esperar.

-Melanie y Berta se pelean por no tener que cuidarme, bienvenida al club de las exageradas -Le informó, pero continuó al ver su cara de desaprobación -Está bien, un par de cucharadas más.

-Cuatro.

-Dos.

-Tres -Sentenció.

-De acuerdo -Resopló la castaña mientras se echaba otra cucharada a la boca.

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre? -Preguntó intrigada ya que la castaña nunca le había hablado de ella, entendía que le costara hablar de su padre por su reciente fallecimiento, pero no sabía nada de su madre -Has dicho que tus amigas se peleaban por no cuidarte, pero nunca la has mencionado a ella -Le explicó al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Hace años que me independicé y vivo en otra ciudad -Le respondió y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sería capaz de irme a otra ciudad y poner tanta distancia con mi familia -Fue apagando el tono de voz al darse cuenta de la redundancia del comentario -Bueno... Ya me entiendes -Hizo una mueca y Lexa le sonrió -Debías de echarlos mucho de menos, ¿no?

-Bueno...no he tenido tiempo de echar de menos a nadie, entre la universidad y el trabajo apenas tenía tiempo de nada.

-¿De nada, nada? -Preguntó curiosa e insinuante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A parejas, ¿no has tenido relaciones? ¿novia? ¿novio? No eres asexual como dijeron ¿no? -Le preguntó un poco nerviosa y avergonzada -Que tontería, claro que no lo eres -Continuó al ver la cara inexpresiva de Lexa.

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? -Preguntó Lexa con una sonrisa.

-Hace un par de meses que nos "conocemos" -Hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos -Pero apenas hemos hablado de nuestra verdadera vida, la que dejamos fuera de estos muros.

-Mi vida fuera de estos muros era casi igual de mierda como lo es aquí dentro -Le contestó divertida.

-Lo digo en serio, Lex, quiero conocerte más. Quiero conocer a la Lexa de la vida real, no a la Lexa reclusa.

-Yo ya sé muchas cosas de ti -La oyó decir por lo bajo mientras jugueteaba con las verduras.

-No digas tonterías -Rió con el comentario.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-Adelante, valiente -La alentó.

-Te encantan los días de sofá y series, sobre todo en compañía de Nicole, tu única y mejor amiga, la que me caería genial si la conociera -Le sonrió y la castaña le devolvió el gesto -Quieres a tus padres y eres sociable y divertida. Al despertar eres la persona más perezosa del mundo y haces unos ruiditos bastante adorables -La castaña bajó la vista un momento avergonzada antes de continuar -Lo primero que haces al levantarte es tomarte el café porque sin él no eres persona. Te gusta tenerlo todo en orden, y no me refiero a tener el control porque eres un desastre con patas, me refiero a que eres una auténtica maniática del orden y la limpieza. Eres impulsiva y tienes la suerte de que aun equivocándote las cosas te terminan saliendo siempre bien. Eres atenta, cariñosa y una miedica que huye cada vez que no sabe lo que decir... -Lexa se le quedó mirando con esa mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa de medio lado medio avergonzada -¿He acertado? -Le preguntó la castaña con orgullo al quedarse ella sin palabras.

-Joder, Lex. No sé si este análisis me da miedo o me gusta.

Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba, su cuerpo se lo había dejado claro al reaccionar de esa manera tan extraña. Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido la capacidad de Lexa para recopilar información tan acertada sobre ella, pero es que también le daba miedo, y era por los mismos motivos. Una mezcla intensa que le descolocaba el cuerpo entero, pero que la sonrisa de Lexa sabía cómo volver a ordenar.

-Mientras no huyas otra vez... -Bromeó de nuevo la castaña.

-Perdón por irme de esa manera -Dijo dudosa y algo apenada -Aunque ya debes saber que ese tipo de comportamiento no es habitual en mí -Añadió con una sonrisa confiada hilando rápidamente con la conversación anterior -Me asusté -Sentenció.

Sabía que ese "me asusté" iría seguido de un "¿por qué?" por parte de la castaña, pero era absurdo dejar pasar más tiempo para aquella conversación que tenían pendiente. Había dejado a Lexa tirada después de aquel beso que gritaba un "me gustas" bastante evidente por su parte y que ella había correspondido a medias, sin más respuestas y sin tiempo para explicaciones había huido despavorida. Una hostia a mano abierta que sinceramente la castaña no merecía, porque la realidad era que le había encantado y le había descolocado los sentimientos por completo.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó la castaña provocando una pequeña risa en ella por haber anticipado mentalmente sus palabras.

-Porque me gustó -Decidió ser directa.

-¿T... Te... Gu... Gustó? -Le costó articular a Lexa.

-Ese es el resumen, la versión extendida la sigo analizando aún -Dijo en tono gracioso pero claramente nerviosa -Tu te has visto, ¿Lex? ¿A quién no le gustaría? -La repasó de arriba abajo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara -Bueno, ahora mismo no, pero eso ya lo arreglaremos -Bromeó ganándose un manotazo sin fuerzas de Lexa -Pero estaba... Estoy con Nylah -Se rectificó y continuó al ver su cara -Todo esto es demasiado complicado -Dijo cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes con las manos -Mi mente es un puto caos y solo se ordena cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Solo conmigo? -Intervino rápidamente Lexa de forma tímida mientras se incorporaba y se giraba para encararla y prestar aún más atención.

-Solo contigo -Confirmó sonriente -Siento la necesidad de protegerte y hacerte sentir bien a todas horas -Resopló y la miró a los ojos esperando alguna intervención que no llegaba y deseaba -No sé lo que me pasa contigo, Lex.

Podría haberse imaginado mil respuestas por parte de Lexa, pero nunca esperó que la respuesta a su confesión fuera un vómito con su camiseta como objetivo. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y por acto reflejo se quitó la prenda afectada.

-Joder, Lexa, te quejas porque huyo cuando me besas, ¿y tú me vomitas encima cuando te confieso que me gustó? ¿Es alguna clase de venganza de calcumaniáticas? -La buscó con la mirada mientras se acababa de limpiar parte del cuello con la camiseta, y se le borró la sonrisa de golpe cuando se la encontró con la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyada en la pared -Ey, ey, ey, Lexa, cariño, mírame -Se colocó a horcajadas encima de la castaña evitando apoyar su peso en ella y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos -Mírame, preciosa -Le fue incorporando poco a poco la cabeza hasta que finalmente Lexa abrió los ojos y la miró.

-No me encuentro muy bien, Clarke, y creo que tus pechos a dos centímetros de mi cara no me están ayudando -Dijo Lexa intentando forzar una sonrisa que no consiguió.

-Mañana sabremos qué te pasa, ¿crees que podrás aguantar? -Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba para hacerle una coleta con una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca -Perdón, perdón, perdón -Se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta que le había puesto los pechos en la cara al recogerle el pelo.

Se separó de la castaña entre disculpas, pero se la encontró con los ojos cerrados y haciendo pequeños ronquidos.

-No sé cómo tomarme esto, Lexa, porque sé que estás enferma, pero me ofende que te duermas con mis pechos en la cara -Refunfuñó en alto mientras la acomodaba en la cama y la tapaba con las sábanas.

Una vez la había acomodado, se agachó al lado de la cama y la miró unos minutos, realmente la veía preciosa hasta demacrada, y cada vez que enfocaba sus labios le hacían sentir mil cosas por dentro al recordar su tacto y su sabor.

-Te vas a poner bien -Suspiró acariciándole la cara.

Después de memorizar sus facciones cual acosadora pervertida, decidió que ya era hora de irse a su celda, básicamente porque Lexa no resucitaría hasta por la mañana y para qué mentir, sus piernas empezaban a entumecerse de estar en cuclillas. Así que le dio un beso en la frente, cogió su camiseta y salió de allí con mil sentimientos atormentándole las entrañas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y hasta aquí otro capítulo de Azgeda.**

 **El próximo capítulo viene cargadito.**

 **Un abrazo perezoso a todxs.**


	21. -Revelaciones (Parte 1)-

Estaba más consciente que inconsciente, pero su mente se permitía el lujo de divagar entre tortuosos sueños, un terrible monstruo verde con dos cabezas atacaba con un bisturí y sin piedad a Álex; ella estaba presente en aquel aterrador acto, pero era una mera espectadora porque quería correr hacia su chica para salvarla, pero sus piernas no respondían a su reclamo. En ese momento el sueño tomó un giro, el cuerpo desangrado de Álex se encontraba entre sus brazos y unas maléficas risas resonaban por la estancia, sintió un dolor horrible en el corazón y un llanto desgarrador la paralizó por unos segundos, finalmente consiguió serenarse para rasgar la camiseta de su chica e intentar curar las puñaladas que le había propinado aquel monstruo, pero mientras curaba cada una de aquellas heridas, el cuerpo de Álex se desvaneció y se convirtió en el de Lexa. Su mente reaccionó frente a ese cambio en la fisionomía de su difunta novia y un mal presentimiento o una fuerza divina la despertó de golpe.

-¡Lexa! -Gritó mientras se incorporaba de la cama de golpe.

Apenas entraba luz por la ventana así que debía ser aún muy temprano, miró el reloj para quitarse aquella duda y efectivamente, aquel aparato decía que eran las siete de la mañana. Como acto reflejo buscó a Nylah en su cama pero no la encontró, recordando después aquella conversación que había quedado a medias el día anterior, en la que le prometía cosas que aún no había cumplido y que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir después de aquellas dos horas al lado de Lexa aquella misma noche.

Sentía el peso de la culpabilidad aún siendo consciente de que realmente no había hecho nada, los sentimientos se le empezaban a mezclar en lo más profundo y estaba llegando a un punto de confusión extrema que no sabía controlar y que le hacía pensar que quizá sí merecía sentirse una traicionera, porque su novia no merecía sentirse poco valorada, ni Lexa merecía sus vaivenes, ni si quiera ella misma se merecía pasar por aquel laberinto de sentimientos.

El sueño le había dejado mal cuerpo y el mal presentimiento seguía muy arraigado en sus entrañas, así que aparcó todos aquellos pensamientos y decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la celda de Lexa para asegurarse de que estaba descansando y no agonizando entre vómitos y desmayos. La tranquilizaba un poco saber que en unas horas tendrían los resultados y podrían poner remedio a lo que fuera que le pasara.

Se vistió y se aseó rápidamente, salió de su celda y cruzó la sala con premura acortando los pocos metros que separaban su celda de la de Lexa, apenas eran diez pasos pero en aquel momento se sentían como cincuenta. Abandonó la prisa de golpe y se le frunció el ceño cuando al enfocar la puerta de la castaña vio que ésta estaba entreabierta, las pulsaciones se le triplicaron cuando se posicionó delante de ella, y afinó el oído por si escuchaba algún ruido extraño en el interior, pero con esos nervios repentinos solo podía escuchar el intenso bombeo de su propio corazón golpeándole las costillas. Ni siquiera atinó en asomarse por la ventanita, directamente apoyó la palma de la mano en la puerta y con cuidado la empujó suavemente.

Lexa no estaba.

Dejó de respirar y juraría que se le había parado el corazón porque ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

No había rastro de ella y eso era muy extraño para apenas ser las siete de la mañana. Se relajó un poco y las pulsaciones le volvieron a la normalidad al pensar que quizá la castaña se encontraba algo mejor y había ido a los vestuarios a darse una ducha, era muy de hacer esas cosas ilógicas y sin sentido como lo de madrugar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó abatida después de aquel vuelco al corazón que había sufrido. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el colchón y dejó su peso en ellas para estar más cómoda, aprovechando para observar con detenimiento el lugar mientras esperaba a que volviera Lexa.

-Su neceser, sus cremas... -Comenzó a decir en un murmullo -Media sábana en el suelo -Siguió enumerando mientras la cogía y la colocaba en su sitio -La puerta abierta... -Hizo una pausa -¡JODER! -Gritó y se levantó de un salto comenzando a palpar la cama -Joder, joder, me cago en la puta.

De repente el corazón volvía a golpearle las costillas y el nudo en el estómago que había sentido al despertar por culpa de aquel sueño no le dejaba respirar. Salió corriendo de la celda, esta vez en dirección a la de Octavia, rezando internamente para que lo que cruzaba su pensamiento no fuese real.

-¡¡O., despierta!! -Chilló mientras entraba desesperada y a toda prisa en su celda.

-Joder, Clarke, qué puto susto -Se sobresaltó la morena, pero en seguida volvió a acomodarse -Sabía que acabarías buscando meterte en mi cama, pero no me imaginaba que fuera con ese desespero -Levantó la sábana para dejarla entrar en ella a la misma vez que le ponía cara de pervertida.

-He palpado su cama y estaba fría, O. Y la puerta, joder, ella nunca deja la puerta abierta, siempre hace su jodido ritual -Se pasó las manos por la cara obviando las palabras de la morena -Moriría antes de dejar la puerta así, ¡¿lo entiendes?!

-¿Vas palpando camas de madrugada? ¿En qué clase de demente te has convertido? -Preguntó Octavia mientras se incorporaba y se desperezaba.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Lexa ha desaparecido! -Le gritó, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, así que cerró los ojos cogiendo aire y volvió a abrirlos soltándolo poco a poco -Pensaba que podría estar en las duchas, ya sabes las manías que tiene con los horarios y la higiene, pero tiene las cosas de aseo en la celda y tenía la puerta estaba abierta, y otra cosa no, pero Lexa no dejaría la puerta abierta ni bajo pena de muerte -Se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos porque a medida que iba contando lo sucedido, su pensamiento recobraba más sentido y se volvía más real.

-Lo de la puerta admito que es bastante extraño, pero quizá le están haciendo pruebas, Clarke, no dramatices antes de tiempo, va -Le explicó la morena mientras se levantaba para coger un trozo de papel higiénico y ofrecérselo -¿Seguro que todo esto no es una excusa para que te consuele y acabar metida en mis bragas? -Bromeó la morena consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa por su parte.

-En serio, O., tengo un mal presentimiento -Dijo secándose las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.

-Anda, ven aquí, rubia dramática -Le pidió la morena estirando los brazos en su dirección y ella prácticamente se abalanzó a ellos -Quieres ir a buscarla, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó y ella afirmó con la cabeza aún abraza a su amiga -Tú primera, te sigo, solo faltaría que le hubiera pasado algo y me culparas a mí por haberte llamado dramática -Susurró ganándose un manotazo por su parte -¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?

-Por la enfermería -Respondió con decisión soltándose de su abrazo.

-A la orden, mi general -Le respondió mientras hacía el saludo militar.

Salieron de la celda de la morena en cuanto ésta terminó de vestirse, dirigiéndose directamente y sin más preámbulos hacia el pasillo que daba a la enfermería. Por el camino se encontraron algunas reclusas menos perezosas que ya merodeaban por allí, pero aún así todo estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque todo cambió al atravesar una de aquellas dichosas puertas, unos gritos provenientes de algunas reclusas inundaron la estancia, había un maldito escuadrón de policías con más prisa de la que ellas mismas llevaban.

-Joder, joder, joder -Se fortó la cara desesperada -Seguro que Raven tiene los análisis y han encontrado algo muy gordo.

-¿Qué análisis? -Preguntó extrañada Octavia.

-Tengo que encontrarla, no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones. Ve a buscar a Raven y dile que Lexa ha desaparecido, yo voy a la enfermería -Le ordenó dándose la vuelta para irse directa a su destino.

-Tú mandas, jefa -Contestó la morena a la vez que se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

El tiempo se agotaba, lo podía sentir en sus putas y sabias entrañas y pondría ambas manos en el fuego y no se quemaría que su intuición le decía alto y claro que Lexa estaría en la enfermería con ese mal nacido, solo el hecho de pensar lo que podía estar sucediendo ahí dentro le revolvía el estómago y le hacía sentir pinchazos en el corazón.

-Ey, rubia -Gritó Octavia de lejos a sus espaldas haciendo que frenase sus pasos y se diera la vuelta -Lexa estará bien -Le afirmó con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió aquel gesto con claros signos de agobio imposibles de disimular.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y justo después de aquella pausa, ambas asintieron con la cabeza en un gesto de mutuo apoyo, se dieron la vuelta y cada una retomó su camino. El miedo la invadía casi por completo, pero aquel gesto de la morena la alentó y recobró un poco de valentía. Siguió con paso ligero cruzando pasillos y puertas hasta que volvieron a paralizarse todos sus sentidos cuando a lo lejos divisó la enfermería. La puerta estaba cerrada, las cortinas echadas y la luz apagada.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y con paso decidido se acercó todo lo rápido que sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta con los nudillos y juraría que incluso con ese gesto se podría notar el terror que sentía.

Silencio.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial pese a que su instinto le gritara que tirara la puerta abajo, incluso aun sabiendo que eso le podría costar un año más en aquel maldito lugar.

Cuando por fin decidió tirar de coraje y abrir aquella puta puerta, una de las cortinas se movió y entró en estado de alerta ipso facto, empezó a notar cómo la adrenalina crecía en su interior haciéndola perder todos los miedos anteriores y aumentando su valentía a niveles desmesurados, preparada para afrontar cualquier situación que se le avecinara.

Cogió aire de nuevo para llenarse los pulmones y sin más titubeos entró en la enfermería que para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada bajo llave. Estaba oscuro y sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse, pero cuando por fin empezó a ver con algo más de claridad, el corazón se le detuvo ante la imagen que se había materializado delante de sus narices.

Sus entrañas ya se lo habían advertido desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, aquel mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad, Lexa parecía estar inconsciente, tumbada en la camilla con la camiseta subida por encima del sujetador mientras que aquel ser despreciable al que llamaban doctor se encontraba de pie a su lado con la bata abierta y el cinturón y el pantalón desabrochados.

-¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!! -Le gritó recuperando el control de su cuerpo y abalanzándose sobre él.

-Quita de encima, desgraciada -Soltó con asco Titus apartándola con una simple sacudida.

La había tirado al suelo de un jodido movimiento, como si de una puta cucaracha se tratara. Toda aquella adrenalina previa la había perdido de golpe al verse vencida tan fácilmente, dándose cuenta de que físicamente no tenía ninguna opción. Se levantó mirando hacía la puerta, quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero sabía que no habían agentes cerca en ese momento, así que solo le quedaba correr en busca de alguno.

-Ni se te ocurra -Le advirtió Titus al ver sus intenciones -Como salgas de aquí la mato -Amenazó con una templanza perturbadora -Cierra la puerta -Le ordenó y sin más opciones no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

No podía pensar con claridad, por más que su mente le decía que debía trazar un plan, su cuerpo inmóvil y su mente desgastada ya no estaban dispuestos a afrontar aquella situación. Y con esa ya era la segunda vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba así delante de ese cabrón.

-¿Donde está ahora esa valentía? -Preguntó Titus con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando ella cerró la puerta -Hubiese preferido hacer esto en la intimidad, pero quizá nos podemos divertir los tres, ¿qué me dices, Clarke? -Continuó diciendo mientras que con el dedo índice hacía un camino desde el pecho de Lexa hasta la goma de su pantalón.

Miró aquel dedo con el mismo odio con el que miró a los ojos al asesino de su novia y algo volvió a cambiar dentro de ella, no estaba dispuesta a vivir con esa culpabilidad también, porque aunque ella no hubiera matado a Álex, se sentía culpable. Se había pasado un mes entero rogándole que se dejara dibujar por ella, y quizá si no hubiera insistido tanto, su chica no habría salido a comprar sus malditas acuarelas aquella tarde y aún seguiría con vida.

-Déjala en paz, ya me tienes a mí y te prometo que no pondré resistencia, pero, por favor, no la toques -Le suplicó acercándose a él con lágrimas empañándole los ojos.

-Llevo meses drogándola meticulosamente para llegar justo a este momento, ¿crees que voy a cambiar el plan solo porque me lo pidas tú? No te ofendas, tienes buenas tetas, pero deseo a Lexa desde que la vi entrar por esa puerta -Le respondió el doctor pasándole ahora a ella aquel puto dedo por encima de sus pechos.

Sintió un asco y una repugnancia infinita, pero aún así le aguantó la mirada incluso sin poder contener las lágrimas que le caían de pura impotencia. Finalmente apartó la vista para enfocar a la Lexa en la camilla, agradecía enormemente que estuviera inconsciente y no estuviese viviendo aquella terrible pesadilla. De repente su mente dejó de flagelarse y esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que la bloqueaban quedaron atrás dando paso a una idea que el propio Titus le había servido en bandeja.

-Entonces en los análisis que la gobernadora hizo ayer a Lexa aparecerá esta droga que has estado usando, ¿no? -Ahora fue ella quien empleó aquella sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Titus cambiaba el semblante por uno de sorpresa -Droga que solamente tú le puedes haber suministrado, ya que tú eres el único doctor y tú eres el único encargado de supervisar todos los análisis y pruebas realizadas, ¿no es así, doctor? -Recalcó esos "tú" mientras continuaba con aquella sonrisa en su rostro e incluso permitiéndose el lujo de acercarse a Lexa para bajarle la camiseta mientras Titus procesaba aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

-¿Pretendes engañarme, mocosa de mierda? Tendrías que volver a nacer cincuenta veces más para lograr engañarme -Le rebatió el doctor con mucha menos seguridad en sus palabras.

-En su día te avisé de que no me fiaba de ti, y ya ves, conseguí que le hicieran un análisis de sangre sin que te enteraras -Empezó a explicarle cogiendo cada vez más confianza al ver como se le iba tensando la mandíbula -Me he cruzado con un arsenal de policías que iban en dirección al despacho de la gobernadora, ¿sabes lo que significa? -Terminó celebrando internamente aquella victoria aunque no entendía muy bien porque ahora aquel ser asqueroso se ponía a reír.

-Significa que eres una ingenua -Le respondió Titus que continuaba riendo cada vez más fuerte -Te he dicho que he estado meses preparando este momento al detalle, esos policías vienen porque yo lo he querido así, y no vienen a por mí, vienen a por la gobernadora Reyes. Una distracción perfecta para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que pasará en este despacho -La miró intensamente a los ojos cesando aquellas risas -Aunque gran parte del plan ha sido mérito tuyo -La sonrisa malévola que le dedicó la paralizó completamente volviéndole a inundar el cuerpo de miedo.

-Re... ¿Reyes? ¿Mérito mio? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa sin entender nada de aquellas palabras.

-Ay, querida, deberías conocer mejor a la persona con la que te acuestas -Volvió a estallar en esas putas risas diabólicas mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de Lexa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nylah en todo esto? -Preguntó totalmente descolocada con aquella última frase.

-Le contaste un par de cosas muy interesantes sobre la gobernadora -Le respondió con serenidad -Que se acuesta con la hermana de su marido, que resulta ser una reclusa de su propia prisión... Que la propia Reyes está escondiendo MI droga para proteger a su amante... -Continuó enumerando con tono arrogante.

-No me creo que Nylah te haya contado todo eso, no me traicionaría así, me quiere... -Se fue apagando a medida que terminaba aquella frase.

-Precisamente porque te quiere te ha traicionado, vino desesperada proporcionándome esa magnifica información solo para mantenerte con vida, aunque cada vez me arrepiento más de aquel trato, eres un puto grano en el culo.

Nylah la había traicionado y su cuerpo pasó del miedo a la decepción en décimas de segundo, empezaba a notarse mareada con todo ese vaivén de sentimientos en aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Una parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era normal que la quisiera salvar de una muerte anunciada aunque con eso tuviera que delatar a la amante de su amiga, pero la otra parte le decía que era una egoísta y que no había pensado en las consecuencias de ese acto, pero sobretodo le perturbaba el porqué de haberle contado la relación sentimental gobernadora-reclusa si solamente necesitaba saber donde estaba la droga para supuestamente salvarle la vida. Había algo en toda esa historia que no le cuadraba, un detalle que ella había pasado por alto, pero que su mente se había encargado de darle la importancia que merecía.

-¿Y por qué motivo no nos has matado a Octavia y a mi después de su confesión? ¿Y por qué hacerle caso a una reclusa cualquiera? Los dos sabemos que no tienes escrúpulos y que no dejarías cabos sueltos después de lo de Emori.

-Ahí debo darte la razón, eres rubia pero pareces lista, obviamente mi primer pensamiento fue mataros a las dos porque ya se estaba complicando demasiado el asunto, pero mi hija tuvo que enamorarse de ti, y aunque no tengamos la mejor relación, no deja de ser mi hija, así que agradécele a ella que sigáis con vida.

Si en ese momento la hubieran pinchado no hubiera salido ni una gota de sangre, esa confesión la había dejado totalmente congelada, era la madre de todas aquellas confesiones porque la de la droga se la esperaba, pero que Nylah fuera su hija... Eso superaba por completo los límites de su imaginación.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la otra punta de Azgeda...**_

 _ **Octavia**_

Debía admitir que esa situación le parecía muy extraña y entendía perfectamente la histeria de Clarke en todo aquel asunto, pero alguna de las dos tenía que ser la cuerda y coger las riendas de la situación o la histeria de Clarke acabaría evolucionando a un paro cardíaco. Aún no existía corazón humano capaz de soportar un bombeo de sangre a ese nivel desmesurado sin explotar en el proceso.

-Ey, rubia -Gritó de lejos haciendo frenar a la rubia -Lexa estará bien -Le afirmó con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, aunque por su cara no parecía que lo hubiera conseguido.

Después de varios segundos mirándose en silencio y de regalarse ese gesto de mutuo apoyo, cada una emprendió la dirección hacia su destino. Inició la marcha a un ritmo pausado pero constante, a cada paso que daba y sin darse cuenta, iba aumentando la rapidez en la que movía sus piernas, porque si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que ese puto pelotón de policías yendo hacia su mismo destino no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia. Por las palabras de su amiga podía deducir que trapichearon con Lexa y su sangre, pero por muy gordo que fuera lo que habían encontrado en ese maldito análisis no era lógico todo aquel arsenal de policías. Era una reclusa más, no era el puto Hannibal Lecter, joder.

Giró la última de las esquinas que había para llegar al despacho de su gobernadora particular, viendo cómo los policías se paraban delante de la puerta y la latina la abría para recibirlos. Al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de uno de los policías tuvo que recular para no ser descubierta y poder escuchar todo lo que decían volviéndose a esconder en el pasillo por el que había venido.

-Buenos días gobernadora, nos ha llegado una denuncia por parte de uno de sus empleados -Dijo el oficial federal que al parecer lideraba a aquellos policías.

-¿Denuncia? No tengo constancia de que mis empleados estén desconformes con como desarrollo mi trabajo en Azgeda, oficial... -Dejó la frase en el aire.

-Weller -Le confirmó el oficial -La denuncia es por posesión de drogas, gobernadora Reyes.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Drogas en mi prisión? Imposible, esas acusaciones son infundadas -Respondió Raven con claros síntomas de nerviosismo en su voz -Si no tienen una orden de registro les invito a salir, señores, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo en estas patrañas -Les mostró el pasillo con la mano.

-Aquí tiene la orden de registro, gobernadora, permítanos hacer nuestro trabajo -El oficial le tendió aquella orden y la latina la cogió con manos temblorosas -Procederemos a inspeccionar su despacho, por favor, espere fuera, solo serán unos minutos -Continuó en un tono totalmente mecanizado producto de su rutina.

"Joder, Reyes, dime que no has traído la puta droga justamente hoy"

La latina salió del despacho suspirando con un semblante totalmente derrotado, se frotaba la cara con ambas manos en señal claramente nerviosa, apoyó la espalda en la pared para esperar a que aquellos federales terminaran el registro, y nada más hacerlo giró la cara en su dirección para encontrarse con su mirada interrogativa. Estaba claro que mantenían una especie de conexión entre ellas, porque solamente hizo falta una milésima de segundo de aquella mirada para que a Raven se le empañaran los ojos de lágrimas y terminar de confirmar que efectivamente había traído la droga aquel mismo puto día.

Empezó a crecerle un odio interior que amenazaba con salir por cada poro de su piel, y la latina, que parecía haberse percatado de aquel hecho, le suplicó con la mirada que no hiciera ninguna locura. Le regaló un intento de sonrisa para que se relajara, pero su mente tenía claro que se iba a vengar de ese puto empleado aunque le cayeran tres cadenas perpetúas.

En seguida salió por la puerta el oficial federal de policía con el jodido paquete de droga que Raven le guardaba y todo el aire contenido salió de sus pulmones dando paso a una culpa que la invadió por completo.

-Gobernadora Reyes, queda usted detenida por posesión de drogas. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra en un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado durante su interrogatorio, si no puede pagarlo, se le asignará uno de oficio.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta que a Raven aquella situación le venía grande, seguramente en sus planes de vida no entraba aquel giro de los acontecimientos y en ese momento no supo reaccionar, simplemente se dio la vuelta para que la esposaran mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo perdiendo, así, toda conexión con ella. Justo en ese momento el agente Jasper aparecía por el pasillo, obviándola a ella completamente y yendo directo hacía el despacho de la gobernadora, y como le había pasado a ella previamente, también frenó en seco en cuanto vio la situación que había materializada ante él.

-Joder, Rave, ¡¿qué coño está pasando?! -Preguntó Jasper saltándose los protocolos de empleado y posicionándose delante de la latina que lo miró con tristeza a los ojos.

-La gobernadora está detenida, apártese, por favor -Habló el oficial.

-¿Está de broma? No pueden llevársela, sea lo que sea tiene que ser un malentendido -Comentó Jasper nervioso en un intento de persuadir en vano al oficial, pero ante la cara inexpresiva de éste y su silencio, miró a Raven -Está de broma, ¿no? Joder, ¿qué ha pasado, Rave? -La latina cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza mientras negaba y a Jasper empezaron a salirle las primeras lágrimas -Te traía el puto análisis -Continuó derrotado y entre lágrimas sacando el sobre del bolsillo.

La latina se giró para encarar al federal de policía que la tenía esposada.

-¿Podríamos esperar un segundo a que mi agente abra el sobre? Es un asunto bastante serio -La cara de pocos amigos del oficial la alentó a continuar con la explicación -Tenemos la sospecha de que nuestro doctor, el señor Titus Sandilands, aprovecha su cargo en esta institución para sobrepasarse con las reclusas.

-¿Titus Sandilands? -Preguntó sorprendido el policía -No deberíamos darle esta información, pero resulta extraño que el hombre al que se refiere sea la misma persona que la ha denunciado, gobernadora.

-¡¿Titus?! -Dijeron al unísono Jasper y Raven totalmente sobresaltados -Ese maldito cabrón... -Continuó Jasper al que se le empezaba a hinchar la vena del cuello -Entonces, ¿puedo? -Preguntó al oficial mostrándole el sobre.

-Proceda.

Jasper buscó con la mirada a la latina, y ésta asintió con la cabeza con un claro gesto de impaciencia para que abriera de una vez aquel maldito sobre. El agente, que hasta en situaciones extremas esperaba el permiso de su superiora, finalmente procedió a sacar el informe con signos de nerviosismo. Una vez abierto, Jasper se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer en voz alta.

-Después de los análisis realizados ayer día 25 de noviembre de 2018 a la paciente Lexa Woods, se observa que la paciente presenta una alta dosis de lunitrazepam en sangre, también conocido como Rohypnol, es un fármaco hipnótico de la familia de las benzodiazepinas. Las reacciones adversas más características son: somnolencia, confusión, mareos, sedación, cefalea, depresión, desorientación, disartria, reducción de la concentración, temblor, cambios en la libido, incontinencia urinaria, retención urinaria, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea, estreñimiento, sequedad de boca, hipersalivación y dolor epigástrico. Observaciones: este fármaco suele ser usado en casos de agresión sexual... -Jasper dejó de leer en aquel punto bastante revelador. Vio como los policías se miraban entre ellos y Jasper y Raven compartían, esta vez, una mirada seria en silencio.

No podía quedarse ahí escondida por mucho que su latina se lo hubiera suplicado, Clarke tenía razón y se había ido sola a la boca del lobo, y joder, no era su amiga de la infancia, pero no recordaba tener a nadie tan cercano en su vida como lo había sido aquella rubia insolente. Salió a toda prisa de su escondite dirigiéndose directamente al oficial federal a cargo.

-¡Hay que ir a la enfermería! -Todos la miraron impasibles y decidió hablarle a Jasper ya que sabía que tenía cierta amistad con la rubia -Clarke ha ido sola allí en busca de Lexa, porque cuando se levantó no la encontró en su celda y tenía un maldito mal presentimiento ¡Joder! ¡Las putas entrañas de la rubia no fallan nunca! -Dijo del tirón sin coger aire ni una sola vez.

Después de aquella confesión, hubo un revuelo sobre qué decisión tomar y cómo intervenir ante aquel despliegue de situaciones en un mismo tiempo, porque aquellos federales de policía estaban ahí por una denuncia por posesión de drogas por parte de la gobernadora y se habían encontrado, además, con que el propio denunciante había estado drogando a una reclusa junto con un posible caso de agresión sexual.

-Borden, Patterson, llevad a la gobernadora al furgón, a poder ser sin levantar más revuelo. Zapata, Doe, conmigo, el agente Bostick nos llevará hasta la enfermería -Dijo el Oficial federal Weller después de mirar la plaquita que Jasper tenía colocada perfectamente en la parte izquierda del pecho.

Y como había ordenado el oficial, todos federales se pusieron en marcha, Borden y Patterson procedieron a llevarse a la gobernadora por el pasillo donde ella se había escondido momentos antes, y el resto se encaminaron guiados por Jasper hacía la enfermería. Ella en cambio se quedó allí, parada, mirando cómo se llevaban a la latina y las ganas de llorar aumentaron de golpe. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido así misma no volver a llorar y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por conseguirlo, tanto que sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta, pero sin éxito y sin remedio empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas ante la imagen de la latina alejándose por el pasillo. En ese instante, Raven giró la cabeza hacia su dirección para regalarle una última mirada, y sin esperarse ni ella misma aquella reacción de su propio cuerpo, y antes de que la latina desapareciera de su vista, sus labios gesticularon un sincero te quiero.

XXXXXXXX

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte de otro capítulo de Azgeda.**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia?**

 **¿Con qué personaje os quedaríais?**

 **Decirnos cosas, que queremos saber**

 **Abrazos perezosos para todxs** ️️


End file.
